Kidnapped Second in Command
by wolfdragonful
Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency. AU, GrimmIchi, yaoi
1. Prologue

****

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

The street was dark. It was dark and excruciatingly quiet. The quiet was not the cliché quiet that made people say: "It's quiet...too quiet." It was just the thick quiet that follows he sun's setting. It was thick with anticipation, waiting for the next day when people would bustle through the streets and alleyways. It was the kind of quiet that people fear but find thrilling.

Fog tumbled over the sidewalks as if on cue just before a tall, slim figure reached the crest of a hill. They wore dark navy, boot-cut jeans, black steel toed boots, and a form fitting black tee that hid under an ebony hoodie. The hood was up, hiding the person's features completely unless they walked under a street lamp. Needless to say, they kept their head down to not let anyone know who they were.

They paused for a moment before spinning to the right. They moved quickly down the street, knowing exactly where they were going. Their hands dove further into the front pockets of their hoodie and gripped the wallet and firecrackers that they had hidden there. In the front jean pocket they had hidden a phone that was on vibrate. It buzzed at them, irritated for being ignored for the millionth time that night.

He knew who was calling him. He pulled the phone out and grimaced when he found himself to be correct. He let it go to voicemail before he turned the device off completely. He had to concentrate. He was going to do this. He had snuck away to do this. He was not going to let anyone find him until he was fucking ready.

He felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt the slight pinprick feeling that felt like someone was following him. He knew he had been followed but he also knew who had followed him. She would only follow him for a while until she went to a place he could visit alone. She would already know where he was going and would go there. She would let him do what he felt he had to.

He reached a clinic that was owned by a small family. A father and his two daughters bustled around inside. The girl with brown hair was preparing dinner while the father and the dark haired girl seemed to be playfully sparing. He knew this family. They had lost the mother years ago. The older brother was gone now as well. He felt his gut clench when he realized they had gone on without the brother. He spun on his heel and went back up the hill.

He barely reached the cemetery he had planned to visit. Tomorrow was an anniversary. He had to acknowledge it somehow. He tripped on his own feet as memories plagued him only stopping when he fell to his knees. He held back tears and sobs and went on. He stopped when he saw her sitting next to the grave he wished to visit. She wore black chic trip pants with purple seams and chains. She wore brown steel toed boots on her feet that went well with the dark brown tank top she had on. Her long, highlighted blonde hair tumbled in waves down her back and shoulders. Her hazel green eyes glowed against the perfectly applied forest green, black, and pearl eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. Her lips were black or velvet, her white teeth shining magically when she smiled at him. In her hands was a bouquet of a dozen or more long stem roses that were red, white, and black.

"Hello," she said calmly as she stood to show off the flowers to him. "I thought it would be appropriate."

"Are you also trying to keep me away from where I'm planning on leaving the firecrackers?"

"Maybe. Actually, I want to place them with you."

He looked at her with slight concern. She smiled her own little cruel and sadistic smile. She was a hacker, a tattoo artist, and an assassin for his boss. She was actually not as bad as her job description said she was. She just enjoyed being herself and wanted nothing but to be near the people she trusted. There weren't many people like that in her life.

"Fine," he murmured. She hugged him joyfully around the neck, giggling happily for the chance to help him and the chance to be destructive. She was a pyro-maniac who happened to be damn good with weapons and computer codes. He smiled a bit and hugged her back. He placed the roses down on the grave of Masaki Kurosaki and led her to his last destination.

It was a private apartment that was empty due to the owner being gone for an undercover thing with his job. The owner was a cop and an old friend of the man who now planned to get him into trouble. He gave the young woman half the firecrackers and a book of matches.

"Set them off through the windows."

She nodded and did as he asked. He moved for a desk and wrote a quick note before going to join his friend. He lit off his firecrackers and threw them off toward the other rooftops. His friend did the same. They left quickly then and she lead him back to the train tracks that divided Seireitei and Hueco Mundo into separate cities. She leapt into the driver's side of a Jeep Commander with tan paint while he hopped into the passenger side. She revved the engine to life and went on to Hueco Mundo's Sixth District.

"You know Grimm is freaking out right?" she asked casually.

"I know."

"You know why right?"

"Yes."

"Then you also know that if you do this again, I will be forced to hurt you to get you back, right?"

"Yes Koori. I know. I won't come back here again."

"You'd better not..." Silence enveloped them for a moment when a thought occurred to Koori. "Grimmjow's got a meeting with the head honcho of Hueco Mundo tomorrow. I'll be staying with you while you take care of the district."

"Alright."

"Grimmjow is going to fuck you so rough tonight!" she laughed. He grimaced. She was right. Grimmjow, his boss, his savior of sorts, and his lover would fuck him senseless when she got him back.

"My ass already hurts." He couldn't hide the slight joy of the idea though. He loved it when Grimmjow screwed him senseless. Tonight, he would probably not be prepared and chided firmly for leaving Hueco Mundo let alone 6th District.

"Good," Koori said, pulling into a blind alley. "Grimmjow really does care about you. You know that right?"

"Yes Koori. I do."

"Fine then. Don't do this again. If you want to set off fireworks though, tell me. I'll help!"

"Thanks Koori. Have a good night." He popped the door open and hopped out. He closed the door and entered the building next to them, his keys jangling loudly in the night quiet. Koori pulled her phone out of the glove box and dialed her first speed dial contact.

"He's inside and heading up," she said. "Sorry it took so long Grimm but he's a good student and you're a good teacher...Night. Be nice to him." She hung up and threw her phone to the dash and slammed her fist against her wheel. She growled a curse knowing she would have to talk to Aizen, the head honcho, about this. She may have worked for Grimmjow Jaggerjaques but she was still an assassin who had been brought in by Aizen. She out ranked the District leaders and, at times, answered directly to Aizen. She backed out of the alley and drove to Aizen's compound. She'd lie. That's what she would do. She did on a regular basis now. It was easy and Aizen could do nothing against her.

"Good night...Ichigo," she whispered to the building's top floor. Good night."

********

* * *

**First chap up again.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

* * *

~Two Years Prior~

In the time it took Renji to type up the last of the meeting's minutes, he had noticed two things: Aizen, the man who had kidnapped him and most of his friends, had a smug smirk on his face every time he glanced Renji's way and that the leader of 6th District seemed to hate Aizen more than usual. Renji had no idea what was wrong with the tall, heavily muscled, teal haired man but he knew well enough that if he wanted his face to be intact, he would say nothing. He was lucky Aizen had decided to put him in a position that kept him relatively safe. All he had to do was write down everything they said in these monthly meetings and sort papers if Aizen asked for him to.

The meeting today was no different from the ones he'd been to for the past seven months. Aizen simply called every leader of every district in Hueco Mundo to his private estate, Las Noches, and had them tell him what was going on in his city. It was his way of being as hands off as possible. He really only took over when things came to blows or kidnapping people.

Aizen's city was what had always been seen as "the wrong side of the tracks" back where Renji came from. Seireitei was a larger, cleaner, and more stable city on the other side of the Karakura Train Station. Karakura was a small town in Seireitei that had once been a huge tourist attraction until the trains stopped running. It was still a great town to visit as long as you were careful. Rumors of gangs flew about the town but none of them had been proven true - not even by the rich kids who had vacation houses there. The Kuchiki kids were two of Renji's best friends and they also preferred to stay in Karakura because it was nice and quiet. Renji had moved there with them along with a few others - Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi, Kenpachi's niece Yachiru, Toshiro, and Matsumodo.

In Karakura, they all had met a group of kids who ended up being their greatest friends. Chad was a football player who was surprisingly empathetic - most of the guys on the football team knew to never mess with Chad's friends unless they wanted to have a broken limb but he was still a great ally. Uryuu was a nerd but he was someone who could get information on anyone who dared to mess with his friends. Tatsuki was a karate fighter with a serious loyalty to friends and family. Orihime was a ditzy girl with odd cooking habits but she was someone who could cheer almost everyone up.

Then there was Ichigo Kurosaki. A knockout if Renji had ever seen one. The guy was tall, slim, and well built. His chorded muscles pulled his sun kissed skin tight and smooth over a nearly perfect frame. The guy knew disciplined fighting styles - karate mainly - and knew a bit of street fighting because of punks who had decided it would be funny to attack him because of his hair. His hair was orange for god's sake! A shade of orange that made the sun hit it and reflect like a halo around his head causing his brown eye to look glassy with passion. Renji had fallen in love at first sight.

He blinked the fantasies away as Aizen dismissed the meetings. He looked down at his computer screen and saw he had somehow managed to type up the right things. He saved and was about to close out when a large hand slammed the table next to his right hand.

_Shit_, he thought as his heart leapt into his throat. He looked up and saw the teal haired menace he had tried his damnedest to avoid angering. The taller man glared down on Renji with teal eyes that were made even more noticeable by a small amount of teal eye make-up. Why he wore make-up around his eyes Renji didn't know and didn't plan to learn.

"Yes?" Renji asked as calmly as he could manage. Aizen had been 'kind' enough to tell him that the man in front of him had been the one who had organized every aspect of the kidnapping that had brought Renji to this place. Renji knew this man was the one who had found a place to keep them all, how to get them, when to get them, where to get them from, and how to transport them. What Renji did not know was that Aizen had been the one who wanted the two Kuchiki's for ransom only to decide that he would have to take the friends as well because none of them went out alone.

"Aizen-sama wants you to e-mail him the minutes," the teal haired man growled out, obviously trying to keep himself calm. Renji tried to not glare at him. Renji knew what he had to do. Aizen had told him to do that but only to do it when he had time. Renji had decided to send the minutes every night in the safety of the house Aizen had put him in the center of Hueco Mundo. Renji was always given a ride to and from there and wherever he got to go during he day and had guards the kept him under surveillance.

"I'll send it when I get home," Renji replied. "Is that alright?"

"Send them now."

Renji hesitated but did as he was told. He made sure to mention who had told him to e-mail the minutes so early in the message bit hoping that it would save him from a lecture from Aizen. He then shut down his computer and put it in its bag. He glanced at the other man warily. Why had he not left?

"If you move faster then I can get you a bit more time with your friends," the teal haired man muttered. Renji's eyes brightened at that. He hadn't seen his friends in a few months and wanted nothing but to see them.

"Will you really?"

"No need for suspicion...Yes."

Renji moved faster and was ready in no time. His guide nodded in acceptance then led him out to a dark blue sports car. The man placed Renji's computer bag in the back seat and handed Renji a black piece of cloth. Renji tied it around his eyes knowing it was best just to do so. Knowing too much could get you killed here. At least, according to Aizen. Renji didn't feel much like risking it. He flopped into the back seat and fumbled with the seat belt as his guide moved swiftly to the driver's seat and started the car.

Renji held onto the seat for dear life as the man sped out of the parking lot and swerved around sharp corners with abandon. The man was insane when it came to driving. It was as if he had once been a racer and had never been able to leave the track in his mind. Renji thought of the other drivers he'd had and wished one of them was driving even if that meant this man was annoyed with the idea of following the law. If there was a law around here.

After a few agonizing minutes, the car slowed to a stop. Renji silently, sarcastically congratulated the man for not doing a screeching stop. Renji undid the belt just in time for the man to yank him out of the car. The man strong armed him into a building that had a concrete floor and metal walls. When the blindfold suddenly left Renji's face, he blinked to refocus his eyes. Renji looked around to see his friends all lying together against a far wall, chains linking one of their wrists to the wall. His heart sank when he saw two were missing from the pile of sleeping people.

"You got two hours before we have to leave. I plan on beating your guard duty," the man growled before leaving. Renji scowled at his retreating back but went over to his friends. He shook Rukia's small form awake as gently as he could. She was a deep sleeper and she looked like she had finally gotten comfortable despite the bruises that were healing slowly on her arms, her left eye, and her split lip. She awoke eyes unfocused. When they focused, she smiled slightly.

"Long time, no see Renji!" she exclaimed, stretching her lips only a small bit. The others stirred from their troubled naps at the sound of her voice. Her brother, Byakuya, nodded at Renji in acknowledgement. Kenpachi did the same before letting his gaze drift to the little pink haired form in his lap. Yachiru's eyes were puffy and red, her nose was bright red, and she was sniveling and coughing a bit. Renji frowned knowing that the warehouse they were in was not very warm at night, hence why they all slept in a pile. Yumichika and Ikkaku were leaning against each other as if they were both pillows. Uryuu and Chad just gave him half hearted waves.

"Sorry I'm late," Renji murmured. "Where's Orihime?"

"The leader of 4th District seems to have fallen in love," Uryuu muttered in contempt. Renji winced with everyone else. They all knew Uryuu liked Orihime but she had been so oblivious with her love for a certain orange haired knock out of a boy. Renji envied her for knowing Ichigo longer but he was just as oblivious of her as she was of Uryuu.

"Sorry man," Renji murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Uryuu replied. "She visits more than you and she's happy enough. No bruises or broken bones that we can see. She raves about the guy."

Renji heard the pain in Uryuu's voice as the dark haired nerd spoke. Renji knew who he was speaking of, Ulquiorra Chifer. The guy was creepy in Renji's mind what with his pale features; emotionless green eyes, green tear streak tattoos, and raven hair. The guy also spoke vaguely about drug dealers he'd 'dealt with' when they snuck into his district. Renji had been given a tour of all of the districts at one point and noticed that Districts one through four were all the best. Five was a bit less nice. Eight had the most hospital spaces in it and owned all the hospitals in the other districts. After the districts were dubbed five to ten, they got tougher, more violent, more rundown, and more dangerous to live in. It wasn't rare for people to send people who were not made to survive those towns to the nicer ones.

Sixth District was the toughest though. It looked like it was as nice as Fourth or Third District but it was a facade. They had more shootings and more violence than all the others combined. Renji preferred to stay out of the tougher districts because he was only safe from the locals of Hueco Mundo. Not the ones who were trying to pull a coup-de-ta and not the non-locals who had come to see how much product they could sell.

"Where's Ichigo?" Renji dared himself to ask. The others stiffened when they heard the orange haired teen's name. Renji's heart sank yet again. They all knew of how he liked Ichigo, even Orihime. They had all put up with his blubbering idiocy around Ichigo and put up with the dazes Renji had when he began to fantasize about Ichigo in lewd ways. The thing that really hurt Renji was that he had finally taken Rukia's advice to just tell Ichigo his feelings on the day they had gotten kidnapped. He had said his feelings and then the tear gas came out of no where. Ichigo had not responded to his confession but Renji held onto the hope that since Ichigo had been unable to say anything he could still say yes.

"He was separated from us about the same time you were made an honorary secretary," Byakuya said flatly disgusted. Renji's eyes bugged.

"What?"

"We don't know why Renji," Yumichika whispered softly. "All we know is he's being kept separate."

"Grimmjow sometimes shows up to pick him up for things," Ikkaku muttered earning an elbow to his ribs from Yumichika. "What? Should he not know?"

"He should." Renji glanced at Kenpachi with a thankful glance. Kenpachi sneered for a second before returning his attention to his sick niece.

"They come back right?"

"Yes," Chad said. "We don't see much because they come in during the early morning hours."

_Damn_, Renji thought. _What's going on?_

* * *

***In this section Grimmjow will say what was happening to Ichigo. There may be some vague calls of rape or otherwise. Don't read if you don't like please.***

As Renji caught up with his friends, Grimmjow had gone upstairs to check up on another charge. The warehouse was in his district. His men came and went around here and occasionally helped him check in on them. He would have to call Szayel about the sick kid if he wished to keep his ears. Aizen wanted them as healthy as they could be. It wasn't easy to do so but Grimmjow had made allies with First, Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Eight Districts. The alliance with Fifth District was a bit shaky but it was enough to have some sort of loyalty between himself and Nnoitra.

He strode quickly to the office that would have been used by an overseer to watch over the workers. He ignored the sound of waves hitting the ports nearby. Grimmjow didn't mind he ports as much as he used to due to the fact that the sound of the waves calmed the charge he was about to check up on.

_Aizen's main objective had been to take the Kuchiki kids for ransom. Harribel, 3rd District head, had done research on their schedules and she learned that they were always around friends. There was no way to separate them smoothly either. Aizen had dragged Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to Karakura to see what was wrong. They saw what Harribel saw and then saw Aizen smirk lewdly at a certain boy. He wanted the boy as well then to be a personal toy._

_Grimmjow had been put in charge of the whole thing then and there because he could kidnap multiple people at the same time better than Ulquiorra who went for the surgical separation of people from their tightly knit groups. Grimmjow had gotten all his men in place on the day the group had most of its members at the train tracks after school as usual. He had hoped they would all stay together but the idiot pineapple head had pulled Ichigo aside. Grimmjow had followed on the rooftops, keeping low enough to not be seen by passerby and had heard the confession. The blubbered confession that had enraged him to no end. Aizen wasn't going to let them have a relationship anyway and Grimmjow threw his canister to keep the confession from being answered making his guys scramble to catch up._

_They had done it though._

_They all got them to the warehouse, chained one of each of their victims' wrists to the wall, and informed Aizen they had succeeded. A few months went by and then Aizen pulled the move to have Renji type up the meetings, sort papers, and act as a messenger. Then, as soon as Renji was separated from Ichigo, Aizen set up a system to have Ichigo brought to him whenever Aizen wished for company. _

_Grimmjow had taken it upon himself to take Ichigo in the first time. _

_Ichigo squirmed and fought until Grimmjow whispered what was going to happen if he woke his friends. Grimmjow would still drag him out but then there would be an audience. Ichigo grudgingly followed him outside and let Grimmjow blindfold him. On the way there, Grimmjow asked him questions that he answered with caution. The ones he didn't answer, Grimmjow didn't push - out of character for Grimmjow. By the time they reached Aizen's place, Grimmjow had bonded with Ichigo and Ichigo with Grimmjow. Grimmjow had paused a block away and told Ichigo what Aizen had planned for him. Ichigo may not have been able to open his eyes but his horror was obvious._

_"No!" Ichigo cried. "No, no, no!"_

_"Shut up! Shut up!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he undid his seat belt and scrambled to put his hand over Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo shook his head, managing to get free for a few seconds as he pushed the buckle to free himself. He dove away blandly trying to get away from Grimmjow who crawled into the back seat - after parking the car - and straddled Ichigo's body._

_"Get off me!" Ichigo screamed as he writhed to get free. Grimmjow clenched his teeth to keep from groaning as the teen's movements made a certain part of his anatomy to grow hard._

_"Ichigo stop moving!" Grimmjow ground out as he caught Ichigo's arms and held them still. Ichigo groaned and kept writhing until his shoulder popped. He cried out in pain and stopped moving. Grimmjow's eyes grew big and he looked at Ichigo's shoulder. It wasn't broken; it had just popped due to built up pressure. Grimmjow sighed._

_"Your shoulder just popped. Mine do it often enough so it's no big deal."_

_"That doesn't matter!" Ichigo cried. "You ask me all these fucking questions as you drive me to someone who's going to rape me? You fucking bastard!"_

_Grimmjow sighed and pulled the young man into a hug after a bit of contortions. Ichigo nearly took out his jaw and eyes before he could pin the youth's arms in between their bodies._

_"There's nothing I can do Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered. "All I can do is offer to be your rock and try to make keeping this all a secret easier. Will that do?" Grimmjow hoped to god Ichigo would say yes. Silence enveloped them and Grimmjow saw that he was going to be late if he didn't get them moving now. Aizen hated it when people were late._

_"Will you help me keep it secret?" Ichigo whimpered._

_"Yes."_

_"Then fine. As long as you are my confidant and keep this quiet then I'll..." Ichigo trialed off. Grimmjow understood and patted the teen's back._

_"Let's get this night over with huh?" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow crawled back into the driver's seat. He pulled up to the house and helped Ichigo out of the car gently. Aizen had given him words for that the next day but Grimmjow didn't care._

Now, Grimmjow was keeping up his end of the deal as well as he could. Ichigo was becoming more and more introverted with each passing day. The brave, bull headed teen was drawing into himself and shutting Grimmjow out. Yet, Grimmjow was the only one he spoke to. Grimmjow knew this because there were times he had to have someone from his gang take Ichigo to 'sessions'. He always made sure they had a note from him to give to Ichigo that explained who the person was and why they were getting him. Grimmjow always made sure to pick him up though. Ichigo would try to talk about what happened and Grimmjow would tell him to be quiet and that there was no real reason for Ichigo to agonize over it over and over again.

That didn't mean Ichigo didn't agonize.

Maybe I should have let him talk about it but then I would feel like killing Aizen even more than I already do, Grimmjow thought. He was right. He hated Aizen. This all just made him even angrier with his boss.

Grimmjow knocked on the door to the overseer's office before he opened it. Inside the room lay the orange headed teen. The teen was rolled up in a fetal position, his legs covered in black sweat pants that hung dangerously on his slim hips. The teen's back and chest were bare due to his t-shirt having been torn to shreds the night before.

"Kid?" Grimmjow called. The teen flinched but rolled to face Grimmjow.

"Hi Grimmjow," he rasped. Grimmjow winced at the sound of a worn voice. He walked over slowly before he knelt down in front of Ichigo. He held up his hands to show he wasn't hiding anything and reached to Ichigo's head slowly. Ichigo stayed as still as he could manage until he began to shake. Grimmjow held back his scowl until Ichigo shrank from his hand. He balled his hand into a fist and pulled it back as he sighed.

"Do you still want to see him?"

"Yes," Ichigo murmured. "I have to tell him that I can't be with him."

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whined. "Don't do his to yourself. I can bring him on a better day."

"I don't know when a 'better day' will be Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered scathingly. "I have to tell him as soon as I can."

Grimmjow sighed and checked the clock on his phone. Another forty-five minutes before he only had an hour to get Renji to his housing. He glanced toward Ichigo and nearly jumped back when the teen reached toward him with a pleading hand. Ichigo beckoned him to sit on the bed Grimmjow had brought in for him and he did so.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo murmured. "Please, I have to tell Renji I can't love him."

"Dare I ask why not?" Grimmjow asked softly. He felt so out of character. How Ichigo did this to him, he had no idea but he didn't hate it completely.

"I can't think of love as a good thing at the moment. Not right now."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo. "Fuck me," he sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat. Why?"

"I thought I didn't have to talk about that with you."

"Not unless you really want to."

Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow with understanding that made Grimmjow feel a bit uncomfortable. A small smirk lighted on Ichigo's lips.

"You just care too much huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe. Now answer my question would you?"

Ichigo blinked and looked at the floor. He sucked in a shaky breath before saying, "Aizen says he loves me. He...says it...every...time..." Ichigo's hands shook and his eyes widened. Grimmjow caught Ichigo's face with both hands and made the teen look him in the eye.

"This is the exact god damned reason I didn't want you to talk about it all," Grimmjow growled. "Ichigo, I've seen people talk about traumas they've endured and then they...The point is, I have seen this happen before and I didn't want you to do the fucking same."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjow let go of him in fear that he'd just caused more trauma. He was about to curse himself when Ichigo suddenly buried his face in Grimmjow's chest. The teen's slim arms wrapped around Grimmjow's waist in a tight and desperate grip.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow gasped. He had his arms up in the air, unsure of what he had to do.

"Please just stay this way for a second," Ichigo whispered. "I need to talk. Please let me."

Grimmjow let his arms drop slowly to hold Ichigo in a loose grip. "Go ahead."

"Renji...I used to feel safe around only my family. Makes sense right? I then made a few friends in Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu. Then they made friends with Rukia and her brother and all their friends. They introduced me to them and when I met Renji, it was so obvious he liked me. I may be oblivious to certain things but being gay...I can sort of tell when a guy's checking me out...Renji was obvious.

"I acted oblivious because I didn't really like him and then I began to feel...safe around him. I began to trust him a bit more but I kept him at arm's length like everyone outside my family. Then he confessed... I had no idea what to say. In way I was saved when that tear gas was thrown. I...I wanted to say yes but I knew that I would still try to separate from him because I just don't trust people outside my family.

"Now, Aizen rapes me every other night or at least it feels that way. He always says he loves me and if that's love I don't want it. From anyone. At the thought of Renji, I always see that look he had on his face whenever he became dazed. Thinking back, I know he was fantasizing. About me. I see that look on Aizen's face every time and I hate it so much. I have to tell Renji no. I have to tell him I can't love him...Must tell him."

Grimmjow tightened his grip around Ichigo and took in a calming breath. The clock on the wall said he had an hour left.

"I brought him here," Grimmjow said. "He's with the others." Ichigo's grip tightened around his waist. "Should I bring him up?"

"Please?"

"Alright...You have to let go first."

Ichigo nuzzled his head into Grimmjow's chest before nodding and letting him go. Grimmjow patted Ichigo's head and went to get Renji. When he got downstairs, he found Renji sitting at ease with the others and they were all chatting somewhat light heartedly. Grimmjow scowled and bellowed Renji's name. Renji's head whipped around to see what had gone wrong.

"Got one more person to visit," Grimmjow ground out. Renji's confusion was evident on his idiot face but he followed Grimmjow anyway. Grimmjow mentally called Renji a coward and any other curse word he could think of at that particular moment. He led Renji up to Ichigo's private room that he had set up to help keep up his bargain and let Renji in. Ichigo had managed to find the new shirt that Grimmjow had left him earlier that day. Grimmjow bobbed his head in encouragement to Ichigo as he tried very hard to ignore the dark bruises he had missed on Ichigo's neck and arms.

Longer sleeves next time, Grimmjow thought. "Keep it quick," he said roughly to Renji whose eyes were brighter already. Renji walked in and Grimmjow closed the door behind him. As the door closed he pointed to himself and the then the floor right outside the door. The message was clear: _I'll be right here._

He saw Ichigo nod slightly in a tight movement as if he were swallowing. He smiled slightly and let the door close. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. He pulled out his phone and dialed Szayel.

"Hello Grimmjow," Szayel said on the other end. "What may I do for you?"

"You remember the people Aizen wanted?" Grimmjow spoke softly to avoid Ichigo and Renji hearing him.

"Yes. Are you with them?"

"Yes. One of them is sick."

"Which one?"

"The little girl. She's coughing and sniveling and her eyes are puffy and red and her nose looks like fucking Rudolf's."

"Alright. I'll come tomorrow to look at her. I'll come at oh...eleven. Have one of your guys there please."

"Sure."

"How is he?"

Grimmjow's jaw clenched. "He's...traumatized."

"Nothing to do then huh? Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Fine. Bye."

"Good bye."

Grimmjow flipped his phone shut and gripped it tightly. Nothing to do but what he was doing. He didn't feel like that was enough though. Ichigo was drawing away at times and then he would suddenly open up like this? Grimmjow doubted it was because he was doing all that he could when it was so out of character for him. There was no way it was just him.

Grimmjow nearly leapt out of his skin when his phone rang. The caller ID said it was his little assassin. He smiled a bit and saw that the owner of the tattoo parlor in his district that he had all his guys go to was obviously worried. He flipped it open and said hello.

"I have bad news," she whined.

"Koori," Grimmjow growled. He hated it when she did this. "What now?"

"I have that pimp we were looking for. He won't talk."

"Fuck..." Grimmjow sighed and scratched his head. What was he going to now? He had to stay here if Ichigo needed him. Could his people not do anything with out him?

"I haven't had a go at him yet," Koori said, cheer filling her voice eerily. Grimmjow shivered. Was it normal for assassins to enjoy delivering pain?

"Why?" he asked surprised. Koori usually took the first swing at guys they caught. Why hadn't she touched him?

"You said you wanted me to wait for you to give me a go ahead," she stated as if it were obvious. He glared at the wall.

"I've said that for each poor fuck we catch Koori. For the past four years you've worked with me! You've never done it!" he hissed.

"Call it a very late birthday present. Can I try?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

He blinked as she hung up on him. She was so happy with him right now for which he was thankful for. She technically outranked him as an assassin Aizen had brought in. She was supposed to be Aizen's hireling but she had done one gig in 6th District with Grimmjow as a helper. She had said that if Aizen wanted her to stay as a member of his little city she had to be allowed to work for whomever she wished. Grimmjow then suddenly had himself a technical second in command who was an assassin, torturer, hacker, and a tattoo artist. She specialized in giving the gangs that ran the districts tattoos that told which district gang they were in. The leaders got certain sizes where as everyone below second had smaller ones. If someone was promoted she knew how to remove a tattoo and give them a new one so that a scar wasn't evident.

Grimmjow looked toward the door and sighed again. This was taking far too long. There should have been a screech from Renji by now. Maybe Ichigo was having a hard time saying what he wanted to or thought he wanted to. Grimmjow was about to let his head lull back when he heard a small cry from downstairs. He mentally cursed and went down to the others.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Yachiru," Rukia screeched.

"She's coughing up blood," Uryuu said a bit more calmly. Grimmjow sighed and pulled his phone up to his ear as he redialed Szayel.

"This can't be good," Szayel murmured.

"Add coughing up blood to the list on that kid. Get your ass over here now."

He hung up and went to get towels from an office nearby. "Have her chough into these. Hold them this way."

"You a doc?" Kenpachi growled as he pulled away from him.

"No but I know what to do when people cough up blood. Happens often where I live. Hold them this way while I go to get water and call one of my guys to get Renji home on time."

Kenpachi growled but did as he was told. Grimmjow nodded and called one of his boys explaining what was going on. The guy promised to stay out of the room unless Renji didn't want to come with. Grimmjow hoped Ichigo had gotten it out or did soon. Then again, he hoped Renji would get out of the room so he could avoid a fight. He returned to the others with water and did everything he could to get the kid to drink more than the few drops she did. Since she drank a bit though he knew she was nearer to getting better than the people he'd seen go through this. Maybe younger people were better at recuperating.

Szayel came at record speed and went to work as soon as Grimmjow explained what he'd done and the others explained her symptoms in detail. Two days of coughing? Three of sniveling? How had no one noticed? Grimmjow asked the exact question to his guy who explained that Kenpachi hadn't really let anyone look close at the kid until today. Grimmjow growled and shooed his boy off. Over protectiveness was to be expected but damn it if it cost this kid her life.

Grimmjow sighed. He dialed Koori and had to slam his hand over the ear piece to keep the others from hearing a bloodcurdling scream. When he brought it back up to his ear he waited for her to speak first.

"Yes sir?"

"Koori, I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

**There's the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright...I'm getting a lot of reviews saying that this chapter's messed up. As a warning, it should end when Koori says, **"Because I'm needed."** If it doesn't end there...sorry about that but to tell the truth, I hate going back in and fixing repeated chapters when I'll look them up and don't see it myself.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Aizen inquired calmly. Koori sighed and pursed her lips that were covered in scarlet lipstick. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails and she wore navy jeans, a black Chinese top, her shoulder holster with the gun loaded and ready, a fur lined half jacket and black boots. She had a small amount of fresh blood spatter on her arms and cheeks because she had left the interrogation she had wanted so badly to help out in.

"They have to be let go," she stated, determined to get back to her job. She hated the smirking man in front of her but she was the only one Grimmjow trusted to do this at the moment.

"Why is that?"

"The girl, Yachiru, niece of Kenpachi, is sick and must be returned to Seireitei to have proper treatment unless of course you feel like allowing her to stay with Szayel in 8th. If you want your ransom demand to stay intact I would suggest having her moved to 8th District. I can have one of Grimmjow's boys make sure she's got eyes on her at all times if that will make you happy. She needs treatment and I would suggest we do anything to make sure she gets it. Even if that means having her uncle go with her."

Aizen glanced over the woman in front of him with interest. He was sort of glad he had been told off by her. She would have been too much to handle. With Grimmjow, she seemed to listen more and yet keep her unruliness at its highest level. 6th District was a good place for her. He knew very well he should not lie to her or she might slit his throat at the next chance she got and he knew very well she would find the chance. He sat back and smiled wider.

"I actually am not looking for the ransom any longer," he said. He watched her give nothing away and wondered absently how she felt about what he had just said. He then was confused when she tossed her bangs out of her eyes casually and popped her hip to the side.

"Oh?" she asked. "Then why are we keeping them?" Aizen gave her a soft glare when her tone turned murderous. He had almost expected her to be annoyed but he had never thought she would show it with a smile like she was doing now.

"They are insurance," he explained. Koori nodded at the brown haired man in front of her with his perfectly pressed white suit with black shoes and tie. She hated this man. She had been brought in by him in a moment of weakness. Work had been slow and she needed the work. He had money he was willing to give her. Now, she worked for Grimmjow as exclusively as she could. Her deal was to be an informant. She could go anywhere. Meetings were formalities. She told the truth. That is if she felt like doing so.

"Insurance?" She understood the idea of insurance but acting oblivious might make this egotistical man speak. Sometimes, she loved being right.

"Yes. Renji Abarai will do anything to keep them all safe - the Kurosaki boy especially - so if I keep them, he will be easy to control. The Kurosaki boy is my toy and therefore easy to control as well. Move the girl to Szayel."

"Question. What if we let them go and tell them to stay quiet or else the one we keep dies?"

Aizen blinked, his smirk disappearing. This girl was smart and that made her even more dangerous. If he had to keep only one of them, he would have to choose between his toy and the red head that was his minute keeper. Damn this girl for making him chose! Damn her to hell!

"Move the girl to 8th District," he growled. She smiled at him and spun on her heal giving him a mock salute. She heard him clench his fist as she left the office suite and felt better. She closed the door but instead of doing as he had commanded, she sat down in the waiting area. She was going to wait for him to do as she expected him to do. If she got blood on the furniture better yet.

A few minutes passed before Aizen burst out yelling her name. She smiled and waved at him so casually that he had steam shooting out his ears. His brown eyes blazed with annoyance and murderous intentions. He would not touch her though because he knew very well she could kill him easily. Even if he did get the drop on her, she was not the only assassin in the world and they looked out for their own. Grimmjow might do something as well.

"Yes Aizen-sama?"

"How do you suggest I do what you have suggested?"

"Leave it to me." She stood to leave.

"One condition!" he bellowed. "If Ichigo leaves, Renji stays and I will use him as my toy in Ichigo's place! If Renji leaves, Ichigo must stay."

Koori looked at him blankly. "Thank God you remember his first name." She then left him gaping at her or glaring at her. She didn't care. There was no way she had to give a damn. She really did not care as long as Ichigo left. Grimmjow would stop being odd if that happened. Maybe things would return to normal if Ichigo made it home.

She would wish she had never suggested what she had.

* * *

Koori watched as Szayel gave the girl medicine in his private office. Her uncle sat nearby, glaring at the pink haired doctor. The huge, Hispanic - she thought he was Hispanic - man with his hair in spikes let his gaze fall onto her and she gave him a quick glance. She waited as he stared at her. She knew she was pretty and she had used her looks to get into places before. She liked her body well enough because she could get into small spaces making her life just a bit easier.

"What did a pretty little thing like you do to get tossed into this hell hole?" he asked. She glanced at him again.

"I'm not the only pretty woman in Hueco Mundo Sir. There are a lot more In District Three. The daughter of the head of First District is going to be one hell of a looker when she gets to that exciting age." She looked to the little girl on the bed. "She will be too Sir."

"Thanks," he muttered. "I'm serious though. What'd you do to get thrown into this hell hole?"

"I'm a killer."

Szayel fumbled with his stethoscope when Koori spoke. He caught it and stared at her in amazement.

"I'm surprised with you Koori!" he gasped. "You never admit that to Outsiders!"

"Do your job Szayel!" she barked causing him to flinch. He went back to work, keeping a firm, wary eye on her form.

"Now I'm interested," Kenpachi muttered. "Speak up girlie."

"No. You know too much already." She watched as Szayel gave the girl a check up and then fetched more medicine for what looked like a rash on her back. She got close to get a better look. "You kept a lot from us. She could have been treated faster if you'd said something sooner. I'm sorry if I'm crass but its true good Sir."

"Fine. Sorry I don't trust these people."

"I don't trust many of them either," she said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm needed."


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

* * *

Ichigo awoke to soft knocks on the door of the office he was situated in. He sat up on the bed Grimmjow had brought for him months ago. It was made of tan fabric and was able to fold up into a couch. He used to keep it up as a couch during the day until he suddenly felt like sleeping all day rather than moving around as the weeks passed. Grimmjow had noticed the change and had even come in during one session and made up the bed with sheets, blankets, coverlets, and pillows. Grimmjow had mumbled he hadn't done anything and that one of the girls had taken it upon themselves to decorate.

"C-come in," Ichigo called, his voice threatening to give up on him. He rubbed his throat as the door opened to reveal D-Roy, one of Grimmjow's boys, in the door way. Ichigo knew him pretty well because he was usually sent if Grimmjow could not come for...certain transportation. D-Roy smiled sympathetically and handed over the note.

Ichigo read over Grimmjow's handwriting to learn Yachiru was sick and Grimmjow had to take her and Kenpachi to 8th District to have Yachiru get proper care. Ichigo was happy Grimmjow was trying to keep them all healthy but he would prefer to have been left alone by Aizen for at least one more night. Renji had not taken the news well but Ichigo never really did give him a reason as to why he was saying no. Ichigo had also had to deal with trying to say what he felt he had to say while Renji stared at him.

"So...you're taking me tonight?" Ichigo asked as calmly as he could. He felt his voice waver and hoped D-Roy wouldn't notice. D-Roy noticed though. He just never said anything about it.

"Yeah...Want to get it over with?"

"Yes." Ichigo stood shakily and followed D-Roy's lead out the back of the warehouse. The route was to keep Ichigo's friends from seeing him come and go. Grimmjow was keeping his promise alright. His guys had even promised to keep their mouths shut about it. Ichigo had watched them start talking about something only to earn a deadly glare from Grimmjow. They would automatically shut their mouths and go to work.

D-Roy drove quickly while Ichigo lay in the back seat in a ball. It was to avoid being shot and for comfort. Grimmjow had been a target one night and it had been something of a coincidence that Aizen had asked for Ichigo that exact same night. Ichigo's memory flashed back to Grimmjow noticing a laser sight in his rear view mirror and then swerving to avoid being shot. The bullet lodged in his right side mirror and he bellowed for Ichigo to hit the deck. Ichigo had and he covered his head with his hands. Grimmjow had avoided being killed and he somehow made it to Aizen's place. Ichigo fuzzily remembered Grimmjow dragging him inside the estate and yelling at Aizen that he was being shot at. That night had been an easy night in terms of Aizen had become interested in something else. Ichigo was taken back as soon as Grimmjow and Aizen had found the shooter. Aizen was interrogating the shooter and Grimmjow took him home.

No one shot at them tonight though. Ichigo nearly cried at that fact.

"Grimmjow will be picking you up as soon as Aizen calls him," D-Roy whispered as they walked up to the door. Ichigo nodded. He had faith Grimmjow would come because he always did. D-Roy rang the bell and Ichigo entered alone.

Aizen lead Ichigo to the room they were always in. Ichigo had tried to not remember any bit of that room but he always did. The walls were burgundy, the trim was white, the bed was a four poster bed with curtains surrounding it, the covers and sheets were white, and the rug was red and plush. Ichigo only knew it was plush from how many times he had been forced to strip down to nothing and walk around the room as Aizen's eyes trailed his body.

Aizen sat on the edge of the bed and indicated for Ichigo to strip. Ichigo hated acting docile but when he did so he wasn't injured as badly as when he tried to fight back. He pulled his shirt off slowly and felt his face burn as Aizen's eyes fell on his torso that was riddled with marks Aizen had given him. Ichigo kept his eyes trained on the floor as he pulled his sweat pants and boxers off. He bit his lip and clenched his fists as Aizen's gaze grew stronger around Ichigo's hips. Ichigo closed his eyes and begged for Aizen to stop looking mentally.

"Come here Toy," Aizen said and Ichigo stepped forward to him. "Pleasure me Toy." Ichigo dropped to his knees slowly and undid Aizen's pants with his teeth only to use his hands to pull them down further. He nearly whined in pain that Aizen was already hard. He was always quick to harden when Ichigo was with him. Ichigo licked his lips and then licked the elder man's shaft before taking it fully into his mouth. Aizen groaned happily and made Ichigo bob faster until he pulled Ichigo off himself and ravaged Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo nearly pulled away but held himself still knowing he would be beaten if he fought. Aizen slipped out of his pants and shirt as he kissed Ichigo roughly. The next thing Ichigo knew, he was spun around and against a wall, Aizen's body pressing against him.

"Some one feels I should be letting your friends leave," Aizen whispered. Ichigo didn't respond. It was best to stay silent. "I believe I shall agree. However, I must keep one of you all for insurance." Ichigo's breathing quickened. Someone would have to stay but everyone could go. Who would stay though?

"Master?" Ichigo asked using the name he'd been told to use since day one. It had saved him from multiple bruises.

"I do not lie, Toy. I must choose however between you and my little minute keeper. You know him. Abarai."

Ichigo felt his eyes widen and his heart quicken. He was running for freedom against Renji? Didn't Aizen already know he would trade himself for any of his friends? Probably.

"Understand Toy," Aizen said as he pressed his shaft to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo gasped through his nose at the feeling he hated so much. The bastard was going to rape him during this? "If you stay, nothing will change unless I decide to change it at some point. If you wish to go home however, Renji will have to stay and he will take your place. Your choice first."

Ichigo's head whirled with what Aizen had given him with such utter calm. Aizen pushed himself inside Ichigo with a rough shove. Ichigo cried out in pain as he felt like he was being torn in two. He threw his head back in pain and felt it connect with Aizen's shoulder. Aizen caught his head and pinned it there with his hand. Ichigo looked into Aizen's eyes knowing he could never sell a friend down the river.

"Such a pleading look Toy," Aizen whispered. "What shall your choice be?"

"Let them go. Please Master," Ichigo whimpered as Aizen began to thrust in and out of his prone body. Aizen smirked and continued thrusting in and out of Ichigo hard. The boy was tight and had never loosened; no matter how many times Aizen prepared him or fucked him. Aizen loved it but for this plan of his to work, he would have to give up his toy. Even if Ichigo never left Hueco Mundo, Aizen would not be enjoying himself at the boy's expense.

"Fine. I shall let them go. Now, Let us have some fun."

The night was filled with Ichigo's pained cries and Aizen's moans as he fucked the teen senseless. What annoyed Aizen was that he had to work to make Ichigo hard. When he did, he made sure to get Ichigo close and then clamp his fist around the teen's shaft. The teen would howl in pain as his head swam with the want and need to come but Aizen never let him release until Aizen was satisfied. If that meant keeping a string tied around his toy's shaft, so be it. Ichigo had trained himself to think of things that help him become hard faster so he could avoid Aizen's brutal treatment. He had no idea why his head kept finding its way to Grimmjow when he became hard confused him. He tried to not dwell on it but whenever he was around Grimmjow he felt safer than he had ever felt with Renji or even, his family. He let it lie and passed it off as his feeling safe becoming confused with love due to Aizen.

"Good little toy," Aizen cooed through his smirk. He had released three times in a row only allowing Ichigo to come after the third time. Ichigo had screamed in ecstasy and soon fell into a daze. His vision was blurred and his breath came in short gasps. Aizen rolled him onto his stomach with ease and tied a silk tie around the teen's eyes. Ichigo's breath hitched but he lay still. Whatever Aizen wished to do Ichigo had to let him do it. For now.

"Good little toy," Aizen whispered as he silently pulled out a knife. It was an MTech knife that folded into its sheath and could be clipped to one's belt. Aizen flicked it out with a flick of his wrist and leaned over Ichigo's body. "Try to not kick Toy."

Before Ichigo could contemplate what Aizen meant, he felt the knife prick his skin on his right shoulder blade. He nearly flinched at the feel of cold metal but remembered what Aizen had said. He fisted his hands in the covers and waited. Aizen smirked and dug the knife into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo screamed as it felt like it hit his shoulder blade. Aizen held him down by straddling him and leaning his weight onto his other hand that he had placed on Ichigo's other shoulder.

Aizen had seen Koori's work with the gangs and had memorized how she formed the gothic numbers. This scar would remain no matter what she did though. He let his memory guide his hand as he carved the outline of a six on Ichigo's back. He made it go from the shoulder blade to Ichigo's spine before carving the squared curve. Ichigo cried out in pain as he tried, unsuccessfully, to grit his teeth and bear the pain. Routine beatings from punks had done nothing to prepare him for this.

When Aizen was finished, he got off Ichigo and rolled the boy onto his back causing him to cry out again. He slid the knife under the tie, Ichigo's breath catching in his throat at the feeling of now warm, wet metal on his skin. Aizen smirked again and cut the tie. He pulled it off Ichigo's head and wiped away the blood from Ichigo's face and the knife.

"You will stay so your friends may leave," Aizen declared. "I shall have to find a new toy." Ichigo's confusion barely shined through the pain in his tearing eyes but Aizen saw it. "You will understand after you are seen to. Rest while I call your ride."

As Aizen closed he door, Ichigo let out a guttural scream of pain. Aizen smirked as he dialed a number he had forced himself to know well.

Grimmjow pulled up to Aizen's estate for the second time that night. Ichigo was inside and Aizen had called to say that Grimmjow could pick the teen up. He had punched it the entire way from the interrogation Koori had been forced to leave. He had thought of calling her back but she was with that kid. She would have had to have her boyfriend take over for her and that was not something he needed. The guy was great for her but he did have a problem enjoying watching flames eat buildings and, at times, people.

He stepped out of the car and walked up to the estate. He rang the bell and waited for Aizen to open the door. He did and ushered Grimmjow in graciously. The leader of Hueco Mundo wore tan slacks with the button undone, no shirt, and a robe that Grimmjow had always seen rich bastards wear on TV.

"Sorry I'm late Aizen-sama."

"Not a problem. He's in the room. Go get him and leave."

Grimmjow nodded and moved swiftly to collect Ichigo. In the room, Ichigo laid naked on the king bed that had curtains on it. Grimmjow scowled but walked up quickly grabbing his clothes from the floor.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered as he shook Ichigo's shoulder gently. Ichigo moaned in pain but his eyelids fluttered open.

"Grimm...jow," he whimpered. "It hurts...so much."

"Shh, Ichigo. If you sit up, I can help you get your clothes on and we'll go see Szayel to take care of the pain."

"My back hurts Grimmjow," Ichigo whined. "He...a knife..."

Grimmjow felt his stomach reach his throat. "Sit up Ichigo. Let me look." He hooked his hand under Ichigo's neck and helped him sit up. Ichigo gave a small cry as he was moved while Grimmjow saw a circle of blood on the covers. He stripped off his coat and placed it over Ichigo's shoulders as gently as he could. He then helped pull the boy's pants on and left.

"Hang on Ichigo. Hold on. I'm sorry if it hurts but I have to move you," He whispered as softly as possible. He passed Aizen who ignored them with ease and hurried to his car. He managed to open the passenger door without jarring Ichigo too badly. He placed the teen's shirt on the seat and placed Ichigo onto it. He in reality didn't care if Ichigo got blood on the upholstery. All he cared about was getting Ichigo to Szayel.

Ichigo awoke to soft knocks on the door of the office he was situated in. He sat up on the bed Grimmjow had brought for him months ago. It was made of tan fabric and was able to fold up into a couch. He used to keep it up as a couch during the day until he suddenly felt like sleeping all day rather than moving around as the weeks passed. Grimmjow had noticed the change and had even come in during one session and made up the bed with sheets, blankets, coverlets, and pillows. Grimmjow had mumbled he hadn't done anything and that one of the girls had taken it upon themselves to decorate.

"C-come in," Ichigo called, his voice threatening to give up on him. He rubbed his throat as the door opened to reveal D-Roy, one of Grimmjow's boys, in the door way. Ichigo knew him pretty well because he was usually sent if Grimmjow could not come for...certain transportation. D-Roy smiled sympathetically and handed over the note.

Ichigo read over Grimmjow's handwriting to learn Yachiru was sick and Grimmjow had to take her and Kenpachi to 8th District to have Yachiru get proper care. Ichigo was happy Grimmjow was trying to keep them all healthy but he would prefer to have been left alone by Aizen for at least one more night. Renji had not taken the news well but Ichigo never really did give him a reason as to why he was saying no. Ichigo had also had to deal with trying to say what he felt he had to say while Renji stared at him.

"So...you're taking me tonight?" Ichigo asked as calmly as he could. He felt his voice waver and hoped D-Roy wouldn't notice. D-Roy noticed though. He just never said anything about it.

"Yeah...Want to get it over with?"

"Yes." Ichigo stood shakily and followed D-Roy's lead out the back of the warehouse. The route was to keep Ichigo's friends from seeing him come and go. Grimmjow was keeping his promise alright. His guys had even promised to keep their mouths shut about it. Ichigo had watched them start talking about something only to earn a deadly glare from Grimmjow. They would automatically shut their mouths and go to work.

D-Roy drove quickly while Ichigo lay in the back seat in a ball. It was to avoid being shot and for comfort. Grimmjow had been a target one night and it had been something of a coincidence that Aizen had asked for Ichigo that exact same night. Ichigo's memory flashed back to Grimmjow noticing a laser sight in his rear view mirror and then swerving to avoid being shot. The bullet lodged in his right side mirror and he bellowed for Ichigo to hit the deck. Ichigo had and he covered his head with his hands. Grimmjow had avoided being killed and he somehow made it to Aizen's place. Ichigo fuzzily remembered Grimmjow dragging him inside the estate and yelling at Aizen that he was being shot at. That night had been an easy night in terms of Aizen had become interested in something else. Ichigo was taken back as soon as Grimmjow and Aizen had found the shooter. Aizen was interrogating the shooter and Grimmjow took him home.

No one shot at them tonight though. Ichigo nearly cried at that fact.

"Grimmjow will be picking you up as soon as Aizen calls him," D-Roy whispered as they walked up to the door. Ichigo nodded. He had faith Grimmjow would come because he always did. D-Roy rang the bell and Ichigo entered alone.

Aizen lead Ichigo to the room they were always in. Ichigo had tried to not remember any bit of that room but he always did. The walls were burgundy, the trim was white, the bed was a four poster bed with curtains surrounding it, the covers and sheets were white, and the rug was red and plush. Ichigo only knew it was plush from how many times he had been forced to strip down to nothing and walk around the room as Aizen's eyes trailed his body.

***Raping begins now-ish***

Aizen sat on the edge of the bed and indicated for Ichigo to strip. Ichigo hated acting docile but when he did so he wasn't injured as badly as when he tried to fight back. He pulled his shirt off slowly and felt his face burn as Aizen's eyes fell on his torso that was riddled with marks Aizen had given him. Ichigo kept his eyes trained on the floor as he pulled his sweat pants and boxers off. He bit his lip and clenched his fists as Aizen's gaze grew stronger around Ichigo's hips. Ichigo closed his eyes and begged for Aizen to stop looking mentally.

"Come here Toy," Aizen said and Ichigo stepped forward to him. "Pleasure me Toy." Ichigo dropped to his knees slowly and undid Aizen's pants with his teeth only to use his hands to pull them down further. He nearly whined in pain that Aizen was already hard. He was always quick to harden when Ichigo was with him. Ichigo licked his lips and then licked the elder man's shaft before taking it fully into his mouth. Aizen groaned happily and made Ichigo bob faster until he pulled Ichigo off himself and ravaged Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo nearly pulled away but held himself still knowing he would be beaten if he fought. Aizen slipped out of his pants and shirt as he kissed Ichigo roughly. The next thing Ichigo knew, he was spun around and against a wall, Aizen's body pressing against him.

"Some one feels I should be letting your friends leave," Aizen whispered. Ichigo didn't respond. It was best to stay silent. "I believe I shall agree. However, I must keep one of you all for insurance." Ichigo's breathing quickened. Someone would have to stay but everyone could go. Who would stay though?

"Master?" Ichigo asked using the name he'd been told to use since day one. It had saved him from multiple bruises.

"I do not lie, Toy. I must choose however between you and my little minute keeper. You know him. Abarai."

Ichigo felt his eyes widen and his heart quicken. He was running for freedom against Renji? Didn't Aizen already know he would trade himself for any of his friends? Probably.

"Understand Toy," Aizen said as he pressed his shaft to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo gasped through his nose at the feeling he hated so much. The bastard was going to rape him during this? "If you stay, nothing will change unless I decide to change it at some point. If you wish to go home however, Renji will have to stay and he will take your place. Your choice first."

Ichigo's head whirled with what Aizen had given him with such utter calm. Aizen pushed himself inside Ichigo with a rough shove. Ichigo cried out in pain as he felt like he was being torn in two. He threw his head back in pain and felt it connect with Aizen's shoulder. Aizen caught his head and pinned it there with his hand. Ichigo looked into Aizen's eyes knowing he could never sell a friend down the river.

"Such a pleading look Toy," Aizen whispered. "What shall your choice be?"

"Let them go. Please Master," Ichigo whimpered as Aizen began to thrust in and out of his prone body. Aizen smirked and continued thrusting in and out of Ichigo hard. The boy was tight and had never loosened; no matter how many times Aizen prepared him or fucked him. Aizen loved it but for this plan of his to work, he would have to give up his toy. Even if Ichigo never left Hueco Mundo, Aizen would not be enjoying himself at the boy's expense.

"Fine. I shall let them go. Now, Let us have some fun."

The night was filled with Ichigo's pained cries and Aizen's moans as he fucked the teen senseless. What annoyed Aizen was that he had to work to make Ichigo hard. When he did, he made sure to get Ichigo close and then clamp his fist around the teen's shaft. The teen would howl in pain as his head swam with the want and need to come but Aizen never let him release until Aizen was satisfied. If that meant keeping a string tied around his toy's shaft, so be it. Ichigo had trained himself to think of things that help him become hard faster so he could avoid Aizen's brutal treatment. He had no idea why his head kept finding its way to Grimmjow when he became hard confused him. He tried to not dwell on it but whenever he was around Grimmjow he felt safer than he had ever felt with Renji or even, his family. He let it lie and passed it off as his feeling safe becoming confused with love due to Aizen.

"Good little toy," Aizen cooed through his smirk. He had released three times in a row only allowing Ichigo to come after the third time. Ichigo had screamed in ecstasy and soon fell into a daze. His vision was blurred and his breath came in short gasps. Aizen rolled him onto his stomach with ease and tied a silk tie around the teen's eyes. Ichigo's breath hitched but he lay still. Whatever Aizen wished to do Ichigo had to let him do it. For now.

"Good little toy," Aizen whispered as he silently pulled out a knife. It was an MTech knife that folded into its sheath and could be clipped to one's belt. Aizen flicked it out with a flick of his wrist and leaned over Ichigo's body. "Try to not kick Toy."

Before Ichigo could contemplate what Aizen meant, he felt the knife prick his skin on his right shoulder blade. He nearly flinched at the feel of cold metal but remembered what Aizen had said. He fisted his hands in the covers and waited. Aizen smirked and dug the knife into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo screamed as it felt like it hit his shoulder blade. Aizen held him down by straddling him and leaning his weight onto his other hand that he had placed on Ichigo's other shoulder.

Aizen had seen Koori's work with the gangs and had memorized how she formed the gothic numbers. This scar would remain no matter what she did though. He let his memory guide his hand as he carved the outline of a six on Ichigo's back. He made it go from the shoulder blade to Ichigo's spine before carving the squared curve. Ichigo cried out in pain as he tried, unsuccessfully, to grit his teeth and bear the pain. Routine beatings from punks had done nothing to prepare him for this.

When Aizen was finished, he got off Ichigo and rolled the boy onto his back causing him to cry out again. He slid the knife under the tie, Ichigo's breath catching in his throat at the feeling of now warm, wet metal on his skin. Aizen smirked again and cut the tie. He pulled it off Ichigo's head and wiped away the blood from Ichigo's face and the knife.

"You will stay so your friends may leave," Aizen declared. "I shall have to find a new toy." Ichigo's confusion barely shined through the pain in his tearing eyes but Aizen saw it. "You will understand after you are seen to. Rest while I call your ride."

***Abuse is done***

As Aizen closed he door, Ichigo let out a guttural scream of pain. Aizen smirked as he dialed a number he had forced himself to know well.

* * *

Grimmjow pulled up to Aizen's estate for the second time that night. Ichigo was inside and Aizen had called to say that Grimmjow could pick the teen up. He had punched it the entire way from the interrogation Koori had been forced to leave. He had thought of calling her back but she was with that kid. She would have had to have her boyfriend take over for her and that was not something he needed. The guy was great for her but he did have a problem enjoying watching flames eat buildings and, at times, people.

He stepped out of the car and walked up to the estate. He rang the bell and waited for Aizen to open the door. He did and ushered Grimmjow in graciously. The leader of Hueco Mundo wore tan slacks with the button undone, no shirt, and a robe that Grimmjow had always seen rich bastards wear on TV.

"Sorry I'm late Aizen-sama."

"Not a problem. He's in the room. Go get him and leave."

Grimmjow nodded and moved swiftly to collect Ichigo. In the room, Ichigo laid naked on the king bed that had curtains on it. Grimmjow scowled but walked up quickly grabbing his clothes from the floor.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered as he shook Ichigo's shoulder gently. Ichigo moaned in pain but his eyelids fluttered open.

"Grimm...jow," he whimpered. "It hurts...so much."

"Shh, Ichigo. If you sit up, I can help you get your clothes on and we'll go see Szayel to take care of the pain."

"My back hurts Grimmjow," Ichigo whined. "He...a knife..."

Grimmjow felt his stomach reach his throat. "Sit up Ichigo. Let me look." He hooked his hand under Ichigo's neck and helped him sit up. Ichigo gave a small cry as he was moved while Grimmjow saw a circle of blood on the covers. He stripped off his coat and placed it over Ichigo's shoulders as gently as he could. He then helped pull the boy's pants on and left.

"Hang on Ichigo. Hold on. I'm sorry if it hurts but I have to move you," He whispered as softly as possible. He passed Aizen who ignored them with ease and hurried to his car. He managed to open the passenger door without jarring Ichigo too badly. He placed the teen's shirt on the seat and placed Ichigo onto it. He in reality didn't care if Ichigo got blood on the upholstery. All he cared about was getting Ichigo to Szayel.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

* * *

Szayel worked quickly while Grimmjow paced back and forth in the hall that led to Ichigo's private room. Ichigo had slipped into unconsciousness on the way to the warehouse and Grimmjow had nearly crashed trying to reawaken him. Szayel was quite pissed off when Grimmjow called him again.

"What now? Is it that damn hard taking care of a group of people? Which one is sick now?" Szayel had screeched on the other end of the line when Grimmjow had called him. Grimmjow couldn't really blame him for the reaction because Grimmjow was supposed to be keeping them healthy or at least Grimmjow's men were. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and explained it was Ichigo this time and that Aizen was the cause.

Needless to say, Szayel shut up before saying a quick, stuttering 'I'm on my way.' Grimmjow let him hang up and raced to the warehouse. Szayel was still housing the two they had taken to him that day. Grimmjow may have been in a rush but he wasn't willing to break his deal with Ichigo. Not like that. Grimmjow huffed as he paced on at the idea of what Ichigo's friends' faces would be because they saw Ichigo cut and...raped.

Grimmjow's phone rang and he snatched it out of his phone. The caller ID claimed it was Harribel calling him. He grimaced but flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he nearly whined. God damn! Pull yourself together Grimmjow!

"Grimmjow?" Harribel asked calmly. "Aizen just called me saying something about those kids we all took. Feel like helping me understand?"

"What did he say?"

"Well...He says that he'll let all but one go - insurance and all that bullshit."

"Which one?"

"He claimed he'd told the choice to his...toy...The kid or Abarai were the choices."

Grimmjow gripped his phone tightly and his hand shook hard. Harribel waited calmly knowing very well that Grimmjow kept two phones on him. One was for everyone to use and it was the one he used the most. The other was for his gang's members and the leaders of the districts his was allied to. It was only for emergencies unless Grimmjow managed to destroy the primary one.

"What do you mean Ichigo and Abarai were the choices?" he ground out.

"I'm only repeating what Aizen said. Don't shoot the messenger."

"If Aizen said it Ichigo...Ichigo would never leave one of his friends here Harribel."

A pained sigh sounded on the other end of the phone line. Grimmjow agreed whole heartedly. Ichigo may not have liked the treatment he was getting but he wouldn't force one of his friends to stay here.

"Aizen said that Ichigo agreed to stay," Harribel said. The words Grimmjow dreaded. The ones he did not want to hear and knew he would. Karma was a bitch when she bit back. "I'm sorry Grimmjow."

"I know Harribel."

"Think of it this way," she whispered trying to help. "You can keep that deal a lot easier now."

"No kidding," Grimmjow sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew she was trying to help but the fact that she was right didn't make it any easier for Grimmjow to digest. Grimmjow said good-bye before hanging up. His hand was shaking harder and he felt his mouth go dry. Ichigo had to stay.

"Don't throw your phone Grimmjow," Szayel chided softly as he closed the door to the overseer's office. Grimmjow swallowed audibly and gave Szayel a pleading look.

"Is he?"

"He's asleep." Grimmjow let out a long breath and let his head hang. "He'll be in pain when he wakes up. You have to give him the pain killers I've left - with instructions. Grimmjow..."

"How much pain?" Grimmjow cut in. Szayel pursed his lips.

"Quite a lot Grimmjow. Let me say something."

"Shoot."

Szayel sucked in a shaky breath. "Aizen sent me a text in the middle of my stitching Ichigo's...cut. It said that when I finished with the stitches, that I would understand what he'd done."

"Szayel," Grimmjow interrupted again, holding up a hand. "Harribel told me Ichigo agreed to stay as insurance for his friends' freedom."

"Good god," Szayel breathed. "Now I really do understand."

"Understand what?"

"The cut Aizen gave Ichigo. It's him giving Ichigo away to..." A dark look clouded Szayel's face. "Treat him like a toy and I swear to god, I will find a way to sneak him out!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ichigo's cut. It's in the shape - the outline really - of your gang's tattoo."

Grimmjow's heart stopped. "What?"

"Ichigo's been given to you Grimmjow," Szayel murmured.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to searing pain the next morning. His lower back hurt and he felt like he couldn't walk. His upper back hurt as well from where he'd been cut but now, there was a different pain. It was like he had stitches in his shoulder. He'd had stitches before but the thing was he hadn't had this many before. It felt like so very many sutures. Ichigo wanted to move, to just find out where he was. The last thing he remembered was Grimmjow coming and picking him up from Aizen's.

As he moved his right arm even a centimeter, he cried out in pain he felt gauze and sutures stretch. He buried his face in the pillow of what he realized was his futon at the warehouse. How had he gotten there? Grimmjow picked him up and brought him here. He let his flustered mind file through the past night. He didn't remember anything after falling asleep in the car. He moved his head to look at the door to find Grimmjow sitting on the floor, asleep with his arms acting as a cushion on his bent knees.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo croaks. Grimmjow's head snaps up and he looks at Ichigo bleary eyed. When his cyan eyes cleared up from the sleep, he stumbled over to Ichigo. He placed a hand on Ichigo's head and smoothed the teenager's orange hair down as he tried to convey comfort.

"How do you feel?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo blinked back tears but a couple still fell from his eyes. Grimmjow whipped them away from his face with a thumb. "Thought as much."

"God it hurts," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow gave him a pitying look that he did not want at all. Ichigo was about to tell him to stop looking like that when Grimmjow's fingers began to weave in and out of Ichigo's hair. Ichigo found it very comforting.

"Your shoulder has been stitched up by the way," Grimmjow said. "You're gonna have a scar but there's nothing I can do about that really…"

Ichigo bit his lip. A scar huh? He had scars from all the fights he used to get into at home but the memories of his shoulder being cut told him this one would take the cake. He glanced pleadingly at Grimmjow. He didn't want to move. He wanted Grimmjow to tell him was getting a few weeks off or hell even a month or two. Grimmjow replied with a look that said Ichigo was getting a break. Ichigo sighed with relief.

"He'll leave me alone to heal at least," Ichigo murmurs.

"He's giving up on you too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's….The bastard has decided to let all your friends go but on the condition you stay within my district."

"Why your district?"

"The scar…" Grimmjow trailed off and hung his head. He felt sick. Aizen had called him telling him what was going on and that it had been Koori's idea to let the others go because he was no longer asking for ransom. Grimmjow really wanted to smack Koori for this but she was already paying dearly for she was getting the news right now from D-Roy. Grimmjow was waiting for her to call screeching bloody murder. Ichigo continued to give Grimmjow a confused look.

"Grimmjow?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered as he shifted uncomfortably. "Aizen's going to let your friends leave but…" Grimmjow trailed off. How could he go on? He couldn't stand Aizen at all at that moment and wanted nothing more than to kill the man. Yet, Ichigo, who was bringing so many changes to Grimmjow, was going to be staying because Aizen had spoken and Aizen's word was law in Hueco Mundo.

"I told him I'd stay," Ichigo sighed as the memory came to the front of his mind. Grimmjow looked at him with surprise at how calm Ichigo sounded about the whole idea of never leaving. If Ichigo could be so calm, Grimmjow should have the good grace to tell him what he should hear.

"Ichigo, Aizen has decided to let your friends go but on the condition one of you stays. You said you'd stay. The cut he gave you though is him giving you away to a district…Mine."

Ichigo's mind processed this as fast as it dared. As the words fell into place and realization hit him, he felt his eyes widen. He was being given to Grimmjow's district? That really meant he was being given to Grimmjow right? Why?

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said, weaving his fingers in and out of Ichigo's vibrant hair. "Aizen's not going to use you as a toy any more one the one condition that you stay in my district."

Ichigo shook his head as well as he could what with it against the pillow. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be another person's toy. He especially did not want it to be Grimmjow, the only person who had gained Ichigo's trust since day one. Ichigo had even forgiven Grimmjow for kidnapping them all because he could understand following orders as something any person would do even if they didn't like the commands. He was willing to let Grimmjow off the hook because Grimmjow had been nice and had been a rock to hang onto in the crazy torrent the world had thrown at him. He didn't want to lose that safety.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow sighed. "I know it's confusing but I assure you, I will not let anyone touch you like Aizen did alright? No one will do anything to you again."

Ichigo stopped shaking for a second as he thought over Grimmjow's words. He looked back into Grimmjow's blue eyes with a silent plea for a promise. Grimmjow held the teen boy's brown eyes in a silent promise that no one would ever hurt Ichigo again as long as Grimmjow had anything to say about it. He petted Ichigo's hair absently and vowed that Ichigo had his gang's protection.

"As far as I'm concerned, none of us like what Aizen did to you in any way," Grimmjow stated. "If you're going to be staying within my district, you can stay with me at my place. It's one of the safer places besides my offices."

Ichigo listened carefully as he thought over his situation. He knew from Grimmjow that the districts were run by one person and their gang. The gangs were all like the mafia in a way because they looked at each other as family and were very protective of their family. Unlike the mafia or the yakuza, they weren't all related and if a gang had an alliance, they would sometimes trade people out between themselves.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, catching the elder man's attention. "Grimmjow, if I'm going to be staying in your district, can I…Can I be part of your gang?"

Grimmjow blinked. Why the hell would Ichigo want to be in one of the roughest gangs in Hueco Mundo? He didn't notice he had asked aloud until Ichigo replied.

"I'm going to have to stay indefinitely right?" Ichigo asked. "I might as well get into the gang to be of some use somewhere."

Grimmjow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ichigo had guts he had to give the kid that. Not many people wanted to join the gangs for fear of being killed by enemy gangs but the ones who did join were some of the best people to have on a team.

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo nodded as best as he could. "Fine…I'll work it out."


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

* * *

The news of freedom hit the kids like a ton of bricks being lifted off their shoulders was all that Koori noticed when she'd broken the news to them. She had even told the huge man and his niece when she had popped in to check on them earlier that week. The girl was doing well considering how sick she'd been when Koori had gotten her to Szayel. Koori stood in front of the rest of the group now wondering what the last one to be told would think of the news. Would he react well or would she have to try to get out without harming him too badly?

"We're all going home?" a boy with glasses cut in a rectangular shape asked her, his blue eyes seemingly pleading for her words to be true. The short girl with black hair that sat next to the boy had the same look on her eyes as her elder brother hugged her close. Two men, one bald and the other flamboyant, were looking warily at her form as if they knew her profession and wished for her to not turn to using it. Another boy, a tall Hispanic boy who never seemed to speak, glanced at her through his shaggy hair.

"Yes. You're all going home," she sighed. Why was Grimmjow making her do this? Her memory flashed to her meeting with Aizen a week earlier and she understood fully that this was punishment. Grimmjow wasn't exactly happy that Ichigo had to stay even if the orange haired, eighteen-year-old youth had to stay in Sixth District. Unknown to Grimmjow, she had snuck into the overseer's office to get a look at the boy's shoulder and much to her annoyance she learned that the rumors that were spreading like wild fire were true. It was worse than Scuttlebutt in the Corps! She found her memory wandering to a scene in one her favorite shows – _Sue Thomas FBEye_ – when Sue and Jack had to go undercover as a married couple. An hour later, their friends came in and threw shreds of paper on them in celebration. The pompous character, Niles, came in to find them married and said the fated line: "I went out for a tuna sandwich. How long was I gone?"

She watched as their eyes all lit up with joy and relief. She felt her stomach clench at the sight for she had never expected to see those expressions on anyone save for the few people in Hueco Mundo that she bothered to speak to. D-Roy for example. He was really just an errand boy who happened to like hanging out with her. She had always put him to work if she needed food for her pack of dogs that she kept for protection reasons and – God forbid – if Grimmjow suddenly had to try to find one of his guys in the woods after a nasty fight. The German Shepherds, Pit Bulls, and Dobermans fucking loved D-Roy.

"We're going home!" they gushed to each other in oh so many words. Koori watched as they conversed until she glanced at her watch to notice she had to leave if she was going to be able to tell Ulquiorra's lover about this. She bowed to the group muttering she had to tell 'the Orihime girl' about the news. They didn't even hear her leave through the metal doors.

In Fourth District, she went about finding Ulquiorra. When she found the pale, dark haired man, she found herself in a fucking country club. Sneering at the perfectly manicured grounds of the crisp, green lawn space and the impeccably clean and sparkling pools and bubbling hot tubs, she strode toward the private bar area. There, she found the man in a back corner, the girl in his lap and her hands in his hair.

"I can come back!" she yelled, shocking the orange haired girl from her session. Ulquiorra's emotionless green eyes seemed to have finally found rage and were pouring all of it onto Koori. Koori didn't really care though. She was an assassin after all anybody scared her now. "Or we can talk now," she cooed.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked. Koori could almost hear him have to hold back on the old habit of calling her (or anyone else for that matter) trash. He thought everyone was trash.

"Get it all out," Koori muttered as she slid into the leather seat across from the couple. "We both know what you really want to say."

"What are you doing in my club Trash," Ulquiorra ground out through clenched teeth. Koori smiled, noticing how quickly the girl vacated the man's lap when his tone dipped dangerously.

"I'm here with news."

The girl straightened and gave Ulquiorra's shirt sleeve a light tug. They shared a glance and Koori gagged inwardly. Only a few months and they were _this_ infatuated with each other? Speaking of world records! Koori waited for the private conversation to end, her fingernails tapping against the glass that lay over the hardwood table top to protect it. As Koori was about to trace the rings in the wood, Ulquiorra ordered her to speak. She glanced up at him with a warning look before going into her rehearsed speech.

"Aizen is letting them all go," she said. "Her too. Aizen is however, willing to let her visit if she so desires…." Koori waited for the girl's excitement dissipate. _Jesus! This girl has suffocating exuberance_, Koori thought with contempt. Where did so much joy come from? Was she siphoning it from others? She must have been.

"Continue," Ulquiorra demanded softly, his voice reigned back to his usual monotonous tone. God how Koori hated that tone. It was so very annoying to hear it come as naturally as it did from this man's lips. She hated people who made themselves stoic when they weren't in reality. It was like being in denial of the fact that everyone is indeed insane. She felt that every human being was insane and that those who admitted it were saner than the ones who claimed they weren't. Ulquiorra was just masking his feelings around others but she had seen the looks he and the girl were sharing and even if those looks sickened her, she was glad someone could crack the man's shell. Even if that someone was such a polar opposite of him. The fact there was one meant there might be more.

"All but one person is leaving," she explained. "This person has been assigned a district in which they are to stay no matter what. People may visit but the person cannot leave that district."

"Who has to stay?" the girl asked, earning herself a soft glare from Koori. She stared at the blonde woman across from her with fear and admiration. She realized the malice and love of fighting mixed perfectly with empathy and lost love in the woman's emerald eyes. Someone with eyes like that must have seen many things and had obviously become stronger from them.

"You'll find out when all of you are being transported home," Koori said coolly. She had been told specifically to not say Ichigo Kurosaki was staying to protect his friends' lives. Truth be told, she wanted things to go back to normal but she did not necessarily hate the orange haired boy. She actually liked him and didn't want any harm to befall him but he was the one who had made the choice. There was nothing she could do about it now. As she mused, Ulquiorra glared at her.

"Answer Orihime's question," he snarled, green eyes flashing disgust and annoyance. Koori gave him a darker look that, to her surprise and joy, made him back down.

"I was told to keep that secret," she explained. "She'll find out on the day of."

"Just as your name says," Ulquiorra muttered, bitterness dripping off his tongue like acid, "you are cold."

"My name doesn't mean 'cold' Sherlock. It means 'ice' and don't you fucking forget it!" Koori rose when she finished yelling and brushed her black skirt off. She was beginning to wish she had worn jeans rather than the black ruffles. However, the skirt went well with the boots she wearing that rose to her knees and had buckles down the outside of each calf not to mention her legs looked damn sexy in the annoying piece of cloth. She tugged the hem of her blood red shirt further down seeing as it had ridden up since she'd sat down and she tossed a smile to Ulquiorra. "See you two at the warehouse in three days!"

She then trotted out as quickly as she dared. She didn't feel like letting Ulquiorra think she was scared because she happened to be moving quickly. In all truth, she was in a hurry to see the last person she had to tell the news. She reached his house just before dinner was ushered in by one of the guards. He reacted about as well to the news as she had expected him

* * *

Renji was sitting in the living room of his house, musing about his freedom when his thoughts washed back to Ichigo's speech from a few days back. He had never explained why he was saying no to Renji and Renji wanted nothing more but to know what his unrequited love had meant by the mutterings of "I can't. I can't. I can't."

"Renji!" Orihime called joyfully when Renji opened the door to his private flat. He silently noticed the hickeys that littered her neck as he let the large breasted girl and her escort into his, now, very temporary home for the next three days. The man with her was the head of 4th District, Ulquiorra Chifer. His skin was pale, his hair raven black, and he had startling green eyes. On both cheeks were green tattoos that ran from his eyes to his jaw line like he was crying for all eternity. Renji tried to ignore the tattoos.

"Hey Orihime," he muttered as she hugged him around the waist. "Hickeys?" he whispered. Her cheeks flushed bright red and he shook his head. He saw Ulquiorra with a slight blush on his pale cheeks and nearly gaped. Renji sighed a soft, "Never mind," and invited them both in.

"Sorry for barging in," Orihime said happily. "Ulquiorra has news for us."

"News?" Renji asked, wondering if it was the same news he'd heard from that blonde woman. Orihime nodded and went to sit down on the leather couch in the living room. Renji sat across from her in a wooden chair as Ulquiorra took his place on her left.

"Yes..." Ulquiorra waited to see if Renji was listening. When he found Renji was rapt, he went on. "You all have been released and will be taken home within the next week."

Renji's heart fluttered. They would be going home? The woman hadn't been lying to him! His eyes narrowed then. Aizen would have some kind of catch somewhere.

"What's the catch?" he snarled. Ulquiorra looked at him calmly as ever but a flash of pity flitted over the man's green eyes. Orihime was no good at hiding her feelings and the pain was almost tangible as it rolled off her shoulders.

"One of you must stay as an assurance none of the rest will speak. There is nothing I or anyone can do about that."

"Who? Who's staying?" Renji choked out. More pain became evident on Orihime's face. Renji's heart was in his throat and he was beginning to wish he hadn't asked who would be staying.

"I only know that the choice was either you or Kurosaki."

"Ichigo or me?" Renji murmured. He leapt up, his fist slamming the table. "Tell Aizen I'll stay. Tell him Ichigo can go home and that I'll stay in Ichigo's place!"

"The choice will be made by Aizen. There is nothing I can do. I will tell Aizen your request." Ulquiorra was calm as all hell as Renji glared into his green eyes. Renji knew Ulquiorra was hiding something but without proof, he couldn't say anything against the raven haired man.

"I've been told I have privileges as Ulquiorra's...girlfriend," Orihime said, her blush becoming brighter. "I'll visit often."

Renji sighed and thanked her silently for the subtle support. He closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He hoped to god Aizen would let Ichigo go.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

* * *

Ichigo recovered slowly from his last session much to Szayel's worry. The pink haired doctor visited every day to make sure the teen was doing well under Grimmjow's care and he was not convinced the boy was doing well. The most recent visit did nothing to comfort him when there were only two days left until the group was going to be sent home by way of Grimmjow's men driving them.

"I don't think he's healing very well," Szayel murmured to Grimmjow outside the room. Grimmjow crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest and let out an annoyed huff.

"Considering how he came in I think he's doing fine."

"You're not a doctor Grimmjow! I am! I don't think he'll be well enough to see the others in two days not to mention telling them he's not going with them!"

Grimmjow shifted on his feet and D-Roy chose that time to appear with food and new bandages. The younger man fidgeted a bit when he saw the sparks dancing between the doctor and his boss. He felt that he'd interrupted something when he cleared his throat to let them know he was there. He held up the bags he was carrying as if they were offerings and kept his eyes fixed on the floor. Grimmjow grumbled at him to go inside and he moved quickly to avoid the eminent fight. Szayel chose to follow D-Roy into the room to do a secondary check on Ichigo and Grimmjow leaned against the door frame watching them.

As Szayel came closer to Ichigo, the teen began to shake. It wasn't the nonexistent chill in the air that was causing the boy to shiver and Szayel knew it. D-Roy got closer without any trouble and he began to set up a lunch for Ichigo as Szayel inched closer, Ichigo's wary eyes on his form at all times. Grimmjow stayed at the door the entire time, watching Ichigo. Szayel noted the look Grimmjow had cast over the teen and tried to make sure he did not obscure it.

"How do you feel today Ichigo?" Szayel asked. The boy gave him a look that seemed to ask if the doctor had a memory problem.

"Better than I was when you asked me half an hour ago?" Ichigo muttered snidely. Szayel sighed and asked Ichigo to let him redo the bandaging on the teen's shoulder. The boy, who at first could not move more than his head, turned his seated body to face the opposite wall. Szayel spoke as he gently pulled the tape and gauze from the boy's skin. D-Roy handed him the new bandages and he worked quickly as he felt Grimmjow's stare begin to burn into his back.

"There you go," he sighed. "Make sure he eats D-Roy."

"Whatever you say Doc," D-Roy said as he handed Ichigo a sandwich. The teen bit into it hungrily but had enough sense to chew.

"Still think he's not doing well?" Grimmjow hissed as Szayel passed him.

"Yes. He may be physically alright but his mentality has yet to be seen Grimmjow."

"I'll keep an eye out for it," Grimmjow promised.

"I know you will." Szayel heaved a sigh before leaving. He caught a glimpse of the rest of the group. Orihime was visiting and they were all speaking about their freedom. Then the subject of someone having to stay rose form their lips and filled the air with thick fear.

"It's not Yachiru or I," Kenpachi murmured in a hushed whisper.

"It's not any one of us," Byakuya whispered.

"It's not me either," Orihime said. She paused a bit then. "I do have some idea of who may be staying though…"

"Who?" Rukia asked on baited breath.

"Ulquiorra got a text that claimed that either Renji or Ichigo was going to stay. Renji asked him to tell Aizen he'd stay." Orihime's words hit hard. The others fell silent and Rukia began to cry into her brother's shoulder. Chad's fists clenched and his muscles became tense. Szayel winced silently and left quickly then not wishing to hear any more.

Grimmjow watched the group as they conversed until he became bored and slightly annoyed with the chatter. He turned to Ichigo who was nibbling at his sandwich and went to sit next to him. D-Roy had left to give the others food leaving the two alone. Combing his fingers through his blue hair, Grimmjow sighed and went to sit next to Ichigo. Ichigo, no longer shaking, looked at him questioning why he was sighing but said nothing.

"Szayel thinks you're mentality may be screwed," Grimmjow muttered. He didn't dare look at Ichigo while he spoke about mentality. He hated the subject ever since he and Koori had argued over what sanity really was. He had to admit that she had a good point on the idea that everyone was insane. He knew he had to be insane to do half the shit he did and he knew very well that she was insane. Hell, his guys were insane to listen to him at all.

"Blunt as ever I see," Ichigo whispered. "I wouldn't be surprised though."

"Remember what I said about the whole don't talk about it thing?" He glanced at Ichigo to see the teen nod. "Good. Here's the deal: You're staying with me and you're joining my gang weather the guys want you or not. I'll have to let them test you out a bit so I would appreciate it if you didn't hate them for the initiation shit they'll put you through." Ichigo winced at the word initiation and Grimmjow couldn't blame him. He hoped the kid could hold his liquor. "Understand me when I say that I have seen too many guys rip themselves apart because they can't get images out of their heads and that I don't want to see it happen to you. It's not pretty for anyone."

"I understand perfectly," Ichigo whispered so softly Grimmjow nearly missed it. Grimmjow gave him a questioning look but didn't push.

"As long as you do, I want to be straight. If you have to talk about it talk to me or Koori."

"Who's Koori?"

"One of the best assassins I will ever fucking meet. She does the tattoos for the gangs and she's good at hacking into pretty much anything. She's also a good person to talk to because she's seen more than I have and she's compartmentalized it all in that pretty little head of hers."

"Assassin?"

"Aizen's idea, not mine," Grimmjow said as he waved a hand nonchalantly. "She decided she liked working for me better than working for him but since he brought her in, she outranks the leaders and sometimes answers to him…" Grimmjow felt his hands clench into a tight fist. He held back a wince when his nails bit into his skin drawing blood. He couldn't believe Koori had suggested the idea to Aizen. In return he'd sent her on the mission of telling everyone else the news. Last night she had finished telling the kids and today, she was telling the other leaders.

"Something tells me she's trust worthy," Ichigo said, pulling Grimmjow from his musings.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes. They seem pained about something she's done because you trust her so much."

Grimmjow blinked in interest. Ichigo was that sensitive about his surroundings? He'd never seemed to be but then again, Ichigo had a talent for surprising Grimmjow. On the first night, Ichigo had come out, cheeks flushed and a determined look on his face. Tears had threatened to fall from the younger man's chocolate orbs but he blinked them back. After a few more sessions, Ichigo began to let the tears fall and yet he would never look at Grimmjow until one particular night when Aizen had been especially rough. That was the first time Ichigo used Grimmjow's offered shoulder and Grimmjow had noticed he was probably the first person to see Ichigo cry like that.

"You're really sensitive aren't you?" Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's shoulders rose in a small shrug. He smirked at the younger man and patted Ichigo's head. "I guess you'll always surprise me."

"I surprise you?" Ichigo asked, confusion momentarily whipping off the scowl that frequented the teen's facial features. Grimmjow didn't mind the scowl in the least other than the fact that he had to commit other expressions to memory because they were rare. AS the confusion lit on Ichigo's face, Grimmjow chuckled and nodded.

"I doubt your friends have ever been used as shoulder to cry on by you but I have. You're also really fucking determined to not let all this bother you even when it is. You also want to join my fucking gang! No one wants to join my gang unless they really have a mental problem! I get the rejects of First, Third, and Fourth District!"

"Then I guess I'll be the reject from Karakura," Ichigo stated, the scowl returning. Grimmjow had to admit the scowl was a good look on Ichigo's maturing face. Then, Ichigo's words sunk and Grimmjow gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I always got offers to join the gangs around Karakura," Ichigo explained. "It became a habit to just beat the living shit out of anyone who offered me a place in a gang that couldn't stand up for itself and just wanted someone the other gangs were scared of to have an edge. Thanks to my hair I was usually targeted for beatings which only built up my reputation as a force to be reckoned with. Then the offers came flooding in and that really pissed me off. Some of the offers were from guys who'd beaten me up before but since the other gangs were trying to get me in, they made offers as well."

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head.

"Wow…" he mused. "And people tell me I'm complicated."

"Sorry to take the title," was the sarcastic reply.

"Don't worry about it. I hate that title," Grimmjow laughed patting Ichigo's uninjured shoulder lightly. Grimmjow heard a buzz then and sighed. He fumbled for his phone only to find he was grabbing the primary phone rather than the secondary. Growling, he looked for the other as Ichigo began smirking at him. When he found the electronic leash, he glared at Ichigo as he pressed the device to his ear.

"Don't tell me," Nnoitra's voice chimed. "You've gotten a new recruit!" Grimmjow waited as the other man cackled on the other end. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yes Nnoitra," he growled. "I do have a new member and _he_ chose to join."

"Poor fucker," the leader of Fifth District quipped. "Aizen's spreading the word that he needs a new toy. I'm tempted to send Tesla – the idiot."

"You'd send your second?" Grimmjow hissed as softly as he could manage. Ichigo didn't need to know a second in command might be taking his place. Given, Ichigo was only hearing half of the conversation if he was even paying attention but the kid was no idiot. He just acted like that.

"Hell no! He's my second no matter how many times he pisses me off!" Nnoitra roared. "I'm not about to let that asshole with a god complex have his way with Tesla."

"Good to know. Did Koori talk to you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah she did…She was vague but when isn't she?"

_When she's dealing with me_, Grimmjow thought. In a way it was true. Koori rarely became vague around Grimmjow but something told him she was clearer to her dogs. Koori was an animal lover in almost every regard. She hated animal abusers and yet was a PETA (People Eating Tasty Animals) member. She was almost carnivorous when it came to finding a good steak or good sushi. Grimmjow knew very well that if there were rumors of dog fight going on in his district they would be over and done with in a day. Koori was a stickler about her rule of no dog fights in the district. There were reasons he didn't dare let Yammi invite her over to Tenth District…He shivered at the thought.

"Yeah well Koori's gone to talk to Harribel and Starrk. They'll be happy to hear about this!" Nnoitra's rant reached Grimmjow's ears again and Grimmjow grunted in understanding. Of course Koori was already finishing up her job. She was always good at that.

"What about Barragan?"

"You know how Koori is. She's left that to me!"

Of course she had. Grimmjow remembered when Koori and the elderly leader of Second District first met. He'd acted like she was too young to know anything and she shoved his words up his ass when she told him that she'd see his knowledge and raise him twice over. She then proved how much she knew by listing nearly everything she'd done in her life – at the time a life that was only seventeen years old – causing the old man to nearly have a coronary. He refused to believe her and she refused to acknowledge him as a worthy person that she should even bother speaking to. Grimmjow really couldn't blame her. Who would? It was unfair that someone thought she didn't know anything just because she was younger than them. Now, as a twenty-two year-old woman, she knew a few more things and was proud to show them off.

"Will you tell him or do I have to do it?"

"I'll tell him," Nnoitra sighed. "No fucking point to not do it myself when she can find out if I fucking did or not. I'll talk to you when this transporting thing is over with. Don't call me until then got it!"

"Fine. Goody bye Nnoitra," Grimmjow said before hanging up. Ichigo was asleep and Grimmjow smiled at his unconscious form. "Now, I get to talk to my guys about you. I really hope you can hold your fucking liquor or else Ilforte is going to wipe the floor with you." He walked out the door, locking it behind him and trudged down to the others. He and Ulquiorra shared few words as usual and Grimmjow left to tell his gang the news. It wasn't often that they got a new member. The news would be across the district in no time.

* * *

The remaining two days passed quickly to Ichigo. He couldn't help but fear peoples' touches even if they were friendly due to trauma that still sat happily in the front of his mind. He cursed himself for nearly running from Szayel when all the man wished to do was help him heal up. D-Roy was met with less fear but there was still fear writhing in Ichigo's tensed muscles. Grimmjow however, was the one person who Ichigo let touch him and Ichigo found himself feeling comforted with Grimmjow nearby. He tried to blame it on the fact that Grimmjow had been decent to him and was continuing to do so.

When the fateful day came, Grimmjow dragged Ichigo down to see the others and wait with them. Orihime was already there with Ulquiorra sitting quietly behind her giddy form. Uryuu, Ichigo noted, was glaring at the pale man with a burning intensity that made Ichigo shiver. It was too much like Renji's eyes were when he had looked over Ichigo's body and far too much like Aizen's looks to make Ichigo comfortable. Rukia was the first to notice him and she ran to hug him.

"Ichigo!" she cried as she held onto his neck for dear life. "Oh my god you're here! Thank god you're alright!" Ichigo wasn't feeling alright though. Her weight was just enough to pull him into a position that was ripping his stitches open.

"Rukia," Byakuya called. "Let him breathe." She pouted at her brother but released Ichigo's neck anyway. Ichigo straightened slowly, grimacing slightly when a suture made it apparent that it would reopen if he moved too much.

"Thanks Byakuya," he murmured. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Kenpachi, and Yachiru joined them as he spoke. Kenpachi looked him over before growling a few curses. Ichigo gave him a questioning look and Kenpachi simply glared at him.

"You look like shit," Kenpachi grumbled. "They been feeding you at all?"

"Yes they have been. I'm fine by the way." Ichigo's voice was solid and yet Grimmjow was the one to pull him back a bit to lift the collar of his shirt back.

"You've reopened them," Grimmjow grumbled to no one in particular. "Damn it. We stitch you up and you reopen them!" The group's eyes widened and landed on Ichigo with full force.

"Stitches?" Ikkaku asked. "What happened? What made you need to get stitches?"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo murmured. Big mistake that. If he avoided it, they would press and press they did. Orihime came first with her big doe eyes looking like they were about to flood if he didn't talk. Rukia looked like she wanted to beat it out of him as did Kenpachi and Ikkaku. Yumichika kept throwing looks at him when Chad wasn't doing it for him. Uryuu and Byakuya stayed silent but in an unnerving way. Ichigo desperately wanted to get away and just hide behind Grimmjow but the blue haired man was busy with something.

"Enough pestering," Ulquiorra said calmly. "If he does not wish to speak of it then leave it alone."

The door opened then and Renji was dragged in by one of Grimmjow's guys. The dark blind fold that was wrapped around Renji's eyes was lifted and Renji blinked for a few moments as his eyes focused. Ichigo edged to the side so he would be behind something but Renji seemed to have radar specifically tuned to find him and he was instantly swept up into the taller red head's arms.

"Thank god you're okay Ichi," Renji whispered into his ear.

"Let him go!" Grimmjow bellowed from behind Ichigo. Renji glared at the taller man with contempt but when Grimmjow got closer with a more frightening look in his eyes, Renji let go. Ichigo let out a small moan and tumbled backwards into Grimmjow's broad chest. Renji's hands clenched into fists as he watched Grimmjow hold Ichigo up with only his body and an arm.

"How about you leave him alone too?" Renji hissed at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at him like he really could care less about Renji's opinion. In actuality, he didn't give two shits what Renji thought about him being near Ichigo. It wasn't like Renji had made things easier for Ichigo.

"At the moment, I'm the only thing holding him steady so why don't you find something to do? The truck will be here in an hour give or take and I'm the one who's making sure all of you get on it. Well, all of you of whom are leaving."

"Renji," Byakuya tried but Renji was unreachable. He was always unapproachable when it came to Ichigo. The red head glared at Grimmjow, fists clenched, and stepped forward.

"Don't even fucking try," Grimmjow growled, pulling Ichigo gently out of the way. "I don't have to hold back with you anymore. Trust me when I say if you try anything, I'll beat you into the ground."

Renji faltered slightly but he stood his ground as he reached around Grimmjow to grab Ichigo's wrist. He yanked the teen to himself as Grimmjow continued to look at him impassively. Ichigo hit Renji's chest with a small 'oof' and stood there as Renji wrapped his arms around his waist. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's eyes widened and he began to shake. Renji noticed the shaking but thought that if he held the teen tighter that Ichigo would be alright.

"You're really an idiot," Grimmjow growled as he yanked Ichigo out of Renji's arms with practiced ease. "Come on. I gotta feed ya don't I kid?"

Ichigo nodded as Grimmjow pulled him aside. He didn't notice he was being pulled into an office until Grimmjow pushed him into a chair. He looked at Grimmjow, eyes unfocused before glancing to his hands. He watched as his shaking fingers stilled with fascination. Grimmjow knelt down to look Ichigo in the eyes before feeling satisfied about Ichigo's calm. Grimmjow looked at the stitches to find they really were opened now and he muttered a curse.

"Looks like I have to make sure not to yank you around too much huh?" Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo. The teen simply swallowed before nodding. "Sorry about that Ichigo. Didn't mean for you get scared."

"You couldn't have known he'd do that."

"I should have anticipated it though. I thought you told him that you weren't in love with him."

"I did…" Silence. "I wasn't able to tell him why though."

Grimmjow sighed but ruffled Ichigo's hair to tell him it was alright. "He'll have a fake excuse when the day's out."

"I guess so," Ichigo murmured. Grimmjow nodded in response. With a glance out the window, Grimmjow found the group arguing and chatting in separate divisions. Renji was with Rukia and Byakuya who were chiding him over something. The others were chattering together about whatever hit their fancy. Grimmjow was about to stand again when Ichigo's fingers wrapped around his coat sleeve.

"Ichigo?" he asked.

"I need a rock," Ichigo whispered as he leaned his head against Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow smiled slightly and said nothing. He didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Oh god...I think I've reworked the story...those of you like it this way tell me please...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

* * *

To say Renji was annoyed was an understatement. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Ichigo and Grimmjow sat together, Ichigo's head against Grimmjow's shoulder as if he were comfortable there. Grimmjow was smiling a little and Renji was seeing red. How dare Grimmjow go near Ichigo like that? It wasn't enough that Ichigo had fallen into Grimmjow's huge body but now Grimmjow was taking advantage of the situation by staying near the orange haired teen.

Renji didn't hear Byakuya or Rukia chastise him and he didn't care about what Ichigo had told him. He still loved the young man and was willing to do anything to prove it. After a few minutes, Grimmjow came out of the office, Ichigo staying where he was. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow spoke in whispers until they were interrupted by the sound of a larger door opening. The truck had come and was ready to go.

Ulquiorra led Orihime and Rukia to it first as Grimmjow called someone. The girls were seated on benches that had been added to the truck's interior and then Kenpachi and Yachiru were getting on. Yumichika and Ikkaku were next followed by Chad, Uryuu, and Byakuya. The others looked at Renji before letting their eyes fall on Ichigo who still sat in the office. Grimmjow shoved Renji into the truck before he could say anything. Renji looked at him wide eyed and opened his mouth to speak when Grimmjow beat him to it.

"Choice was made. Kurosaki's staying 'cause he won't let any of you stay here so he can leave. Understand that he's staying so all of you will stay silent about everything that's happened. You all can visit but that means you have to come back to Hueco Mundo. Things will be arranged if you wish to see him but I wouldn't keep my hopes up."

Renji growled low in his throat before Byakuya grabbed his arm and threw him into a seat.

"Thank you," Byakuya said to Grimmjow who was grabbing the doors. "We will acknowledge Ichigo's sacrifice and will make sure to visit."

"Whatever," Grimmjow growled softly. "Get out of my District." He slammed the doors closed and Renji was being held back by Ikkaku and Kenpachi.

"Damn it Byakuya!" he yelled, his voice ringing off the metal interior. "You son of a bitch! I was going to stay! You could have taken him home!" Byakuya gave him a cold look before slamming his fist into Renji's jaw. Renji tumbled to the floor due to Ikkaku and Kenpachi letting go of him and the force behind Byakuya's fist. He placed an unbelieving hand on his cheek and stared up at Byakuya.

"There's nothing you could have done," Byakuya snarled, no longer stoic. "As Grimmjow said, the choice was made. We can't do anything but make sure to visit. Now shut up and prepare to tell Ichigo's family why their brother and son isn't coming home!"

Renji's eyes fell to the floor as Byakuya sat next to his sister and hugged her close. How could he sit still with this? How could the others accept Ichigo having to stay so easily? Renji pulled himself onto a seat and focused on the sound of the truck's movements. Every so often, he would glare at the sliver of light flowing through the door with one thought on his mind: _I'll get him out of there. No matter what!_

* * *

"Hush Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered into the teen's ear as he hugged the sobbing boy to his chest. "Hush. It's alright. You're fine."

Ichigo continued to sob into the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt and coat, not that Grimmjow really cared about the cleaning bill anyway. Grimmjow held him and smoothed the younger man's unruly hair down only to have it bounce up again. His other hand rubbed comforting circles on the teen's back. Ichigo's shoulders heaved up and down with each shaky breath and with each wave of tears and Grimmjow could only hold him until it passed.

Ulquiorra watched the scene from the doorway with mild interest. He backed away silently and pulled out his cell to call D-Roy to tell him that he should bring Grimmjow's car to the front. He ignored the sputtered reply and looked back to find Ichigo calming a bit but still holding Grimmjow's shoulders like they were the last solid thing the world had to offer. In a way, they probably were to him. Ulquiorra stayed a distance away as Ichigo calmed down to sniffing a bit but still keeping his face buried in the safety of Grimmjow's chest.

"D-Roy's out front Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said before leaving. He may have been stoic but he wasn't completely cold hearted. He knew better than to step too far into another person's business and he was at risk for just staying within sight during the exchange. He slid into the back of his car and told his driver to take him home. As they pulled away, he caught a glimpse of D-Roy opening the door for Ichigo and Grimmjow before the group was whipped out of sight. He looked forward to watch the road with a bored expression as he usually did. His thoughts trailed back to how bluntly Grimmjow told the group before slamming the doors shut in their faces. As soon as the doors were shut however, his shoulders had slumped and he glanced toward Ichigo before rushing to the younger man to sweep him into a hug.

_So complicated_, he thought. He hated complications and had for a long time. He found his thoughts leading him back to when he'd first laid eyes upon Orihime and he had been sitting in his club in his favored seat when Koori had showed up out of nowhere.

_The woman danced into the bar area, her black slacks catching no light as she moved her notably well shaped legs. She turned to face him, her red, sleeveless top flowing perfectly to her movements. He watched as she loped over to his table, her black heels clicking like tap shoe taps against the hardwood floor, smiling a dazzling smirk at him. He watched as she slid into the booth, her black metal bracelets clicking against the glass covering and marveled at how shapely she was. Her hourglass figure was one that had many of his men moaning and many of Harribel's girls spitting mad._

_Yet here this woman was, an agent for Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the leader of Hueco Mundo's Sixth District sitting with him, Ulquiorra Chifer, the leader of Hueco Mundo's Fourth District. He had no clue as to why she was sitting across from him when he had put on a mask of hate to show her whenever she was nearby with such ease and confidence. Had she learned of Grimmjow's success? Most likely._

_"What are you doing in my club Trash?" he ground out._

_"What I want," was her reply, her voice calm and collected. If she felt any hate toward him, he could not see it on her sculpted features. She leaned back into the booth's cushioning and sighed heavily. "I heard you got to see the kids. What'd you think of them now that you've seen them in person?"_

_The bitch was goading him. She was goading him in his territory too. Did she have any fear in her body? He glared at her in his own way, his eyes not even narrowing. He watched as her green eyes, that were flecked with yellow, silver, and other colors that he dared not try to learn of for it would mean keeping eye contact for longer than he wished, flicked over his torso, her smirk turning malicious._

_"There's nothing to think about. They are like you. They are trash," he muttered as he tried to gauge her reaction to his words. Her smirk was interrupted by a chuckle. She leaned forward, her breasts becoming quite noticeable as they were pressed up by accident as they sat upon her arms. Had Grimmjow not noticed this woman at all? It was difficult for him to believe Grimmjow had not tried something with this woman even when she'd first come to work for Sixth District._

_"Are they now?" she asked. "I believe there was a pretty little orange haired girl in that group am I wrong? What is her name? Something truly strange! Oh! That's right! Orihime Inoue wasn't it?"_

_"How would I know? I don't care about trash."_

_"Grimmjow said your eyes flashed with lust when you saw her." He stared at her, his mask falling slightly as his eyes widened, to find her investigating her nails that looked well taken care of despite her line of work and employer. She glanced at him and smirked. "Your mask slipped."_

_He threw it back on and gave her his glare. It didn't bother her as usual and he felt a bit on edge. What did this woman want? She never smiled around him usually but here she was smirking like she'd gotten some mammoth piece of information from someone she'd tortured for a week. He already knew she could out drink the drunkards in Grimmjow's gang and could out drink Grimmjow himself. That was a feat in and of itself alone. He also knew she was someone to not anger when it came to animals or certain topics._

_He was not in the mood for broken bones._

_"I will ask this one last time," he said as calmly as he could. "What do you want?"_

_"You haven't asked me what I want. You asked what I was doing in your club. Is your memory giving out already? Such a shame!" She shook her head in mock pity. "That girl…What do you think of her. I'll know if you're lying."_

_He swallowed. How _did_ he feel about the girl this woman was speaking of? She was too young for him that was certain. He could not touch her without Aizen's permission either so even if he did feel an unquestionable pull to the girl, he could not act on it anyway._

_"I think you like the girl," the woman's sultry voice cut through his thoughts. "Do you agree?" He didn't move. "I can ask Aizen to let you have the girl for a night. Then you can find out what you want."_

_"Your attempts to goad me will not work Trash."_

_"If I were trying to goad you I wouldn't fucking bother. I don't goad people well. Ask Grimmjow."_

_"Leave my club and leave it now. Other wise, I will have you hauled out."_

_"Do you really think your men can handle me? If you do, you're overestimating them and their abilities. A poor mistake in our line of work wouldn't you agree?"_

_He felt his eyes narrow into slits and he stood to lean toward her. She leaned back to maintain eye contact but he focused on what he was going to say. He wanted her out and he wanted her out now._

_"Leave. Now."_

_"No." A simple reply but in the dangerously low tone she'd said it in was unquestionable. He faltered inwardly, holding his body rigid so as to not allow her satisfaction. He slipped back into his seat and watched as she trailed her nail over the woodwork._

_"I will not act upon asinine impulses like Grimmjow. I hold myself higher than that," he said, earning a quirked brow and a snort from the woman._

_"Whatever you say Ulquiorra. All I can say is if you want the girl, all you have to do is call me." With that, she stood and left, blowing him a kiss as she exited the room. He sat in his seat and ordered a drink until what was really holding him back hit him. He lifted his phone from his pocket and called the woman._

_"That was fast," she mused with a laugh. "Shall I come back upstairs?"_

_"I hate complications. The girl is a complication. I do not want it."_

_"Everyone has a complication they have to deal with sooner or later. She's yours. Call me when you actually want her. I'll work it out for you."_

And that had been the end of it until he'd called her again two days later saying he wanted Orihime in his arms. She had come through for him. That was a fact he could not and dared not deny. He glanced at his watch and noted he would be home in another hour. He hoped Koori had gotten over whatever it was that had been bothering her when she'd last spoken to him about this whole arrangement. In fact, he was praying she would like her employer's new recruit and would be nice to the boy. He would need it.

* * *

Ichigo found himself in Grimmjow's car when his raging feelings finally settled a bit. He was leaning his head into Grimmjow's chest as Grimmjow looped an arm around his body in a comforting gesture. He let his eyes flit over the interior of the car to find it wasn't all that special. Leather seats, tinted windows, and sheet of tinted, soundproof glass between them and the driver's seat. He was sitting somewhat on his hip, the bone threatening to protest if not for the seats. He didn't care though. He wanted to be left alone.

"Blunt as ever," he muttered softly. Grimmjow's hand lifted to rub circles on his back.

"Sorry. I had to. If I hadn't one of them might not have understood."

"I guess he couldn't get over his infatuation with me…" He took in a shaky breath and was shushed by Grimmjow. The circles became smaller and slower as the car ride went on. He was about to ask why it was taking so long when the car pulled into a garage and parked. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo out of the car gently and led him inside the lobby of the apartment building Grimmjow apparently lived in. The floor was made of tan tiles while the walls were slate gray.

Grimmjow pulled him to the chrome elevator doors and punched the button to call them. When the doors opened, Grimmjow had them both inside the contraption in a matter of seconds, the button for his floor pressed, leaving him nothing to do but jab the 'Close Doors' button repeatedly with his thumb. The doors slid closed and Ichigo glanced down to his wrist that was clasped in Grimmjow's vice like grip.

"Not gonna trust me without a leash?" he asked as he lifted his arm. Grimmjow blushed slightly and released his arm.

"No. Just keeping you close. I never know when one of the other patrons of this place is going to show up. One of them thinks I'm a rapist and does anything and everything to get my dates away from me."

"I'll keep an eye out for them," Ichigo muttered, his brow quirking in confusion and amusement. "Is it a chick or a guy?"

"Chick. Why?"

"Well if it were a guy, he's trying to steal your dates. If it's a chick she either thinks you are a rapist or she's trying to get you."

"I'll hope she thinks I'm a rapist. She's not my type."

Ichigo snorted softly and shook his. Head. Grimmjow smiled and patted the young man's head on encouragement. If he could laugh, he was mending well. That was all Grimmjow wanted at the moment. That was, at least, what he would tell all of his guys when they saw him again. Ichigo's shoulder had to heal before any initiations started. He had demanded Koori make that clear and he had a feeling she had when the guys began calling to ask when 'the new kid' could get introduced. He assured them that a month and then they'd meet him and until then, Koori was in charge.

The month passed by somewhat easily despite the fact that Ichigo was annoyed for being locked up again. He and Grimmjow argued often about weather or not Ichigo could go out of the duplex penthouse apartment that Grimmjow had had fashioned after the home of Jerome in GATTACA right down to the spiraling staircase. The top floor was the main entrance while Grimmjow entered through the lower level where the kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and the bathroom were.

Every night, Grimmjow was welcomed by the smell of home cooking even though half the dishes Ichigo was treating him to must have jarred the teen's shoulder. The kid could cook Grimmjow learned after being treated to the best god damned steak he'd ever fucking had in the longest time. It was cooked to medium rare when he usually ate it well done but the way Ichigo cooked it made him shed his fear of undercooking. The next night was omelets. By the time Ichigo was supposed to meet the guys, Grimmjow was wary to let him out of his sight for fear of losing the best damn cook he could find in the city.

Yet, he'd made a promise to his men and he had to keep it. He was shrugging on a leather jacket over a white dress shirt that sat over a black wife beater when he called out to Ichigo that they had to go and get it over with. He tugged at the belt loops of his navy jeans that had been custom fitted to him for nights when he'd decide to go looking for women. The extra pockets were used to hold his wallet, keys, phones, and sometimes and extra gun or knife. He quirked his brow at the decision to wear black work boots but if he got into a fight the boots had enough extra weight to be helpful.

Ichigo stumbled out of the second room that Grimmjow had given to him in a black shirt, tan cargo pants, red hooded sweater, and black tennis shoes. Grimmjow had to marvel at Koori's eye for things sometimes. He'd only described Ichigo to her once and she figured out perfect fits for the kid.

"Am I presentable?" Ichigo asked.

"You're fine. I just hope you can hold your liquor."

The first test wasn't really the drinking contest. That came after the long day of beat downs and quizzing. Grimmjow had spent all of his spare time teaching Ichigo how the districts worked and what certain people's jobs were. When they got to the bar/restaurant, they were greeted with a loud cheer. Ichigo was pulled away from Grimmjow before Grimmjow could do anything and was soon seated with Shawlong and was being quizzed about the districts. From the slightly impressed look on Shawlong's face, Grimmjow could only think Ichigo was doing well. Grimmjow lost sight of Ichigo again at one point when Koori called him saying that if his kid passed, he had better tell her.

"I have a feeling it'll take a lot longer to cover that scar on his shoulder than it took to make the fucking designs!" she prattled. "You've lost sight of him haven't you?"

"I think they've pulled him into the alley," he groaned. "They won't let me leave my seat either!"

"Sorry Grimm but there's nothing I can do! Have some faith in the kid. I've looked into him a bit. What you said about the gangs being scared of him was true. He's one hell of a force to be reckoned with and that was when…I'm not going to say that to you."

"You'd better not," he growled as he imagined what she wanted to say. "How the hell is that supposed to relax me?"

"From what I can see, he can take whomever they throw at him." She hung up and the next thing Grimmjow knew was the fact that the fight was over with. Ichigo scrambled back to his side, brown eyes wide and his bottom lip split but the kid was smiling.

"Having fun?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded enthusiastically. "Good because here comes the liquor." In an instant, the bartender was placing a tray full of shots of what smelled like scotch on the table in front of them and Ilforte was sitting across from the teen, a gleam in his eyes. The shot glasses were distributed evenly and Grimmjow scooted to be in the center of the table so he could be the judge.

"Alright," he sighed. "The rules are simple. First one to pass out loses. I'm judge and everyone else are witnesses. I don't want overly drunk witnesses! Let's get this over with! Ilforte will begin."

Grimmjow watched as the blonde haired man on his right gulped down the shot, flipped the glass upside down, and placed it onto the wooden table. Grimmjow suddenly noticed how many rings there were on his favored table due to all the drinking contests that he usually judged if he wasn't too drunk or in one. Koori judged the rest. He glanced at Ichigo who popped the shot into his mouth and swallowed as he placed his glass upside down on the table.

This continued for what seemed like hours as Ilforte tried his damnedest to out drink the kid. Ichigo didn't even looked buzzed by his 30th shot while Ilforte was looking very happily passed buzzed. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo drank one of his best drinkers under the table in a matter of minutes and stared at the orange haired teen when Ilforte conceded as gracefully as he could what with his speech slurring and his appendages not wanting to work with him.

"Where the hell did you learn to drink?" Grimmjow heard Shawlong ask.

"Urahara's place. Urahara and his wife Yoruichi may be cops but they're really lose around their place. Yoruichi taught me how to drink." Ichigo smiled at them before crawling over Grimmjow to use him as a pillow. The guys ignored the relative closeness chalking it up to the fact that Grimmjow had spent more time with the kid than any of them.

"Cops that taught someone how to out drink Ilforte?" D-Roy whistled. "Maybe we should train him up a bit more so one of us can out drink Koori!"

"How'd he do in the other tests?"

"He passed them with flying colors. He's in!" Another raucous cheer filled the bar and Grimmjow took Ichigo's wince as a cue to leave. He had to carry the teen to his room but as soon as Ichigo was curled on top of his bed, Grimmjow called Koori.

"He's in. I'll bring him to you once the hangover's gone."


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

* * *

The tattoo parlor was not all that impressive to Ichigo but he kept his mouth shut as Grimmjow led him inside the building. As far as Ichigo could tell, the first floor was split into two rooms. The first section was the waiting room and the reception area. On the walls were pictures of various tattoo designs the most prominent being the numbers 1-10 in thick, black, gothic designs. There were also the most redundant tattoos that Ichigo had seen almost all of the gang kids wear in Karakura. Stuff like hearts with banners across the, and so on. The desk and chairs were made of the same wood but the desk was littered with complex tattoo designs. Dragons wrapping around a person's arm and skulls eating a person's pectoral muscle while turning into smoke. Things like that.

There was suddenly an amazing amount of crashing and thuds above their heads. As Ichigo quirked a brow in confusion, Grimmjow's blue eyes widened. Ichigo was about to ask what was wrong when the sound of stampeding paws met his ears. He glanced to one of the two doors near the back of the room and found a hallway with a staircase. The stampede was coming from the stairs and before Ichigo could react, Grimmjow had lifted him onto the desk. As Ichigo tried to figure out how he'd gotten onto the desk, Grimmjow found his hands full with the pack of dogs. Ichigo's head snapped into fleeing and he scooted to the shop window as some of the dogs began to leap up to get a better look at him.

"Koori!" Grimmjow bellowed. "Control your god damned dogs!"

"Well who's fucking fault is it that I didn't have a defined arrival time?" came a high pitched screech that was promptly followed by a yelp and another thud. Ichigo glanced toward the stairs to find a flustered woman with highlighted blonde hair and hazel green eyes leaning tiredly against the doorjamb. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and let loose a shrill whistle. The dogs silenced and stared at her. She glanced at Grimmjow before leading the pack out to the back. When she returned, she walked up to Grimmjow until she was right in front of him with barely an inch between them.

"Hi," he growled.

"Next time, tell me when you're getting here. I can have them outside in the runs faster that way," the woman snarled. She glanced at Ichigo and her gaze softened. "You the new kid?" He nodded. "Alright then. Get off my desk and follow me. Grimm? I am craving sushi and since I'm the one who has to work, that will be your payment. Go get the food."

Ichigo stared as the woman simply walked off leaving Grimmjow to blink at the spot she had just occupied. He followed her through the other door to find himself where she did the tattoos. She patted a chair and told him to sit. He was about to when she said he should take his shirt off as well. He paused; uncertain he wanted to strip down even if it was only his shirt. She glanced back at him and sighed.

"I'm Koori by the way," she whispered. "I'm sure Grimmjow's told you a little about me but rest assured, I only bite people who deserve it."

"I'm sure," Ichigo murmured as he shifted to see why Grimmjow hadn't followed.

"The gang members pay me by feeding me whatever I feel like having," Koori explained. "It'll take him a while to talk the best sushi place into delivering since they are in Fourth District."

"I'm not worried about that."

"How about I talk you through it?" He glanced at her confused. "I'll explain what I'm doing and why I'm doing it and hell, I'll try to fit some small talk in somewhere. Will that help with this fear of being touched?"

Ichigo balked. How could she tell?

"I gather information. I have to study people to do most of my work. Besides, it only makes sense for you to fear other people touching you after all that's happened." Her voice thickened and she turned away to seemingly prepare her tools. He watched as she moved somewhat...stiffly. He pulled his shirt off and sat with his chest against the back of the chair. He perched his chin on his crossed arms on the back of the chair.

"Alright," he said. "Small talk to distract, warn if it's supposed to hurt."

"Sounds good," she replied, smiling as she moved to stand on his right. "My hands are cold by the way." She was quite right but he didn't feel it was completely uncomfortable. She kept her hand on her his shoulder as she looked over his scar. He winced when her grip tightened and she let up instantly.

"Koori?" Grimmjow sighed as he entered the room. "I've talked them into helping me out with this. Tell them what you want." He walked over to her but stopped dead when he saw the scar in the bright lighting. His stomach churned and he looked away as Koori yanked the phone away from him.

"Sit down Grimm," she said before lifting the receiver to her ear. She ordered some rolls that sounded rich and tasty and then she added in beef cooked in teriyaki sauce. "No reason to not feed you two while I do this."

Koori went to work, speaking as she moved and worked. She began to tell about she did but Ichigo had a feeling she downplayed most of the images for him.

"At some point I want to find out what made Aizen think up such an idea as what he did," he murmured while she worked. He felt Koori's fingers stiffen and she sighed heavily.

"Me and my big mouth," she snarled. He stiffened. "You're allowed to hate me by the way."

"Does..." he trailed off.

"Grimmjow know? Yes. As punishment, he made me tell everyone else that your friends were being set free. That means the leaders and your friends."

"I guess you've paid your debt then."

"You're too forgiving. That'll get you killed round here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Koori sighed and continued her work. Grimmjow returned with her food that had been put in a cooler to make sure the fish kept. He glanced warily at Ichigo's back and was floored when he found Koori almost completely done and that where she'd finished the tattoo looked like it had never been cut. Koori snapped her fingers at him and shoved the beef teriyaki in his hands.

"Feed yourself." She turned back to Ichigo. "Hope you can mooch off him or you like sushi 'cause that's what we're eating!"

Ichigo smiled and straightened in his seat. He plucked a few bits of steak and popped them into his mouth, chewing slowly to savor the flavors. He smiled as the taste made him want to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Koori offered some of her food and he gladly picked from her. When they finished, Koori went t back to work and Grimmjow watched as the scar was covered little by little.

"Whoo!" Koori sighed. She whipped her brow free of the drops of sweat that had accumulated and she sighed happily. "There! I'm done!"

"Nice work as usual," Grimmjow muttered when he looked over the finished product. He held a mirror in his hand as she handed Ichigo one. They angled the mirrors until Ichigo could see what they saw. His brown eyes widened in surprise.

"It's like Aizen never cut me," he whispered.

"That was the goal," Grimmjow said, patting Ichigo on the back. "Come on. We need to get going. Thanks Koori." Grimmjow's gaze got a bit dark as he looked at Koori. She sighed and turned on her heel to leave him alone. Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder to gain the man's attention.

"She explained she gave him the idea if letting them go if one stayed," Ichigo whispered.

"She did?" Grimmjow asked, his brow rising in surprise. "Damn! She must like you a lot!"

"She feels I'm too forgiving."

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter before telling Ichigo to put on his shirt and follow him. They got back to the apartment in an hour and Grimmjow was watching Ichigo cook another famous meal when a thought occurred to him. Koori may have been right about Ichigo. Sixth District was notorious for people to get attacked in blind alleyways. If Ichigo was going to survive, he'd need some training. More than what he had.

"How would you feel about training under Koori?"

"Sounds like it would be fun. Why?"

"You're too forgiving."

Ichigo sighed but nodded anyway. He had to admit that he wasn't quite qualified for this district yet but he was willing to make himself so.


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

* * *

~Two Years Later/Three Months before Prologue~

With a groan, Ichigo flopped into the booth he and Grimmjow had dubbed as theirs in the bar. In the past two years, Ichigo had cleaned Sixth District up a bit but all in all, it had stayed the same no matter what he did. Grimmjow didn't mind his attempts to clean the district up but he couldn't help but feel it was hopeless. Yet Ichigo had brought some great changes in his short time there. The bar/restaurant that was the usual haunt for the gang had gotten bigger and had added a few gyms and weight rooms. Hell, there was even a pool and a sauna. The bar had risen to be on the second floor and was not as dingy as it used to be. Actually, it used dingy lighting as ambiance which made it comforting.

Shawlong came over with a jug of sake, Ichigo's preferred drink and set it down in front of his new second in command. Ichigo smiled at him in thanks but his sore muscles were beginning to shred his patience. He poured himself a cup of sake and sipped at it slowly. A smile that quirked the corner of his lips up a bit was squashed as quickly as it started. He wasn't going to beat himself up for not sharing the sake with Yoruichi considering she wasn't anywhere nearby. Ichigo sighed. How the hell was he supposed to relax when memories kept getting in the way?

Koori's clicking heels alerted him to her presence before she pounced on him, her smooth arms wrapping around his shoulders. His smile returned and he chuckled at her.

"Silly girl," he chided. She laughed at him before sitting down next to him. He returned her smile and sipped at his sake. "What do you need from me now?"

"Nothing much. Just someone to drink with," she explained. "By the way, I managed to find your place. Your sisters packed half your shit up when I mentioned you needing more clothes." She waved her hand as if to try to keep his sisters back only to give up. "Jeeze that Karin's got a leg on her! Her team's winning the soccer tournaments. Yuzu's gotten into cooking classes - her food's better than yours!"

"Thanks for bombarding me with painful memories," he growled jokingly. In a way he was serious but he preferred a few memories of his sisters rather than...Aizen.

"Better than him. Now, your father is insane! I thought I had to beat the living shit out of him when he decided to name me part of the family! Oh my god he has some moves!"

Ichigo laughed. "Oh god I'm so embarrassed! What'd he do?"

"He decided I was worthy of being part of the family because I told him you were doing well and then...he took a leaping kick at me." Her eyes were screwed in confusion, amazement, and amusement. Ichigo face palmed in embarrassment. "We had a small spar and I enjoyed it actually."

"God...damn it," Ichigo sighed. "I'm so sorry Koori."

"Don't be! I had fun! Plus I got all the stuff you said you wanted. Why did you want that stuff?"

"The clothes were so Grimmjow would stop asking if I need them and the old cell was to keep an eye on my cousin, Shiro."

Koori nodded and Ichigo nearly growled his annoyance. She probably checked up on Shiro by now or his father had let something slip. Knowing his father, the old goat probably let something slip.

"Your father mentioned something about your cousin...It true you drained half your college savings to pay his debts and bail him out of jail?"

"Oh yes. Very true." Ichigo nodded as he poured them both a drink and popped his into his mouth in record speed. "He's more likely to call me than everyone else. Hence my need for my phone."

"Got it. I'll let it drop." She sipped her drink. "Have you told him yet?"

Ichigo coughed as he choked on his drink and Koori laughed. She patted his back to try to help. He glared at his teacher quite pissed off that she'd bring that up. He faltered a bit when he saw her slightly concerned face.

"No I haven't," he conceded, looking away. "I doubt he feels the same."

"You haven't seen him with any women have you?" He shook his head. "I haven't either and trust me, he slept around! Yet...since you came to Hueco Mundo, he's been 'too busy' to date or get a good lay." Ichigo could practically see her make air quotes as she spoke with contempt and sarcasm. He glanced at her to see her grip on her sake glass was a bit dangerous. He tapped her shoulder and nodded at her hand and her grip loosened.

"What do you think Sensei? Should I tell him how I feel?" He poured her another drink as he spoke. Koori sighed.

"Yes. Trust me, Grimm likes you. He'll listen if you speak."

"Something tells me to be wary."

Ichigo sighed. He was tired but he had a right to be. Grimmjow had been gone for a week now with some meeting or other with the other leaders and as Grimmjow's second, Ichigo was busy taking care of the district - with Koori's help of course. It had been six months since Grimmjow had promoted him due to his amazing climb up the ladder. A year and a half and Ichigo had soaked up everything Koori taught him when it came to guns, knives, and all sorts of weapons. She also taught him a few tricks for torture that he really didn't want to use but since he knew them, he was qualified to be a higher up.

Koori had only taught him basic anatomy and basic ways to exploit the anatomy. Yet, considering she was acting as a third in command, his basic amount was enough. Koori sat back to watch Ichigo as he thought. She sometimes found him to think too much. She couldn't really blame him though but if Ichigo let his thoughts go on for too long, his face began to scrunch up in pain and disgust. Just like it was doing now.

"Knock that off!" she ordered as she nudged him. "Don't you dare start thinking of that fucker."

"Sorry Koori. I was thinking too much," Ichigo murmured. She scoffed and shoved the sake jar back at him.

"Drink damn you!" Koori commanded, earning a smirk. He grabbed the jar and refilled their glasses.

"Only if I get to have company," he smirked.

"Damn right!" she chuckled as she toasted him. They stayed that way for about an hour and neither was buzzed yet. Koori liked how well Ichigo held his liquor but she wasn't about to try to see how much he could handle. She had a feeling Grimmjow would kill her if she did.

Their phones buzzing at the exact same time interrupted them. As Koori rolled her eyes, Ichigo began to growl a string of curses. He lifted his phone to his ear as Koori did the same with her phone. They muttered their greetings and listened. The entire bar area froze when the two leapt to their feet screaming "WHAT?" at the top of their lungs.

"God fucking damn it!" Ichigo yelled as he snapped his phone shut. "Why do they always call when I'm relaxing?"

"It's to keep you on your toes," Koori sighed. "Sit down Ichigo. I'll take care of this problem. They'll want a torturer more than a senior commander."

"I should come. They called me too."

"That's formality," Koori smiled as she waved a hand dismissively. "They called Grimmjow too. Hell, maybe he can use this as an excuse to get out of that meeting! I'll take care of it!"

She was already grabbing her coat and putting it on as she edged to the door. She waved both hands at Ichigo telling him to sit as she edged away. She was nearly out the door when he sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Go. But I'm bringing you guys food!" Ichigo called. Koori waved at him and raced out. Ichigo plopped down into his seat and groaned. "Another jug Shawlong. Make it a big one."

* * *

***Beware the torture***

Shuuhei Hisagi shifted his weight uncomfortably as he tried to get himself balanced better. He winced slightly as the chains that were wrapped around his wrists and hands pinched his skin as he moved. He chanced a glance above to see the chains around his arms were hooked over a crane like hook that was attached to an industrial chain to the ceiling. The winches and pulleys that were attached to the hook were hitched up so only the balls of his feet touched the ground. He shifted again to make the pinching stop only to find he was causing himself more pain.

His two guards watched him warily. As well they should. He'd given them one hell of a beat down when they'd basically ambushed him. He had to admit that these guys had not exactly ambushed him. They had probably been doing patrols, Renji had warned him he gangs did patrols, and he had gotten himself into the position of being in the wrong place at the worst time. He'd run, like an idiot because Renji had asked him to not get caught, and they'd chased him. It was well done too. One chased him while the other raced around the buildings to get to another opening. Both drove him into a dead end and had caught him in a matter of moments. He glanced at them again and saw the bruises and cuts he'd managed to give them and smirked.

"What's so fucking funny?" the big, burly one snarled. Shuuhei smirked wider and the man pushed himself off his pillar and began to walk up to him in a threatening manner. The other caught his arm and was greeted with a snarl.

"Nakeem," the other, a black man with a red Mohawk, said warningly. "Don't. Koori's on the way."

"I don't give a damn Edrad!" Nakeem yelled. "He's smirking at us like we're a joke! I'm gonna beat him into a bloody pulp!" Nakeem yanked his arm from Edrad's grip and almost lunged at Shuuhei. Shuuhei felt his eyes widen a bit as the man got closer but he narrowed them again. He would not let this man scare him.

As the man got closer, Shuuhei was about to rethink his idea of not letting the guy scare him. Holy hot damn he was big. The guy loomed over Shuuhei and was lifting his arm to attack...when a wrench slammed into his head. He cried out and staggered away, clutching his head where he was hit. He snarled and swung to look at the direction of where the projectile came from. His eyes widened and he stumbled back muttering apologies. Shuuhei looked over to find a woman, her green eyes blazing.

"You god damned son of a fucking bitch!" the woman screeched. "What the fuck were you thinking you god damned idiot? If you're planning on working without me present you are sorely mistaken! You stupid fucker! You know very fucking well I do the questioning! What were you doing?"

"I-I'm," the guy stammered. The woman rounded on him in a second, her fist flying at his elbow, his arm, his torso, his face, anywhere she could hit. Shuuhei watched in amazement as the woman basically screamed and punched the man into a cowering heap. She was stronger than she looked too. Yet, she was quite beautiful. He had to admit that too.

"Koori?" Edrad called. The woman stopped her assault and glanced at him.

"What?" she snapped. Edrad flinched but stood as firm as he dared around the woman.

"You're questioning the wrong guy," he said. He pointed at Shuuhei then. "He's the one we caught...I called you but Nakeem called-"

"I know who he called Edrad!" she cut in. "We were drinking together when you two idiots called us. He'll come with food. Now, get this sniveling idiot out of my fucking sight!"

"Yes Ma'am," Edrad said as he pulled his friend out of the room. "I got your stuff set up behind the guy! Do enjoy!" He waved as he left. Shuuhei watched the woman as she turned her eye catching body to face him. He felt his eye twitch as she smiled in an amused manner. He glared at her.

"What's so funny?" he snarled.

"You have a 69 on your face," she giggled. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes I do but I don't have it 'cause of that. A guy I admired had it on his chest."

"So it's a memoir?"

"Yes. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Koori Ryuu."

"Ice dragon?" Shuuhei asked. "Did I get that translation right? Your mom named you ice dragon?"

"No. My trainer named me that. I don't know what my parents wished to call me because I never met them." He stared at her with pity. Something she obviously did not want. "Enough about me. I'm here to learn about you. I gave you my name. Give me yours."

"No way in hell." Renji had told him to give them nothing. He wouldn't give them anything. Not a single thing. Not a word. The woman's eyes narrowed and she got closer to him. He wanted to smirk at how much taller the arrangement had made him. She would only reach his chin if her were standing flat on his feet. Her watched as her face seemed to screw up into interest and wonder.

"You don't have to be so difficult you know that right?" she said, her voice almost sensual. "Come on, tell me."

"You're attractive," he said. "I'm not telling you anything though."

"You told me about the tattoo. Why not your name?"

"Memoirs are different. I'll babble about those if you'll listen. Other things? Not a chance."

The woman stepped away, her eyes looking sad. She shook her head in what seemed to be regret. "And you're so handsome. I really wanted to do this without injuring you."

"Ah well, if that's the case, why not let me go? I promise I won't tell anyone about the sexy chick I ran into." He tossed her a smile but she did not catch it. She passed him and he heard her pick something up from a table. He waited until he felt a whip smack into his back. He grunted and wished he make his hands into fists.

"Your name please," she said.

"No." Another lashing and he gritted his teeth. She repeated her statement. He repeated his answer and was rewarded with another smack. He continued to grit his teeth. He was no stranger to pain. He'd encountered it often when he was younger and in high school. He had been friends with a kid named Hichigo Shirosaki, a boy with pale white skin, silver hair, and the scariest gold irises surrounded by black. Shiro had a cousin and Shuuhei had always known Shiro to be somewhat protective of his cousin. Renji was protective of the same person too. Shuuhei had come to this place to look for the kid for Renji while Shiro had disappeared into thin air a year ago.

"Your name!" the woman screamed after an hour or so of lashing him. _Boy does she has one hell of an arm_, he thought painfully. He was panting a bit but he hadn't spoken. His shirt, that she had not bothered to take off his shoulders in any way, was in tatters and bits of it were sticking to his bloodied back. He could swear that whip had some shards of glass in it because it was hurting him more than should have been possible. His position on the hook didn't help either. He barely had enough balance to not spin and thanks to that, his torso and chest had gotten the same treatment his back was. He kicked his legs to gain enough momentum to turn to face her.

"No," he ground out, blood beginning to collect in his mouth. He spat it out on the floor in front of him. "I won't tell you. Nothing will come from me you hear me?"

The sound of a door opening behind him caught his attention. He tried to get turned around to see who it was and to relieve the pinching pain in his wrists and hands. The woman flicked her wrist and he found the whip wrapping tightly around his stomach. She'd effectively stopped him from turning and he was finding he'd been right about the glass. Hell there were chips of bones in there too.

"I brought food," a voice that sounded so familiar called from behind him.

"That's great. I'm starved but he won't talk!" the woman yelled, her eyes tearing up. Why the hell did this matter so much? There was a sound of hurried footsteps coming closer to him. They passed and the woman suddenly yanked on the whip. Shuuhei yelled out in pain and his eyes screwed shut.

"Koori! For god's sake stop would you?" the voice, it was male, said.

"But-!" she cried.

"Relax! Eat! You're hungry. You're tired. Let me have a go."

Shuuhei heard scrapings of chairs and dishes. A bag was crushed after a few containers were taken out of it. Shuuhei felt hands pulling the whip off of him. He was reset so he was facing permanently at the two people. His eyes blinked open and he found himself looking at the two. He watched the woman make herself a meal of what looked like steak and potatoes. Her companion was standing with his back to Shuuhei and was bent over the table looking over the devices he could use. Shuuhei hoped for the whip. The woman looked unhappy as all hell.

"I haven't seen someone who won't talk like this," she was whimpering. The guy straightened, revealing his hair. Shuuhei's eyes widened and he found his voice as the guy tried to tell her to calm down.

"Kurosaki?" Shuuhei asked. Both of them stiffened and looked at him, the woman shocked and angry, the guy shocked and...sickened? What the hell? Shuuhei didn't have time to think over Kurosaki's reaction for the woman was on him in a matter of seconds, her slim fingers fisting in what was left of his shirt.

"How do you know him?" she yelled. "How?"

"Koori," Kurosaki called. "Stop."

"No! He knows you! What if Grimmjow had been here?" She turned back to Shuuhei. "How do you know him?"

"Get off me!" Shuuhei yelled, lifting his legs to kick her away. He caught her right in the chest and she stumbled back into Kurosaki's arms. Shuuhei watched as Koori gasped for air and Kurosaki tried to calm her.

"You okay?" Kurosaki asked when she'd gotten her breath back. She nodded and he pulled her over to the table. She thrashed and tried to get back to Shuuhei but Kurosaki whispered something in her ear and she settled. She sat down and stabbed at her food ass she glared at Shuuhei. Kurosaki stepped up to him.

"Kurosaki," Shuuhei said calmly, trying to gauge the man's reaction.

"You shouldn't have kicked her," Kurosaki snarled, his brown eyes dark with what looked like murderous intent.

"Why not?"

"She's the third in command of Sixth District. You shouldn't have kicked her," was the reply. Shuuhei's face screwed into an expression of confusion that was immediately exchanged for one of pain as Kurosaki round house kicked him in the side. His mouth dropped open as a sickening pop emanated from his right shoulder. He couldn't cry out as the pain raced through his body like a wild fire.

"Gah!" he gasped when his voice worked again. Kurosaki's eyes continued to hold their dark look as Shuuhei locked eyes with him. "Son of a...You got better."

"No shit Sherlock," Kurosaki growled. "Tell me who sent you Shuuhei and why." A low growl of cursing resounded from behind Kurosaki and Shuuhei guessed it was the woman.

"Why should I?" Shuuhei asked. Kurosaki smirked at him and suddenly, his fingers were widening one of his cuts. Shuuhei cried out in horror was fire raced through him. Kurosaki simply probed his fingers deeper.

"Who?"

"R-Ren-Renji did!" Shuuhei cried out. Kurosaki froze and glared at Shuuhei again.

"Why?"

"Do you have any...any idea how much he cares about you? Rivals Shiro. Stop please!"

Kurosaki pulled his now red fingers out of Shuuhei's torso. He walked over to Koori and joined her in the meal. Shuuhei stared and felt his mouth water.

"Looks hungry," the woman growled.

"Fuck him," Kurosaki snarled.

"How does he know you?"

"He's one of my cousin's friends."

"Shiro?" Kurosaki nodded and attacked his food. "I'd love to meet this cousin of yours. Maybe he's as tight lipped."

"I wouldn't know. You already know I had to use most my savings to save his ass. I'm not about to feed someone who's idiotic enough to come here because Abarai told him to."

Shuuhei felt his blood freeze. Abarai? Not Renji? Why was Kurosaki acting like he didn't know Renji? The woman had the same question.

"Renji Abarai...was freed from here. I stayed for him and the others to be free. Now, he's sending someone who had nothing to do with the whole thing into hostile territory. I don't approve." The woman nodded her head as if she agreed and they ate in silence as Shuuhei stared longingly at the food. Kurosaki glared at him out of the corner of his eyes causing Shuuhei to shiver.

"Shall I call Grimm?" the woman asked when their meal was finished. Kurosaki glanced at her and shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you wish." Kurosaki stood up and waltzed over to Shuuhei. The murderous look was back and Shuuhei wanted nothing more than to run for his life. He'd seen Shiro get that look and had heard rumors that Kurosaki could get that look but he'd never thought it would be aimed at him. "I'm going to see what else I can get from Shuuhei Hisagi."

"You sure that's wise?" she asked, concern finding its way into her voice.

"No. Yet, he's from Karakura and so am I. I should be asking him questions right? Besides, I really want to know why Renji sent him."

The woman shrugged and walked toward an office. There, Shuuhei saw her lift a phone to her ear and dial someone. He was about to wonder who she was calling when Kurosaki began to use him as a punching bag. Shuuhei grunted and whimpered as Kurosaki pounded into him causing the injuries to get wider and spill more and more copious amounts of blood. When Kurosaki stopped, the cuts were twice as large and Shuuhei couldn't help but notice that Kurosaki's knuckles were dripping with the scarlet liquid. He watched in horror as Kurosaki lifted his fist to his mouth and licked up the blood as if it were candy. He wanted to throw up but he couldn't get his stomach to purge itself.

"Why'd Renji send you?" Kurosaki asked.

"As I said: Do you have any idea how much he cares about you? Remember how protective Shiro was? Renji rivals him. He wants you back Kurosaki. He'll do anything."

"He does realize I'm not to leave a certain district let alone Hueco Mundo right?" Shuuhei shook his head. "Then he just sent you on a suicide mission. Hope you don't mind it."

"All I had to do was find you. I have. That's enough."

"Not if you don't get back home right? Will Renji send more people?"

"Maybe. I doubt it though." Kurosaki slammed his fist into Shuuhei's jaw. "I'm telling the truth!"

"I know that. I can tell you are…Why didn't you talk to Koori?"

"I wasn't gonna talk to her. She's one of them. Renji asked me to not talk to them."

"Then you shouldn't talk to me either." Shuuhei gave him a confused look but was greeted with another fist to his injuries.

"Ichigo?" the woman called. She came over and stood on his right, her arms behind her back that was straightened and rigid. Kurosaki glanced at her. "Grimm's on his way. He doesn't know this guy knows you. You can go home."

"I think I'll stay and watch thanks." Another murderous glance at Shuuhei accompanied by a smirk. "Wonder what he'll do then." The woman smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's my second!" she chimed. Shuuhei felt his eyes widen. The woman skipped over to the table and she sat on it, her feet kicking back and forth. Kurosaki wandered over to her and joined her in sitting on the table.

"Second?" Shuuhei asked.

"Again," Kurosaki said. "You shouldn't have kicked Koori. I'm the guy above her. Grimm's above me. You should consider yourself lucky. The top three people in Sixth District are all trying to get information from you."

"You're the second in command?"

"Damn straight." Kurosaki was smiling. "Tell me Shuuhei, why aren't you with Shiro?"

Shuuhei glared at him. "He's been gone for a year. No one knows where he is."

"Naturally," Kurosaki sneered. "He's probably lying low again."

"Doubt it! He's gone! He would have called someone!"

"Shut up!" Kurosaki bellowed. "Just stay quiet!" Shuuhei did so. They didn't speak at all, the silence becoming thick and heavy to Shuuhei. He watched as it seemed almost casual to the woman and Kurosaki. The crushing silence was only interrupted by the doors opening again. They were suddenly joined by a tall, well built, blue haired man who looked livid.

"Who the hell is this bastard?" the new arrival snarled. "Aizen's on my ass Koori! I wasn't supposed to leave that damn meeting and now, I've bluffed my way out of it! Who is this guy?"

"His name's Shuuhei Hisagi," Kurosaki said calmly. "He's from Karakura, used to hang out with my cousin. I know who sent him and why. You didn't have to leave to come here. We were done anyway." He hopped off the table and stared the blue haired man in the eye.

"He's…from Karakura?" Kurosaki nodded. "Does he know you?" Another nod. "God damn it!"

"Relax Grimmjow," Koori said. The man rounded on her, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were becoming transparent. He didn't lift them though.

"What? You don't hit women?" Shuuhei jeered. The man snarled at him to shut the hell up.

"Renji sent him," Kurosaki said, catching the man's attention. The man's eyes widened and he stared at Kurosaki in shock.

"What?" He turned to the woman. "How the hell am I supposed to relax?"

"He came to only see if I was alive," Kurosaki said. The man stiffened even more. "He can go home now. Don't bother taking him to Szayel. I want Renji to see his shoulder dislocated." There it was again. That look. It even scared the blue haired man. The woman seemed to have gotten used to it now for she didn't flinch.

"Ichigo," the blue haired man started only to be hushed by Kurosaki.

"He might as well go home."

"Ichi," the woman said. "We should keep him here for a little while." Kurosaki rounded on her and her eye twitched. "I just feel he should get treatment. You do too."

"No I don't."

The woman smiled and shook her head. "Let's let him heal up. He has to survive the trip home doesn't he?" She was greeted with nods.

"I'm having him under guard," the blue haired man stated, regaining his authority. The two nodded. "Both of you go home. I have to tell some story to get Aizen off my back." Shuuhei watched as Kurosaki seemed to shrink at the sound of this Aizen guy's name. Why though?

"I'll take care of Aizen. Ichi, you go home and try to sleep. Grimm, you take care of things here." The woman was in command again. This was confusing. Who was in charge again?

"Koori," Grimmjow growled. "I thought I was in charge here. You're my third."

"And technically, I out rank you due to what I am."

"Enough both of you," Kurosaki said. "I'm going home to rest. You two have fun." With that, Kurosaki left and the other two glared at Shuuhei.

"Take him to Szayel and call Aizen. Make up a story. Let Szayel in on it. I'm going to do a few patrols. I don't want any more idiots in my district."

"Yes Grimmjow." The man left. The woman gave an impassive glare to Shuuhei. "I don't like you," was all she said before walking over to take him down and drag him to a vehicle. He recognized the make as a Jeep Commander with tan paint. Something told him that the windows had been tinted by a custom job. She placed him in the back and told him to lie still. She drove in silence, the only thing interrupting it being the CD she'd put into the radio system. Soon, the car was filled with the sound of Linkin Park, Nightwish, and other rock bands. She liked loud music then. He could work with that. He didn't want to think at all at that moment.

They arrived somewhere else and were greeted by a man with pink hair. The man soon showed he was a doctor as he set Shuuhei's arm. Both the doctor and the woman were seemingly on edge around him but he couldn't really blame them. The woman dragged him to a warehouse and put him in an office on the higher floor. There was a bed complete with pillows and blankets. He gave her questioning glance and she shrugged.

"We never cleaned it out since we never know if someone may need it," she whispered as if she were remembering something that had been happening recently. "Oh well, I'm told the bed's comfortable. It'll take a month to heal so you may as well have a bed."

"Whatever you say."

"Are you going to tell that Renji guy? About Ichigo I mean."

"I'm supposed to tell him what I learn."

"You're talking to me. Why?"

"I'm bored," he sneered.

"Bull shit." She left then, locking him in the room. He sat on the bed and held his shoulder that was being held in place by a brace and a sling. _It's going to be a long month._

* * *

**This reposting is taking less time than I thought it would...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

* * *

A long month it was too. Ichigo watched from a distance as Shuuhei healed from the treatment he had given him and he watched as Shuuhei began to speak in small amounts to Koori and only Koori. The bits he shared were flirtations and other pesky bull shit. It was something that nearly drove Ichigo insane when accompanied by the thoughts that swam in his head about Grimmjow. Every day, Grimmjow became a person Ichigo trusted and with that trust came the feeling of safety that Ichigo had not felt since he'd come to Hueco Mundo.

No, that wasn't fully true. He'd felt safe whenever Grimmjow was around him.

As the month ended, Koori announced that Shuuhei could leave…If, Grimmjow and Ichigo were alright with it. Ichigo wanted him gone. Grimmjow wanted him to go if Koori was sure the kid would stay silent. Koori came up to Shuuhei while Ichigo had come in to feed him.

"Will you stay silent?" she asked.

"You know I can't do that."

"Will he stay silent?" she asked Ichigo. He shook his head. She turned back to Shuuhei. "He's not going to not tell Renji."

"No. Renji will be the first one he sees." Ichigo could hear the annoyance drip from his lips as he spoke. "I just want him gone."

"None of them are allowed to be stuck here like you."

"Absolutely."

"I'll tell Grimm."

As she walked out, Ichigo shoved the food at Shuuhei. Shuuhei looked at him gratefully and confused. Ichigo scoffed.

"Don't tell Renji. He won't believe anything you say about me torturing you. Plus, if what you say is true, he'll just get himself killed trying to prove you wrong."

Ichigo left Shuuhei to Koori's transportation systems. He wanted to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well at all. His subconscious was not helping him in the least. He had tried to submerge the damn memories of those sessions but he really only forgot them around Grimmjow. Naturally, Grimmjow had not been present due to his having to catch up on what bits of the meeting he missed. Ichigo was not expecting him to come back for a while since he had to go to all of his allies to get a clear picture of what he missed.

He flopped onto his bed and sighed trying to relax. He could not do much about this whole insomnia problem he had though he had to admit to himself that it had gotten worse since he had started to realize his feelings for Grimmjow. Ichigo groaned as he rolled onto his side, perching his head onto his arm. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to slow his breathing. When that didn't work, he gave up and went for the sleeping pills he'd had D-Roy commandeer for him. He popped two into his mouth and dry swallowed them.

The effect was pretty much instantaneous. Much to his short lived joy.

***Rape moment***

_Aizen's hands cupped his chin and lifted it up to meet his lips. Ichigo nearly shoved him away but instead he simply trembled as Aizen's lips met his. As Aizen melded Ichigo's lips to his, his other hand slipped into Ichigo's pants and began to stroke Ichigo's shaft into hardness. Ichigo didn't want it but he had to let it happen. He had to. He shut his eyes and hoped to god Grimmjow would continue to keep his promise. _

_Aizen continued on until he had divested Ichigo of his clothes. Now, the brown haired man with a god complex was looming on top of Ichigo's trembling body. Ichigo was trembling from fear of what was coming and fear that Grimmjow wouldn't get him from here. Aizen hadn't prepared him and when the man thrusted himself into Ichigo, Ichigo cried out in pain. It was horrible. He felt like he was being split in two and Aizen didn't give a damn. He just kept going._

_"Good Toy," Aizen said in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo bit his lip, drawing blood. "You're such a good toy. No one's better than you." Another thrust in, this time deeper and in the perfect angle to hit that spot inside Ichigo. He smirked as Ichigo writhed under him, holding the younger man's hips still no matter how hard Ichigo tried to free himself._

_"M-Master," Ichigo heard himself whine._

_"Hush Toy. Just lay back and enjoy it…You can't get away from me anyway."_

***Rape over***

Ichigo shot up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide and darting around the room. He tried to stop shaking but couldn't. _"You can't get away from me."_ He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked himself back and forth. He wanted to get away from Aizen. He wanted to get away badly.

He stiffened when he heard movement outside his room.

* * *

Grimmjow snuck into his apartment as carefully and as quietly as he could manage. He didn't really want to sneak in but he had come home late and he could only assume Ichigo was asleep. He had intercepted Koori as she was about to leave and that had been a conversation that he wished he could have skipped. The prisoner was trying to flirt with her and ignore him at the same time. He wanted to beat the shit out of the guy but Koori was able to shut him up with a look. She promised she would be back tomorrow so until then, he and Ichigo were stuck with the district as usual.

The door clicked behind him just a little too loudly to him. The locks sliding into their places were even louder. He winced slightly and turned to see if Ichigo had heard him. When he saw he was still alone, he sighed a bit. Lately, he had been feeling odd around Ichigo. He had told Koori and had earned a laughing fit. Her cheeks had turned red as she couldn't stop laughing; at him.

_"Damn it! What the fuck is so damn funny!" he had yelled. She paused, her eyes still smiling and her hand over her mouth._

_"It's nothing really," she stammered, trying to not laugh. "Wow…Yaoi stories are always true." The last part she'd whispered so low that he could barely hear her but he heard it. He'd blushed profusely causing her to laugh even harder._

He toed off his shoes and slipped his arms out of his suit jacket. He hated the damn monkey suit but he had to admit that he could look pretty damn good in one at times. He hung up the jacket before taking his gun, holster and all, off his hip. He placed it on the table next to the door with a soft _thunk_ and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding out with a _woosh_. The apartment was silent. That was good. Ichigo was still asleep then. He began wishing Koori was here. When she was around, he found it easier to hold back around Ichigo. It wasn't that she had an aversion when it came to two men kissing each other or even feeling each other up. She had even declared that if he didn't like gays, he had better get over it when she'd come to work for him. However, it was sort of considered polite to not try to have sex with Ichigo around her. Who knew, she may be a voyeur and he didn't want her having something like that to black mail him.

The teal haired man flinched when he heard a door open. He looked to find Ichigo standing in his room's doorway and relaxed to some extent. Mentally cursing himself for waking the soon to be twenty-year-old man, he remained still so as to not scare him. He had done that once before. He was not about to do that again if Ichigo was having one of his anxiety attacks. He really hoped hit wasn't an attack. Ichigo had seemingly done better over the past few months.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called shakily. Grimmjow's blood froze. _Damn_, he thought. _He's having one and I don't have Koori here to help me!_

"Yeah," he called back, his eyes closing as he lowered his head trying to think of a way to calm Ichigo down without getting attacked. "It's me." He heard the door open further. Then a rush of what sounded like panicked footfalls before the air in his lungs was shoved out of his body forcefully as the younger man slammed his muscular frame into Grimmjow's. He gasped slightly and stumbled backward into the door. He glanced down to see Ichigo's vivid hair and he slowly realized Ichigo's arms were wrapped around his waist. Ichigo was trembling.

"Ichigo? What is it?" he asked.

"I-I was trying to sleep," Ichigo said, his voice sounding thick with sleep still but Grimmjow heard the raw panic there. "I-I had a dream of Aizen…"

"Whoa! Easy, easy! Ichigo, calm down." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away a bit. He locked eyes with panicked brown orbs. "What was the dream about?"

"Aizen…making me…" Ichigo's voice caught in his throat and Grimmjow knew that if he didn't stop him, he would choke. He caught Ichigo's head in his hands and shushed him.

"Hush Ichigo," he whispered. "He released you from that remember? You're free of it."

Ichigo shook his head. "He said I couldn't get away!" Ichigo's hands were on Grimmjow's chest and his hands fisted in Grimmjow's shirt. "He said I couldn't get away Grimmjow! He said-"

"Hush Ichigo. Relax! You're alright here!"

Ichigo shook his head again and placed it against Grimmjow's chest. "He said…he said." As Ichigo blubbered, Grimmjow heard his voice rise to whimper. The sound alone was disarming and Grimmjow's knees buckled, taking both of them to the floor. He pulled the younger man closer to him and rubbed his back.

"Shh Ichigo," he cooed into Ichigo's hair. "You're safe Ichigo. You're safe here. Aizen won't touch you here." Ichigo's trembling slowed but Grimmjow was about to kick himself for reacting in the one way he had been afraid of. _Liar. Damn liar. You're just as likely to do something. Get him to his room and take a long, freezing shower. Do it now!_ "Let's get you back to bed alright? Come on." Grimmjow tried to stand but Ichigo had effectively pinned him.

"No, no please," Ichigo begged. "Please just stay like this for a minute."

Grimmjow wanted to stay still more than anything but he knew if he did, he'd cross a line. He had to end this now. He tried to move but Ichigo was stronger than he looked. _Maybe I shouldn't have allowed Koori to work on his fighting skills,_ he thought miserably. Ichigo was calming down though and Grimmjow had to admit that even though he was getting more and more agitated. _How ironic_, he thought. _He's calming down and I'm freaking out._

That was when Ichigo surprised him.

Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's face in his hands making blue eyes meet with clearing brown. As Ichigo held Grimmjow's gaze, his hand trailed up to his ear and weaved into the man's blue tresses and he pulled his face closer to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo melded their lips together. He felt his eyes slowly fall closed and he felt himself deepen the needy connection. It was like Ichigo was able to tell what he'd needed and was happy to help in any way. He flicked his tongue over Ichigo's lips to ask for admittance. Ichigo reciprocated automatically and happily.

Their tongues battled for dominance but after a moment, Ichigo gave in, wanting only to feel Grimmjow. He pressed closer, his body seeming to mold to Grimmjow's, and reveled in the feeling of Grimmjow's wet appendage swirl around his mouth. Grimmjow fisted his hands in Ichigo's hair as he mapped out the younger man's mouth, memorizing it until he needed the air more than he needed to take Ichigo. They separated panting.

As they gasped for air, Grimmjow's inner voice was screaming at him to stop but all he could hear was his impulses that really had far more power over him than his tiny Jiminy Cricket. Ichigo placed his forehead against Grimmjow's as he gasped for the much needed air. Grimmjow stared as Ichigo panted, his cheeks bright red from lack of air and excitement.

"I'm safe here," Ichigo whispered. "You feel safe."

"That…That makes no sense Ichigo," Grimmjow said through gasps. "I kidnapped you and your friends, transported you for…those sessions, and now you're basically a prisoner to my district. How can I possibly feel safe to be around?"

"I don't know," Ichigo whispered. "It may be because you were decent to me and kept those sessions secret from my friends when I never really asked you to. It may be because you took the responsibility to get me every night and tried to make sure you took me or that I had an explanation as to why you weren't my driver. I don't know why but you feel safe. Safer then Renji ever felt. Hell, safer than my family feels. I don't know why. I just know."

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hair a bit tighter as the younger man spoke. Ichigo winced a bit as his scalp was pulled at but other than that, he didn't react. Grimmjow felt himself hardening further as Ichigo's hips ground into his, a prominent bulge making itself apparent on Grimmjow's leg. He held back a groan barely as Ichigo involuntarily moved again, bringing their arousals together in a glorious friction.

"Let me get this straight," he ground out almost painfully. "Despite everything I've done, that has fucked your life up amazingly might I add you feel I'm the safest person to be around or near?"

"Yes," Ichigo whispered. "That and one other thing."

"What?"

"I-I think I love you." Ichigo ducked his head to the side as he spoke, his face flushing crimson. Grimmjow caught his chin and pulled his head back so they were locked in each others' gazes again. Grimmjow loved looking into his brown eyes. They were almost hypnotic. If only he knew Ichigo felt Grimmjow's eyes were the same.

"Good," he whispered breathily. "I don't have to hold back anymore. Now, I can give in." He melded their lips together once more in a deep kiss as if it was a deal being sealed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"As great as it is to have you planning to visit Ichigo but seriously Chad! Aren't you going to try to talk the others into coming with you?" Uryuu asked as his giant friend continued to pack. Uryuu could have sworn Chad wasn't listening to him but he knew Chad was listening. All Chad ever did was listen. It was what made him a rock for the others. He had been there in Hueco Mundo and he was happy to listen to complaints and fears even though he'd heard them over and over. Hell, he'd watched some of them so he was a good person to hug if memories came back.

"Chad," Uryuu whined. He'd moved in with the gentle giant soon after they graduated from high school. They were going to the same college together, Chad barely surviving on a football scholarship and Uryuu doing all he could on his own scholarship. Uryuu was working on business studies and was happy to tutor Chad when it was needed. Yet, Chad, who had never spoken much to begin with, had become quieter since they had returned to Karakura and Seireitei which had caused Uryuu to worry.

"I'm going to see Ichigo," Chad said, his voice deep and rumbling and his decision made. Uryuu sighed. He was just glad Chad had chosen summer break to do this.

"Well shouldn't we tell the others?"

Chad said nothing. He simply paused in his movements as he wished to say yes. He also wanted to say no because he didn't want to risk losing anyone there. He wanted to see Ichigo but he didn't want to risk someone getting hurt because their group was too large. He returned to his movements. He was so caught up; he didn't realize the doorbell of their apartment ring. Uryuu noticed though and he pulled the door open, relieved when he saw Byakuya and Rukia.

"Thank god!" he sighed. "He's not listening to me."

"That's difficult to believe," Rukia sighed as she walked in. Byakuya and Rukia had been doing well. Rukia, like Orihime, Toshiro, Uryuu, and Chad was going to college. They were all going to the same college, Toshiro showing his true self as the prodigy he was. Byakuya had gotten closer to Urahara and Yoruichi as a friend and before anyone knew it, he quit college and joined the police. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Matsumoto joined him in that quest as if it were the only option left for them to follow. Uryuu was beginning to feel the same.

As Rukia got Chad to stop, Byakuya up dated Uryuu on what was going on. The police had all been baffled when they had all returned from their disappearance but when they had not said anything, much to Renji's annoyance, the case ended there. Well, it almost ended. Renji had opened his fat mouth before any of them could shut him up. That had made some of the elder officers stiffen and try to get permission to try to rescue the young Kurosaki boy. Yachiru was the one who had stopped it with the words _"Ichi's fine. He doesn't need help."_

She had probably been right in that regard. If Ichigo had needed help he would have called them by now. Uryuu glanced over to find Rukia and Chad unpacking his clothes and putting them back into their respective drawers. Uryuu smiled a bit at that sight.

"How's Yachiru doing?" he asked the taller Kuchiki sibling.

"She's doing fine. Her teachers feel she's a handful but she loves her classes." Byakuya shook his head at a loss for how to explain the little hellion's actions. Byakuya had resorted to being as stoic as ever but he would let it slip around his close friends.

"What about Renji?" Uryuu heard his roommate and Rukia pause in their movements but they returned to them, stiff and on edge. Byakuya had done the same, his back rigid and his fingers gripping his side arm tightly while it sat in its holster.

"I don't know," Byakuya ground out. "He's gotten himself suspended from duty again. I don't know what he did but Yamamoto is extremely annoyed with him."

"Lovely," Uryuu growled. "You'd think his becoming a police officer would have made him think of others rather than himself."

"He is thinking of another. That's the problem!" Rukia called. All three men glanced at her to find her eyes flaring with anger and hurt. Her petite frame looked like it was ready to blow from her feelings that she could not restrain quite as well as her brother could. She took a deep breath before letting her clenched fists relax. "Orihime's invited us to go out for lunch. She says she invited everyone."

"Ah yes!" Byakuya said, taking his cue well. "That's the other reason we came." He smiled a bit and beckoned us to follow him.

The restaurant was the little sushi restaurant that was a few blocks away from Ichigo's place. This place had become a hang out for their entire group in the past nearly two years. The staff had even begun giving them discounts. Orihime, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Yachiru were waiting for them there. Rukia moved so she could sit next to Orihime while Chad gravitated to the seat on Toshiro's left. Byakuya sat next to Kenpachi, noticing the two other chairs left. A few seconds passed and Tatsuki showed up taking the seat on Orihime's other side.

"I asked Renji to come too," Orihime whispered.

They all glanced at the last empty chair, some of their eyes glowing in contempt. Orihime and Tatsuki were able to look with worry for their friend but everyone else had a hard time with that concept. Renji was not making life easy for them at all. As a cop, he had access to certain things – like their files from when they were kidnapped – he was using those files to do as much damage to Hueco Mundo as he could. So far though, he had not been lucky in any of his attempts. Despite that, his actions were not exactly sitting well in his colleagues' stomachs.

They ordered without waiting and Renji apparently decided to trudge in at that moment. He wore baggy, dark blue jeans, a red long sleeve shirt that was loose enough to hide his well built torso, and black converse. His hair was done up in his usual pony tail and he wore a head band around his forehead. Rukia sighed thinking back to the times Renji used to boast about his tattooed brows all to annoy her yet, he would always cover them with cloth or sunglasses.

Renji plopped down in the last chair and muttered a greeting. He ordered for himself as soon as the waitress showed up again and waited for his meal. The others remained quite as they watched him and his far too calm movements. At least, to an untrained eye, his movements were calm. The sad fact was, they all knew Renji too well and could see how on edge he was. Byakuya wrinkled his nose. What had the pineapple done this time?

"Hey Renji," Tatsuki ventured, causing everyone to tense and relax at the same time. She had always been braver than the rest of them when it came to breaking the ice around Renji. He glanced at her as if just realizing her presence and nodded at her.

"I already said hello," he muttered somewhat rudely. His fellow cops narrowed their eyes at him. He scoffed at them. To hell with letting them get to him here. He was suspended from duty and he was a civilian. They technically had to protect him unless they wanted to risk getting reprimanded by Yamamoto. Doubtful. Save for Kenpachi and Ikkaku but then again, those two had always been fairly nuts.

"No need to be rude Abarai," Kenpachi snarled before picking up his drink. It was lunch and he was having beer. It didn't really matter though. He wasn't on duty. None of them were actually since it was their team's day off. It was only natural that Orihime arranged a lunch on a day off. They were less likely to have to leave in the middle of it and by the time she arranged the lunches, they needed booze in their systems.

"You can shut up Zaraki," Renji hissed back. "In case you forgot, I've had a rough week."

"Doesn't mean you can be rude to any of us. Especially not Tatsuki," Toshiro snarled under his breath. Renji threw him a glare but was met with a dark look from Matsumoto. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and Renji knew very well that if he tried to do anything to Toshiro, Matsumoto would take it personally.

Renji let his glare fall to the table and leaned back. Calling the past week rough had been an understatement. It had been hell. First, he'd been found out by Urahara on the fact he sent Shuuhei, an informant for the department due to his connections and wish to stop it all, into Hueco Mundo. When he'd tried to explain why he'd done it, Urahara wouldn't listen and filed a complaint. Yoruichi found out on her own soon after the report was filed and she lay into Renji with out mercy. When Yamamoto got the file he was lectured once again and suspended. Then Matsumoto found out in her own special way thanks to her being a hacker for the department. Boy had she gone nuts when she found out why he'd been suspended!

He didn't really care though. It had been a month since Shuuhei had gone in and Yamamoto was already declaring him dead. Renji wanted nothing more than to not believe the old man but Shuuhei had never called in since he told Renji he'd made it to Sixth District. No calls, no e-mails, no faxes. Nothing at all. Renji made his stomach stop churning as soon as he noticed that it was. Shuuhei was alive. He'd survived Shiro. He would survive Hueco Mundo.

Renji was sure of it.

The meal was silent save for small banter that the others happily took part in. Renji stayed silent save for grunts and snapping at people. The staff feared him when ever he snarled and feared that he may do it when they got close to him so they were always on edge. Orihime hated seeing that considering he was her friend but also hated the fact Renji was seemingly doing it on purpose.

When they finished their meal, the headed to the Kurosaki home. It was sort of a tradition: eat at the restaurant and then go check up on Ichigo's family. Yuzu and Karin were doing well enough and Isshin seemed to be as energetic as he always had been but again, that was to the untrained eye. They missed Ichigo and losing him had taken a toll on them all.

Shiro disappearing had an affect on them as well even if it wasn't so noticeable. Shiro had stopped by the house the night before he disappeared and was babbling nonsense about Ichigo. His ramblings were along the lines of, _"He's learning how to kill. How to shoot. How to fight better. How to maim someone to get information. He's learning so many things he always hated!"_ The ramblings had scared Yuzu out of her mind and her fear had been renewed when Shiro left in the middle of the night leaving a note.

_I have to find him. I have to see him. I'll come back when I see him and am sure he's okay._

_-Shiro_

Renji had been one of the first officers to be put on the search party for Shiro but he was soon taken off when Shiro's trail kept leading to Hueco Mundo. No one knew if he actually went in but since Hueco Mundo was off limits to Renji – despite his access to the files – he had been taken off the party. A year had passed and still no Shiro. The search was about to be ended due to the fact of how much time they had spent on it. Shiro was gone. They had to face that fact.

"Welcome!" Yuzu called happily when she opened the door and saw who it was. "Another day off lunch?"

"Yes," Orihime said. "May we come in?"

"Sure!" The short, brown haired girl led them inside through the clinic to the house. They filled the living room easily with their numbers, not that it was really minded. Yuzu came in with coffee prepared the way they all liked it after disappearing into the kitchen for a few minutes.

"Sorry for droppin' in like this," Kenpachi murmured almost softly. He had a soft spot for Ichigo's little sisters. It wasn't as soft as his spot for Yachiru but that was a different matter. Ichigo had risked his freedom to let them all return and because of that, he had left his sisters behind. Kenpachi was happy to treat them as nicely as their brother had but he knew very well that Toshiro was the 'big brother figure' they needed.

"No problem really. Dad's with a patient and Karin's with a new friend of the family," Yuzu explained. The group perked up to the sound of that. A new friend? Maybe the family was doing better than was originally believed.

"New friend?" Toshiro asked. "How new?"

"About a month," came the happy reply. "She visited once and then went to her work place for the past month. She came back with someone who looked worse for wear. That's Dad's new patient."

"Can we meet her?"

"I'm sure you can," Yuzu murmured. "She's out back. I'll go get her." Yuzu reached the door and then turned back, her lips spread in an overwhelming smile. "She's been named part of the family by Dad by the way."

"Oh? Why?" Yumichika asked, curious. He had a right to be and he'd simply voiced the question that was on everyone's lips. The silent thank yous that were aimed at him were nearly tangible as they flitted through the room.

"She's Ichi-nii's friend!" Yuzu disappeared as Renji choked on his coffee.

"Ichigo's friend?" Matsumoto whispered as the words sank in. Everyone's eyes were wide with anticipation as they listened to Karin and Yuzu fight over who got to have the mysterious woman's attention and company. They waited as the girls made their arguments until Isshin joined in, in all his exuberance.

"Oh girls! You shouldn't fight!" he called at full volume causing some of the occupants in the living room to wince. "I'm sure she'd love to meet Ichigo's friends!"

"I've already met them," came a sultry voice. A sultry voice Kenpachi recognized in an instant. He was on his feet in just as little time and was marching toward the door, anger writhing in his stomach. Yachiru called his nick name but he didn't listen. He had a bone to pick.

"You god damned bitch!" he bellowed down the hall. There she was, the killer named Koori from Hueco Mundo. The one who scared the shit out of that one doctor. She was wearing boot cut blue jeans that would have covered two thirds of her feet if she hadn't been wearing black heels, bracelets on her wrists, and a form fitting red top that was sleeveless with three layers of ruffles on her shoulders. The top was low cut and showed a good bit of her chest as if it were a prize to be won. He didn't care about her body though. He was pissed she was here. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"The idiot uncle with the sick kid," she murmured. The Kurosaki family – what was left of it – stared at them both with wide eyes. "Yes I already know them but to tell the truth he and Yachiru were the only ones I met face to face."

"Why are you here?" he snarled.

"I'm returning an idiot to his home." She glanced at Isshin. "Sorry about not telling you but I doubt you would have believed half of what I said."

"Who the hell are you yelling at Kenpachi?" Renji snarled as he stepped closer. He caught sight of the woman he didn't know and flinched when she glared daggers at him.

"Her name's Koori," Kenpachi stated. "She's from Hueco Mundo." He could feel the room stiffen as his words sank in. There were a few murmurings that were questioning what he said but they all knew he wasn't lying.

"You mean to say," Isshin asked Koori directly. "This young man you've brought here was in Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes…He snuck in about a month ago." She glared at Renji again. "He said someone ordered him to go in and our guys caught him." She turned back to Kenpachi. "Nice to see you again. I'll tell Ichigo you said hi. That's if you want me to of course."

Kenpachi felt his hands clench into tight fists. "I'll say hello to him myself when I visit thank you," he snarled. Koori nodded and continued to glare at Renji. Now, Kenpachi was worried. This woman, a self proclaimed killer, had never once glared at him for not telling Grimmjow's men that Yachiru was sick. If she was glaring, something was seriously eating at her.

"Why don't you two go get some snacks for your brother's friends?" he heard Koori say to Karin and Yuzu. The girls nodded and escaped into the kitchen. Isshin began to ask her a question about who had injured his patient but she cut him off. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Wouldn't believe you?" Kenpachi growled. "Why not?"

"Because Ichigo was the one who did the most damage." Her eyes were dead serious as she spoke and when they slid back onto Renji's form they became dark and murderous. She turned to Isshin and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she said made him sigh with relief and place his hand on his chest as if to keep his heart in.

"Incase you forgot," Renji snarled. "Ichigo would never hurt anyone."

"Damn chivalrous Ichigo is but that doesn't mean he won't hurt someone." Her glare was back yet again and Kenpachi had had enough of it.

"Dare I ask why you're glaring at him?"

"I'm glaring because he was told to shut the fuck up about his time in Hueco Mundo but he obviously didn't." She took a menacing step forward before Isshin could stop her. She glanced at him questioning his action with her blazing eyes.

"I don't want violence in my house," Isshin explained. Koori nodded and put up with only being able to be so close to Renji. The look in her eyes said she wanted to deck the pineapple head if not kill him but she was going to adhere to Isshin's unspoken law. He may have said he didn't want violence but his tone had said that if she dared try, he'd be the one stopping it.

"I'm returning home," she declared. "I'll tell Shuuhei is home safe and sound." She turned on her heel calling a good bye to the girls and whispering her farewells to Isshin as she left. Kenpachi had Renji against the wall in a second. He, like some of the others who had not found out on their own, had been in the dark about Renji's suspension. Now that he knew why, he wished Isshin had let Koori at Renji.

"Shuuhei's home huh?" he hissed. "You'd better hope he talks less than you do Renji."

* * *

As Renji was chewed out by his friends, Koori drove herself back to Grimmjow's apartment. He'd want her report on how the transport went. Fine then, she'd just give it to him in person. He didn't mind when she did that and besides, when she did that, she might be lucky enough to get treated to Ichigo's cooking. At the apartment, she walked briskly past the lobby desks and into the elevator. When she arrived on the floor, she noted she had asked to be taken to the upper door. Shrugging she shoved the apartment door open without knocking. Grimmjow was expecting her anyway. He wouldn't mind.

She was halfway down the metal, spiral staircase when the sound of moans reached her ears. He bent her knees to fall into a squatting position. In that position, she watched as Grimmjow pinned Ichigo the wood floor. The elder man had Ichigo's wrists above his head with one hand while the other hand slid up under Ichigo's shirt to trace the younger man's abdominal muscles and chest. Her eyes widened as she saw Grimmjow's mouth firmly, at least it seemed to be, attached to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo let out a deep moan and then moved his head to the side giving Grimmjow better access.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned. "Ah!"

Grimmjow lifted his head to latch their lips together. Koori forced her eyes to trail over their bodies. Grimmjow was forcing his body to stay over Ichigo with enough room so Ichigo's arching body could be an inch off the floor. Ichigo's legs were separated b one of Grimmjow's and they writhed in pleasure as Grimmjow continued his ministrations. Grimmjow pulled away from Ichigo's lips and both panted for air. Grimmjow trailed feather kisses down Ichigo's jaw line to the other side of his neck, Ichigo's flushed expression becoming brighter as the older man went on.

"Please Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjow let his lips find Ichigo's ear and began to nip and nibble on the outer shell. "S-stop teasing me!"

Grimmjow pulled away. "Thought you wanted to take this slow Ichi." He leaned down to connect their foreheads. "Or do you want to have me cleanse you of him that badly?"

"That badly," Ichigo whispered breathily. Grimmjow smirked and released Ichigo's hands to cup Ichigo's growing erection as he melded their lips again. Koori unbent herself slowly and tapped back up the steps. She found herself back in the lobby much to the staff's surprise. Her visit had been quick and she'd returned her cheeks flushed cherry red.

Stop thinking about it, she thought to herself as she hopped back into her Jeep and drove herself home. Halfway back to her small apartment, her thoughts began to calm down and she could think clearly. She was glad that the damn pair had told each other their feelings and had acknowledged said feelings. Thank god they had. She sighed feeling like an ass for laughing at Grimmjow when she had. She shook the feeling off quickly.

She entered her small flat on the top floor of a seven story building. She didn't mind her flat. She did feel it was small but it was in comparison to Grimmjow and Ichigo's place. Her front door opened to a hallway that was as long as the closet on her immediate left before it was broken by a space that was barely filled by a pillar. The opening led to the kitchen/dinning room that were connected to the living room right in front of her. Across from the pillar (that was used for storage) was a hall that led to a small storage space, an office, a bathroom, and her bedroom. She crossed the living room to access the balcony.

As she stared out onto the city that was beginning to give into the hour of twilight, she began to marvel at how much she liked this place. She usually hated her outposts. As she thought about it, she realized she had stopped calling this place an outpost...how long ago? Oh yes, when she'd first started training Ichigo. The way she had been trained included getting up at the ass crack of dawn if you were a student and as it was, she got up before the ass crack of dawn due to that training. There was about as much of a chance of her getting up earlier to go fetch Ichigo from Grimmjow's for a day of training that would usually take half a year to complete - Ichigo learned in three months - as there was of her accidentally becoming a voyeur around Ichigo and Grimmjow's...activities.

"Yer lookin' wistful," said an admittedly eerie voice as a pair of arms wrapped in black cloth wrapped around her waist. She smiled and leaned into the body that was pressing against hers. "That ain't normal for ya."

"I'm just realizing some things that I never thought would happen are happening. It's nice actually," she whispered back, one of her hands lifting to weave her fingers into the man's silvery hair. She rested the other on his arms.

"Yer even soundin' wistful! Are ya sure ya ain't sick?"

"Positive." She felt a chin on her right shoulder before the man spun her around. Her hazel eyes met gold and she shivered. This man, he'd only been here for a about a year all thanks to her having a moment of pity and due to it, she'd taken him in. He'd healed up slowly but well and he had an effect on her like no one else.

"Ya sure Koori?" he asked. "I still owe ya. I wanna pay that debt off."

"No worries," she replied. "Have you eaten?" He shook his head. "Nor have I. Come on. I'll feed us."

"Alright," he murmured, releasing her slowly. She stepped away and moved toward the kitchen to raid the fridge. She was pleased to find some leftover Chinese food. She heated it up in the microwave and spilt it evenly onto two plates. They ate in relative silence, each waiting for the other to speak first. Koori locked gazes with her pale skinned guest more than once and began to wonder why, if she was so adverse to Ulquiorra, could this pale man make her feel lightheaded. Maybe because he was like Grimmjow and looked so much like Ichigo.

"Koori," he asked his voice soft. "Ya ne'r asked why I came here."

"I guess I was never all that interested in asking you. Why? Do you want to tell me why you came?"

After a quick nod, he continued. "Ya ne'r asked fer my name either."

"Again, I wasn't all that interested."

"Ya probably should know."

"Then tell me if you wish."

He hesitated. She couldn't blame him at all. She'd let him stay silent for so long that he couldn't know how she would react to what he may have hidden unintentionally from her.

"Well...My name's Hichigo Shirosaki. I'm lookin' fer my cousin, Ichigo Kurosaki...He was kidnapped abou' two years ago an' he hasn't come back home...Then...when I tried to contact him through e-mail, he told me he was busy..." He paused to breathe. He glanced at Koori worriedly. She made no move to stop him and showed no sign of distress about him. "Ichi's great Koori. You'd love 'im...I managed to get here a few times on errands that were supposed ta clean some money problems up and saw him a couple times...Always in Sixth...He was learnin' things I ne'r thought he'd learn...guns...better moves...I had to try to get here to see 'im in person but..."

"The people you had money problems with got to you first?"

"That don't surprise you?"

"Happens often in Hueco Mundo...Besides, Ichi say he emptied half his college savings to get you out of trouble...Shiro." Shiro's eyes widened. Koori knew Ichigo already and she'd spoken to him.

"Ya know Ichi personally?" As soon as she nodded, he was on his feet and on the other side of the table in an instant, his pale hands on her shoulders. "Ya have ta tell me where 'e is! Koori! I have ta see 'im! Talk ta 'im!"

"Shiro!" she yelled causing him to flinch. She never yelled with him. "Sit down." He did, pulling the chair closer. "Ichigo's...stuck here you have to understand that first."

"Stuck? Stuck how?"

"Let him tell you that. Ichigo got his training form me and I can assure you he hates using it." A small scoff from Shiro and Koori had to smile. "If you want to see him, I can try to arrange something."

"Would ya?" His gold-black eyes glowed with hope and Koori felt herself melting under his gaze. She nodded, a slight blush growing on her cheeks. Shiro howled with joy and leapt over to hug her. She felt her eyes widen with surprise as he wrapped his arms around her with a different reason behind the movement. He usually only touched her to flirt - hence why she nearly beat the living shit out of Shuuhei - or to let her know he was still there.

"Thank you! Thank you Koori!" he cried, pulling away slightly allowing her to breath for a second before planting a kiss on her cheek. She blinked and her blush grew larger and deeper. "Yer blushin'."

"Knock it off," she said as she pushed him away but her tone held no fire. _Oh god! Ichigo, you just had to have a hot cousin!_

* * *

Ichigo lay cradled in Grimmjow's arms and as his eyes slowly opened, he couldn't help but notice both of them were only in their boxers. Grimmjow's arms were encircled around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo had wrapped his around the taller man's chest. Grimmjow shifted slightly, effectively burying his nose in the crook of Ichigo's neck. He smirked and kissed the sensitive skin.

"Morning," he whispered as he proceeded to place feather kisses on the younger man's neck. Ichigo shivered in response but not because he was cold. His mind was turning to mush.

"Yeah. Morning," he sighed. He shifted to try to get free of the larger man's arms only to find them tightening. "Grimmjow, I have to make breakfast."

Grimmjow growled in annoyance but his stomach won out against his lust. Ichigo wriggled loose and moved for the kitchen. As he made them both eggs and Canadian bacon, his thoughts ran back to the explosive hand job Grimmjow had given him last night. He blushed at the memories of Grimmjow having him pinned to the floor. Ichigo's hand trailed up to his neck to find the love bite Grimmjow had left there and much to his annoyance, he would have to ask Koori for something to cover that up.

Grimmjow slid into a chair behind the counter where a small bar of granite sat a few inches higher than the sink. He watched as Ichigo cooked and scowled at the feel of the mark on his creamy neck. Grimmjow smirked. Naturally Ichigo was pissed about the mark he'd been given. Marks on his body had never really been a great thing to have since Aizen but now, this was just to hide it from the guys because they would tease and poke to try to find out who the 'lucky chick' was. When Ichigo placed a plate in front of him, he caught Ichigo's hand and kissed the orange haired man's knuckles.

"Knock it off Grimm. What if D-Roy of one of the others comes in?"

"Koori's the only one besides you who doesn't knock. Besides, she has a key." Ichigo flushed at the thought of Koori accidentally coming into the apartment during one of those heated moments. Grimmjow smirked and patted Ichigo's head, ruffling his orange locks. "Don't worry. Koori's good at being quiet bout other people's affairs. She wouldn't tell the guys."

"Yeah right," Ichigo sighed.

"Relax Ichi. I know her. She's not as maniacal as she likes everyone to think."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. The three moths he'd spent at her place had been some of the hardest and best months of his life. Getting up before six am had been a pain but thanks to it, he always got up around 5:30 to avoid her attacks even if he knew they weren't coming. Grimmjow did the same thing for the same reason. "She put us through the hell of hells," Grimmjow had said before Ichigo had gone for the training. "It took six months for her to beat half that shit into my guys. I managed to learn all of it. Don't think you're better because let's face it, she'll kick your ass from here to Sunday."

As the morning wore on, Ichigo and Grimmjow began to fall into their usual routine - with a few teasing touches from Grimmjow - without much trouble. It was interrupted by Grimmjow's primary phone ringing much to their annoyance.

"What is it now?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Sorry to disturb you Boss," Edrad said o the other end. "We got a scuffle going on down at the bar. We need some help."

"You're calling me? For a scuffle?" Grimmjow heard Ichigo groan. Scuffles were normal around Sixth District. Calling the boss meant it was an all out fight. Scuffles were easy shit to handle and Koori had expectedly forbade Grimmjow's men to bother him with scuffles. "You're here so Grimmjow doesn't have to dirty his hands with inane shit like that," she'd said. Grimmjow had agreed to an extent. They should at least tell him of scuffles, especially if they got out of hand.

"It's sorta getting crazy down here," Edrad replied. Grimmjow sighed.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'm coming." He snapped the phone shut and glanced at Ichigo. The younger man shrugged.

"I can do patrols while you take care of that," Ichigo suggested. Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Thanks," he murmured. "Call Koori if you really want that covered."

"Get out!" Ichigo yelled as he shoved Grimmjow out the door. Grimmjow managed to get his gun, jacket, and other phone before the door was closed in his face. He searched his pockets and found his keys with a sigh of relief. He didn't feel like getting locked out of his own damn apartment.

He headed out to his car and drove quickly to the bar. There had been a fight alright, if the newly broken windows were anything to attest to. No one fucked with his gang's hang out spots unless they had a death wish. He got out of the car and walked over to the bar. He went in through the lobby that occupied the first floor to find Edrad and Shawlong looking around hopeful with wide eyes. When they saw him they sighed with joy that he'd actually come.

"What is it?" he growled. "Don't tell me you called me down here only to have fixed it yourselves."

"No sir," Edrad murmured. Shawlong stepped forward.

"Lady Harribel is here with Starrk and Lilynette. Both she and Starrk are drunk as dogs. Lilynette looks like she's ready to beat the crap out of Starrk."

"I'm amazed that little demon hasn't killed him yet," Grimmjow sighed. "Where are they? And who broke the windows?"

"They did sir," Edrad stammered, stepping forward now to try to gain some respect back. "They threw some bottles. They're upstairs…drinking more."

Grimmjow glared at Edrad. He was away from Ichigo for this? Christ on a fucking crutch! He shoved past the two men and headed to the elevator. On the second floor, he turned right and headed down the elegant hall that lead to what Ichigo had dubbed The Tavern. It was the old bar but now that it was in a façade that had to be up held, it had been given a classy name. Next to it was a billiards room and a reading room. Ichigo knew some of the guys would not be caught dead in the reading room even if a game were on the flat screen Koori had gotten in there but other patrons might. Ulquiorra was one of those few patrons and he'd seemed to like the change.

In the tavern, he found Harribel and Starrk at the bar and Lilynette learning how to shoot pool with one of the guys Ichigo commanded. Yes Grimmjow had two people under him but Koori shared Ichigo's half with him because she had other shit she had to attend to at times and if her third had to chose, most of them would go to Ichigo because Ichigo was – let's face it – the nicer of the two district heads. So, to take care of that problem of imbalance Koori had spilt the gang right down the middle much to Grimmjow's relief. She shared Ichigo's half to help the new second in command if there was any dissention…Like there would be. Ichigo was liked by the entire gang.

Harribel lifted her head from the obviously cool wood of the bar and stared blurry eyes at him before she smiled crookedly and lifted her drink. He nodded at her, his brows quirking with amusement. It wasn't everyday he got to see the head of Third District drop dead drunk. He always enjoyed seeing her like that because she was a fucking flirt when she was drunk as all hell but he knew the after effects of her hung over weren't pleasant. That was especially true if she found out someone had slept with her while she was inebriated. He'd seen Nnoitra come back from a beating because he'd done just that.

"Hey Grimm!" she shouted as if he were a mile away. He winced and watched as Starrk tilted his head to look at who she was yelling at. Grimmjow took one glance and instantly knew Starrk wasn't drunk. He was faking drunk and doing a damn good job of it too. Yet, his blue-gray eyes were clearer than they ever had been when he was simply tired and he was tired all the fucking time. The other man waved at him nonchalantly and then propped his chin on his hand.

"Nice to see you Grimmjow," Starrk murmured softly before yawning widely. Starrk was in his early thirties. He kept his wavy, unkempt brown hair at shoulder-length and kept his faded goatee under control. He didn't care for fights but when he was serious, he nearly rivaled Koori when she was doing her job. His tattoo was on the back of his left hand and he usually wore gloves when he wasn't around friends like Grimmjow or Harribel.

"Same to you," Grimmjow replied stiffly. Why were these two here? Grimmjow glanced over to Tia Harribel, the leader of Third District again. Her dark skin contrasted greatly with her usually burning green eyes and vivid blonde hair that was kept short save for three ponytails near the bottom. Grimmjow had heard from accounts that Tia had her tattoo on the bottom of her right breast but he'd never tried to get a look. He liked his head where it was.

"Don't worry," Starrk yawned. "She's not as drunk as she seems." He let his hand brush her lower back. The effect was instantaneous.

"No shit," Harribel snarled, instantly serious. She smacked his hand away and glared needles at him. He smiled and put up his hands in surrender. Grimmjow groaned. Great. Just what he wanted for his ultimate Christmas present: the leaders of First and Third District playing drunk and keeping him from Ichigo.

"If you two are done," Grimmjow hinted, a growl building in his chest. He glared at the two leaders not caring that they technically out ranked him. They were allies and they knew how he acted. They would have expected this reaction since they had both been acting but he doubted they expected the growl to shine in his blue eyes.

"Touchy today I see," Harribel muttered, sipping at her drink. "You're men need to learn how to tell if we're drunk or not. It's sort of pathetic."

"Not my fault you two are such good actors," Grimmjow snapped. They hadn't expected him to have that tone either and their brows perked in interest. As their musings began to wonder why Grimmjow was so on edge, Grimmjow shooed the bartender from his post and fixed himself a drink. When the drink was ready, he placed it on a napkin in front of him on the bar top. He placed his hands nearly arm's length apart on the bar's surface and he let out a huff of breath.

"Sorry we fooled them," Starrk spoke first, not really having any fear of Grimmjow even when the blue haired man was like that. He sipped at his cocktail, at ease completely while Grimmjow continued to glare. Harribel sipped her martini appearing just as at ease.

"Why are you here?"

"Well," Harribel sighed. "News has it you have a second in command finally. We all want to meet him."

"When she says 'we all' she means it," Starrk chuckled. "All of your allies are coming down here to meet him. Hope he's not a nervous wreck."

"You all have met him," Grimmjow grumbled before taking a pull from his drink. The bitter taste burned his throat but he could feel himself beginning to relax somewhat. Nothing like Grand Marnier at…What time was it? He glanced at the clock to find it was barely eleven am. Lovely. He suddenly wished he were drunk and at home.

"We met him as a prisoner. Not as your second. Plus, he doesn't know anyone but you and your guys."

"Starrk has a point Grimmjow. He needs to meet your allies face to face."

"Since he can't leave here, we came to him!" Lilynette chimed as she appeared at the bar suddenly, hopping onto one of the stools. "Coke my good man!" She slapped the bar surface as she finished speaking with two raps and smiled at Grimmjow's scowling face.

"Don't disrespect the bar," he muttered before he poured her the drink anyway. He snuck in a cherry right before he handed it off. He knew very well Lilynette loved the things and he had always made a point to serve her at least one with her soda of Shirley Temple drink. The young, preteen girl's eyes grew wide and her face glowed as she smiled when she saw the treat. Starrk groaned as she darted back to the billiards room.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked not really all that gravely. "You're turning into her favorite."

"Give her more cherries then." came the curt reply. "Back to this whole…Gathering I guess I should call it that. Why are you all so adamant?"

"Nel wants to meet him," Harribel murmured, her lips hidden as she sipped from her glass.

Grimmjow scowled. Of course his sister wanted to meet a fellow second in command. She was Harribel's second only because Grimmjow had asked Harribel took her into Third District. At the time, Grimmjow was still working on building a gang and he was only seventeen, Neliel was twelve and he couldn't stand the idea of her staying in Sixth for another year or two. Harribel had openings and had been happy to take the young girl with sea foam green hair in. A few years later, Nel was suddenly Harribel's second and Grimmjow was watching his little sister's promotion.

Nel was half the reason for his alliance with Third District. Harribel just seemed to like him for some unknown reason and that was the other half he needed to have it become secure. It was Grimmjow's first alliance with another district. Through Harribel he had a tie with Ulquiorra's district, not that Ulquiorra acknowledged it.

Starrk was the second alliance Grimmjow made. Grimmjow was twenty; his gang stabilized, and fear of it perfected. Starrk had stabilized First District and was busy building it up to fit the façade it had built over the years. Some idiots from Tenth District had decided they didn't like the changes and determined it would be smart to kidnap Lilynette to get Starrk to stop what he was doing. It would have worked if the idiots hadn't tried to get through Sixth District. The dumbasses hadn't even bothered to learn the patrol schedule and walked right in as if they owned the district…Right as Grimmjow lead a patrol toward them.

To say Grimmjow had been surprised was an understatement. Tenth District members had been told to stay the hell out of his district by Yammi due to Yammi hearing about how Grimmjow was a brute when it came to prisoners from other districts. What Yammi had heard were rumors and nothing more…save for the fact that they all happened _before_ Grimmjow had gotten power. His guys stopped them and tried to tell them why they weren't allowed – if Yammi didn't want his guys there, Grimmjow was happy to use it as an excuse to keep the unwanted pests out – only to find Lilynette due to her thrashing under one of their arms.

The beating was quick and very painful.

Grimmjow personally returned Lilynette the next day much to Starrk's joy. The guy was serious about maybe two things: his daughter and his allies. His daughter was definitely a big one. Starrk had nearly gone to hunt the bastards down when Grimmjow entered his meeting room with Lilynette yanking him over to meet her father. He explained what happened and bid them good luck before leaving. A week later, he had an alliance agreement to sign with Starrk, Harribel, and Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra had been unexpected and with Nnoitra came Szayel. Both had an alliance but were still being overwhelmed by the other districts that were attacking Sixth, Third, Fourth, and First as well. The four other districts were spread thin but they knew that if they got Eighth, they would have one hell of an advantage. Fifth was just too eerily like Sixth so it had to be taken down. Grimmjow's reasoning for the alliance was basically, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Somehow, it had worked and Szayel was more than pleased to be allied with two of the top three districts in Hueco Mundo. Nnoitra was happy for that too and would put up with Grimmjow being in the alliance since it had been Grimmjow who got them all a safe place to talk and make the alliance.

"Did you have to come in all dramatically?"

"If we didn't, where would the fun be?" Harribel asked him, smirking.

"I hate you too."

"Cheers!" Starrk called, lifting his glass. Harribel joined him and Grimmjow did too, their glasses clinking like wind chimes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Koori sighed as she leaned back in the leather recliner in Grimmjow's apartment. It was hard to believe she'd walked in on a…steamy scene when she'd come here last night. She'd written up her repot and had come to give it to Grimmjow personally – as she usually did – only to find a note from Ichigo on the fridge door.

_Hey Koori. _

_Sorry but Grimmjow has a fight to deal with at the bar and D-Roy and I are doing patrol. I'll get to the bar when I can. I know you have a report to give Grimmjow so you can give it to him once you see him._

_-Ichigo_

So, she found herself sitting in one of the leather chairs. She felt slightly sick and it was due to the worry that was pooling in her stomach. She detested that feeling of impending doom that always came with the lump of worry when she had it. the impending doom only came when she was worried enough to be sick and naturally, she was getting sick from a worry that was eluding her as to what it was. The last time that happened…She shook her head. She was not going to remember that night.

Shiro had come with her, begging to see Ichigo even if it was only for a second or two and she had been helpless to him. She hated to admit it but he had her wrapped around his pale fingers. She allowed him to leave the apartment in black jeans, dark blue shirt, white sweatshirt, and the red converse he'd been wearing when she'd found him. He paced restlessly around the lower floor, his fingertips ghosting over book spines, bookcases, the TV, the counter, the furniture. A smile played at the corners of his lips as he found no dust.

"Just like Ichi to make the place spotless," came the reflective coo. It made Koori shiver. When she'd spoken to Ichigo, he had seemed not very close to his cousin but the way Shiro talked, she was beginning to wonder if Ichigo had been lying. She shivered for that reason partly. The other part was because she wanted that tone of voice to come from Shiro's lips when he thought about her.

_What the fuck am I thinking? There's no way…Shit! Ichigo's rubbed off on me!_ As her thoughts ran rampant, her cell buzzed. Plucking it from her coat pocket, she glanced at the caller ID and nearly groaned when she saw it was Grimmjow who was calling her.

"Yes?" she asked when the phone was at her ear.

"It seems our allies have all decided to have a fucking gathering to welcome Ichigo to his post." The reply came with a haughty tone that was close to whining and she was not in the mood for it.

"If you're going to speak like you're a five year old on the verge of a tantrum, I'm not talking to you."

"Fine," came a calmer tone with only a hint of annoyance that was not aimed at her in any way. "I need you down here. Nnoitra has showed up with Szayel and he's trying real damn hard to get his ass slobbering drunk before the sun sets."

"You can handle him! Why do you need me?"

"I need you as security. I have five leaders coming here! Ulquiorra's taking his sweet fucking time but the four I have now are threatening to get drunk off their asses!"

Christ! He's fucking panicked, she thought with a frown. Grimmjow rarely panicked. What the fuck was wrong with him? "Fine…Grimmjow?"

"What?" he snapped. She heard Nnoitra cursing in the background about there not being enough booze in his system. There never fucking is, she thought bitterly.

"I have a kid I want to bring in. He's staying with me at my place and I can have him start out as a lower ranking errand boy…If you'll have him." Shiro had stopped his movements as his ears began to burn. He squatted in front of Koori's now upright form, his legs on either side of hers. She felt her skin flush brightly as he slid his hands from her ankles up to her knees.

"Any history?"

"Nothing I can't clear up on my own."

"He's your problem then…which side should I put him on?"

"Ichigo's." She could almost feel the unease radiating from Grimmjow as if he were right there in front of her. "He'll listen to Ichigo. Trust me Grimmjow."

"If I didn't do you think you would be my third?"

"Touché," she murmured. "I'll see you at the bar. The kid will be with me…Try not to freak out on him."

"Why would I-?" Grimmjow began before she hung up on him. She sighed for a second when Shiro's wandering hands suddenly caught her attention. She gasped as they dipped in between her thighs and squeezed. She looked at him wide eyed as he smirked at her reaction.

"Who was tha'?" Shiro asked his voice low and smooth like velvet.

"Grimmjow…My preferred boss…" she whispered breathily as Shiro's other hand slipped behind her and under her shirt. "Would you stop?"

"He sounded like he had botherin' news. Ya look nicer when ya ain't worried." The hand on her back went further up and she felt her skin heat up.

"Shiro," she managed to hiss. "Stop or you never see Ichigo."

"Tha' hurt," he pouted. "Why'd ya say such a t'ing?"

"You're crossing a line I prefer you didn't." She glared at him as hard as she could but it fell on blind eyes and numb skin.

"Ya look cute all flustered," he whispered in her ear before placing a chaste kiss on her temple. "Let's go to tis 'bar' ya were talkin' 'bout." He stood and held out his hand. She yanked her shirt down with both hands and stood on her own.

"Please refrain from doing that again." She stormed off to the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She was pulled back to meet gold-black eyes that were curious and uneasy.

"What'd Grimmjow say? 'Bout me I mean."

"That you're my responsibility and that you can work under Ichigo if he'll have you." She wriggled, wanting to get out of his grip on her waist. Her hands were pinned between her breasts and his chest and his grip was like a vice.

"Then…as yer responsibility, I'll listen to whoever ya want me to…but ya come first."

"Fine…Come on, let go!" He released her slowly and she stumbled to the door. When she tripped, he caught her with a small giggle.

"Klutz," he whispered in her ear. She smacked his hands and huffed her slight irritation. He was too close and getting too many reactions from her…_Ichigo, if this is how you felt about Grimmjow, I feel your fucking pain._

* * *

While Grimmjow and Koori were in their own slices of hell, Ichigo was in his own very special slice. His patrol had started out fine, D-Roy telling him that Grimmjow's little sister wanted to meet him before he met the district's allied leaders. While his heart sank to his toes from fear of how to great the young woman who was apparently twenty years of age, his patrol went on without incident. When they finished, D-Roy was going to drive him to the little Chinese place where Neliel had decided to meet them.

They were halfway to the place when a lavender – fucking lavender! – Yamaha bike raced to be next to them and cut them off…in relatively heavy traffic. D-Roy, ever the optimist offered the idea that the guy was suicidal. Ichigo had him take a different route to avoid the motorist only to find, three blocks later, that the damn thing wasn't just suicidal. It was fucking idiotic. They got three blocks away and it reappeared, cutting them off again only this time nearly catching their front bumper.

"Call the decoy," Ichigo said. "Get into the next garage you can find without that idiot seeing us."

"Yeah." The first multi-level car garage they came to was pretty much packed but was also near one of the points where decoys sat if they were needed. Ichigo waited as D-Roy called the decoy, his heart pounding in his ears. He hated calling decoys in due to it being so very dangerous to do so. Decoys, if they were any good were the ones who got attacked. Ichigo, despite his short time there, wanted nothing but to protect the friends he had made in his short time here.

They watched as the decoy car drove past them and they slipped out a few minutes later. They drove to the restaurant without problems and Ichigo was only glad he'd bothered to wear a dress suit. The restaurant was one of the few fancy places where a suit and tie were almost mandatory. In reality, it wasn't mandatory but Ichigo felt it was sort of important to make a good first impression.

"Welcome to the Twin Dragon!" the hostess, Shu, said cheerily. Shu was an elder woman of maybe forty or fifty, her once dark ebony hair now streaked with bits of gray. She wore a red Chinese shirt and a pair of black slacks. Her flat sandals were brown and looked quite comfortable and well suited to her job. Ichigo nodded his hello to her as a waitress, whose personality was far too bubbly for Ichigo's taste.

"Hey Shu…I'm supposed to meet someone?"

"Ah yes. Follow me," Shu said, sweeping her hand to the right. He nodded and followed the woman who barely reaches his chin. She led him to a table that sat in the front window like a prize. At the table sat a girl with a well endowed chest, sea foam green hair, and glittering eyes. She wore an elegant green dress that fell to her ankles and black heels. When her eyes fell on Ichigo, she stood up and smiled brightly.

"Hello!" she chimed. "I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck but you can call me Nel." She held up and hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Nel," he said. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow's Second."

"Tia Harribel's Second. Grimmjow's little sister." Her smile seemed to grow at the mention of her brother and Ichigo decided he had better get her to sit down. They ordered and then began trading stories. Nel had some of the most embarrassing tales to tell of Grimmjow when he was young and trying to get everything stabilized. Ichigo couldn't help but let her know the most recent development in his relationship with Grimmjow. She simply smiled and murmured something along the lines of, 'I knew it.'

"You're alright with it?" he asked as he twirled his fork through the lo mein he'd ordered.

"Definitely!" Nel said her eyes dead serious and joyous at the same time. Ichigo was beginning to wonder how she didn't have whiplash when a familiar buzz reached his ears. Nel gave him a confused look as his eyes widened and he glanced out the window…To find the damn Yamaha. He stood slowly causing Nel to copy his movements.

"That guy…" Ichigo murmured, wondering desperately as to what the driver was planning.

"Nice bike," Nel said. "You know the guy?"

"No," Ichigo said curtly. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the driver had only one hand on the steering. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the other hand. "DOWN!" he yelled, tackling Nel to the floor an instant before the window shattered from the semi-automatic bullets that ripped through it.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes were wide when they lighted on the pale figure following Koori. The person was as tall as Ichigo, looked like Ichigo, and almost sounded like Ichigo. The differences though were plain as day: the skin was white, the hair was silver, and the eyes were gold surrounded by black. The look on his face didn't go unnoticed by the allied leaders that were present – Ulquiorra had yet to show up – and to say that they weren't interested would be incorrect. They were extremely interested.

"Don't hate me," Koori muttered.

"Koori…"Grimmjow managed to force out. "Who's that?"

"Hichigo Shirosaki…Ichigo's cousin," Shiro said. "I prefer Shiro."

"Ichigo's…cousin?" Koori nodded as Grimmjow tried to filter her words through his head.

"He's the one I told you about…He can start like Ichigo did."

"How about you and Koori go talk for a minute?" Harribel hinted. "We can keep an eye on the little mirror image." Harribel smirked as Shiro narrowed his eyes. Koori smacked him lightly and gave him one of her trade looks. He pursed his lips and went to sit at the bar, a few seats away from the others. Grimmjow took the opportunity to drag her away into the hall.

"Ichigo's cousin?" he hissed, tossing her arm out of his hand like it was shocking him.

"Nice to see you too Grimmjow," Koori murmured as she rubbed her arm where he had been holding it. "Jesus your grip's gotten stronger! Damn!"

"Koori!" His voice dipped lower and she gave him a worried glance. He may have liked her but that didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't hit her if she pissed him off. She kept expecting him to but so far nothing had happened. Sighing she stood straighter and looked the taller man in the eyes.

"I found him a year ago, beaten badly and shivering from the cold. By that time, Ichigo had already rubbed off on me and I couldn't help but help the poor idiot out. He healed up fine as you can see and wants nothing more than to see his cousin."

"Where has he been this whole time?"

"In my apartment…" She paused as Grimmjow's fists grew tighter and his nails dug into his palms. "He was hurt Grimmjow and I guess Ichigo has rubbed off me a bit…"

Grimmjow sighed. Koori had a point. Ichigo seemed to have that effect on people. His sensitivity was sort of contagious and it was really annoying when things happened because of it. Christ! When was the last time Koori bothered to show emotions? Oh right, when she mouthed off to Barragan.

"He's your fucking problem Koori!" he declared. "He stays under your thumb. If he's going to have anything to do with the gang, it has to come through you. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll tell him." She sidestepped past him and moved gracefully over to Shiro, who was sliding into a corner to avoid Harribel's and Starrk's invites. He was murmuring something about how he wasn't good with booze but something told Grimmjow there was something else there. Koori rescued him smoothly, her stoic features returning to normal. Shiro seemed to calm himself when Koori was near him.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Nnoitra called loudly. "We need another refill!" He lifted his glass and waved happily. Grimmjow felt a vein in his forehead nearly pop as he watched the already buzzed man's fingers begin to lose their grip on the glass. He opened his mouth to yell at the man to do it himself when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"I think you need to get some soda into your system," Ichigo called from the doorway. Grimmjow turned with a relieved smile on his face. It disappeared when he got a good look at Ichigo and his companion. Ichigo and Nel were both wearing nice dressy clothes but Nel's arms were littered with small cuts. A slash on her cheek matched the ones on Ichigo's cheeks and hands. Ichigo's suit jacket had some small tears in the sleeves and Nel was picking a few shards of glass out from under his collar for him.

Despite it all, he was smiling.

"What the fuck did you two run into?" Koori cried as she rushed over to look Ichigo over. Ichigo's smile left his face and he shrugged indifferently. His brown eyes shone with something Grimmjow couldn't pin down and Nel had the same look in her eyes. Nel waved at Koori and danced over to Harribel who began fussing like the mother hen she was.

"Drive by shooting at that little Chinese place," Ichigo muttered almost gleefully. "No worries. We got the guy. Koori gets a new victim today."

"And people thought I was nuts," came a small whimper from the far side of the bar. Grimmjow glanced over to see Shiro rubbing his face with his hands as if he wanted to rid himself of the image in front of him. _Can't say I blame him. I never thought I'd see Ichigo dislocate a guy's arm while he was chained up either_, Grimmjow thought, his eyes falling on Ichigo again.

"Oh…Hey Shiro," Ichigo mused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm uh…I'm," Shiro stammered. Ichigo chuckled and glanced at Koori.

"Let me guess…He got his ass handed to him and he ran here?"

"Sort of," Koori admitted. Ichigo let out a barking laugh. Grimmjow quirked a brow. He was this happy after a drive by? What the hell?

"You can tell me later Shiro," Ichigo beamed. "Right now, I'm in far too good a mood to really give a damn."

"As I can see," Grimmjow muttered. "Well, if you're fine then…"

"Oh we're absolutely perfect Grimm!" Nel chirped. "We had fun chasing that guy down! Ichi's really good with a gun!"

Grimmjow heard Koori and Shiro groan. He knew they weren't groaning for the same reason. Koori already knew how good Ichigo was with firearms. She'd trained him to be that good. Shiro however…He'd never seen Ichigo with a gun obviously. Starrk let out a small chuckle as Nel began to bounce up and down in her heels, amazingly managing to not injure herself as Harribel stared incredulously at her second.

Ulquiorra took that moment to walk in with Orihime in tow. The orange haired girl was still visiting him it seemed. Ichigo glanced her way and shot her a reassuring smile at the wide eyed girl. He then sauntered over to Shiro and they began whispering to each other about who knew what. Shiro's eyes grew wide and then narrowed a bit as they talked but the one thing that remained the same was how close to each other they were. Ichigo was comfortable with his cousin being that close to him? That was good.

Ulquiorra stepped up to Grimmjow, his eyes showing a small amount of emotion as he pulled Orihime with him. Grimmjow sighed. Her it comes.

"What the hell happened to him?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice sounding tense. He was trying to hold his emotions in check and was failing amazingly.

"Drive by," Grimmjow stated. Orihime gasped. "Why's she here? I thought she and the others were free."

"They are," Ulquiorra muttered. "She's allowed to visit Kurosaki or me if she so wishes. Since she wanted to see him and I happened to have to come here thanks to those idiots, I brought her with me. Why are you so calm?"

"I'm calm 'cause he is," Grimmjow said, nodding toward Ichigo who was clapping Shiro on the back. Koori was behind the bar now, making drinks for everyone and was putting Shiro to work. Shiro made a good waiter even if he did let his temper flare at Nnoitra a bit when the inebriated man tried to cop a feel or three. Ichigo was the one who ended it though, causing the ebony haired man to sober up a bit more.

Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra to find Orihime gone and sidling up to Ichigo. Nel bounded over with Tesla and introduced him to Ichigo gleefully. Tesla and Ichigo shook hands and that was about the time Orihime reached the bar and somehow pulled Ichigo away. Ichigo didn't let her touch him which brought a worried look mar her pretty little face. Ulquiorra nodded to Grimmjow and joined the others at the table.

Shiro had joined Koori behind the bar and was whispering something that was making her _blush_ in her ear. She smacked him away with a towel and told him to concentrate on his work. He sent her a smirk but did as she commanded. Ichigo and Orihime were still chatting in the doorway when Shiro decided to make Ichigo join his party again. He dragged Ichigo to Grimmjow and shoved him over to the taller blue haired man with a wide smirk.

"Let's get this the fuck over with huh?" Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo, leaning down to look into the shorter man's face. Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Alright everyone!" Grimmjow called, bringing their attention to him again. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. My second in command."

"Cheers Kid," Starrk called as he lifted his glass. Harribel and Szayel lifted their glasses and let out whoops of congratulations. Tesla and Nel laughed and lifted their glasses as well. Nnoitra smirked and swallowed a shot of whatever Koori had made for him. Ulquiorra nodded and sipped at his drink.

Orihime stood rooted in her place at the door. Grimmjow watched as her mouth fell open as Ichigo was tackled by Lilynette. The young blonde cried out her congratulations and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist. Ichigo laughed and hugged her back as well as he could, considering her height or lack of it. Grimmjow smiled and patted him the back.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo," he whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Thanks Boss," Ichigo whispered back. "I'm expecting some sort of treat for putting up with this shit. I hate parties." Grimmjow snickered and laid a kiss on Ichigo's ear lobe.

"You'll be happy with my gift. I promise."

"I'd better be." Ichigo was smiling though and his tone was playful Grimmjow smirked and whispered that Lilynette's favorite food in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo stumbled back to Koori and asked for the treat and waved it in front of Lily's face like bait. Her eyes bugged and he reached for it only to have it pulled out of her reach and to the side. She lunged for it and was rewarded. She giggled her thanks before popping it into her mouth. Shiro and Koori chuckled in unison with Ichigo.

_This is a good night I guess_, Grimmjow thought as Nnoitra yelled for another round.

* * *

When the party was over, the other leaders returned to their respective districts claiming that they would come back at some point to see if Ichigo was really worthy of his post. That simply meant that they would watch Ichigo in action. Even if a drinking contest came up, they'd watch with amusement. Grimmjow waved koori and her new roommate off as well when the night was over and those two seemed relieved to be free. Shiro had a funny look in his eyes when he glanced in Koori's direction and Grimmjow would have been worried if he wasn't sure Koori could handle herself.

"What's up with the looks he's giving her?" Grimmjow asked as he drove back to the apartment, Ichigo in the passenger seat next to him. Ichigo chortled and gave Grimmjow a pitying glance.

"He's in love with her," he laughed. Grimmjow groaned. How could he have not noticed? "I think Koori's falling for him too." The car jerked a bit.

"What? How the hell can you know that?"

"Koori blushed every time he said something to her, they were a bit closer than normal acquaintances would be, plus she asked me how much of a flirt he was considering he's hitting on her shamelessly." Ichigo sent him another grin. "I'm happy for her."

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. When they reached the apartment, Grimmjow closed the door behind him with a sigh. He glanced at Ichigo. Time for that gift. He half turned and caught Ichigo's hand, dragging him back to the door. When Ichigo's back was against the door, Grimmjow leaned in and melded their lips together slowly. Ichigo's breath hitched and he slid his arms up Grimmjow's sides until they reached his rib cage. Grimmjow slid his hands up Ichigo's upper arms and placed them on the door on either side of Ichigo's head.

***SEX!***

"You fucking tease," Ichigo whispered when he broke away for air. Grimmjow smirked and let one of his hands fall to Ichigo's chest. He pressed the younger man against the door a bit more and gave him another deep, hungry kiss on the lips.

Ichigo's hands slid up to Grimmjow's back and gripped the hairs at the crook of the taller man's neck. Grimmjow smirked against his lips and slid his hand down Ichigo's torso until it reached his waist. He yanked the dress shirt out from under the pants – damn the rules of how you were supposed to wear these fucking things. Tucked shirts were just a pain in the fucking ass. – and slid his hand up again to find Ichigo's nipples. He gave one a soft pinch causing Ichigo to gasp. He took the opportunity and let his tongue slid into the opening.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's tongue pressed his down and began to probe his mouth. His grip on reality was leaving him and he didn't care. His grip on Grimmjow was strong and that was all that really mattered. Grimmjow continued to play with Ichigo's nipple as his other hand left the door and slid up Ichigo's back. Ichigo arched slightly and Grimmjow pushed him closer to his body. He could feel Ichigo's skin heating up slowly but without a doubt and he was enraptured by it. Ichigo had managed to get all of the memories off his chest at one point to Koori after they started – much to her surprise – and she had given him a downgraded version. Nothing Aizen had done had made Ichigo like this, that, Grimmjow was sure of.

Ichigo let Grimmjow pull him closer, feeling his body becoming feverish for the blue haired man's touch. He felt his arms slid down Grimmjow's back and slip under his shirt. He wanted to feel Grimmjow's skin. He felt he had to. It was as if, if he didn't feel Grimmjow's skin, he wouldn't be able to stay somewhat coherent. The feel of Grimmjow's skin was comforting even if it was cooler than Ichigo's fingers. It was there and it most obviously wasn't Aizen. The thick, sinewy muscles under his hands weren't the ones Aizen had. They were far more toned and weather beaten. The feel of scar tissue reached his synapses and he felt like he was on cloud nine. Aizen hadn't had character building scars like these. He was far too busy ruling like a king to have them. Grimmjow however, was a king who fought for his people. Ichigo let out a moan as Grimmjow began to give his other nipple the same treatment as the one before and he let his fingertips caress the scar tissue under them.

Grimmjow felt a shudder run up his spine as Ichigo's fingers ghosted over his scars. He had forgotten he'd had them for it had been a while since he'd had to worry about them. They were healed and so he didn't have to care. The hand he had on Ichigo's back slid up to the younger man's tattoo and even if the work of art Koori had used to cover it up made it _look_ like Ichigo had never been cut, Grimmjow couldn't shake the fact that he could _feel_ the slightly raised scar tissue. Ichigo moaned at the touch on his tattoo and Grimmjow felt his fingers tracing it absently. Aizen may have given the scar but Grimmjow's gang had approved the tattoo and Grimmjow personally felt the tattoo had a more lasting impression in Ichigo's mind. A friend had given it to him after other friends had tested to see if he had earned it. He'd earned it alright and Grimmjow knew very well that even if the cut had been given forcefully, the gang had been taken willingly.

Ichigo felt himself roll his hips so their arousals brushed causing both to groan and break away for air. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and shoved Ichigo against the door again, this time pulling his coat and shirt off in fluid movements. Ichigo felt his cheeks become red as Grimmjow smiled at the sight of his sweating body. He panted as Grimmjow leered at him as the taller man bent to take his lips again, shoving his hot, wet appendage into his mouth without asking first. Ichigo moaned but Grimmjow swallowed it with ease as he continued his assault. His hands ghosted over Ichigo's torso, probing to find the sensitive spots. When he found one he made sure to roll his hips against Ichigo's to let the younger man know how Ichigo's sounds were affecting him. Ichigo moaned wantonly as Grimmjow tickled and toyed with him. He wanted nothing more than to tell the man to stop teasing him and just fuck him senseless but he knew that was what Grimmjow was planning to do anyway so why bother complaining?

Grimmjow paused in his movements long enough to lift Ichigo up against the wall, his lips still locked to the younger man's. Ichigo's legs wrapped instinctively around Grimmjow's waist and his hands moved further up into Grimmjow's hair, fisting in it tightly. Grimmjow broke the kiss first, Ichigo moaning in disappointment. He was soon hushed when Grimmjow's lips trailed down his neck to the love bite he had given just the night before. Grimmjow set in on the same spot, causing it to darken and become even more apparent. Grimmjow let his teeth sink into the tender flesh causing Ichigo to cry out in surprise and pain. He held on until he felt blood trickle into his mouth. When his mouth was partially full, he pulled Ichigo's lips back and let him taste.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head as the coppery taste of his blood assaulted his senses. When Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo swallowed slowly and tried hard to concentrate on Grimmjow's movements. Grimmjow was trailing his tongue over the outlines of the defined muscles of Ichigo's chest and torso, intent on memorizing every curve and line. He moved torturously slow but he didn't care. Ichigo's noises were like music to his ears and he focused on that and his mapping. Ichigo felt his voice catch in his throat as Grimmjow got lower and the older man began to lick at the waistline of his pants as if begging for entrance.

"If you're going to fuck me, you had better be planning on putting me on a bed," Ichigo managed to say before Grimmjow was already moving. Ichigo's arms were wrapped around Grimmjow's neck and he was placing delicate Kisses on the man's temple and neck as he was carried to the bedroom. Grimmjow tossed him onto the bed and was on top of him again, his hands on either side of Ichigo's head, eyes glowing with desire.

"So be it," Grimmjow growled happily in response Ichigo's earlier statement.

Ichigo smiled and Grimmjow's lips descended on his collarbone. As Grimmjow focused on Ichigo's body again, Ichigo's fingers undid the buttons on Grimmjow's shirt and began to pull it off. Grimmjow assisted happily, wanting to feel more of Ichigo's fevered skin. As soon as their chests touched he felt his pants tighten even further and he had to stop to regain the air he was losing and regain some sense. Ichigo was having the same problem, his hands snaking back to Grimmjow's hair to feel something solid again. When Grimmjow's eyes cleared and his brain was beginning to work correctly again, he nested his nose in Ichigo's hair breathed in the heady scent deeply. Who knew strawberries and crème would be such an addicting smell for someone who had always preferred something far spicier to attain a certain level of pleasure?

Ichigo bucked his hips in response and the feel of their arousals against each other made both men's eyes roll. Grimmjow hummed softly and pulled himself from the addicting scent to attend to the issue of Ichigo's pants. He pulled them off slowly and tossed them aside like the rest of the clothes he had already freed Ichigo from. He let his hands ghost over the orange haired man's creamy thighs slowly before he pulled the man's boxers off in one swift move. Ichigo groaned as cool air hit his arousal suddenly and Grimmjow caught it quickly with another kiss. He let his body press against Ichigo's sweaty one and let out a groan when Ichigo's shaft accidently brushed his still sheathed arousal. Ichigo's lips happily lapped up the groan as he let Grimmjow smother him, desire the only fuel they needed.

Grimmjow pulled away to stand and slip out of his suffocating pants. As he did so, Ichigo reached for the lube he knew Grimmjow kept close at hand. He'd cleaned the apartment often enough to know exactly what Grimmjow hid and where it was hidden. When he'd retrieved it, Grimmjow was already crawling back onto the bed like a cat, his blue eyes glowing even brighter.

"Oh good. You found it," Grimmjow smirked as he began to let his tongue play with the shell of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shivered and smiled devilishly.

"Of course I did. Weeks ago Grimm."

"Good. Can I go back to work?" Grimmjow asked his voice husky.

Ichigo could only manage a nod as Grimmjow's head fell to his hips. Grimmjow gave the head of Ichigo's shaft a chaste kiss before he engulfed it whole. Ichigo's mouth dropped open and his voice caught in his throat again as Grimmjow's tongue began to swirl around him. Grimmjow bobbed up and down slowly at first until Ichigo began to try to buck. He held Ichigo's hips down with bruising strength and continued on with his own pace. After a while, he sped up and pulled Ichigo along.

He did this until he felt Ichigo getting close and he stopped. Ichigo moaned at him but Grimmjow picked up the lube from the bed sheets where it had fallen. He smoothed a generous amount over his fingers and pressed one into Ichigo slowly. Ichigo's back arched at the strange feeling, lube was a new feeling for him but he wasn't completely against it. It was far better than nothing. Grimmjow added a second and then a third, scissoring them slowly and probing for the small bundle that would send Ichigo off the deep end. When Ichigo's back arched sharply and he gave a slight cry, Grimmjow knew he'd found it.

"That feel good?" Grimmjow asked only receiving a groan filled with pleasure.

He slipped his fingers out and covered his own twitching shaft. He spread Ichigo's legs a bit more and pressed the head of his shaft to Ichigo's skin. Ichigo moaned and his brown eyes pleaded for Grimmjow to just do it. Grimmjow complied, diving in fully. Ichigo let out a small cry of pain and pleasure and Grimmjow waited for a moment for him to adjust. He then pulled most of the way out only to slide back in treacherously slow. Ichigo growled a bit at the pace but Grimmjow bent to kiss his love bite, licking at the drying blood. That was all it took to calm him and Grimmjow pulled his hands up to the bed post.

"Grip this," Grimmjow commanded softly as he helped Ichigo's fingers wrap around the metal framework. "Trust me."

"I already do," Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow smiled at him sweetly knowing how very true it was. He went back to thrusting in and out of Ichigo, occasionally changing his angle of penetration to hit every spot in Ichigo's warm heat. AS he moved, Ichigo's grip on the metal framework tightened and loosened occasionally. When he found that bundle again, Ichigo not only arched sharply, he flew up and pressed against Grimmjow's broad chest, mewling pleasurably.

"Again?" Grimmjow asked. He rolled his hips slightly, brushing that spot again. Ichigo shivered and gripped Grimmjow's shoulders tightly.

"Ah!" he cried. "Yes! Oh god, yes!"

Grimmjow smirked and rolled his hips back, brushing Ichigo's prostate again. Another mew spilled from Ichigo's lips and Grimmjow leaned down so Ichigo's back was on the mattress. He lifted Ichigo's hands back to the bed frame, wrapping them around the metal and then holding them there. He pulled out again and rammed back in with a newly discovered pace. Each thrust was deep and every one hit Ichigo's prostate with spot on accuracy. Ichigo melted into a fit of moans and writhing as Grimmjow continued to pound into him hold his hands captive.

After a while Ichigo could feel he was close. His warning was clipped by his increasing moans but Grimmjow understood well enough and released his hands that had reddened from his grip on the metal. Ichigo's arms flew around Grimmjow's neck, his fingers weaving into blue tresses. With a gasp, he came explosively, Grimmjow following after a couple more deep thrusts.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow groaned as he felt Ichigo tighten around his shaft.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow shivered and came, sighing happily that he'd finally been able to do what he'd wished to do for the longest damned time.

***Sex done***

They lay on the bed after Grimmjow pulled out gently, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other as they fell languidly from their sex high. Ichigo's skin was still warm to the touch but so was Grimmjow's. They reveled in the feel of their sweat coated bodies simply being contact with one another. As they came down to earth, their breathing slowed to normal speeds and their eyes cleared.

Ichigo glanced at the clock to find it was nearly three am. He sighed. How long had that damn party gone anyway? From what Ichigo could tell, it had gone on long into the day. He briefly remembered D-Roy coming in and saying patrols needed to be done and then Koori disappearing with Shiro for a moment. He wondered mildly what those two had done together that could have taken about an hour. He really didn't care though. If those two got together, he'd be happy for his cousin and Koori. He may not have liked how much he'd had to spend to save Shiro's ass but he couldn't hate him completely due to their old relationship. Koori was a good friend and one of Ichigo's teachers. She deserved the best he felt.

Strangely, the best for her seemed to be Shiro due to his history that would keep her busy for days and the fact he was able to pull emotions out of her better than he or Grimmjow could. Ichigo sighed and nuzzled himself closer to Grimmjow feeling at ease and sure Koori could handle the district for a day. Grimmjow hugged him close before reaching for a nearby phone. When he didn't find one he groaned. Ichigo was asleep in his arms and he didn't want to move.

He sighed. _It's not like she doesn't know how to find me_, he thought. With that, he yanked the covers up over their entwined bodies and let sleep claim him. _Good night Ichigo._


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Shiro was having a good day. A very good day actually. Koori had woken as early as ever and woken him up without mercy yes, but he was making the best of it. He had gotten up to the smell of food and she hadn't gotten him up until seven rather than six. He soon found himself on patrol with her with two other guys. The patrol was uneventful and in his boredom he'd taken it upon himself to make the cute shade of pink cover Koori's cheeks. He loved that color on her face. It made her green eyes look brighter to him and it was far better than the controlled expression she usually wore.

He thought back to the day and night before and saw the raven haired, green eyed, pale man who had come in with Orihime of all people. The guy had just hit Shiro wrong and Koori's controlled face was a bit too close to that of the man's. Shiro decided that day he wouldn't allow Koori to have that look on her face around him.

"Why do ya always have tha' face on?" he growled as she turned away from him after his most recent tease. The other two men were trying to hold back chuckles and Shiro could see Koori's ears turning red. She glared at him before speaking again.

"A mask is what keeps me alive you dolt. Now quit giving me shit!" Her gaze fell on the two men in the driver and passenger seats. They froze eyes wide. "You two will shut up about this as well. Got it?" They nodded and turned their eyes back to the road.

"Where are we headed?" Shiro asked, leaning back as boredom threatened to set in again. Koori glanced at him for a moment before letting her eyes fall onto the passing scenery.

"You're going to show me how well you can use a human being for a punching bag."

Shiro quirked a sliver brow and glanced at the back of Koori's head. Was she fucking serious? She wanted him to use a person as a punching bag? What for? He only attacked people who attacked him or Ichigo and the later had become rare over the years due to the fact Ichigo had made it plain he could take care of himself.

"Ya serious?"

"Yes. This guy was the one who did the drive by yesterday." Shiro felt his fist clench. The drive by from yesterday? Shiro remembered Ichigo coming in with that Nel girl, his brown eyes shining with excitement but his face scratched up. Nel had been picking shards of glass out of Ichigo's collar when they'd arrived. "You get to beat him up. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Shiro glanced at her, anger flooding into his gold-black eyes. How dare someone try to shoot Ichigo? Shiro knew Ichigo could take care of himself but that didn't mean Shiro wasn't still overprotective of his baby cousin. Koori's green eyes smiled as she watched Shiro turn into what Ichigo had when Shuuhei had kicked her. How very alike these two were.

"What's tha fucker's name?" Shiro drawled. He leaned forward, placing a hand on her thigh as he got his face close to hers. "Koori?"

"He hasn't told us anything yet. Maybe you can do something about that?" She smiled at him, her eyes telling him what she really meant. He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over hers.

"No sweat," he said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

Ulquiorra wished he could groan. More than anything, he wanted to scream in a rage at the red headed idiot who was sitting in one of his chairs. The apartment was supposed to be hard to get into god damn it! How the hell had this idiot get in? Ulquiorra glanced around, his green eyes darting every where to assess damage. When he found none, his gaze fell back onto the idiot.

Said idiot smirked at him and waved. Ulquiorra felt his fists clench at the small, friendly gesture from a man who was nowhere near being a friend of Ulquiorra's. He was about to shove the buffoon out when Orihime stumbled out of the bedroom in nothing but one of Ulquiorra's shirts. The idiot was her friend. She looked up, her eyes still bleary with sleep and a hint of lust. When her eyes focused however, they widened and her mouth fell open.

"Renji?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You're top's buttoned wrong," Renji Abarai laughed. Orihime blushed profusely and rushed into the bedroom. Renji sighed and motioned for Ulquiorra to join him. "Sit please! You're making me tense."

"I'm making you tense?" Ulquiorra whispered to himself. "You break into my home and I'm making you tense?" He shook his head trying so very hard to regain his mask of indifference. He suddenly felt the need to call Koori just to have her drag the idiot home.

"Yeah you're making me tense," Renji scoffed. "Oh by the way; it's boring to only listen to the woman moan. Don't you get anything out of fucking her senseless?" Ulquiorra gazed at the red headed baboon with malice and disgust. Just how long _had_ he been here?

"You son of a bitch!" Orihime screeched from the doorway, now fully clothed sort of, her skirt falling off her hips and the shirt still buttoned wrong. Renji glanced at her with a smirk. "How long have you been here exactly?"

"All fucking night," Renji sighed. He sent the smirk to Ulquiorra as well before returning his gaze to Orihime. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Ichigo?" His tone rang full of mock hurt, his face contorted in fake sadness. "You know how much I want to see him don't you?"

"Then go see him yourself!" Orihime yelled. "You're on suspension for god's sake Renji! Why are you doing stupid things like this?"

_So the idiot's on suspension? What happened this time? Orihime told me he was one the police force but that he was barely holding onto his job. What could have happened this time? How many times does this make? Why didn't Orihime tell me of this occurrence when it happened?_ As Ulquiorra's thoughts ran rampant, he watched as his lover and her friend screamed at each other. He had had no idea that Orihime could have such fir in her to have a screaming match but by the look of Renji's tensing body, this would not end well.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is fine if you must know," he growled at Renji. Renji and Orihime stopped their argument and Renji turned to face Ulquiorra, his cherry colored eyes glowing with hate and annoyance.

"Like you give two shits about him," Renji grumbled. He straightened then. "I only came here to ask about how I can get Ichigo back."

Ulquiorra blinked in confusion. Orihime left to return to the bedroom, snarling curses and slamming the door behind her. Renji scoffed again and flopped onto the chair. Ulquiorra watched his movements and reached for the phone. He dialed Grimmjow's primary number feeling it was more appropriate to use that number for this situation. It wasn't like he was being attacked by one of the other districts.

"You can't get him back," Ulquiorra muttered. "I would think that was obvious." He lifted the phone to his ear and waited as it rang over and over.

"Bull shit! It's not impossible! There's a way, you just haven't thought of it yet!" Pause. "Who the fuck are you calling?"

"Shut up and let me try to get this idiot on the line," Ulquiorra said, his reply clipped. The phone rang yet again before it was picked up.

"What?" Grimmjow snapped. His tone suggested Ulquiorra had interrupted something.

"Have I interrupted something?"

"Yes. What do you want and say it quick so I go back to bed!"

"I have a small situation."

"If it's small, you take care of it!" Grimmjow hung up and Ulquiorra dialed Ichigo's phone. Maybe he would be more reasonable.

"Yes?" a tired and…hoarse voice asked. It was Ichigo but why was his voice so rough?

"Hang up Ichigo," Grimmjow groaned in the background. "It's Ulquiorra trying to ruin the moment."

"I'll call back later then," was Ulquiorra's slightly stunned reply. There was a grunt before the line clicked to signal he'd been hung up on. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it like it was the source of his problems for that night. He let out a small sigh and glanced at Renji, who had not moved from his seat.

"Who'd you call?" Renji asked.

"Grimmjow…I shall repeat myself: You can't get Kurosaki back." _Especially if what I've just experienced is true_, he thought. It was obvious Grimmjow liked the orange haired male but Ulquiorra had never expected him to act on it. He glanced back to Renji who was steaming.

"You are more of a wuss than you let one," Renji snorted as he stood. His gaze was murderous. "What do you mean I can't get him back?"

"I mean he's the one who made the decision. He chose to stay so all of you could have your lives back. This is how you are repaying him? I'm unimpressed."

"Fuck you! No one asked if you were fucking impressed!"

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra had his mask back and was feeling a bit more comfortable. The day was slipping into the afternoon hours and much to Ulquiorra's annoyance, Koori had yet to call him. He was expecting a call about the drive by shooter. What was taking that woman so long?

"I'm not here to talk to you. Not anymore." Renji grabbed a coat that he had discarded onto the arm of the chair. _How could I have not noticed that damn thing?_ Ulquiorra shook his head slightly as Renji stormed out of the apartment.

"Have you made the proper arrangements to see Kurosaki?" Renji stopped at the door. Ulquiorra could see where this was going. Renji turned and gave Ulquiorra a glare that answered his question ten fold. Naturally he hadn't. Why would Renji bother with a formality when he thought he could get Kurosaki to leave without a hassle?

"Fuck off," Renji growled before stomping out, slamming the door behind him. Ulquiorra stood for a moment as he thought over his options. Orihime popped her head out of the room and gave him a concerned look.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm calling that damn woman."

* * *

***There be torture here***

"Well naturally," Koori sighed. She rang her fingers through her hair as she watched Shiro beat the shit out of Luppi, the drive by shooter, and chewed her lip. "Why would he go to your place?"

"I don't know Trash! How about you just do something about it?" Ulquiorra yelled on the other end of the phone. Koori held the phone away from her ear as he ranted. She didn't need this right now.

"Is he still there?" she asked when Ulquiorra quieted.

"No. Why?"

"Renji knows Ichigo. Shiro knows Ichigo. Two plus two."

"You want Shiro to talk to the idiot?"

"Uh, yes."

She let her eyes fall back onto Shiro and Luppi. Luppi was screaming in pain and Shiro was still seeing red. It was so fucking obvious. She stood and placed her hand on Shiro's shoulder. He glanced at her, his gold eyes blazing. She felt her eye twitch and his eyes suddenly softened. She waved him away from Luppi and leaned in to have her face in the young man's bruised and bloodied one.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked sweetly into her phone. Luppi's eyes glanced at her in confusion as she spoke. She ran a finger over some of the cuts Shiro had inflicted with his fists and shins. He moaned as she put a small amount of pressure one that looked rather painful. She smiled.

"Yes Koori?" Ulquiorra replied as he ignored the moan. _Using my name now are we? Don't make that a habit Ulquiorra. I won't let you live it down._

"Would you like to talk to this young man for me? Shiro's just going to beat him into oblivion if I don't let someone else do this." She poked another injury with a few quick jabs, one resulting in her finger digging an inch into the young man's flesh, and reveled in his scream. She heard Ulquiorra sigh his outgoing breath creating static in her earpiece.

"Fine." She smirked and put the phone up to Luppi's ear. She watched as Luppi's eyes grew wide and he began to try to stammer excuses. He shut up when Ulquiorra barked at him to. Koori quirked a brow. Was Ulquiorra slipping? No. That wasn't possible. Then again…He had been annoyed that Renji had broken into his place. She let out a huff as she tried to rationalize Renji's thinking. She couldn't though because she just didn't know the red head well enough.

"Done?" she asked when Luppi was shivering madly and she heard no mumbling coming from her phone.

"Yes. Simply say who you are and he will speak to you."

"Thank you!" She hung up then and slipped the phone into her pocket. She leaned over the small man and smiled with a slight leer. "Name's Koori. You?"

Luppi looked up shakily. "You're Koori?" She nodded, she smile never wavering. "The guy…on the phone…said to talk to you. Only you." _Oh for fuck's sake! He's stalling on me. He's not speaking quickly and he's spacing for pants. Fake pants. I hate that._ Koori's hand ghosted up the young man's chest, her fingers splayed out to feel every inch she could. His breathing hitched at the feel of her hand as it seemed to map out his torso sensually. It nearly stopped when she wrapped her fingers around his throat.

"Don't try to stall," she hissed her smile still there. "I won't be as nice as Shiro over there. Talk to me."

"F-Fuck you," he ground out. "I don't c-care what t-that guy s-said he'd do. I'm n-not talking to y-you." Her fingers tightened for a second before loosening. She straightened and simply let her smile leave her face. Luppi was about to relax when Koori's hand backhanded his face. He didn't have any recovery time when her hand returned to attack the other side of his face.

"TALK DAMN YOU!" she roared. Luppi cringed as much as he could, his eyes wide.

"I'd talk," Shiro snarled. "Trust me when I say she's scary when mad."

"Thank you Shiro," Koori cooed her genuine smile back. Shiro smiled at her but his eyes were still blazing when they fell on Luppi. Koori turned back to Luppi, her face steely and her eyes fierce. "Speak to me. I can do something if you do. Like, oh I don't know, stop hitting you?"

"I was told to shoot up a place."

"Did you know there were two Seconds in that place? Did you realize that when you were shooting?" Koori dead panned.

"I was told just to drive by and shoot."

"How about the car that saw you twice? One of ours. It was finishing patrol. You got close to it. Real close. Nearly got yourself hit because of it."

Luppi blinked. She knows about that? Shit. I'm so dead. "I was hired to find that place. Just that place. I was looking for it. I must not have paid much attention to my driving."

Koori sighed through her nose and took a step back. She pulled at her sleeveless black shirt and glanced at her pinstripe slacks and black heels. She was tempted to just kick the little fucker but something told her she should hold back. She walked over to Shiro and sighed as she sat down on the table with him.

"What is it?" Shiro asked. "You look tired."

"I hate liars." Shiro pressed his lips to her temple then. She let out a sigh at the comforting feel of someone paying her some wanted attention. It had been years since she'd had contact like that. Her teacher had been the one who'd been the only one to show her any feeling other than disgust. As a female assassin she was second guessed all the time by everyone but him. He'd been nice and loving…before he died. Then, she got a different teacher who had never liked her to begin with. There were reasons she chose to work in Hueco Mundo. This place was off limits to her people…unless of course they were exiles like she was.

"If he's lying then ya should drag it out of him right?" Shiro's hand ghosted to her back and slipped under her shirt. It felt cool to the touch. That made her quirk a brow in interest. Her skin was abnormally cold but his was cooler than hers? She didn't remember it being that way before so why now? "Ya feel warmer than usual. Ya have a fever?"

"Nope. You're just weird." She hopped off the table and trotted over to Luppi. She stopped a few feet away from him and gave him that smile again. "You weren't paying attention to how you were driving?" Luppi shook his head. She smirked and lifted her leg to place her foot on his chest. "Really?"

"Y-yes?"

"That sounded like a question. Tell me or I call that guy again."

Luppi's eyes grew wide at that idea. Koori felt her smirk reach her eyes. She could only guess what Ulquiorra said but she could guess pretty easily. Torture. Lots of it. Tons of blood on the floor. Koori wanted to laugh. Those were fun.

"I was told to find this one guy. Orange hair. I don't know why."

"Who told you to find him?"

"Someone from out of the city. Didn't know his name and he never met me in person."

"He tell you to shoot at him?"

"No…That was another guy."

"Who?"

Luppi gulped. Koori sneered and pulled out her phone again.

"Y-Yammi! Yammi told me to shoot him!" She stopped and smiled at him again.

"Good. I'll be sending you to Yammi soon. One moment please." She walked away dialing Grimmjow. When he picked up he sounded annoyed.

"What now?" he snarled darkly.

"It's Koori. I know the guy's name." A growl on the other end and she continued quickly. "His name's Luppi. Claims two people told him to do separate things. One was just to find a kid with orange hair the other was to shoot the restaurant up….Did I wake you or something?"

"No! Ulquiorra woke me up! Then he called Ichigo too! You're the second goddamned caller today! Fuck! I was fucking enjoying the idea of my sleeping in today with Ichigo in my fucking arms-! Did I seriously just yell that?"

She was laughing already. "Oh. I see…Ulquiorra woke you up during the pillow talk part of the night."

"Koori!" His tone was slightly enraged but he paused as he tried to regain control. "Who sent this kid to find him?"

"He doesn't know the first guy but he knows the second. We do too."

"Who?"

"Yammi." She could almost hear the blue haired man become engulfed in enraged flames. As expected. His second was shot at as well as his sister and by the order of an enemy. She could see where this was going. A message had to be sent after all. Sixth District couldn't just let someone get away with shooting at its second in command right? It just didn't work that way.

"Send Yammi a message," Grimmjow snarled.

"Which one? I got a lot of 'em."

"Stay out of Sixth District. Can you do that one?"

"Sure. Give me a couple of hours." He hung up with a grunt of satisfaction and she turned to Shiro. "Have the car take you to my parlor. Just clean up around the place and feed the dogs."

"Ya don' wan' me here?" He sounded hurt. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I want my place cleaned up more than I want you here." He sighed at her as he stood. He placed a kiss on her cheek before waltzing out the door.

"What a cute couple you two make," Luppi hissed. "Two sadistic people and you fit perfectly with one another. How adorable."

_Now he has a fucking spine? That's cute_, Koori thought as she pulled out a small knife from her bag. She flicked her thumb swiftly against the blade so see if it was sharp. It was almost naturally. Of course. She made sure all of her blades were razor sharp thanks to those years of training.

"Did Yammi give you a reason for the shooting?"

"Well duh! Not like I'm going to tell you that."

_Real fucking cute. Why the sudden lack of fear?_ Koori walked over to the young man for a few seconds before a thought occurred to her. Turning a one-eighty, she busied herself checking the doors. She locked them all from the outside and reentered when there was only one door left to lock. When it was locked, she returned to Luppi and cut him loose.

"How nice of you. What took you so long?" he smirked as he rubbed his wrists. He glanced back at her to see she was moving for her bag again. She pulled out a larger knife and handed it over to him.

"Cat and Mouse. Guess which one you are," she said softly. "I gave you a weapon though so you may last a bit longer." Her eyes connected with his and he found himself shivering. "Run. Now."

He was running in seconds. He raced for a door instinctually. Finding it locked made him panic. The knife embedding itself in the door an inch from his head made him panic more. He glanced back at her wide eyed. She stood stark still after straightening from the throwing stance she had been in. She pulled another knife from her bag.

"Thought I told you to run," was all she said before she threw the next knife.


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Grimmjow growled a string of profanities as he began to pace his living room over and over. Yammi had gotten someone who was already looking for an orange haired person in his district to shoot at his second…Who happened to be the only person with orange hair in Sixth District let alone Hueco Mundo. Damn it all to hell. He didn't want Ichigo to be harmed but if Yammi was going to do something stupid like this, he may have to take action. That wouldn't sit well with Aizen but then again maybe Aizen would condone it if Grimmjow mentioned that Ichigo had been the intended victim.

_Right. Bullshit! Aizen doesn't care about toys when they out live their usefulness_, he thought as he swept a hand through his hair. He rounded on his heel and strode back toward the door until he ran out of walking space and he found himself back at the windows. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow paced at his post in the kitchen. He'd made them what would now be equal to lunch with a pot of coffee that had needed to be reheated since they had slept in so late.

They had tried to fall back to sleep but Ulquiorra's call to Grimmjow had made the blue haired man nervous. Ulquiorra didn't call him. He called Ulquiorra. For Ulquiorra to call him there had to be something big happening. What it was had been lost on him since he'd made the pale leader of Fourth District hang up. Ichigo had suggested calling him back but when Grimmjow had been able to get through, Ulquiorra had already told someone else about it.

Then Koori called with even better news. Ichigo had gotten the news from Grimmjow who had been so pissed that he could barely speak eloquently. Ichigo somehow translated what most people would have heard as unintelligible growls, snarls, and cursing into what Grimmjow was trying to not tell him directly. Ichigo couldn't blame him for not wanting to tell him what was going on but the fact that Grimmjow was this fucking overprotective made Ichigo twitch.

He could deal with Shiro having issues with Ichigo's new life because Shiro had been overprotective as all hell. There was of course the fact that Shiro had stopped protecting Ichigo when Ichigo finally kicked his ass and proved he could take care of himself. The bullies that Ichigo sent to the hospital were even further proof that he did not need help. When Shiro really learned that, he'd gotten himself into trouble to regain Ichigo's attention. Ichigo knew that and could understand. Without the need to protect Ichigo, Shiro didn't have Ichigo around at all times. That's when the debt began to pile up and suddenly Ichigo was saving Shiro's pathetic ass.

"I made lunch," Ichigo called calmly to his pacing boss.

Grimmjow halted his back stiff. To eat Ichigo's food or to not eat Ichigo's food. That was the question. Grimmjow frowned at himself. He should have taken into consideration how Ichigo would react and of course Ichigo purely didn't. his reaction was just following the normal routine. That was a safe thing to do. Act like nothing was bothering him and hope to god that no one noticed how scared he really was. After all, Ichigo had made the routine and had pounded it into Grimmjow during his time in the apartment before going to train with Koori. When Ichigo returned, he did it again only with a bit more force.

"Alright, I give, I fucking give," Grimmjow sighed as he moved to the bar counter top and sat on one of the stools. Ichigo smiled and placed a plate of ravioli smothered in Alfredo sauce in front of Grimmjow. The teal haired man chuckled to himself. Ichigo knew comfort food like nobody's business. He stabbed his fork into one of his ravioli pieces and popped it into his mouth only to roll his eyes in delight. Jeeze! How did Ichigo cook like this?

"I take it you like it."

Grimmjow glanced to see a smirking Ichigo who was leaning against another counter balancing his plate in one hand as he ate with the other. Grimmjow nodded as he took another piece. Ichigo smiled and returned to eating his food.

"You're freaking out," Ichigo said calmly when his mouth became clear of food. Grimmjow quirked a brow but didn't react. Ichigo was being sensitive and it usually was helpful when he was doing that. Even if it did drive Grimmjow nuts when it meant Ichigo was the only one who could calm down a shooter. Ichigo watched the blue brow rise and fall. He pursed his lips. "Come on Grimm. Talk to me will you?"

"You're the shrink at the moment. Do I have to talk?" Ichigo sighed. Of course Grimmjow was going to act like this. He always did whenever Ichigo tried to talk to him about things that could be eve remotely personal. The only personal thing Ichigo was sure about when it came to Grimmjow was that Grimmjow liked him enough to have sex and so on.

"Do you always have to act like a spoiled little brat when I try to talk to you?"

"When do I act like a spoiled little brat?"

"Every time I try to have a conversation about things that are bothering you. You always do this!" Ichigo stepped forward to place the plate in the sink. He turned on the faucet to clean the plate off a bit before placing it in the dishwasher. Stray food getting spread on the rest of the damn dishes was not something Ichigo wanted to deal with at the moment.

"I don't think so," Grimmjow muttered. _What the hell is this about?_ "I'm just saying, you're acting like a shrink again and not all shrinks say you have to talk to them."

"Maybe I want to know why you're freaking out," Ichigo dead panned.

"Well let's see, someone sent that kid to find you and then Yammi wants him to shoot you. Why do you think I'm 'freaking out'?"

Ichigo could almost see Grimmjow's fingers make quotation marks around the last two words. Ichigo's lips drew into a tight line and he scowled at Grimmjow's tone. _Well fuck it all to hell! I might as well let him know how I feel._ Ichigo gripped the sink edge and fixed his eyes on the sterling silver. Grimmjow continued eating, his blue eyes glancing in Ichigo's direction every few seconds. He was about to worry about Ichigo's sudden silence.

"I don't care if I get shot at Grimm."

For a few seconds all Ichigo could hear was Grimmjow's fork falling to the counter and then to the floor. Grimmjow stared into space wide eyed as he tried to register what he just heard with common sense. When it didn't he tried to pretend what had been said hadn't but he couldn't just pretend it hadn't because it fucking had. He glanced down at his food and then to Ichigo who was looking at him, amber eyes dead serious and jaw set.

"What?" Grimmjow blurted, unable to come up with anything else and managing to keep it coherent. One word. That was all he could manage. Ichigo scowled at him.

"Fuck it," Ichigo sighed. "I fucking signed up to be shot at Grimm! When I wanted to join your gang I was already ready to be shot at."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo like he wasn't really there. He wasn't hearing this. He couldn't be hearing this. Ichigo didn't mind getting shot at? Impossible! There was no way he didn't mind getting shot at. Ichigo watched as confusion and disbelief about what Ichigo was trying to tell him. With pursed lips, Ichigo went around the counter to pick up Grimmjow's fork from the floor. He was turned to throw the fork in the sink when Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo's upper arm.

"You…don't mind getting shot at?"

"I signed up for it Grimm. When I joined." Grimmjow's grip tightened and Ichigo yelped in pain. "Grimmjow! Ow! Damn it that hurts!"

"What do you mean you don't mind being shot at? What if you do get shot and don't come back from it? What about your friends? Your family? What will they do without you around?"

"I'm not around am I though am I?"

Stunned silence filled the room within seconds. Ichigo had a point and Grimmjow had to accept that. The fact was that Ichigo was no longer around his friends and family anymore thanks to all that had happened and Ichigo had made his own choices to stay alive. One of those had gotten him perpetually stuck in Hueco Mundo and another had gotten him initiated into the gang. Ichigo really had signed himself to be shot at, especially when he had climbed up the ladder to the perch of Second in Command. With that title, he had an even larger target on his back.

"I'm not around them anymore. I'm around my men, your men, and you. I don't care if I have to take a bullet or two, or twenty, for the gang. My family is the gang now," Ichigo whispered, his voice constricting slightly when his arm wasn't released. "Does that explain my reasoning?"

Grimmjow glared at his plate. He wasn't expecting that. Not at all. Ichigo was alright with taking a shot if it was meant for someone else. He'd even come into the bar smiling when he'd been shot at. He didn't mind it then so it almost made sense that he didn't mind getting shot because he was who and what he was now. Nothing was scaring him now. Not when he knew he was the one who would sooner or later be shot at. That and Koori's training would take any person's fear out of them if they survived her for more than a few hours. Ichigo had survived and gotten her to warm up to him. That was a miracle in and of itself alone but Ichigo was still scaring Grimmjow.

"What if I don't want you taking a bullet or twenty for someone in the gang? What if I don't want you getting yourself killed?"

He glared at Ichigo as he spoke and hoped that his fear for Ichigo's safety did not show in his voice. He wanted to get this point across without looking weak in anyway even though his words were proof enough. He pulled Ichigo flush to his body so that Ichigo was settled between his legs and against his chest. He pressed his legs together to trap Ichigo's hips in a pincher of sorts.

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. His eyes were wide as they felt Grimmjow's powerful legs squeeze against his hips. Grimmjow's blue eyes bore into him with determination to find out why Ichigo felt the way he did and the wish for Ichigo to not feel that way.

"I mean exactly what I say," Grimmjow whispered as he leaned forward to brush the shell of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shivered and barely registered Grimmjow's arms releasing his arm and wrapping around his torso. Grimmjow placed one hand on the small of Ichigo's back and the other weaved into his hair and held Ichigo's head still. "What if I don't want you getting shot Ichigo? What will you do then?"

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on Grimmjow's words. Grimmjow's warm breath on his ear and neck wasn't helping in the least. He tried to get free but Grimmjow's legs and arms just clenched him tighter and closer. Grimmjow nuzzled his nose to Ichigo's neck and sighed heavily. His eyes wanted to roll into the back of his head at the smell of Ichigo's soap and shampoo. It didn't cease to amaze him at how strawberries and crème had become addicting to him. He wanted to smell it all the time now and wanted to feel Ichigo's skin under his hands at all times too.

"G-Grimm…" Ichigo trailed off. Grimmjow's grip tightened and one of his legs wrapped around Ichigo's two. Ichigo suddenly felt thinner than he usually did. It was either that, or Grimmjow was suddenly bigger than he remembered.

"Well Ichi? What would you do if I didn't want you to get shot let alone shot at? Hmm?" Ichigo felt himself moan when Grimmjow's fingers began to massage his scalp slowly. Damn those sinful fingers! Damn Grimmjow being a sex god!

"Nnnn!" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow smirked against his neck and laid a soft kiss on his already heating skin. Ichigo shivered and felt himself pushing against Grimmjow to get closer to the taller man.

"Well Ichigo?" Grimmjow husked against Ichigo's ear. "What will you do since I really don't want you getting shot at or shot?"

"I…Ah!" Grimmjow's teeth had sunk into his ear softly before letting go so his tongue could flick along it. Grimmjow's chest rumbled with unreleased laughter. His fingers dug into Ichigo's scalp harder causing more pleasure filled moans to flood from Ichigo's lips.

"Well Ichi?" _Damn it, I can't even think straight around him. Jesus I just want to fuck him senseless and he's just begging for it too._ Grimmjow smirked as he felt Ichigo's arousal against his. Ichigo's skin was about as hot as it was last night and Grimmjow really wanted to help cool it down a bit. He swiped his tongue over Ichigo's neck and blew on it gently. Ichigo gasped and melted against Grimmjow's body.

"D-do I h-have to s-speak?" Ichigo stammered. Grimmjow let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Not if you don't want to." A few sweet kisses tracing Ichigo's jaw line followed by another skillful pressing of fingers against Ichigo's scalp caused Ichigo to gasp and grip Grimmjow's shirt tightly. Grimmjow pulled his head back and captured Ichigo's lips in a smooth movement. Ichigo's amber eyes were half lidded and he felt himself gripping the shirt in front of him even tighter.

While Grimmjow kept Ichigo's lips busy, he snuck his hands up Ichigo's shirt. His fingers searched slowly for tight muscles and pressed them into becoming loose and Ichigo's body fell against his as he felt himself become wobbly and relaxed. When Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo found himself panting harder than he was earlier. Grimmjow slipped Ichigo's shirt up higher and pulled it off of Ichigo's lean muscular torso with ease.

"Ichi, you have unseen scars remember?" Grimmjow asked softly. Ichigo's body stiffened slightly and his breath hitched. "I want them to stay unseen. I like you without scars," he whispered as his hand ghosted over Ichigo's torso.

He was lying that Ichigo didn't have completely unseen scars but the ones that were still visible were ones that had come from old fights when gang bangers tried to beat Ichigo into a bloody pulp and lost every time. Some of them were from Koori's training with knife fights.

None of the injuries from Aizen save for the one on Ichigo's back were visible and even the one on Ichigo's back was well hidden. Grimmjow didn't mind the character building scars but he didn't want the painful ones on Ichigo.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow bent down to kiss Ichigo's collarbone and found his lips falling even further to Ichigo's pectorals. He nipped playfully at Ichigo's heating skin above a dusky nipple before letting his lips surround the sensitive nub.

Ichigo's head fell back as his mouth dropped open in a happy groan. Grimmjow continued to suck and nip for a few seconds before turning to the other nub giving it the same treatment. His hand on Ichigo's back splayed its fingers and trailed up to the tattoo. He felt the scar under the inking and began to press it lightly but firmly. He found tense muscles under it and he rubbed it in circles. His tongue began to trace Ichigo's torso then. He retraced what he'd traced the night before and was rewarded with Ichigo's hands slipping up his thighs and under his shirt.

Warm fingers traced old scars that had been given by knives back when Grimmjow was young and stupid and trying to take over the district. One slipped to Grimmjow's back and traced the others that had been given during interrogation resistance with Koori – one training Grimmjow had asked for her to simply explain through words with Ichigo rather than actions. A few bullet wounds were there as well from someone taking a bitch shot or two at him when his back was turned.

"Who shot you in the back?" Ichigo blurted as Grimmjow's tongue dove into his naval causing him to gasp.

"Some idiot coward. Starrk shot him between the eyes." Grimmjow littered kisses over Ichigo's heaving stomach and smiled at the slight shudders that ran over the sun kissed skin.

"Ah. I see," Ichigo mumbled as his thought process got fuzzy again. "How about you don't get shot in the back and I'll try to keep the target on my body become filled with holes?"

"You've got a deal." Grimmjow brought his head up to place his forehead against Ichigo's. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Ichigo breathed. Grimmjow smiled, his blue eyes leering at Ichigo again before he melded their lips together again. Ichigo's arms slipped out from under his shirt and wrapped around Grimmjow's neck as Grimmjow's arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist. They were about to meld their tongues together when Ichigo's personal phone rang.

"Well ain't that just perfect?" Grimmjow exhaled noisily as he pulled away. Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled the phone from his old home out from the counter top where he'd hidden it.

"What?" Ichigo asked with a huff.

"Is it normal fer Koori ta sen' people out of an interrogation an' then turn 'er phone off?" Shiro's worried voice asked on the other end. Ichigo sighed and let his head fall to Grimmjow's shoulder. His free hand tugged at Grimmjow's belt loops.

"Why'd she send you out and when?"

"A few minutes after she called ya. Said she wanted her place cleaned up. I cleaned up and am twitchin'." A sigh sent the sound of static to Ichigo's ear. "It normal?"

"Hang on Shiro," Ichigo murmured. He pulled the phone from his ear and whispered in Grimmjow's ear. "Has Koori ever sent people out of an interrogation and turned her phone off?" Grimmjow stiffened and his grip around Ichigo tightened tensely. "Grimm?"

"Once. Only once. Shit!" He let go of Ichigo and rubbed his face with his hands. "Last time was when she was new and I needed a confession from someone. She had us leave and do a few patrols while she chased the guy and scared it out of him. Hand me that."

Ichigo handed over the phone, his brow knitting together. He slipped away from Grimmjow while the teal haired man questioned Shiro. While Grimmjow was busy, Ichigo pulled his business phone from his pocket and dialed Koori. When she picked up he was about to tell Grimmjow to tell Shiro to fuck off. Her tone said something was up though and she was curt about what she was speaking of.

"It just dawned on me," she huffed. "How exactly does Grimmjow want me to word the message 'Stay out of my district'?"

"Uh…Hang on," Ichigo sighed. "Grimm! Koori!"

"Shiro, talk to Ichigo," Grimmjow said before snatching the phone from Ichigo and conversing with Koori. Ichigo sighed and put the other phone that had been left on the counter bar to his ear.

"Wha' have I missed 'ere?" Shiro asked. Ichigo could almost see him rubbing his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To tell you the truth Shiro? I have no fucking clue."

* * *

***This entire section is Koori being an insane and calculating bitch. If you don't think you can take it, please don't read.***

Luppi was literally running for his life. Every door he tried was locked and he had ended up opting for running up the stairs. The warehouse he was being held in was huge in his eyes even if it was too hazed with adrenaline that was coursing through his veins faster than his blood. Sweat covered his brow, cheeks, and neck. He could feel his shirt becoming damp from the perspiration as the heat and his activity began to take their toll on him. His lungs burned like they were on fire and his legs felt like limp noodles. Every time he dared to pause to catch his breath, there that devil woman was with a knife or the crack of a whip. For fuck's sake! A whip!

He paused on one of the catwalks and made himself stay low. He peaked down to find the woman on the phone. He didn't know who she was talking to and he really didn't want to. He crawled over the catwalk and tried to open the windows he found. They were locked. He stood slowly to find that the windows weren't only locked, they were fucking welded shut. His eyes widened in horror. Who the hell welded windows shut? Glancing around, he found the closest thing to an open window was one that was smashed…and barricaded by metal bars.

_Shit_, he thought as he dropped to the floor and crawled towards what looked like a way to the third level of catwalks. Maybe if he had a height advantage he could win out in this. He crawled slowly and carefully so as not to make a sound. The warehouse was quiet save for the sound of that demon woman speaking to whoever was on the other end of the phone. From her tone, her contact was disagreeing with something and she was trying to get them to consent.

He made it to the steps that lead to the third level when he heard the sound of a flip phone clicking shut. He held his breath as he listened to the woman sigh with annoyance. The sound of heels clicking against the concrete flooring resounded like they were amplified as she casually waltzed over the warehouse floor. _How is she so at ease? Doesn't she realize she should be on edge? What if I manage to get away? No, not manage. I will get out of here damn it!_ He inched up the steps slowly as he tried to figure out where she was while he didn't actually look.

"I see you!" she called in a sing-song voice. Luppi's blood froze. The knife landing and embedding itself in the metal steps and inch from where his hands was what made him throw himself backwards, screaming in alarm. His head whipped back to find her bouncing on her heels with a smirk on her lips and her hazel green eyes lethal.

"You need help woman!" he cried out. Wrong move. Her bouncing stopped and her eyes narrowed into slits. Her bag was still over her shoulders the strap crossing from her right shoulder diagonally to her left hip. She would slip her left hand into the bag to fetch a new blade or to get and store the whip. She was right handed though but for her, it must have been comfortable to put her bag that way. _Maybe I can use that against her?_

"I'm the one who needs help?" she called.

"Hell yes! You're fucking insane! You and your sadism!" Her smirk returned. She slipped the bag off her shoulders and dropped it to the ground.

"Continue what you were doing," she called. "I'll give you a few minutes head start."

She waltzed away; her form that Luppi had to admit was quite attractive disappearing into an office. Luppi let out a sigh of relief. The woman was gone for now and he could throw caution out the windows as he raced up the steps deafeningly. He sprinted over the catwalks he could find and tried at every other window only to find them in the same state as the second level ones. He spotted one last staircase that lead up to what looked like an observatory or greenhouse. He found himself there in seconds, his feet falling heavily as his legs threatened to give out on him.

Koori sat in the first floor office as if she were on a throne. There were reasons why she used this warehouse for interrogation and – for those long months only – as a place for prisoners. She had ordered the windows welded shut as well as locked normally. If she came and found a window shattered, she had metal bars put up. The doors could all lock on both sides and if she really wanted to, she could have the option of having to lock multiple locks on either side of any door. It was fun, she had to admit, watching people unlock three locks on one door only to find it was locked from the outside.

However, she really was annoyed. She understood that she was a sadist but she didn't do it to get off. Shiro…she didn't know him that damn well but something told her he did it for the second and third definitions: being cruel for fun and gaining pleasure from causing physical or mental pain to people (not animals. That wasn't allowed in her mind.) and cruelty that wasn't just physical. Mental shit was fun too but Koori had stopped doing it since Ichigo had gotten his past off his chest. There were more reasons for Koori to want to kill Aizen, let's just say that.

She listened as Luppi trampled around the damn warehouse. He was so dumb. Did he really think she wasn't going to be able to track him even when she wasn't watching? She hadn't been watching as he had tried to sneak to the damned steps to the third level of catwalks when she'd been on the phone. Yes, he'd been quiet but he wasn't _that_ damned quiet. She could hear much better than a lot of people because she had been trained to track people in deafening jungles. She could track by sound alone but she liked tracks. It made finding which way a person went when they raced away from a curb – which happened a lot around a certain district that she loved.

She pursed her lips. This whole feeling of belonging was new to her. She had never been liked back where she was trained and eventually thrown out because she "had too much of a conscience." That was what they said at least. All because she helped someone they were planning on leaving behind for no reason other than the fact he couldn't keep up. _"He's dragging us down!" "He's going to blow it." "He's gotten our position noticed." "Fuck it! Leave him behind!" _The kid had gotten shot in the leg and couldn't move as quickly as the rest of the group. She dragged his ass home only to have to watch him lose his head before they tossed her down a steep mountain side.

Sighing softly, she sat up straight and glanced at the closet nearby. In reality it was a gun safe. The pad lock key was only given to three people: Grimmjow, Ichigo, and herself. She stood and went to the wooden locker that was lined with metal. She smirked at the Remington Pump Action shotgun and grabbed it. A few quick checks and she was loading a few bullets into the magazine, strapping the extra bullets to the stock of the gun, and flicking the safety off. She walked out holding the gun to her side, her trigger finger on the trigger guard. He'd made it into the greenhouse but he'd find it the same as the windows; the metal welded tight and bars all around.

She lifted the gun and placed the butt of the gun against her right shoulder. Her left hand wrapped around the forestock that was wrapped around the action bar. Her fingers could feel the etching of a name in the wood of the forestock and she licked her lips. Even in heels she could shoot even if she would wobble afterward. Placing her feet apart with her left foot in front and her right behind it so she was facing in a forty degree angle toward the steps Luppi would have to come down again at some point. She bent her knees slightly to balance better. She lined up her sights and waited with trained patience.

Luppi tramped down the steps in a full blown panic. He had one hand in his hair and another shaking as he waved it up and down in front of his stomach. He kept looking back at the greenhouse as if he thought he could make it out if he really tried. He knew he couldn't do anything with those metal bars in his way though and even if they weren't there; he wasn't in the mood for more cuts even if they meant he'd be free. As Luppi's wide eyes looked backwards, he nearly tumbled down the steps but his head was still looking for a way out. Then it occurred to him; the fire escape. That was his ticket out!

**_BAM!_**

"Ahhhh!" Luppi screamed gutturally. He fell forward, his hands barely breaking his fall. They hit metal and he heard them snap. He let out another scream as his bones broke and curled into a fetal position. His right leg wouldn't move thanks to his busted knee. He gasped as he felt fire basically rip through his body when he tried and failed to move it. Tears burned in his eyes and fell from them in cascades.

"How's that for sadism?" a shrill yell shouted at him from the ground floor. His head twitched to where he could see _her_. She was smirking devilishly, a gun ready against her shoulder, her hazel green eyes narrowed despite the obvious joy that flooded from her tone. Danger and horrifying intentions streamed from those narrowed eyes and they were only intensified when she tossed her head back and laughed like she was truly insane.

_Fucking bitch! She fucking shot my knee cap out!_ Luppi's eyes were wide once again and he forced himself to start crawling. He was halfway down the catwalk when another shot went off, this one blasting one of the catwalk wires into shreds. Not fucking possible! Not unless…Oh shit!

"Are you insane?" he screamed at her. "These wires are-!"

"There are reasons these warehouses aren't used anymore dumbass!"

**_BOOM!_**

Another wire gone and Luppi was rushing to get away from that small section of catwalk. He didn't get far before the section jerked and the part behind him fell. Yelping, he coiled his fingers around the metal rigging on the sides and got himself thoroughly jarred. His leg bouncing off the metal wasn't helping either and he could feel himself nearly let go as pain tore through him again with each rebound.

"Fall damn you!" Koori hissed under her breath to no one in particular. She was seeing red. This little fuck dared to survive a shot from her. She may have aimed at his knee but he was supposed to tumble over the railing and to the floor. When that didn't work, she went for the wires that were already degraded and would have been replaced soon so the warehouse could be used longer. He was supposed to fall to his damned death. Why couldn't he just do that?

Luppi's fingers slipped slowly and he forced himself to regain his grip. That woman wanted him to fall to his death? He wouldn't give it to her. No way in hell was he satisfying her grotesque plans. He had no idea that if he didn't simply fall, he'd find himself in a great deal more pain than he wanted to be in. Koori watched as he tried in vain to pull himself up. _Oh fuck it. I'll do this the easy fucking way!_

She kicked off her heels and raced up the steps, cold metal making her feet burn thanks to how long she'd been in the heels and not out of them. Adding to that the fact that she'd just shot off three rounds from a shotgun in the damned footwear had not helped the balls of her feet in the least? Yeah, she was annoyed by the fact that her feet were bothering her but the kid was pissing her off more. Her low cut top had not been a wise decision either. Ever felt hot metal from the firing of a gun hit your chest? Not fucking pleasant. Especially when it got stuck in a bra. When she reached the kid, she was growling curses under her breath.

She looked down and snarled. "Fucking little cockroach." She poked Luppi's hand with her gun's barrel and sneered. He looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes. Her sneer turned into a snarl and she was tempted to just blast his hand into oblivion. She didn't though because someone decided that that was the moment they were going to call her. Sighing, she wrenched the phone from her pocket and flipped it open. A curt hello followed.

"Bad time?" Shiro asked.

"Gee, let me think…" Koori growled lowly.

"Uh-huh…Um…Can I ask ya sometin'?"

"You just did sweetie." Her brows rose and her tone turned into one of annoyed playfulness. Shiro cleared his throat before continuing.

"What should I do if some one fr'm the old neighborhood showed up hypothetically?"

Koori frowned and watched as Luppi tried to find a way out. _What the fuck is he talking about? They're allowed to visit Ichigo if they want to. I thought I explained that god damn it. Maybe I should make him call Ichigo's phone rather than mine….No. Grimmjow wouldn't stand for that. Would he? Damn it, I want to get this job done_! Luppi was swinging back and forth and his eyes kept growing in size whenever she moved the gun to point at another wire or his body. She smiled.

"How do you mean?" She asked. "They can all visit as long as they go through the right channels. They'll have a pass on them that they should be keeping in plain sight. Tells people not to shoot at them or Aizen's wrath shall befall them."

"What if they don't have a pass?"

Her eyes narrowed for a second at his words before they widened with realization. _Fuck! No fucking way! None of those kids are that fucking stupid…Except one!_ She groaned. Ulquiorra had even called her about that! How could she have spaced it? Oh right. The little ass hole was making a good chase and she liked chases. _Fucking little cockroach!_

"You send them packing!" she yelled. "Get them out of the city and get them out before someone sees them!" She lifted the gun and pinched the phone to her face with her shoulder. Reloading the gun with a quick pump with her left hand, she lifted the gun to one last wire that was beginning to fray. She fired and walked away as the Luppi's cry for help mixed with the screech of giving metal falling three full warehouse stories. The resounding crash was almost like a therapeutic release valve for Koori but she was far too worried about her other problem.

"Wha' was that?" Shiro cried. She heard a muffled question in the background. "Shut up Renji! I'm askin' her the questions not you! Hey-!"

"Don't you dare say my name in front of that little ass! Get him out of my place!" She snapped the phone shut and raced for the only door she let locked on the inside. There was a car waiting for her as expected. She'd called Grimmjow after all even if it was through Ichigo's phone.

"Need us to do something?" Edrad asked.

"Get the body back to Yammi and make sure he understands what happens when he shoots at our second," she huffed. Edrad nodded and he and Nakeem lined the back of the SUV they were driving with plastic before going to get Luppi's carcass. Meanwhile Koori was dialing Ichigo and hoping it wasn't Grimmjow who picked up.

"Koori! So glad you're calling me. Shiro's freaking out that you turned your phone off," Ichigo's voice chided. Damn…I'm going to have to explain that later!

"Ichi," she hissed her gun wielding hand raising slightly causing Nakeem and Edrad to flinch. "Get over to my place and help Shiro get Renji Abarai out of it."

"Renji?"

"Yes. He…I'll explain later. Help Shiro."

He hung up on her silently and she stared at her phone, worry etching itself into her features. Edrad noticed first and steered clear. Nakeem however was not as smart and walked up to her only to receive a broken nose due to the butt of her gun slamming into his face.

"We'll take care of this," Edrad said as he wrestled to get Nakeem into the car.

"Get out of my sight," Koori hissed as she stormed back into the warehouse. She glanced at the floor that had been given a fresh coat of blood. The metal gridding had broken some of it and she sneered. She'd be the one organizing the fixes. She knew that damn it and she wasn't completely annoyed with it. She'd done the damage, she should fix it.

_"If you fuck up, they won't help you. You're going to have to help yourself. That's why I'm here. I'm going to teach you how to take care of yourself even if a team is trying to ditch your ass."_

"Shut up Ashido," she hissed to herself. "I don't need to hear to you right now."


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

"The fuck I'm leaving!" Renji bellowed at Shiro who was standing firm, his arms crossed over his chest, and gold eyes blazing. Renji's face was turning red due to him not breathing well between each damned screaming fit about how he was not leaving until he saw Ichigo and even then, there was no guarantee he would fucking leave. Ichigo was standing in the front door and he hadn't been noticed thanks to Renji's screaming at Shiro.

"Well I say ya are leavin'!" Shiro yelled back his blue tongue showing as his mouth opened and closed in rage. Ichigo could barely see the glint of a stud in the blue flesh. He would wonder but he'd been dragged to the piercing parlor to watch Shiro get it.

"The fuck I am! I'll leave when I see Ichigo and since you disappeared looking for him maybe you should do me a favor and tell me where he is!"

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Ichigo called in a sing-song voice. Renji and Shiro's heads whipped to the doorway to see Ichigo standing there, smiling widely but his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You've seen me. Leave."

"Ichigo!" Renji beamed before rushing over to hug Ichigo tightly. Something told Ichigo that Renji had planned to pin his arms to his sides as soon as Renji's arms encircled him. Shiro gave Ichigo a glance questioning what the fuck he'd missed. Ichigo shook his head as much as he could with Renji pinning him to his chest. "Oh my god! Do you have any idea how worried your dad is? About both of you?"

"Get off me," Ichigo snarled. He didn't want this feeling on him. This feeling like he was being touched by the wrong person again. Ichigo wanted nothing but to shudder and curl into a ball. Yes he wanted to curl into a ball. It was a safe idea to do that especially if he managed to get into a corner so people had to walk up to his front and he could see them.

Renji frowned and at Ichigo's dead serious tone and pulled away, placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. He cocked his head as he stared at Ichigo questioningly. What did Ichigo mean by that? Why does he want me to not hug him after nearly two years of not seeing us? Any of us! He shook Ichigo lightly before a small, unbelieving chuckle escaped his lips.

"Come on Ichi! What's wrong? I came to see you man," Renji said, his disbelief making Ichigo want to question Renji's contemplation skills. Was Renji really this fucking idiotic? He glanced over Renji's chest to find there wasn't a pass.

"Yeah…You came without a safe pass."

"Safe pass? I thought your friends could visit you when they wanted to Ichi."

"Yeah. After you get a pass that basically says Aizen will have the head of anyone who messes with you! Without that, you're a target!"

"No wonder Koori wanted me ta get 'im outta here!" Shiro muttered. Renji's eyes narrowed and he glared at Shiro, keeping his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

"You know that bitch?" Renji hissed, his voice sounding dangerous. Shiro's eyes narrowed further at Renji's name calling. Ichigo had seen that look before. There had been plenty of people who teased Ichigo when he was young but every time Shiro was around the hecklers shut up. It stemmed from one guy calling Ichigo something real derogatory and Shiro beat the guy nearly into a coma. About that time, Ichigo started learning how to take care of himself. He had more control over his fists than Shiro did and that control was even better than usual thanks to Koori's training. Ichigo never thought he'd see Shiro have that look for someone other than himself.

"Call her that one more fuckin' time and I swear ta fuckin' god, ya'll be whishin' you were dead!" Shiro snarled darkly. Renji's eyes widened a fraction while Ichigo smirked.

"What happened to you Shiro? Fall in love?" Ichigo jibbed earning a prominent blush form on Shiro's cheeks. Shiro looked away with a slight shrug. Ichigo felt a chuckle bubble up from his stomach. He snorted instead. Shiro smiled at him while Renji began to feel like he'd become the unwanted outsider. In a sense, he was but since he didn't want to believe it, he was oblivious to the plain truth.

"Whatever the fuck I've missed you can fill me in later," Renji said firmly. "I have to get you home Ichigo. Come on."

Shiro's ears began to work again at the sound of Renji trying to take Ichigo back to Karakura. His head snapped to look at Renji trying to tug Ichigo out of the parlor and he rushed over to catch Ichigo's wrist. He pulled himself close to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at Shiro hugging him after years of pretty much no contact save for yelling matches.

"Ichi's not goin' with cha! He's stayin' here!" Shiro growled. Ichigo sighed happily. Koori may have said something about all this to Shiro. Trust Koori to say the things she felt Shiro had to know.

"Are you insane?" Renji growled at Shiro. "You've been gone a year! You have no clue how Ichigo not being at home affected his sisters!"

"Dumbass! I was there when you all came back without him!" Shiro screamed. "I was there comforting them when you all were gone! You just went off to become a cop, obsessed with getting in here!"

"You even sent one of Shiro's guys in here," Ichigo muttered. Shiro gripped him tighter.

"What?"

"Shuuhei. He sent Shuuhei in. I-," Ichigo began.

"Son of a bitch!" Shiro screeched as he leapt at Renji, his hands fisting in his white shirt and coat before Ichigo could stop him. "You sent Shuuhei into this place? How could you? Don't you know how dangerous it is here?"

"Get off me Shiro!" Renji roared. "It's not like you were there the entire time! What about your fucking backers? Didn't you have to deal with them every so often?"

"Fucker! Don't change the damned subject!" Shiro shoved Renji against the wall, causing some of Koori's designs to fall from the wall. Ichigo lifted a hand as if that would stop Shiro but the door opening made both men freeze.

"Koori called me," Grimmjow stated, coolly. "You have a safe pass?"

"No. He doesn't have one," Ichigo murmured. For Koori to call Grimmjow. Holy shit.

Grimmjow glanced at his second in command, his expression almost dull. Ichigo shuddered. He didn't like that look when it came from Grimmjow. Grimmjow glanced at Shiro and ordered him off Renji. Shiro backed off to Ichigo, much to Renji's surprise. When Shiro was back at Ichigo's side, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Grimmjow felt himself beginning to seethe but he knew what Shiro was basically telling Renji: _He's sticks to me._

"What are you doing in my district without a safe pass?" Grimmjow growled at Renji, not bothering to look at him at all.

"Like you give two shits why I'm here!" Renji yelled. "I'm here to get Ichigo or did you forget he was forced to stay here against his will?"

_He's twisted it that way? Renji, you dumbass_, Ichigo thought. _Wasn't it all explained to you that I **volunteered** to stay for you guys?_ With a side glance back to Grimmjow, Ichigo found himself beginning to tremble. Shiro noticed and hugged Ichigo tighter as he gave a wary look to Grimmjow. The teal haired man noticed both reactions and was about to regret what he was doing to Ichigo's state of mind at such a time when Renji decided to step forward and make a grab for Ichigo.

Grimmjow's hand wrapped around Renji's wrist and the next thing the red headed man registered was being pressed against the wall, one of his arms secured behind his back and his nose stinging like there was no tomorrow. He grunted while Ichigo and Shiro stared at Grimmjow's sudden movement. Hell, Grimmjow was surprised at how fast he'd moved. At the moment though, he didn't give a shit. Before he'd gotten to the parlor, he'd called Ulquiorra to understand half of what Koori had been babbling about when she'd called. To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

"No safe pass, no visit. It's that fucking simple Renji Abarai," he hissed in Renji's ear. Renji snapped his head back and connected with Grimmjow's nose. "Gah! Fucker!" Grimmjow backed up, his hand flying to his nose. It wasn't broken but that didn't mean it didn't throb. He glared at Renji only to feel Ichigo holding him back.

"Leave it Grimm," Ichigo whispered. "Let's just leave it to Koori." Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo had a point. Renji wasn't worth his time let alone worth any of Koori's. Yet, Koori was probably the only other person who could tie the fucker up and send him home in a trunk of a car. He sent one more glare at Renji who was uncomprehending in Ichigo's actions before getting ready to turn.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelped, catching Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo's eyes went wide and the next thing all of them knew was Renji had been flipped and was lying on the floor on his back and gasping for air.

"Holy shit," Grimmjow whispered before yanking Ichigo away. Ichigo's hands flew to his hair that he nearly ripped out by the roots. "Easy Ichi, easy."

"I-I didn't…I mean. Shit!" Ichigo blabbered. Grimmjow had his arms around Ichigo in seconds, making it so Ichigo's face was buried in his broad chest. He petted Ichigo's hair flat only to have it bounce back up and tickle his nose.

"Easy. He grabbed you and you reacted just like you were taught. Good job Berry," Grimmjow cooed as he shot a glare at Renji whose airways were beginning to work again. "Ulquiorra said something about how you can't get him back right? Want me to show you why?"

Renji shot him a glare before staggering up to his feet. Shiro leaned against the desk and watched as Renji tired again to grab Ichigo from Grimmjow. He snarled about how Grimmjow had no right to touch Ichigo the way he was and how he couldn't keep the kid against his will. Shiro snorted. Koori had explained a few things to him hence why he was keeping his orange haired cousin close at hand. Ichigo couldn't leave and it wasn't like he wanted to, if that love bite was any indication.

Grimmjow whacked Renji's arms away casually and nodded to Shiro with a slight bob. Shiro smirked and caught Renji in a full nelson and held him still. Koori tumbled in then, took one look at a panicked Ichigo and she was about to rip Renji into two pieces when Grimmjow stopped her with a look. She growled a profanity but watched as Grimmjow sneered at Renji.

"Really want to know why Ichi-Berry here won't be going back with you?" Grimmjow asked. Renji jerked against Shiro's hold but couldn't get free. Grimmjow smiled and pulled Ichigo away from his body a bit. He hooked his hand under Ichigo's chin and pulled it up gently. "Easy Ichi," he whispered before he melded their lips together. Ichigo's breath hitched but his arms snaked up Grimmjow's back and settled on the taller man's shoulder blades.

"No," Renji whimpered.

"Gotta love the show huh Shiro?" Koori whispered.

"Definitely," Shiro whispered back, a smile on his lips. Renji wanted to hit them but between the hold and the fact that Ichigo was being kissed in front of him by someone who wasn't him.

Grimmjow's tongue was probing the inside of Ichigo's mouth by the time the two could be lovers began murmuring to each other. He was making up for being interrupted that day. Ichigo was happy to oblige but he wanted privacy. Having an audience he – admittedly – wanted to get rid of was not his plan that day. Especially not if he wanted something more from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow broke away to let a lightheaded Ichigo breathe and glanced at what looked like a defeated Renji. "Take this idiot home Koori. I'm getting Ichi to bed."

"Sure you are," she chuckled. "Come one Shiro. I have a car in the back."

"Night kiddies!" Shiro called as he followed Koori, dragging Renji with him.

"Yeah," Grimmjow said. "Night."

"Shut up and kiss me you tease," Ichigo chided as he pulled Grimmjow's face back to his.

* * *

"I am going to kill him!" Kenpachi roared. Yumichika and Ikkaku were trying desperately to hold the man back from the clinic bedrooms where Renji was being seen to by Isshin after showing up with Shiro and Koori. Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin were having dinner when Koori came in with Renji being towed in by force in a combination of her pulling and Shiro's pushing. Renji fought with them tooth and nail calling them all kinds of profanities but was hushed when the girls poked their heads out from behind the doorjamb to see what was going on.

_"Hey Koori!" Yuzu, optimistic as always, called. "What brings you here with Renji?"_

_"Oh..ow! Son of a -! Renji…ugh, hang on," Koori gasped out as Renji fought to get free. She stopped him with a quick fist to the jaw and knee to the stomach. With a groan Renji toppled to the floor, Shiro letting him fall gladly with a huff. "Renji's hurt Yuzu. Get your dad please!"_

_The girls stared at her wide eyed and apprehensive until they saw Shiro. They gasped at the sight of him causing him to 'hmm' in reaction and glance their way. He was on the floor in seconds, with the girls hugging his torso in vice like grips. Koori laughed at him before calling Isshin to help with Renji._

"Please Kenpachi!" Ikkaku cried. "We have to let him get fixed up! Whoa!" Kenpachi threw him off with a toss of his arm and the hulking man was on the move once again.

"H-hang on Kenpachi!" Yuzu yelped at the door. She held up her hands in front of her, palms facing Kenpachi and fingers splayed. "Renji's getting taken care of right now! Please don't make so much noise!" She looked up at him with her signature lost puppy look and he froze in his steps.

"Damn that look," he groaned. "Fine! But I'm still gonna kill that idiot!"

"We agree fully," Byakuya said as the doors slid closed behind him. He stood erect, wearing the suit he always wore to the office along with the dark brown over coat that fell to his calves. Rukia stood behind him, her lips drawn in a thin line of annoyance. Yumichika was being helped up by Chad while Uryuu stared at the damage Kenpachi had left in his wake.

Yachiru took the opportunity to hop off Kenpachi's shoulder and investigate Renji's condition. The others screwed their eyes shut in amazement at how well she could hide. When she came back, she reported Renji was fine before grudgingly going to see Shiro.

"Why go see him?" Ikkaku asked softly. "Aren't we technically mad at him for draining Ichigo's accounts?" Yachiru humphed at him.

"Shiro might have seen Ichi!" Yachiru explained. "I want to know how he's doing!" With that, she was in the kitchen as the others watched from a distance. She joined Karin with the two guests and hopped onto Shiro's lap laughing gleefully. Shiro greeted her with all his charm as usual and introduced her to Koori. Kenpachi couldn't help but notice that he hadn't actually introduced the woman properly. Koori smiled and waved slightly at the bouncy, pink haired girl. As soon as Yachiru wasn't looking, Koori deflated, her eyes looking tired.

"So ya lil devil ya, how've things been?" Shiro asked.

"Good! Kenny and the others catch bad guys now!" Shiro quirked a brow in mock interest. He knew that. She knew he knew that. This was a ploy. "How's Ichi?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful and Shiro sighed. He cocked his head toward Koori.

"Should I?" he asked. Koori glanced at him, her eyes growing dark.

"About what? The fact that Ichi's doing fine and flipped Renji onto his back?" Shiro chuckled awkwardly. He chewed his bottom lip.

"Ichi's fine. Saw 'im 'fore we came here. 'E's fine Yachiru," Shiro said almost confidently.

"How about you people visit him?" Koori growled. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with one of you sneaking into Hueco Mundo without a fucking safe pass!"

"Koori! Easy love!" Shiro chided. "They ain't as dumb as Renji is. They'll follow rules." He glanced at them. "Right?"

Byakuya felt one of his brows lift in interest. Shiro rarely showed that much real emotion save for when it came to Ichigo. For him to show it toward this woman, she must have won his trust. Winning Shiro's trust was like _trying_ to win Ichigo's trust. Damn near impossible and even if you had it, you may not be very close to him. Who was this woman?

"Yes. Of course. We made that deal after all," he murmured. "I hope you won't mind us telling the rest of our group of friends."

"Keep it in the group."

"They will Koori," Shiro sighed. "Come on! Let's get some food in our stomachs huh?" He stood, lifting Yachiru in his arms as he did. Yachiru giggled elatedly as Shiro lifted her so she could sit on his shoulders. Her small fingers weaved into Shiro's hair while his hands fell to her ankles and began swinging them forward one at a time.

"Yay! Food!" Yachiru squealed. Shiro grinned and wandered into the kitchen searching for food that he didn't have to cook. He'd been given none of the cooking skills Ichigo and Yuzu possessed. He envied them sometimes.

"Miss Koori," Uryuu murmured earning a dark look from the woman. He flinched slightly and was about to step behind Chad when the murderous intent left her hazel eyes. "How did Shiro end up with you?"

"Found him beaten up near Hueco Mundo about a year ago. Took him home and let him heal. He answers to me now and you have a guy in the gang." She leaned back in her chair. "Happy now?"

Kenpachi shivered. Shiro got into the gang? What was that about? Koori smiled at him until Karin caught her attention. The dark haired girl whispered into her ear and she whispered something back, her head shaking as if to say something wasn't a big deal. Or at least not as big a deal as it seemed to be to Karin. Yuzu stumbled in then, her arms full of clean folded laundry.

"I could use some help here!" she yelped before Chad lifted the pile from her arms with one of his and motioned for her to lead. A smile lighted on her face and she skipped up the stairs, the gentle giant following silently.

A phone buzzed and Koori's hand was automatically at her pocket. It wasn't her phone though. Byakuya lifted his phone to his ear and listened to Orihime blabber about something. The only words he really caught were that she was coming over to the Kurosaki's and she had news. She was probably even bringing some of the others. He rolled his eyes and waited for her to hang up. He slipped his phone back into a pocket on his chest. Kenpachi lifted a brow and Byakuya sighed.

"Orihime's coming over with news," he sighed. Kenpachi nodded. "She may be bringing the others considering how giddy she sounded."

"That woman's exhausting," Koori hissed. They glanced at her and saw she was staring subtly at Yachiru. "So's that kid." She shrugged. "I guess it's better than sick as all hell though."

"You have no clue," Kenpachi said, his temper spiking again. Koori glanced at him and smiled softly.

"Trust me. I know."

Half an hour passed before Orihime stumbled in the doors with Matsumoto, Toshiro, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tatsuki in tow. Orihime was…giddy to say the least. She was bouncing up and down about how she had huge news and her face kept switching between joy and something close to fear or apprehension. The detectives tried their best to calm her down but she just kept going. Koori's shoulders were slumping and her eyes were closed while fatigue and annoyance crossed over her face.

"Get. To. The. Point. Please," Koori groaned. Shiro patted her back and handed her an energy bar. She took it and began munching in silence. Orihime glanced at her and held back a gasp.

"I-I didn't know you'd be here," she stammered.

"Koori's tired Hime-chan," Shiro said calmly. "Could ya get ta yer point?" His tone earned raised brows from everyone present, including the stoic Byakuya.

"Uh…Well, I saw Ichigo last night," Orihime said. :Ulquiorra went to a party of sorts in Sixth District and Ichigo showed up…" She glanced warily at Koori before continuing. "He was in a drive by."

"What?" everyone cried. Koori's head met the table slowly where as Shiro sighed wishing he was closer to a wall. Bagging his head against something hard sounded really good at the moment.

"So much for him being fine," Rukia growled.

"He is fine," Shiro snarled. "He wa'n't hurt an' he doin' just fine!" Shiro glared at them as he spoke while Koori lifted her head slightly before slamming it onto the table.

"There," she sighed, whipping her head up. "I'm awake now. FYI, Ichigo got the shooter and it's been dealt with already. No worries."

"How can you say that so lightly?" Yoruichi hissed, her gold eyes like molten gold under purple bangs. Urahara placed a hand on his wife's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"We've dealt with far worse," Koori explained. "We used to have ten shootings a day and now shootings are rare. You can thank Ichigo for that by the way."

"What'd he do? Bring a real law book in?" the dark skinned woman yelled, her hands slamming onto the table for emphasis.

"No. He…He's got a firm hand let's say that."

"Firm hand," Urahara mused. "Sounds like he's gotten firmer."

"Firmer yes. Fair. Always." Koori glanced at the blonde man and instantly became suspicious. Who wore a hat that hid their eyes and then had a fan in front of the bottom half of their face when they were a cop? If he did undercover work, she could understand the need to hide completely. Why the fuck else would he hide his face? It wouldn't make sense otherwise.

"Why the fuck should I believe you?" Yoruichi snarled.

"Yoruichi please," Urahara whined. Koori's ears perked up and she smiled.

"You're the one who taught Ichi to drink?" she asked, placing her elbow on the table and pointing at Yoruichi. As Yoruichi's eyes widened, Koori chuckled. "The kid can out drink Grimmjow. He's good company at the bar!" Her grin widened when Yoruichi nearly jumped at her.

"Bitch! Where is Ichigo?" Urahara grabbed his wife's arms and pulled her back.

"Easy, easy. It's not a bad thing that he can hold his liquor right? Easy," Urahara whispered. Yoruichi calmed herself noticing her husband had point. She'd taught Ichigo how to hold his liquor so he would have a buffer against it if he decided he had to hammered one night. A buffer was helpful in the fact that as soon as he knew he was past it, he knew to tell someone to call him a cab. If he out drinking people, he was probably fine.

"Yoruichi-san," Uryuu said softly. "Ichigo's probably fine considering he's able to drink."

"Oh Ichigo's just fine!" Orihime basically shouted. "He walked in like nothing had happened and shrugged the attack off! It's Renji I'm more annoyed with!"

"Don't get me started on that idiot!" Kenpachi snarled. "I'm gonna kill him as soon as he can stand straight again."

"Again?" Tatsuki asked. Toshiro's sea green eyes were asking the same question.

"Koori nailed 'im," Shiro shrugged with a smirk. He was given looks that asked what the fuck he was thinking. "What? 'E was strugglin'!"

"Making it quite difficult to get him in the door," Koori sighed. "Sorry about the damage I did to him by the way Karin."

"You were in the right." Karin waved her hand dismissively. "He's been asking to get a knee to the gut."

"Sadly," Toshiro muttered. "She has a point there guys." Matsumoto nodded in agreement, her sky blue eyes glowing with annoyance.

"Well, hello everyone!" Isshin called cheerily. "Those of you who wish to beat up Renji Abarai, do it when he wakes up. Thank you!" He was given a few scoffs and snorts in response.

"What'd he do to annoy you Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"He snuck into Ulquiorra's apartment and listened to us…Then he decided to visit Ichigo." Orihime's pretty face turned red when she trailed off and none of them pushed. Koori scoffed.

"Damn asshole," Koori whispered. "At least now he knows part of the reason Ichi plans on staying."

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked, a snarl playing on her lips.

"Ichi's in love wit someone there," Shiro chuckled. "Kissed the guy in frontta Renji an' everythin'!" Shiro waved his arms to the sides after bringing them in a cross in front of his chest. "Renji's face was funny as hell!"

The others quirked their brows in interest. Ichigo was dating a guy? He was dating a guy in Hueco Mundo too? They'd all known Ichigo may swing that way but they never thought he'd fall for someone who could have been one of the kidnappers.

"Ichi's dating a guy?" Karin asked. Koori nodded. "Sweet! Tell him I said good luck!"

"Sure thing," Koori murmured. "I'll do that."

Koori stood slowly and Shiro lifted Yachiru off his shoulders. They grabbed their coats and shrugged into them as the group watched. The girls waved at them with their father. The friends however had other plans. They'd all racked up some time off and hadn't used it save for when they were forced to. Day off lunches were a tradition so the detectives and officers wouldn't be put of mandatory leave because their boss felt they were working too much. Kenpachi sighed and opened his mouth first.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" Koori asked as she turned to face him.

"We're planning on visiting Ichigo soon. How do we go about arranging that?"

Koori smiled. She walked over and slipped his phone out of his pocket. She typed something in before handing it back.

"Call me."

* * *

***There will be sex in here***

Ichigo didn't feel the mattress under him. Didn't feel the sheets trying to tangle around his legs as he shifted. He didn't feel anything save for the warmth that was radiating off of Grimmjow who lay next to him. The sheets slipped from his waist to his hips as he moved slightly to get closer to that wonderful warmth that was so intoxicating he could feel his head becoming light. He breathed deeply through his nose to catch the smell of sweat and some type of spice he couldn't place, a smile crossing his face as that smell triggered his brain into a calm wonderland.

"Awake already?" Grimmjow asked, his voice near a breathy whisper, in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo nuzzled closer to the blue haired Adonis next to him and smiled against Grimmjow's neck.

"Not at all," he chuckled in reply.

Grimmjow laughed his body rumbling with the action. His arms wrapped themselves tighter around Ichigo's slimmer frame and he laid a kiss on Ichigo's temple. Ichigo sighed as a wave of comfort washed over him. He wanted to stay like that for a while longer. His arm around Grimmjow's waist, his hand on Grimmjow's rising and falling chest, his face buried in the crook of the man's neck, and their legs entwined together. He didn't mind they were both bare skinned. It was to be expected after the night they'd had. The sex had been mind blowing after all.

"Ichi," Grimmjow cooed. "It's eight am. Koori would have killed us by now if we were at her place."

"We ain't at her place now are we?"

"Point taken and noted but seriously! Why are we still alive? This is the second time we left her in charge without a reason of fuck's sake."

"I think us kissing in front of her was reason enough for her to not care."

The feel of sheets slipping upward caught Ichigo's attention and he glanced to find Grimmjow pulling the covers over their entangled bodies. He would have quirked a brow if a small, cool breeze hadn't brushed over his skin at that exact point in time. With quick looks around the room, he found one of the windows open along with the door to the rest of the apartment. He wanted to groan but the fact of the matter was that he and Grimmjow lived alone and only Koori came in unexpectedly and she had some tact.

Grimmjow's fingers found their way back into Ichigo's hair and they slowly began to massage Ichigo's scalp. It felt good and Ichigo couldn't help but moan in response. Grimmjow smirked. He knew exactly how to make his berry feel better even if it was just for kicks on his end. Ichigo's lips brushed up Grimmjow's neck until they met Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow's grip in Ichigo's hair tightened as the orange head melded their lips together causing the berry to come closer to him.

Grimmjow slid his tongue over Ichigo's soft lips asking for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly and was rewarded with Grimmjow's tongue entering his mouth slowly, probing carefully for any changes that may have occurred in the time between this kiss and the last one from the night before. Ichigo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth to map it out. He was still probing when a knock sounded on the front door.

"And reality finds us once more," Grimmjow groaned as he pulled away. He untangled himself and grabbed the pair of boxers he'd left to be forgotten on the floor. As soon as he had slipped into them, he headed for the door. Ichigo rolled onto his other side and began searching for his clothes as well. When he found his black boxers, he slipped into them and crawled off the bed. Striding out of the room he was met with the view of Grimmjow speaking to Edrad.

"We left him where he'd be found as Koori asked," Edrad explained. Ichigo sighed. He could only guess who the 'he' was and wishing to stay out of it as much as he could, let it slide right past him. Knowing Grimmjow, the subject would be touched on sooner or later.

"Thanks. You can go now," Grimmjow murmured. Edrad bowed and moved toward the door. He paused before leaving. "Koori was in one of her moods last night by the way. Nakeem's got a broken nose."

"Thanks for letting me know. Get out." Edrad nodded and shut the door behind him.

Ichigo quirked a brow. _Moods? Koori? What the fuck?_ Grimmjow waltzed over and sighed as he sat down on a stool. Ichigo stood on the other side of the counter, his hands on the edge of the sink.

"Koori's in one of her moods?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow sighed and nodded.

"She gets this way every so often," Grimmjow explained. "It has something to do with her past and she doesn't talk about that stuff."

"What happens when she's in them?"

"She…" Grimmjow sighed. "She retreats into her own little world. She is real dangerous when she's in a mood and I even avoid her when she's in them. I suggest you do the same."

"She seemed fine when I saw her," Ichigo murmured. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and found worry and confusion. He pursed his lips. Ichigo could be so cute when he was worried but Grimmjow still didn't like seeing concern mar Ichigo's face when it came to a friend.

"She was over it by the time she got to her parlor. Don't worry though. Koori has her problems like anyone else. She deals with it differently. That's all."

Ichigo glanced at his boss and lover. Grimmjow's words had a point. Koori had talked Ichigo into getting his problems off his chest but never talked about hers. She wasn't ready to give those problems up. Even when she'd told Ichigo about Grimmjow's background there were things she had immediately explained belonged to Grimmjow and Grimmjow was the one who had to divulge them. Yet, despite it all, he'd talked after she prodded enough and thinking back he had to admit that he had needed to get it off his chest. It had helped that she'd made him confess in the middle of a spar. His fighting had even gotten better after that. He could only assume that when she was ready, she'd talk about it.

"I guess," Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow watched him think it over and was glad he could understand why Koori might not talk about her past. He smiled and reached out to catch Ichigo's chin in his hand. Shocked brown connected with lusting blue and in seconds, Grimmjow melded his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo gasped slightly, Grimmjow seizing the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Ichigo's awaiting mouth.

Ichigo felt his head throw reason out the window and felt his eyes roll back as he let out a soft moan that Grimmjow swallowed whole. Grimmjow pulled him closer, Ichigo happily pushing himself up until his toes no longer touched the floor and his hands were the only things holding his weight. When his arms began to shake, Grimmjow pulled away to let him breathe.

"You're arms are shaking," Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo set himself back onto the floor as his chest rose and fell heavily. His lips felt swollen not that he really cared. He couldn't help but notice that his lower back wasn't killing him though. _Funny_, he thought. _It always hurt when Aizen did it._ While lost in his thoughts, Ichigo didn't notice Grimmjow rounding the counter and reappearing behind him.

"Whoa!" Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Grimmjow chuckled in his ear before nipping playfully at the outer shell of the appendage. Grimmjow went on to kiss behind Ichigo's ear and then down his neck. Shivers raced up and down Ichigo's spine as he felt like melting in his lover's arms. Grimmjow held him up as his knees began to buckle and soft moans escaped his lips. Grimmjow reached Ichigo's shoulder blades when a phone rang.

"I really want to ignore that fucking thing but that's the secondary phone," he growled before edging away from a shaky Ichigo. Ichigo almost shoved him away if his stupid knees weren't so fluidic. When he was able to stand again, he did shove Grimmjow away gently.

_Damn my luck_, Ichigo thought. _Damn my luck to hell._

"What is it?" Grimmjow snarled into his second phone. "Yeah…Thanks for that Starrk….No I'd prefer getting warned first….Who arranged it?...Of course she did….Yeah. Thanks. Bye." Grimmjow hung up and groaned. What a thing to interrupt him.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, his voice shaking slightly. Grimmjow glanced over with worry to find Ichigo half hard and suffering greatly for it. His face was bright red and his knees still didn't want to hold him up. Grimmjow could feel his own boxers beginning to constrict at the sight.

"I'll tell you after I take care of your problem," Grimmjow chortled as he walked back to Ichigo. He lay his phone down on the counter and promptly pounced the orange head. Ichigo let out a yelp as they fell to the floor, Grimmjow's arms barely cushioning the landing. He was about to protest when Grimmjow's lips were on his neck again. He gasped when Grimmjow nipped and sucked on his tender skin, his hands flying up to Grimmjow's back to trace the older man's scars.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hands on his back and those light, shaky touches that Ichigo was administering drove him further to the edge. His teeth sunk into Ichigo's neck causing Ichigo yelp and writhe in painful pleasure. As Ichigo threshed, his hands clawed at Grimmjow's back, leaving red welts in their wake. Grimmjow groaned at the feeling and bit down harder only to earn himself more scratches. He slid his hands down Ichigo's sides, his nails digging in slightly to give Ichigo the same treatment. Ichigo thrashed even more, his moans turning into whines.

When his hands reached the waistband of Ichigo's boxers, Grimmjow ran his hands back up soothingly and pulled away from Ichigo's neck. He laid kisses that were feathery to the touch over the berry's collar bone and down his sternum. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow licked from his waist band to his chin, that sinful tongue stopping only slightly to dip sensuously into his naval. Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's jaw line before his hands snaked under Ichigo's body. He slid one hand down the berry's back slowly mapping out the crisscrossing and barely visible scars from past beatings.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whined, his clawing slowing to rubbing as he stopped thrashing. His eyes were half open, the brown that could be seen drowning in lust. Grimmjow smirked and melded their lips together once again. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow gently dragged him off the cool tile flooring. Ichigo's arms wormed their way to Grimmjow's chest and absently ghosted over the man's hardened abdominals and pectorals. His arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck lightly, his fingers weaving into Grimmjow's teal locks.

Grimmjow swallowed Ichigo's moans as he snaked his hands down Ichigo's back feeling at Ichigo's vertebrae gently. He reveled in the shivers that raked Ichigo's heated body and found himself wanting to eat up Ichigo's sun kissed skin. Once again. One of his hands found its way to Ichigo's tattoo again, his fingers tracing around the thick, black line almost lovingly. He really had no idea what to think about what that tattoo hid from the world. He had to wonder what Ichigo's friends would think about the tattoo alone if they ever saw it during the upcoming visit Koori was organizing.

Grimmjow pulled away to let Ichigo breathe and he smiled as Ichigo lay his head on his shoulder. Grimmjow pecked a kiss on Ichigo's neck before picking the younger man up to carry him back to the bedroom. He placed Ichigo on the bed gently before crawling on top of him, and yanking Ichigo's boxers off his legs. Ichigo shivered as cool air hit his stiffened shaft. He gulped in anticipation as Grimmjow leaned over him, their lips meeting for another needy kiss.

When Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo was panting harder. Ichigo nearly stopped breathing however when Grimmjow kissed the head of his cock lightly. Grimmjow smirked and licked the slit evilly before swallowing Ichigo whole. Ichigo's head fell back and he let out a throaty groan. Grimmjow's tongue swirled around Ichigo's shaft slowly and then quickly before it pressed against the vein on the underside of the column. Ichigo moaned as that delightfully sinful tongue lay down the slight pressure that tipped Ichigo closer to the edge.

"F-fucking tease!" Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow bobbed up and down. Grimmjow chuckled causing Ichigo to groan even louder as his shaft was shaken by the vibrations of the chuckle. It made Grimmjow moan. That didn't help at all. Ichigo moaned louder and Grimmjow felt his eyes roll back into his head and he had to force himself to pull his mouth off Ichigo's leaking shaft.

"You need to stop making those noises Ichi," Grimmjow chortled as he caught Ichigo's face in his hands. Ichigo's chest fell up and down heavily as he gasped for air, his amber eyes looking around the room almost wildly until they connected with Grimmjow's blue. He smiled.

"You like them though. It's obvious," Ichigo whispered, his voice beginning to sound rougher. Grimmjow smiled at that and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"You know me too well," he sighed as he reached for the lube.

Ichigo swallowed slowly and waited as Grimmjow lathered his fingers with the lotion-like substance, spread Ichigo's legs, and probed at Ichigo's entrance. They pushed past the tight ring gently, Grimmjow's free hand holding his hips down. He wriggled the first finger within Ichigo far a few minutes before pushing a second in. Ichigo gasped lightly at the feeling of the fingers scissoring within him. A third finger entered him and he felt Grimmjow brush his sweet spot. He bucked in response and gaped, his voice catching in his throat.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelped. Grimmjow chuckled.

"You sound so cute Berry," he whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo chuckled shakily. His hair was beginning to stick to his forehead due to his sweating slightly from need and want. A moan escaped his lips when he refocused on his painful erection.

"N-not fair," he moaned. "H-here I am b-bare and y-you're still c-clothed."

"Barely," Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo's head tilted back and Grimmjow laid a soft kiss on the underside of the berry's jaw. "Trust me Ichi, I'm in as much pain as you are right now. You're far too cute for your own damn good."

Ichigo hummed a laugh as his fingers snaked to Grimmjow's boxers and yanked on them weakly. Grimmjow heard the message loud and clear. He slipped off the bed long enough to free himself from the boxers that had decided to not fit him properly anymore before leaping back onto his orange haired lover. He spread Ichigo's legs and guided his own pained erection to the ripe entrance. He swept strands of vibrant hair from Ichigo's face before positioning himself for better entrance. As soon as he felt ready, he plunged in fully. Ichigo's back arched up, his hands fisting in the sheets seeing as the covers had been abandoned at some point the night before, his mouth open as he let out a scream of pleasure.

"Aha!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow waited for him to adjust. As soon as he felt more comfortable, he grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders with bruising strength. "More…Please!"

"Your word is my command Ichi," Grimmjow husked before pulling out almost completely and shoving back in at a slightly different angle. Ichigo's grip tightened impossibly on Grimmjow's broad shoulders. Grimmjow began at a slow pace, his angle of penetration changing at varied intervals. Ichigo's knuckles were becoming transparent due to his grip on Grimmjow, his legs wrapping around Grimmjow's waist almost as tightly.

"Augh!" Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow angled to find that sweet spot again. He found it almost as if he had radar for it. He hit it hard causing Ichigo's back to arch even further than usual. Ichigo didn't care if he were in pain later though. He was too far gone to care. His mouth hung open as his voice tried to escape continuously, the noise only stopping when Grimmjow continued to hit that special spot.

Grimmjow picked up the pace, feeling himself come even closer to the edge of orgasm. His hands were no longer on Ichigo's hips, deciding that being placed next to either side of Ichigo's head was a better position. His strong forearms had acted as a wall so that Ichigo's body didn't move much on the bed, the force of his larger body driving Ichigo further into the mattress, and Ichigo's bucking in time to meet Grimmjow's thrusts acting as what kept the younger man in one solid place.

Ichigo scrunched his eyes closed as he reached his climax. He tossed his head back and begged for release. Grimmjow lifted one hand and let it fall on Ichigo's straightened shaft. He began stroking it torturously slow. Ichigo groaned, his hands gripping Grimmjow's shoulders so tightly his nails made Grimmjow bleed. Grimmjow stifled a gasp, the involuntary action turning into a grunt, and he sped up his strokes so they were in time with his thrusts. Ichigo tossed his head to the sides as he felt himself top that blissful hill of ecstasy, before he felt himself finally release.

As Ichigo's seed covered Grimmjow's hand and both their chests, Grimmjow nearly gasped as Ichigo tightened around him in more ways than one. Ichigo's arms flew around Grimmjow's neck, his legs tightened around Grimmjow's waist, and he clenched around Grimmjow's shaft all at the same time. Grimmjow shoved himself in hard to hit that sweet spot one last time before he succumbed to the orgasm that had been building itself dangerously. He held himself up on his forearms, both appendages on either side of Ichigo's head, and panted as he waited for the white lights to stop flashing in his vision.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer, his breathing shaky. He nuzzled his nose in Grimmjow's hair and sighed at the scent he found. Sweat mixed with sex mixed with that unfamiliar spice that was Grimmjow's alone. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's shoulder before he flopped to the side, pulling out of Ichigo gently as he did. Both panted heavily as the adrenaline and ecstasy left their systems rather quickly. To them, time paused and raced at that moment. They couldn't come down fast enough but they still came down too fast to their liking. Wry grins spread over their faces and they let out breathy chuckles.

***Sex is over***

"Feeling good?" Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo nodded. His eyes twitched slightly when he felt the familiar pang of pain in his lower back but he didn't mind it anymore. Now, that feeling was welcome as proof that his feelings had been reciprocated, this time by the correct person.

"Excellent," he breathed. Grimmjow sighed happily and pulled the rumpled sheets over their entwined bodies. "You sure you want to sleep?"

"Koori won't mind. She'll understand."

"I hope so." As Ichigo spoke he pushed closer to Grimmjow who happily pulled him into his broad chest. "We should make sure to give her a day off at some point."

"Sure thing Ichi. Sure thing."

* * *

Shiro leaned against the doorjamb, his head and heart pounding in horror and unexpected excitement. His golden irises darted around the apartment as he tried so damned hard not to freak out. He placed a hand over his chest as if it would calm his racing heart. He breathed in through his nose and let it out through his mouth as quietly as he could. His heart beat loudly and he was amazed no one heard him.

Shiro glanced at the door that led into the bedroom and his eyes widened. He really could not believe he'd walked into Grimmjow and Ichigo's apartment in time to hear screaming and moaning. One of his hands weaved itself into his silver hair and he nearly ripped a clump of hair out as those sounds replayed in his ears. He screwed his eyes shut and covered his ears as if he was hearing everything again. He slid down to sit on the floor. He was about to hyperventilate.

_Holy shit! Holy shit! Damn it all! I knew they were together an' all but…geeze! Koori's gonna kill me!_ He pulled himself up to his feet and slipped out the door. He wasn't watching what he was doing and ran into Koori. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! The last person I wanna see right now!_

"H-hey Koori!' he mumbled. He scratched the back of his head. Koori smiled up at him, her hazel eyes glittering in the lighting. She snorted.

"Walked in on them did you?" He gawked at her. "Well, at least I'm not the only one anymore!" She spun on her heel and was walking toward the elevator knowing full well that there was no way in hell Grimmjow or Ichigo would want to talk to her at that moment. Not while they were going to try to sleep off the sex haze.

Shiro stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open. "Koori? Ya walked in on 'em? When?" She glanced at him.

"Remember that day you finally talked to me about Ichigo?" He nodded. "Grimm was necking Ichi on the floor that day. I must say, it was cute in its own scary way." She shrugged and pushed the button to call the elevator.

She didn't look at him and he suddenly felt jealous. She'd kept that from him and for some reason it hurt. He glared at her back and he couldn't help but notice the clothes she was wearing. The near form fitting gray dress suit slacks would have trailed on the ground if it hadn't been for the black heels she wore. The suit jacket was formfitting around her waist, arms, shoulders, and bust, the coat flaring slightly at the waist for purpose of movement. He sort of registered the fact that she was wearing a low cut, black top under that coat and that was only because he couldn't help but stare at her assets. He ripped his eyes away only to find them wandering to her well shaped buttocks, which looked even shapelier in the slacks. He forced himself to look at her head to find her wavy hair pulled into a ponytail, the waves turning in on themselves like ringlets.

"So, when were ya gonna tell me about tha'?" he asked, his fists clenching and he shoved them into the pockets of the tan jeans he wore. He glared at his black converse as he waited for her to speak.

"Considering you didn't need to know? I mean seriously! Do you really want me to tell you about how Grimmjow affects your cousin?"

His fists clenched tighter. He wasn't mad about how Grimmjow affected Ichigo. He didn't give a shit about that. It had been sort of obvious when he'd seen them together at that party a couple nights ago. No. what annoyed him was the fact that the woman in front of him – who had taken his pathetic ass in none the fucking less – had seen something that could have been the reason for her being wistful – _Nothing makes her wistful_, he thought – that day. He was unhappy that it was Ichigo who had probably elicited that reaction from her instead of himself.

"So…ya like that sorta thing?"

"What the hell are you talking about Shi-?" Koori began, turning herself to face Shiro finally. He hadn't even noticed he'd walked forward until she turned. As soon as she had though, he grabbed her shoulders and crashed his lips into hers.

Her eyes grew wide and she raised her arms in between them as he pulled her to him, her hands clenched in fists. Shiro continued to kiss her roughly, her eyes slipping shut and her hands relaxing, as she began to kiss back. Her lips parted slightly as he slipped one of his hands to the small of her back and he shoved his tongue inside it quickly. The elevator bell dinged at them and as soon as the doors opened, he shoved her inside. He slammed her into the wall, noticing one of her hands was cupping his face while the other gripped his black long sleeve shirt.

He smirked inwardly while he continued to kiss her. The elevator doors closed but since it had no destination to go to, it didn't move. He didn't break the kiss as he reached for the button that would shut down the lift for a while without turning the alarms on. The enclosed space fell into almost complete darkness, the security lights the only light source, and Shiro pressed Koori harder against the wall. She moaned, her tongue trying to enter his mouth and he swallowed the sound mercilessly.

The hand that had stayed on her shoulder, slipped to her side and then to her breasts. He cupped one and she tossed her head back letting a throaty groan escape her lips. She'd nearly slammed her head into the wall had the hand on her back not caught it. He panted and watched as her chest rose and fell, filled and emptied itself of air. He kissed her jaw before letting his head fall to her collarbone to nip and kiss. Her breathing became erratic as he moved to kiss the tops of her breasts delicately. He looked at her with a small smirk.

"Or do ya like this sorta thing?" he husked in her ear earning a whimper from her slightly swollen lips. He smirked again and turned the lift back on and punched for the first floor. He leaned against her again, his head against hers. Shocked hazel eyes connected with his gold and he could have sworn that he had never seen anything cuter. Even Ichigo as a kid was nothing compared to the demon angel in front of him that he had subdued.

"Fucking…tease," she wheezed.

"Obviously, yer turned on," he laughed. She slapped at him somewhat weakly. He caught her hand and noticed her fingers were trembling. He kissed them lightly. "Was tha' crass?" She nodded. "Sorry."

"Bullshit."

"Ya know me too well," he whispered in her ear causing shivers to race down her back. "However, I think I like tha' abou' ya."


	17. Chapter 16

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

~Three days before Prologue~

Rukia was quite ecstatic. As she hopped out of the car that had brought her to Hueco Mundo's Sixth District, she couldn't help but marvel at how nice the place looked. Her brother stepped out after her, sighing daunted as she was. He glanced back at the damned black limo that had driven them. Something told him that even though things were nice in Sixth District, the limo did not fucking belong. The others hopped out of the car after them and tried hard to not stare too much at the polished buildings.

Kenpachi lifted Yachiru onto his shoulders as Toshiro and Matsumodo pined their safe badges to their chests. Rangiku shivered at how nice everything looked before Shuuhei followed her. He didn't want to be here but he did want to help out the new group of friends out. Ikkaku and Yumichika had become friends with him after he'd woken up from that beating Ichigo had given him. He'd come to see the side of Ichigo they kept talking about and he'd heard Shiro was here too.

Yumichika and Ikkaku didn't feel comfortable without their guns and police badges. They knew that Byakuya and Kenpachi felt the same. Those guys just didn't show it. Well, no. They showed it but they showed very little of the torrent of feelings and worry behind stoic or crazed expressions. The two friends envied them greatly for that talent. They showed their feelings all the time where as Kenpachi and Byakuya kept them well hidden around people outside of the group.

Tatsuki and the twins had decided to not come with. They weren't as tightly knit into the group as the ones who had come but they also wanted to schedule a private meet up for Ichigo to catch up with family rather than come with the group. It would mean more for the girls to have private time with their brother.

A tan Jeep Commander pulled up as the limo driver became edgy. Koori hopped out of the driver's seat, wearing black steel toed boots, blue jeans, a t-shirt that was either black or very dark blue hidden under a black, hooded, zip up sweater. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a light dusting of tan powder on her face. Shiro leapt out of the passenger seat after her and rounded the front of the vehicle to wave at the group.

_He looks like he fits here_, Shuuhei thought. _I really shouldn't be here._ He shrugged his shoulders, wincing slightly when his bad arm twinges with pain. It was still in a sling because Unohana wasn't satisfied with how he'd healed in Hueco Mundo and had ordered him to keep his arm stationary longer than usual. It didn't matter though. His arm still hurt every time he thought about how hard Ichigo had kicked him.

"Hey ya Shuuhei!" Shiro laughed. "Wha' happened ta ya?"

"Ichi kicked him," Koori whispered. As her lips moved Rukia and Orihime recognized the slight swelling that came after kissing. Rukia had seen Orihime's like that often enough lately to know what happened. Both girls quirked their brows in interest. Who'd kissed the scary bitch in front of them? Shiro gave Koori a confused look before a flash of remembrance rushed over his face and he nodded.

"Righ' sorry 'bout forgettin' tha'." Shiro chuckled and scratched his head.

Yoruichi and Urahara stared at the duo that were leaning against the car they'd come in. They shared a glance and both nodded. _It's so obvious_, they thought. _Well done Shiro…Are you sure she's the best choice you have?_

"Well," Yoruichi sighed, crossing her arms over chest. "We came for a visit. Let's get moving."

"Easy Yoruichi!" Shiro chided playfully. "Ya gotta relax a bit…"

"Not too much," Koori hissed. "This place isn't as polished as it looks. Ichi's made things better around here but the thing is," she shrugged, "there's not a lot you can do about old traditions."

Yoruichi snarled a curse but Koori held her hand up.

"The bar's a couple blocks from here," she murmured. "Ichi'll show up in an hour or so. Let's go."

Yoruichi sneered before following, her hands balled in fists. Urahara sighed and beckoned the rest of the group to follow him. The two blocks passed quickly and they could only see the façade that was well made. Rukia had to wonder how well it was kept up around the other districts. The raven haired woman let her gaze fall on the two people leading them. Koori and Shiro seemed to gravitate to each other like magnets. Shiro would try to snake an arm around Koori but she kept slipping away. That had to be an interesting story.

The Building the group was lead to was amazing in and of itself. The building consumed an entire block and was four stories tall. The glass doors in the front were sheltered by an awning that stretched from the building to the edge of the curb. The entire build had been dubbed "The Bar" according to the neat scrawls on the forest green awning. Shiro opened the doors for them and Koori opened a second set of almost invisible glass for them. They walked into what looked like one small lobby, a pair of elevators in front of a couch, two sets of chairs, and a glass table. Closer to the door was a podium where a woman with blazing blue eyes and vivid red hair sat staring at them. Koori pulled a card from her pocket and held it under a small scanner until it beeped. Rukia sniffed, her nose begging to burn from the smell of chlorine emanating from the step hidden behind the post.

"Ya can smell the pool huh?" Shiro asked a smile on his face. "It's righ' down tha steps." He pointed out the steps they had noticed. "It's really just a lap pool but it's good enough I s'pose."

"Looks like this place had a remodel," Byakuya mumbled.

"Ichigo's idea," Koori sighed. She strode for the elevators and pressed the button. On her right was another lobby, this one bigger. The group could see two of the four levels from where they stood. Racquet ball courts on the third level and shop for work out gear on the second.

"This feels so…high class," Ikkaku whispered.

"There are reasons the allied leaders come here. It's also well equipped for firearms practice, hand on hand combat practice, and relaxing from a long day."

Shiro snickered as the elevator doors chimed open. Koori waved the group in and to their amazement; they all fit into the lift. Shiro and Koori swung in after them, Shiro poking the button for the second floor. The doors closed and Shiro glanced towards Koori with a smirk. Koori sent him a somewhat soft glare. The group watched the exchange with confusion and interest. The ones who were cops could not help but think that the two of them were starting to become lovers. They sort of hoped that the woman was not as bad as Kenpachi claimed she could be and would be the reason Shiro cleaned up. Shiro cleaning up would be nice, even if it was spurred on by a woman who claimed to be a killer.

The doors chimed open and Shiro skipped out of the lift, Koori waving the group after him. He danced to the right and wandered down the hallway. Koori blasted past him and he snickered harder. Rukia stumbled up to him and tugged his sleeve.

"What is her problem?"

"I guess my kissing her set 'er off a bit," Shiro chuckled. There was a loud growl ahead of them. Shiro barked a laugh and Koori looked like she wanted to bludgeon him. Instead of doing that, she stormed onto the bar, her hands clenched in tight balls.

"You kissed her?" Kenpachi asked, slightly surprised. He didn't know why he was surprised but he was. Something told him to shrug it off but he wasn't about to. The cop in him wouldn't allow it.

"Uh-huh," Shiro smiled. "C'mon. They ain't gonna wait fer ever."

He led them into the bar that was next to a billiard room and a reading room. Rukia gaped at how dim the lighting was. It was darker in the corners where as around the bar it was brightly lit. At the bar sat Grimmjow. The teal haired man held a glass with what looked and smelled like whiskey. Koori was speaking to him softly as the bartender slid a glass of something to her. Grimmjow's teal eyes landed on the group and he smirked.

"Nice to have you all," he said calmly. "Ichigo's somewhere around here. Sparing I think." He shrugged and took a gulp from his glass. He sighed heavily after he swallowed. "Nice to see you again."

Shuuhei shivered. He remembered this man as something of a savior. One that had probably wanted to kill him about as badly as Koori had that day. He'd kept his promise to stay silent on who tortured him and hadn't told any of the group that Ichigo had claimed himself to be second in command. He wasn't about to do that now either.

"Leave me alone," Shuuhei muttered.

"I will. You don't have to worry about that," Grimmjow said as he placed the glass on the bar. He shared a conversation with Koori that was completely silent. Byakuya silently noted how tightly clenched Shiro's fists were as the two conversed through their eyes. "Anyway, you all chose a shitty time to visit. Tenth District has decided that it is best to try to attack. My District is handling it until we have to call in our allies but at the moment, we've got it handled."

"We happened to be free at this time," Uryuu murmured. He refused to make eye contact with the teal eyed man. Chad was doing the same. The gentle giant and the raven haired nerd had decided to not have any more to do with the people who lived here than they had to. Grimmjow glanced at them and snorted.

"More like all of you have piled up vacation time and your bosses have to force you to take time off."

Uryuu glared at him. He so desperately wanted to say fuck off when Ichigo wandered in through the reading room. He wore a gray t-shirt, black sweat pants, and had tape on his hands and feet. There was a layer of sweat on his face and neck, his orange hair beginning to stick to his brow. He glanced at his friends, smiled, waved, and ordered a jug of sake for Yoruichi.

"You look like you need it Sensei," he stated calmly as he leaned against the bar. Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You have no fucking clue," Yoruichi growled as she stalked to one of the better lit tables. Ichigo smirked and grabbed the jug and glass handed to him. He walked over, his bare feet padding over the hard floor, and placed the jug and glass on the table in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and poured herself a drink, gulping it down in seconds.

"Ichigo's better," they heard the bartender chuckle. Yoruichi glared at the blonde man. He shrugged. "My name's Ilforte."

"He was my drinking buddy for a while…Until I kicked his ass at it," Ichigo chuckled as he walked back to the bar. "Sit guys. You're makin' me edgy."

The group sat somewhat reluctantly with Yoruichi. Shiro smiled and tapped over to stand next to Koori. Grimmjow was smirking at the group but his eyes were roaming over Ichigo's form somewhat hungrily. The group was all too happy that Renji was not with them for this little trip considering how the idiot pineapple head would have reacted to Grimmjow's lust filled eyes.

"Ichi," Koori cooed. "You should change into something more bar appropriate shouldn't you? I'm sure you'll want to clean up a bit after a spar anyway."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in a few," he said before he disappeared through the door. As soon as Ichigo was gone, Grimmjow motioned for Ilforte to leave. The blonde bartender left the same way Ichigo had and Shiro slipped behind the bar.

"What's this about?" Kenpachi growled.

"I want to lay down a couple rules," Grimmjow stated tersely, his voice sounding absolute. The group gulped but nodded none the less. "First, stay away from the docks. They're not safe at anytime of day, night, or year. Plus, they're too close to Tenth. Second, keep those passes on your persons. Those little pieces of laminated plastic are all that's going to keep you safe around here. Third, if you have to borrow Ichigo for an entire day, I request that you take Koori and Shiro with you as well."

"Why should we bring them?" Uryuu asked in disgust.

"'Cause," Shiro murmured. "We're gonna keep Ichi safe. Plus, Koori's tha best body guard ya could ask fer. Period." Uryuu glared at the albino and fixed his glasses.

"I doubt that for some reason."

"You won't if someone tries to take a shot at you," Koori stated calmly. Grimmjow took another gulp from his glass and Yoruichi suddenly wanted to try to out drink him. She loved a challenge and in a way the bartender had challenged her. According to Koori, Grimmjow couldn't out drink Ichigo. If she could out drink Grimmjow, she may be able to test Ichigo again without Grimmjow interfering.

"Why would anyone shoot at us if we take Ichigo out?" Rukia asked.

"Ichi's in the gang Rukia," Shiro muttered. "Nothin' ya can do but put up wit it."

"It's safer if he's in the gang. They're the closest thing to police the districts have," Koori explained. "You could call it survival. I don't think you'd like me anymore that you already don't if I said how much safer it is for him to be in the gang."

"I can only guess," Toshiro murmured.

"I have to agree," Matsumoto said her voice soft. The others gave her odd looks. "Think about what Shuuhei got into because Renji sent him in here and what all of you went through as captives! It only makes sense it would be safer for Ichigo to be in the gang."

"You can't give him any shit about it either," Grimmjow explained. "Ichigo chose to join on his own, of his free will."

Byakuya scoffed. "Of course he did. The irony here is just too much."

"He has feelings after all," Koori muttered softly.

Ichigo entered through the door, his legs covered in grey jeans, his torso covered with a black, formfitting sleeveless shirt, and his feet covered in grey Converse. In his hands were a red hoodie and a shoulder gun holster. He was slipping the holster, gun and all onto his shoulders. Ichigo was still smiling, the expression growing slightly brighter when Grimmjow waved at him. He slipped the hoodie over his body, the holster disappearing under it. Byakuya and the other cops felt their eyes twitch at the sight. There was no doubt in their minds that Ichigo did not have a permit to carry anywhere other than here and yet something told them that permits weren't needed.

"Hey Ichi," Shiro chirped. "Gun?" No one missed the concern in Shiro's voice.

"No shit," Ichigo chuckled. "Koori's gonna have to get you one soon too." Shiro's face became impossibly paler. "Gotta have a knife or gun around here. No exceptions."

"Koori," Shiro whined. The woman shrugged. Ichigo wandered over to his friends.

"What do you all want to talk to me about?" he asked calmly as he placed his hands in the pockets on the front of his sweater. He quirked a brow, his brown eyes glowing with interest.

"We want to catch up," Yoruichi declared. She refilled her sake cup and lifted it for Ichigo to drink. "A drink between friends would be nice too. None of us have test or assignments to deal with for the time we're here so we can get shit faced if we want to."

Ichigo took the cup and emptied it in less time it took Yoruichi to empty hers. Her eyes widened in interest and surprise. He slammed the cup down on the table and glared at her.

"I can't get shit faced Sensei," he stated. "If you have something to talk to me about, please do it now. Other wise, I'm going on my rounds." They stared at him for a moment and were at a loss. He nodded with a sigh before turning on his heel and marching out of the room. Koori groaned and followed him. Shiro was about to when Grimmjow stopped him calmly.

"Just be a bartender for a while alright Shiro?" Grimmjow asked. Shiro gave him pout but nodded anyway. There really was no point in arguing.

Byakuya sighed. "Where shall we be staying?"

"My guys have arranged that. I'll have Edrad and Nakeem take you there after the cooks get food in your stomachs." He hopped off the stool and wandered off. The guests could only guess that he was going to the dining room/bar that they had passed before coming into the bar. Grimmjow returned soon enough with a pile of menus, dumping them unceremoniously in front of the group. He took his seat at the bar again and ordered another glass of whiskey. Shiro kept his mouth shut and did as he was told.

The group was soon attended to by a young man with green eyes, jet black hair, and tan skin. On his right hip was a gun and wrapped around his right thigh was a knife. He took their orders and scampered off. When he returned, he was balancing dishes on and up his arms. Not a single plate fell to the floor as he handed them out with a flourish. A few glances toward Grimmjow were tossed and the group couldn't help but notice the smirk on the man's face.

They ate in relative silence for what seemed like minutes. The clock told them that hours had passed though and Grimmjow stayed dead silent. The group interested itself with tales of school and work mainly to fill the air with some sort of movement without actually going so far as to inviting Grimmjow in. Shiro ended up coming over with new drinks to join in the conversation.

"Ya know tha' he's doin' his best to not go nuts righ'?" Shiro asked at one point.

"How do you mean?" Kenpachi asked, Yachiru taking the opportunity to try to steal some of his food. He caught her hand and shoved it back to her plate earning himself a pout from the pink haired girl.

"Grimm and Ichi are dating," Shiro whispered his body bent over so he could speak even softer. There was no way in hell he was letting Grimmjow hear him. The blank stares he earned from the group were enough to make him regret his words as soon as the looks hit his frame. He sighed. "You really couldn't fuckin' tell? It's only so fuckin' obvious!"

Before they could reply, Grimmjow was growling curses due to a phone going off. He dragged it out of his pocket and snarled into the receiver. His jaw tensed and he rolled his eyes. He muttered a terse 'coming' and stormed out, grabbing a holster and jacket as he left. Shiro's gold eyes followed the retreating form and he began to get edgy. The group was about to ask what was wrong when he dragged a phone from his pants pocket and dialed a number.

"Grimm just left. Somethin' up?" Silence. "How am I not supposed to worry?" Another pause. "Fine." He hung up and sighed.

"What's happening?" Shuuhei asked.

"Seems Abarai snuck back in," Shiro growled. "He's so fuckin' lucky Ichi was the one who found him." Shiro stalked back to the bar and began to clean it meticulously.

The group all sighed and sank deeper into their seats. non of them really didn't not want to think about Renji at that moment but considering he'd snuck in again – when Yamamoto just put him on an undercover in Seireitei no less – made them twitch. Byakuya picked up his wine glass and gulped the crimson liquid down, his eyes screwing shut as it burned his throat. He couldn't believe how idiotic his friends was being about all this.

_Renji, if the people here or at home don't kill you, I will end up doing it. All to keep others from having to serve time because you crossed the line_, he thought annoyed.

* * *

To say Ichigo was annoyed was an understatement. He was fucking pissed as all hell. He couldn't stand this. Renji really was an idiot and he didn't have to continue proving it in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo had always had times when he thought his friend had been dropped on his head as an infant but he had never thought he was this fucked up in the head.

Understand something; you had to be suicidal to sneak into Hueco Mundo. If you had no idea where you were trying to go, you might get lucky and end up in a rival territory of the one you were trying to get to. There were no guarantees of what would happen after that but you had a better chance of getting to where you wanted to go if you did land in rival territory. Landing in allied turf may well get you killed unless you had a damn good reason to be going to their allies. To sneak in once and come out alive, minimally scared, and guarded was a miracle. Sneaking twice, you were asking to be killed.

Especially if you came back for the same damned reason and came to the most dangerous district in all of Hueco Mundo. Naturally, Ichigo had to be stuck in Sixth District which was the most dangerous – even if he _had_ cleaned it up a bit – and he just had to have an obsessed friend keen on getting him back even thought there was no way that was about to fucking happen. Ichigo liked his life in Sixth District. He wasn't about to trade it either. As far as he was concerned, his friends could move into the district and work under him if they were so damned desperate to see him. His family…They weren't coming here and he wasn't going to try to drag them here. He would prefer they visit anyway.

"Are you seriously this fucking stupid?" he asked Renji. He wasn't comfortable in the position he was in. He had found Renji on the docks and called Koori to tell her to call Grimmjow before he stormed over to catch his idiot friend. When he caught him they were standing on a dock, their only way out between the two warehouses that flanked either side. The walk next to the water was slippery and treacherous. He also knew how dangerous it was to be around here at any point in time. Night especially. As Ichigo mentally kicked himself for not waiting for back up, Renji stepped closer.

"I'm not the stupid one Ichigo," Renji growled darkly as he got closer. He grabbed Ichigo's rams and shook the shorter man roughly. "Are you seriously letting _that guy_ have _his_ way with you? You used to have so much pride Ichigo! How can you just roll over for _him_?"

"Fuck you Renji!" Ichigo yelled. "You don't know what I went through you mother fucker! You were too busy typing Aizen's meetings up to notice!"

"Are you really that fucking thick? My thoughts were always on you and the others! I wanted nothing to do with Aizen! I wanted to be with you and Rukia and the rest of them!" Renji was shaking Ichigo harder with each word, his voice growing dangerously louder with each sentence.

"Stupid fuck," Ichigo hissed. "You really had no clue did you?" He glared into Renji's coppery eyes almost begging the red head to understand what he had done to save his friends.

"No clue of what? That you were forced to stay here and they all claim you chose to when you didn't? I know all of that! That's why I'm taking you home and I'm doing it now!"

Ichigo found himself forcing tears to stay behind his eyes. _So he has no fucking clue why I did what I did_, Ichigo thought miserably. _Renji you dumb shit head._ Ichigo tried to squirm away but Renji just pulled him closer. Ichigo thrashed trying to get away but to no avail. Renji's grip on him was like steel and it wasn't going to let him go any time soon. Ichigo grunted as he lifted a leg to knee Renji in the stomach only to realize he was far too close to do any real damage.

"Let me go Renji!" Ichigo yelled. Renji's grip tightened.

"No."

"Fucker! Let go of me god damn you!"

"I can't do that Ichi. I have to get you home since I failed to do so two years ago. I'm not going to fail you this time."

"You dumbass! I chose to stay! Let go!"

"Oi! Let him go!" a rough voice barked. Thick arms suddenly ripped Renji off of Ichigo and wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo looked up to find Grimmjow, eyes burning with anger and body tensed for a fight. Ichigo gulped. He had seen that look before a year ago. Some one had decided it was a good idea to bring a weapons smuggling ring into Sixth. Ichigo was still climbing the ladder and he and his half of the gang had caught onto the perps. Grimmjow however was the one who had to deal with it as leader. Someone had dared to take a shot in Grimmjow's general direction. Ichigo never saw Grimmjow move but he did see him with his gun raised…after the idiot who'd shot had hit the floor.

"Son of a-," Renji began. Grimmjow's gaze stopped him from continuing.

"I thought Koori would have stayed with you Ichigo," Grimmjow murmured, his eyes still locked on Renji's form.

"I had her call you and continue rounds," Ichigo explained. Yes, the decision had been stupid but Koori had obeyed seeing as she technically was below Ichigo. Yes, she outranked Grimmjow but that was for her job outside the gang. In the gang, she was third in command and was damn happy with that position. Always was and always would be.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow nodded in understanding. Patrols were extremely important around the district let alone the docks. Especially right now. Yammi wasn't happy with the gift Koori had given him – Ichigo had been brought in on that and after a slight pang of guilt, he'd had to accept the fact the idiot had deserved it for shooting at two seconds.

It was needless to say that Harribel was a tad unhappy that she hadn't been able to take a shot at Luppi considering the danger Nel had been in.

Renji stood still, muscles taunt with anticipation. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer, one of his hands lifting to place itself behind Ichigo's head. Grimmjow's body was stiff as he watched Renji for any sign of movement. Ichigo glanced at Renji and did not like the look in Renji's copper eyes. They were far to obsessed for Ichigo's taste and the berry wanted nothing more than for Renji to go away so he could be alone. Hell, he wanted Grimmjow gone too. He just wanted to shut himself in a room alone and sit in the dark that seemed far more comforting at the moment.

"You can't fool me Jaggerjaques," Renji hissed. "Ichigo would never have chosen to stay here. Nothing would have made him stay."

Grimmjow's gaze darkened and he released Ichigo. He took a menacing step towards Renji, his hands clenching into fists. Renji however ignored it all. The pineapple smirked and decided to tease.

"Still wearing the teal make up I see," Renji jibed. "What? You can't get over the color?"

"I prefer it because it usually makes people shiver and shrink," Grimmjow explained. "You did too when you were stuck here."

Renji's eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared of you anymore Blueberry. You have nothing on me."

_Liar_, Ichigo thought. _He has me and I'm not about to leave him either so Grimm's always going to have an edge on you Renji. That's exact damned reason you're going to get yourself killed too. I'm sorry Grimmjow but he was my friend and damn it all but I stayed here partly because I didn't want him taking my place._ Ichigo caught Grimmjow's arm and pulled it lightly. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo to find Ichigo's eyes hidden by his hair.

"Stop," Ichigo whispered. "Please."

Grimmjow faltered. Ichigo was really too cute for words even if it was over an idiot friend like the one in front of them. Grimmjow glanced at Renji to find the little bastard smirking. How dare he smirk at this? Did he think he'd won? He was sorely mistaken if that was what he thought. Grimmjow knew very well that Ichigo was only saving the stupid prick because of their past together and Grimmjow could already tell that Renji really wasn't worth his time. He could beat Renji to a bloody pulp and it wouldn't make him feel any better; especially since he'd have to live with the consequences literally. He didn't want to ruin what he had with his berry for the worthless piece of crap that was daring enough to sneak in here twice spouting absolute bullshit.

"Get lost," Grimmjow growled to Renji.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a safe pass that had been given to him by Koori years ago. He had never had to use it – something told him to be glad about that; extremely glad – but she'd told him to use it for a serious pinch that might make him have to go to a certain part of Hueco Mundo that was off limits to all save for the three assholes who ruled over the city. He felt his stomach roil at the feel of the laminated plastic in his hand and he suddenly felt like throwing it away as if it were going to burn his hand. He handed it over to Renji, who gave him a confused look.

"Pin that to your shirt and get the hell out of my damn district." Renji's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something when the sound of thunder blasted through the alleyway.

Grimmjow felt his eyes widen as his right shoulder jerked uncomfortably fast toward the water. His body followed it. Ichigo's hands on his other arm tightened for a second before they were suddenly ripped away. He barely heard the shocked cry Ichigo made but when it reached his ears he was panicked to no end. His thoughts were cut off as his body made contact with the frigid water. He sort of felt his hand tighten around the pass as if it would save him but the feel of freezing water flooding through the newly made hole in his shoulder distracted him. He thrashed only to find himself sinking further. His body hit the thick underwater ground and he tried to kick off of it. His foot caught in driftwood and other trash that had fallen there and situated itself for what it thought would be eternity.

Grimmjow found himself still trying with earnest to get the fuck out of the water. His right arm wouldn't move and he hadn't gotten a breath before he fell in. His lungs and throat were already burning and were screaming for air. His eyes stung thanks to the slight amount of pollution that he knew had not come from Sixth District. There was no way in hell he'd pollute a waterway, even if it didn't supply his district with water. He wasn't a green freak in the least but in the way Koori would kill anyone who dared hurt an animal, yet she'd eat meat like there was no tomorrow, he wouldn't let this much shit into a water system on his watch. If he got out of here, he'd clean it up himself. Ichigo had already cleaned the district up a lot but Grimmjow still had to participate somehow.

The thought of Ichigo made him thrash harder. Ichigo was alone. Well, not entirely. He was with Renji and Grimmjow wasn't sure if that was better or worse. He was fairly sure it was only better because Renji would not let someone shoot Ichigo but it was worse because Renji now had a chance to get Ichigo away from Grimmjow. That was something Grimmjow could not allow.

Black began to fill the edges of Grimmjow's vision and his air supply was even lower. His movements grew sluggish and soon drew to a halt. His eyes slipped closed and all he could think of was Ichigo. He knew he had to get out of the water, the cold was affecting him badly, but he couldn't make himself move. His eyes flashed open for a moment when he once again realized Ichigo was probably still in danger but his muddled mind focused on his wound and the water temperature again.

The last thing he noticed before darkness consumed him was the surface of the water being broken, a figure swimming towards him almost too slowly.


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Ichigo thrashed against Renji's hold once more, his hands reaching desperately for the dock that Renji had managed to pull/drag him away from. He could still see Grimmjow's shocked expression as he fell towards the water. He had tightened his hold on Grimmjow's arm before Renji suddenly leapt at him, sending both of them to the ground. He had cried out in shock from both the sudden and unexpected movement Renji had made and the sight of Grimmjow hitting the water and not surfacing. He kicked and squirmed as he tried to get free. Renji didn't let him go.

"Renji god damn it! Let go of me!" Ichigo screamed, tears threatening to breach his eyes. _Grimmjow. I have to get to Grimmjow._ "Let me go! He'll drown!"

"Good fucking riddance," Renji growled as he shoved Ichigo between a pile or two of wood next to one of the buildings. Renji straddled Ichigo and grabbed both of Ichigo's wrists with one of his hands. Ichigo's movements turned to trying to get him off but nothing made the red head budge. Ichigo let out a guttural growl and he forced himself to fall to the side, Renji following his body's movement, copper eyes wide. As soon as Renji hit the ground, Ichigo made himself straddle the bigger man and lean in close.

"Let go of me," he hissed, his breath wafting into Renji's face. Renji stared at him wide eyed. He had not expected Ichigo to try to get away to help Grimmjow of all people so damned badly. He didn't understand why Ichigo wanted to get away so damned badly from him in favor of saving someone who, in Renji's mind, had deserved to die.

"No," Renji said, hoping his voice was firm enough to get Ichigo to back off. He cried out when he felt a knee press painfully on his crotch. Ichigo's amber eyes burned as if they were erupting volcanoes.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Renji's fingers released Ichigo's wrists and the knee lifted slightly. Ichigo yanked his phone from his pocket and he scrolled through the names of his guys and Grimmjow's guys. He picked the top of his half of the gang, the top of Grimmjow's half, and Koori. D-Roy, Shawlong, and Koori. They'd know what to do. Koori had to be close and she could have heard the shot meaning she was already on her way but sending her the message wouldn't hurt anything.

_911. Docks_, he texted before he laid the phone on the concrete ground. He slipped the red hoodie off his shoulders, noting all too happily Renji's shocked and horrified expression at the gun under Ichigo's left arm. Ichigo slipped the holster off as well, burying it in his sweater. He yanked his black t-shirt off to reveal a white wife beater that he was still amazed at how well hidden it had been under the shirt. Renji licked his lips and Ichigo smacked his near wandering hands.

"Touch me. I fucking dare you," Ichigo hissed as he tossed the shirt onto the sweater. He pulled his shoes and socks off next. He could hear a car, or two, screech to a stop and suddenly he was on his feet again. D-Roy and Shawlong had arrived together, two other guys with them. All of them were wide eyed and Ichigo barked orders as calmly as he could. He sent Grimmjow's boys to search the warehouses for shooters and casings while he had his boys hold Renji down – "If you have to injure him, don't you dare hesitate to do so," he'd commanded. After that, he was diving off the dock to get Grimmjow.

He nearly screamed when the water touched his skin. Ichigo held himself under the water for a second looking for a sign. The sign that came was one that made his stomach and heart clench tightly in a sickeningly quick amount of time. He dove deeper following the ribbon of red. He felt like he was moving too slowly but he still managed to reach Grimmjow's body faster than he thought would have been possible.

Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's face and nearly cringed at the feel. Heat was leaving Grimmjow's body at an alarming rate and with a quick glance to the hole in Grimmjow's shoulder, it was moving so fast because the water was earning unwanted entrance to Grimmjow's veins. Ichigo forced himself down further and he pried the wood and piping away from Grimmjow's leg.

_Air. I need air_, Ichigo thought as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist. _I need Grimmjow more though right now. I have to get him out of this._ Ichigo watched where he placed his feet and kicked off hard, his body slicing through the water quickly even with Grimmjow's added weight. When his head broke the surface he gasped and he dragged Grimmjow's head above the water. D-Roy yelped at him and suddenly there was a rope for him to grab a hold of. He found himself back on the dock seconds later, His hands pushing on Grimmjow's chest thirty times and then his lips on Grimmjow's as he gave two breaths.

_Here I thought I would never be thankful for my father being a doctor_, he thought bitterly as he continued perform CPR. He begged for Grimmjow to chough up the water. Begged the teal haired man to wake up. Quick glances at Grimmjow's face told him a few things: Grimmjow was far too pale for comfort and the markings on his eyes weren't make up; they were tattoos. _Grimmjow wake up!_

Ichigo's head jerked up when he heard shots go off in the warehouse on the right. He couldn't help but notice that Renji was tied up, his lip split and one eye closed and beginning to swell. He glared at Renji, his feelings causing his hands to become more forceful as they pressed down on Grimmjow's sternum. Obviously, that was what had been required for Grimmjow's eyes shot open and he coughed up water. Ichigo and D-Roy pulled Grimmjow onto his left side so he wouldn't choke and he emptied his lungs of the water. He also emptied his stomach of some of the whiskey.

"Ouch," he groaned. Ichigo smiled in relief.

"Call Szayel," Ichigo ordered D-Roy. The young man nodded and walked away for privacy. Grimmjow's guys dove from the warehouse on the left, their eyes searching for the shooter or any new injured. Shawlong gave a small gasp when he saw Grimmjow but was otherwise silent. Ichigo thanked him for that inwardly as he pulled Grimmjow's head into his lap.

"Berry," Grimmjow groaned his blue eyes hazy. "What hit me?"

"Shut up. Just please shut up," Ichigo begged, his head leaning down so he could kiss Grimmjow's forehead. His hand fell on Grimmjow's shoulder, eliciting a pained hiss. "Shawlong! Get me my hoodie!"

Shawlong nodded deftly and retrieved the clothing, pausing as more shots went off in the warehouse. He paused for only a few seconds before he raced over to Ichigo. He was carrying Ichigo's gun and holster as well. Ichigo pursed his lips but he understood. Shawlong was giving him a way to keep himself safe. It was sort of required.

Ichigo edged himself out from under Grimmjow before wrapping his sweater around Grimmjow's injured shoulder. He made Shawlong help him drag their boss toward better cover. The movement made Grimmjow growl in pain but at that moment Ichigo didn't really give a damn. Sounds meant Grimmjow was alright even if they were sounds of pain. Ichigo dragged his glock from its holster and checked if it was loaded. It was. As always. His gaze fell on Grimmjow's hip and to his dismay, the gun had been soaked. It was useless.

"Shawlong," Ichigo whispered. "Have everyone get over here. You all have to keep pressure on the wound and keep him from getting shot again got it?"

The taller man nodded he pulled his fingers into his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. The group rushed over, one of them dragging Renji with them. Shawlong gave Ichigo a pleading look. _Take one of us with you_, it said. Ichigo shook his head. He stood and rushed towards the warehouse, Renji's shocked shouts not even slowing him. He stopped by the pile of his stuff and picked up his phone.

He tossed his phone to the group behind him. He quickly noted Renji had been gagged. He smirked at that realization and dove into the warehouse. The first thing he saw was Koori pinned behind a steel pillar, bullets ricocheting off the metal and sending sparks everywhere. He heard her squeak as bullet after bullet hit the pillar. He looked up to find three shooters and one dead guy.

_Good girl Koori_, he thought. _Hang on._ He lifted his gun and aimed through the metal catwalk's small diamond openings. A difficult shot but he could make it. He knew he could. He'd shot the front tire of Luppi's Yamaha out as he played chicken with the little idiot. These targets weren't moving. He fired and one of the shooters' heads snapped back before he fell.

"Shit!" one of them cried as he took aim at Ichigo. Ichigo was faster though and he dove behind a pillar.

"Got my 911?" he yelled to Koori. She nodded, her eyes were burning.

"Shiro's going to kill me!" she yelled back.

"How about we take care of this so he won't have to?" She smiled her eyes seemingly demonic. Something told him he looked the same. He signaled where the shooters were and she raised her gun. He counted down a loud, already smirking at the fact that the shots were slowing. The shooters shouted confused questions at each other but he didn't care. When he yelled 'one,' he and Koori spun to face their attackers and shot.

Silence rang almost ominously after they shot. Ichigo was panting as he watched the two shooters fell, no sound hitting his ears. He glanced at Koori who was smiling at him.

"Good job," she said. He nodded, his breath whooshing out of his mouth in a tight stream. He shook his head after a second. "Go check on Grimmjow."

"Sure," he whispered breathily. He wandered back outside to find that Szayel had been called and was on scene. The pink haired man took one glance at Ichigo and smiled wryly. Ichigo smiled back. He was fine and the shooters weren't going to bother anyone else anymore. Koori would take care of the bodies he was sure of that and now, all he had to worry about was Grimmjow, the District, his friends, and getting Renji out safe. He sighed. _No rest for the wicked._

He walked over wondering if Renji really hadn't seen the tattoo on his back when he'd run over for his phone. Was the red head really that damned stupid or had the heat of the moment made him unable to see anything other than Ichigo running into a building where the shots were coming from? Either way, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to get Grimmjow taken care of. He really couldn't care about anything else. Not even the biting wind that was attacking his still damp form.

"You're shivering," Edrad murmured. D-Roy nodded as he wrung his hands together. Ichigo sighed and stripped the wife beater off his torso and turned to pick up the shirt he had left there. He made sure to turn his back to Renji so his friend could see the six on his shoulder blade.

"I'm wet and the water's freezing. Of course I'm shivering," Ichigo mumbled.

"King!" Shiro cried as he tackled Ichigo to the ground. _He's still calling me that?_ Ichigo grunted as Shiro simply held him tighter. "God damn it all King! Ya had me worried!"

"Get offa me Shiro," Ichigo sighed. Shiro sat up, still straddling Ichigo's hips. Ichigo propped himself up onto his elbows and glanced over to the men. Grimmjow, thankfully, had his eyes screwed shut as Szayel treated him. Renji was chuckling through the gag in his mouth as the rest of the guys stared at Ichigo confused on what they should do. They'd all met Shiro thanks to Koori dragging him on patrols but since he was the new guy, they had little trust. Then again, he was Ichigo's cousin. Ichigo sighed again and waved them off.

"You should get of him," Koori growled from the doorway. Shiro's head whipped to find her and suddenly Ichigo felt lighter. He blinked and swiveled his head to find his pale cousin. When he found him again he had to laugh. Koori's eyes were bugging out of their sockets as Shiro hugged her in a death grip.

"Uh…" D-Roy murmured his confusion evident. In D-Roy's hands hung Ichigo's holster.

"He does that," Ichigo explained. "He can be a clinging bastard." Ichigo shoved himself onto his feet and signaled for his holster. D-Roy blinked for a second before he handed it over. Ichigo smiled at him before letting his gaze fall on Renji. The red head wasn't on his stomach anymore and was propped against the wood pile, his hands tied behind his back and his teeth showing over the gag that had pulled his lips back forcefully. Ichigo scowled and noted how quickly his men – they were all his responsibility now – flinched at the change in expression.

"You can let go of me Shiro," Koori cooed as she stumbled over to Ichigo, Shiro's arms wrapped tightly and possessively around her waist. Ichigo stifled his laugh barely as he thought about the past. Shiro had always held him that way when they were little.

_"Oi King!" Shiro called as he waved ecstatically from where he stood at the gates of the school. Ichigo froze and blinked at him in surprise. His pale cousin was grinning his shit-eating grin as usual and was waving his hand back and forth in large arcs. Ichigo shook his head in shock. _Why is he here?

_Ichigo spun on his heel, his messenger bag bouncing on his hip thanks to his movement, and marched in the opposite direction. Shiro blinked in surprise. He had thought his baby cousin would be happy to see him and had not expected the orange head to turn tail and run from him. He shouted at Ichigo indignantly as he charged for his technical twin. Ichigo heard the shout and bolted. There was no way in hell he was going to get caught._

_He was on the ground in three seconds, Shiro's arms around his waist. He felt his hands make contact with the ground, grunting when he felt his palms get cut thanks to the gravel and assorted dirt. Shiro giggled and somehow managed to drag himself and his cousin to their feet. Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Toshiro, Chad, and Uryuu stood near the school doors, Renji and Tatsuki laughing their asses off. Ichigo thrashed to get free from Shiro only to feel like he was getting crushed by Shiro's grip._

_"Hey King," Shiro whispered happily in Ichigo's ear. "Long time no see!"_

_"I was planning on keeping it that way too Shiro!" Ichigo cried. "Let go of me!" Shiro simply tightened his grip on Ichigo. Ichigo groaned from the pain of feeling utterly trapped and crushed. His thrashing slowed to a halt as he decided he wanted to breathe far more than he wanted to get free of his loving and clingy cousin. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came ta see ya! Why else would I be here?"_

_Ichigo sighed at the idiotic logic of it all. Of Course Shiro had come to see him and only him. There was no way in hell Shiro had come to see anyone else. Shiro was far too clingy though for Ichigo to even wish to see him. He loved his cousin and all but the clinging had come to be a bit much for Ichigo's liking and he wanted Shiro to let go of him in more than one sense._

_"Don't get me wrong Shiro," he explained exasperated from his day and the sudden visit from Shiro. "I'm glad to see you. I really am! It's just…Do you have to be so damned clingy?"_

_Shiro nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "Yep. I do. If I'm no' somet'ing may hap'n to ya. No way am I lettin' tha' hap'n King."_

_"Quit calling me that!"_

_"But I'm nothin' but a servant ta ya King! I protect my King like any good servant should!"_

_Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time. There was no way to talk sense into Shiro when he was like this. He sagged in his cousin's arms as the older boy smiled gleefully and said hello elatedly. Ichigo waved good bye as well as he could before he stumbled away, Shiro sticking to him like he was super glued there. They tumbled to Ichigo's house together before Shiro's face turned serious. Ichigo knew that look._

_"What'd you get into now?" Ichigo asked annoyed. Shiro twiddled his thumbs._

_"I need some money," Shiro said softly and ashamedly. Ichigo groaned. Of course. Shiro always needed money nowadays. There was no fixing it either. Ichigo knew very well why Shiro was acting out like this. It was to get 'King's' attention again. Thanks to the Kuchiki kids moving to Karakura, Ichigo's group of friends had suddenly gotten bigger. His time at school, his time spent studying, and his time with his friends had suddenly taken over all of his free time and that free time had been spent mostly at home with Karin and Yuzu or out with Shiro, reeling the albino in before he got himself into trouble._

_Without Ichigo around, Shiro had nothing to completely stop him from getting into the trouble he always seemed to manage to find. Ichigo and Shiro were Ying and Yang epitomized. Shiro and Ichigo balanced each other so well that it really was dangerous for them to be away from each other for too long. It wasn't as bad as it could have been considering Shiro suck Ichigo out before he could fall completely into idiocy. That was how he fixed things too. Ichigo was able to do more considering he could hold a job at the neighbor hood candy shop that was run by Urahara – undercover cop who had nothing better to do other than run a candy shop when he wasn't on assignment. Urahara and his wife Yoruichi – a full time cop – ran the place together with their friend Tessai and two neighbor hood kids, Ururu and Ginta._

_Unlike the two kids, Ichigo made sure he had spare time to spend out of the shop. The kids lived there though and Ichigo didn't argue the fact that it really was the best place to live even if it was sort of dumb. Kids living in a candy shop. Willy Wonka all over again._

_"How much?" Ichigo asked warily._

_Shiro shifted on his feet. "Um…About $1,670."_

_Ichigo stared. "What? No! Don't say it again! Oh my god! Shiro!"_

_"I'm sorry King but I thought I was goin' to win that damned bet."_

_"Next time think before you do something so god damned stupid! I'll work on getting it for you." Ichigo glanced at his feet. Shiro had his arms around Ichigo's neck in seconds. Ichigo sighed and hugged back. After a few moments, Shiro was bounding out the door happily waving back at Ichigo. Ichigo waved half heartedly as he watched his cousin leave. A week later, half his damned college savings, handing the cash to Shiro so he would be free of the debt problem._

_Six months later, I'm gone_, Ichigo thought. "He can't let you go Koori," he laughed. "He loves you too much!" Koori's face turned beet red at Ichigo's words. He laughed harder as Shiro's pale cheeks became dusted with a crimson blush. It could have been a lot lighter if Shiro had had some color to his skin. Ichigo chuckled at that.

"Ichigo?" Szayel called. Ichigo glanced over and nodded. "I have to move Grimmjow to Eighth. I've gotten him stable but I really must get him-,"

"Go ahead Szayel. I don't mind. He needs the medical attention. I get it. Get it done." Szayel nodded and beckoned a few of Ichigo's men to help him get Grimmjow's injured self to his car. Ichigo watched as they gently moved his boss onto a stretcher and wheeled him away. He turned to the ones – oddly enough they were mainly from Grimmjow's half of the gang – before letting his eyes fall on Renji. He scowled. Renji hadn't noticed the tattoo yet considering how the red head was still staring longingly at Ichigo.

"What should we do with him?" Shawlong asked. Ichigo sighed and walked over. He squatted down in front of Renji and looked him in the eyes before finally coming to a decision.

"Get him to the bar. Have him hang out with the rest of them. Koori? Shiro? Play host while I get fresh clothes." He glanced at a confused Renji. He placed his hand no Renji's face as if he wanted to caress Renji's cheek. Ichigo sneered causing more confusion to surface on Renji's face. "Make sure you guys untie him though."

Ichigo stood up not caring that his chest was still bare. He really didn't give a damn at the moment. Shawlong and the others who'd stayed were looking slightly confused until Koori and Shiro moved. They moved of their own free will then, dragging Renji away with them. Shiro stayed long enough to look at Ichigo questioningly before Ichigo waved him off.

Ichigo didn't give a damn what Shiro thought. He didn't give a damn if he was confusing the rest of the men with his sudden kindness to Renji. He didn't care. Grimmjow was hurt and he could be with him. That was what he cared about at that moment. Nothing else.

* * *

Renji sat back into the booth that was as far away from the rest of the group as he could manage. The woman, Koori, had offered to get him something to drink but he didn't trust her at all. He fully expected her to try to pull something. He didn't even trust Shiro considering how…close he seemed to be with Koori. His friends had dismissed him as soon as they saw him saying he could sit anywhere in the room as long as it was not with them. Shiro ended up filling them in on Grimmjow being injured and that Ichigo may not be able to hang out as much as they would have liked.

_What the fuck is he spouting? He's making it sound like Ichigo's part of the gang around here and not only that, he's a fucking shot caller! What bullshit are you spewing Shiro? You just trying to piss me off or is there an ounce of truth to your ramblings?_ Renji glared as Koori helped one of the hands around the place – he had to admit, grudgingly, that the club was nice – hand out plates full of what looked like rich food to his friends. He sent the glare her way warning her of repercussions if there happened to be poison in those dishes. She glared back at him completely unfazed.

"Something tells me that girl had a much harder life than any of us," Kenpachi muttered softly so only the right people heard him. Yachiru picked at her food as she tossed glances at Koori's form. The rest of the group, though they enjoyed the food greatly, they couldn't eat because they wanted to hear Kenpachi out.

"What makes you say that?" Yoruichi whispered. Her golden eyes fell on Shiro and Koori exchanging a hug, Koori's face burying in his chest. He nuzzled his face into her hair and held her close.

"The way she carries herself," Kenpachi shrugged. "Plus I swear to god every time I catch her neck in the right light…" He shook his head and scowled. "I don't want to meet the person who taught her what she knows or what she does."

"Wait a sec," Toshiro whispered. "What do you mean her neck in the right light?"

"When you see them, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Urahara's eyes bugged, barely visable under his hat. "You couldn't mean…Scars?"

Renji quirked a brow in interest. _Scars? What kind of scars and from what?_ He didn't have much of a chance to wonder for Ichigo appeared then. He was wearing black jeans, black converse, and a white wife beater. Renji felt desire pool in his stomach as Ichigo strode into the bar area. He watched as Ichigo said hello to his friends – ignoring Renji completely – and was invited to sit with them. Shiro was welcomed as well while Koori set into making drinks.

"So how's life treating you?" Yoruichi asked. "Since I didn't get to ask earlier."

"It's treating me fine," Ichigo said, calm washing over his face for an instant before he clenched his fist at some unbidden memory. He glared at Renji out of the corner of his eyes. Renji cringed. The others caught on quickly though.

"If it's treating you fine maybe you should visit," Ikkaku suggested. "Your sisters are getting really good in their hobbies. They want to show off."

"I'd love to see that but thanks to the deal I'm not allowed to leave Hueco Mundo."

"That was the deal? How ugly!" Yumichika muttered as he waved his hand dismissively as if warding off a stench. Ichigo smirked and shook his head.

"Not that I really want to leave though," he said, his voice sounding somewhat wistful.

"Why not?" Rukia asked. Renji glanced at her. Something in her tone told him she knew the answer and was just playing along with the catch-up game they were all playing. Shiro was smirking as always and holding back laughter.

"Grimmjow and I are dating," Ichigo declared proudly, his eyes darkening as he looked at Renji. Renji's heart sank. _So that kiss wasn't just a game to get me to leave_, Renji thought. _Ichigo…is dating that guy. I can't believe it_. He glanced at Ichigo to find Ichigo's face graced with one of his rare smiles.

"Holy shit he's smiling!" Kenpachi guffawed.

"Genuinely too," Toshiro laughed. Matsumoto was chuckling as well. Shiro clapped Ichigo on the back and Renji caught a glimpse of Koori smiling and rolling her eyes. Even Byakuya was about to smile.

"You told them didn't you?" Ichigo asked as he playfully threw Shiro's arm away from himself. Shiro chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. Ichigo shook his head and sighed.

"Where'd the gun you had on you go?" Kenpachi suddenly asked. The table grew silent and glanced at Ichigo. Ichigo sat back in his chair completely at ease.

"At my apartment," he explained. "I have a knife on me though."

"Gotta have a gun or a knife on you around here huh?" Urahara murmured. Ichigo nodded.

"Having both is better."

The rest of the night went on with casual banter and laughing. Renji found himself getting hungry enough to actually want to try the food but he didn't trust Koori enough to dare to try. He watched his friends as they caught up and relaxed together, feeling jealous that Ichigo only sent him hate filled glances. Otherwise, Ichigo ignored that he was even present. He didn't hear any bit of the conversation for he was far too preoccupied with watching how calmly Ichigo was hanging out with them. As if nothing had happened and they were there for a cordial visit. If he had been paying attention to the conversation, he would have heard his fellow cops explain that he was on an undercover thing and was probably going to get thrown off it thanks to this stunt. He also would have heard them explaining that he'd been suspended practically all the time. He would have heard them summarize their lives and how Ichigo's family was doing despite Ichigo not being there.

At some point, Ichigo's phone rang and he stood to answer it. It was then everyone – including Renji – noticed the dark line on his right shoulder blade. Shiro quirked and brow, glanced at Koori who shrugged and smiled, and then he sat back in his chair. The others gave him questioning glances and he rolled his eyes. The albino stood up and wandered over to Ichigo and pulled back the fabric that was in the way to reveal the gothic six. Ichigo growled at him and returned to his phone call…as if he really didn't care that Shiro was showing off the tattoo for him. As Shiro returned to his seat, Ichigo simply continued his conversation as the others began to whisper to each other.

"So he really is in the gang," Rukia whispered.

"No wonder he's carrying a gun and knife with him everywhere he goes," Yoruichi whispered.

"It only makes sense! Think about it! He's probably a better fighter too."

"That would make sense…"

"Shut up," Byakuya hissed as Ichigo hung up and waltzed over.

"Sorry about that. With Grimmjow down, I'm in charge. Being the second sucks sometimes." Renji saw Shuuhei wince at the word 'second' and wondered why.

"It's late," Urahara declared. "Grimmjow said his men had taken care of setting up a place for us."

Ichigo nodded. "They did. I'll send D-Roy and Shawlong up. Koori?"

"Yes Ichigo?" Koori responded instantly.

"Can you and Shiro drag Renji's pathetic ass home?" Koori's face scrunched into a scowl. "Please Koori? You can tie him up and throw him in the trunk if you want to." Koori's face lit up at the thought and she nodded. Shiro sniggered. Renji tensed and began to glance at the rest of his friends hoping one of them would save him from the crazy bitch _Ichigo_ of all people had set on him. None of them bothered to move. Some simply shook their heads as they sighed. Rukia glared at him and waved with a sweet smile.

"Come on," Shiro drawled next to Renji's shoulder. "Ya don't wan' her to tie ya up. She'll make sure yer wrists are red and blotchy." Renji glared but stood none the less. He followed Shiro out and looked back in time to see Ichigo peck Koori on the cheek and whisper his thanks to the woman.

* * *

Once Koori and Shiro had managed to get Renji's ass home, they retreated into their apartment. Shiro found himself sitting on Koori's couch, his arms wrapped around her waist while she sat in his lap, her hazel eyes bleary with tears. Her arms were wound around his neck and her head rested against his own. He sat in silence waiting for her to speak first seeing as he was far too nervous to start.

Ichigo had done what they had thought he may never do; show off the tattoo. They had always thought he may try to hide that from them but they could only guess that the events with Grimmjow and the shooters – Koori had found they were part of Yammi's gang – and Renji being an ass, that Ichigo had simply snapped and decided to throw caution out the fucking window. _"To hell with caution,"_ as one Pitt the Younger said once. Shiro could only agree at the moment considering Renji had already done that…Falling into the abyss of dark obsession as he did so.

"Grimmjow had better get well," Koori growled softly. Shiro sighed and hugged her tighter.

"He wouldn't leave King alone," he whispered. "He'll heal up."

"Why are you calling Ichigo 'King'?"

"'Cause, he was always King. He just seemed more royal than I ever felt. Plus…he was fair to everyone ev'n if they didn' deserve it. I certainly didn'."

"You're a strange one aren't you?"

"Whatever. Ya like it." She shrugged and sighed further into him. He welcomed the contact. He noted he probably wouldn't see much of Ichigo now that the young man had to take care of the entire damned district while Grimmjow was out of commission. He didn't like that idea but he could almost deal with it if Koori was around.

He slipped a hand up her shirt so his fingers could brush over the intricate scars he'd found on her back. He frowned at the fact that she had been wounded like that but he had to take into consideration that she was probably trained to withhold information. No matter what torture was bestowed on her, she wouldn't talk and he had to admire that. He knew he'd probably break if he was put through the shit that had caused those scars. Whip lashes, knife wounds, remnants of burns from hot metal and boiling water, and even a couple bullet wounds. His fingers trailed over one scar he knew had to have been caused by boiling oil and his grip on Koori's waist tightened.

"If it bothers you so much, why trace them?"

"'It'd bother me more if I didn' know what caused 'em," he growled. "Tell me, why'd King chose ta have 'is tattoo on his shoulder blade?"

"Have him tell you."

"Tha' again? Come on love, ya can tell me."

Koori sighed. "Aizen cut him there. The cut was in the shape of a six. The tattoo covers a part of the past Ichigo doesn't want to remember. A part of the past Grimmjow wishes he could forget as well. Happy?"

"No…What happ'ned?"

"Ask Ichigo."

Shiro groaned but was cut off when Koori slid off his lap and situated herself so his lap was a pillow. She fell asleep in seconds and he couldn't help but sigh jealous of her talent. He reached for a blanket and covered her with it before grabbing a pillow and another blanket to make himself comfortable. No way was he moving now. He'd let her sleep and try to get some shut eye himself.


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he waited for Aizen to call him into the office he was seated outside of. He didn't want to be here but he did have to tell Aizen he was talking care of the district while his First was out of commission. What really irked Ichigo was the fact that Grimmjow was fine enough that Szayel was going to move the teal haired demon back to their apartment where Ichigo was going to get to play babysitter and CEO at the same time. Koori and Shiro were willing to help out though so it wasn't going to be nearly as bad as he feared it would be.

Then again, he was waiting for Aizen to call him into the office. His palms were sweaty and his breathing ragged. He didn't even notice when Harribel and Starrk entered the lobby until the dark skinned woman placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly until his eyes fell on her form. Her sea green eyes glanced at him sympathetically before he bent down to wrap her arms around him as she sat. Starrk watched as the young man sat in a panic induced daze before he sat on his other side. Both leaders' seconds were taking care of their districts and they were more than ready to move against Tenth. Shooting at a second meant there would be problems but shooting a leader; war was about to happen unless Aizen stopped it now.

The two leaders were there to make sure Ichigo didn't crumble into a panicking mess and to make sure Aizen understood that if he didn't stop this little war, they would be making sure they stopped it. Harribel was willing to do all she had to do to stop Yammi from doing any more damage than he already had. Yammi had gotten her second's big brother shot and she wasn't going to stand by with that. Starrk was not about to let Yammi kill the man who'd gotten Lilynette back for him. That and he liked Ichigo. He wasn't going for the idea that Ichigo would lose Grimmjow because Yammi had decided to be an idiot.

The door to Aizen's office opened and Aizen himself beckoned them inside. The brunette had not expected his old toy to come with the leaders of First and Third Districts. That didn't mean he really cared. He just would have preferred to have his old toy in the same room as himself alone. Yammi showing up saying he may be in trouble had surprised the man to no end but suddenly Koori called in saying Ichigo was going to come to speak with him. Ichigo Kurosaki. He'd looked forward to Ichigo showing up and when he opened his office door he had truly not wanted to see Starrk and Harribel with his old toy. He ignored the glares the two leaders threw to him and beckoned them all in.

"Sorry for this but Harribel and I would like to tell you how we feel," Starrk growled, his grey-blue eyes falling on Yammi's large form. The huge man's eyes grew wide when he realized who he would be trapped in a room with. Harribel's anger became quite evident as her eyes fell on Yammi. He cringed and tried to stand up. Aizen caught his shoulder and shoved him back into the seat.

"Tell me what's been going on in my city," Aizen hissed as he sank into his chair. Ichigo glanced around to find there were only two seats to sit in other than Aizen's chair and one was taken by Yammi. He wanted to stay as far away from Aizen as he could so he didn't move for the open chair. Instead he offered it to Harribel who smiled and sat down gracefully, her back straight and her right leg crossed over her left knee. Starrk patted Ichigo on the back and moved to Harribel's left since it was the arm closest to Aizen while Ichigo stood at her right.

"Yammi's been shooting at high ups in Sixth recently," Harribel cooed, her voice silky. "Ichigo here was shot at while at lunch with my second. Grimmjow took a bullet to the shoulder last night." Her eyes grew cold as she looked at Aizen.

"If it's not fixed now," Starrk drawled. "We will fix it ourselves." The threat was unveiled and there was really no reason for Aizen to refuse. He wasn't clear on why Ichigo was there – not that he cared – but since the shootings had involved a second and a leader, he had to do something. He knew how Starrk and Harribel worked and he really didn't feel like hearing that Koori had taken matters into her own hands before Starrk and Harribel could take care of things. Koori wouldn't stint on this either considering it was Grimmjow who had gotten injured.

"Fine," he said resigned to the facts. He had to stop this idiocy before it got completely out of hand. He faced Yammi. "You are to pull your men out of any district that is not your own and you will pay restitutions for any damage your men have caused. Understood?"

"But Sir!" Yammi cried. "That bitch Koori left a mutilated body in my district!"

"Was it of Luppi?" Ichigo asked his voice dark. Aizen felt his casual smile falter at the tone that came out of his old toy's mouth. He was surprised to say the least. He could only imagine how bad an example the members of Sixth District could be but he had never thought Ichigo would fall to their levels. He watched as Yammi cringed from the tone as if he'd been slapped before nodding. "That little son of a bitch shot at Nel and me. Of course Koori left his dead body in your district."

_He's dismissing it that damned easily? _Aizen glanced at Ichigo to find the young man glaring at Yammi. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Since you endangered a second and a leader Yammi, you will also be suspended from your usual…extra activities. Do you understand?" He glanced at Yammi knowing full well what Yammi did in his spare time. It wasn't hard to figure out. The large oaf's money went through Aizen one way or another anyway and therefore was quite easy to track. It was the allied districts' money that was harder to track because they had set up different exchange systems for that very reason. It only made sense though considering that those districts were a separate entity in every sense of the word.

"Excuse me Aizen-sama," Harribel cooed. "I think you've misunderstood something." Starrk smiled as Aizen turned his head to face the three. It was obvious Aizen had no idea of Ichigo's rank and even though that was great and all, he would know sooner or later. He glanced at Ichigo who nodded slightly in permission. What he didn't know was that Ichigo had come here expecting to have to say it anyway.

"What have I misunderstood Harribel?" Aizen's tone was dark and Yammi smirked knowing that at the moment he was in the clear. He knew better that to tell Aizen he was wrong on something. In all reality, Yammi seriously wanted to be given an easy punishment and to not be found out on the fact that he'd actually been aiming to get the orange head. He knew something about hierarchy. Take out the big guns and you usually have chaos. Chaos as the group tries to find a new leader and chaos as they rush find said new leader. Around Hueco Mundo it was harder because you really had two people to take out before you took down a district.

"Two Seconds were shot at," Starrk explained. "Not just one."

Aizen's brow lifted. "Oh? Who?"

"Sixth District Second," Ichigo said. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The three allies watched as Yammi flinched and Aizen's eyes narrowed. Aizen allowed them to leave before he rounded on Yammi. They left him to his work, sighing happily as soon as the door was closed.

"I'm going home and falling asleep for a week," Starrk declared. He yawned for good measure. Harribel giggled at him.

"Think I'm going to do the same," she said. "Ichigo, I congratulate you on doing that." She wrapped her arms around him again. "Say hi to Grimmjow for us."

"Sure thing," he replied smiling.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Grimmjow growled when Ichigo entered his room. The teal haired man was under doctor's orders to not leave his bed and as much as he wanted to heal, he didn't really like the idea of being bedridden for who knew how long. Yes, he was an abnormally fast healer, but he really wanted to pound Yammi to a bloody pulp. Koori had informed him of what district the shooters had come from and he really wanted to get back at the bastard.

What was really irking him was the fact that he had been stuck under Koori and Shiro's watch and Koori – god love her – was a fussy nurse. Shiro had spent the entire time either laughing at Koori's fussiness or trying to calm her down. Grimmjow had nearly punched or attacked either one of them as they fussed or didn't fuss over him. When Ichigo finally showed up, they rushed over to hug him. He shooed them out and sighed as he plopped into a chair.

"I was at a meeting with Aizen," Ichigo said dryly. Grimmjow stiffened. "Harribel and Starrk wouldn't let me do it alone. Thank god to that huh?" Grimmjow relaxed slightly at that.

"Yeah. Thank god…What happened?"

"Yammi's getting his ass fed to himself probably considering that I let him learn that I am your Second." Ichigo chuckled then. "You should have seen Aizen's face. Priceless."

Grimmjow chuckled at the idea of the man showing any feeling. He beckoned Ichigo to him and was rewarded with Ichigo rushing over to his uninjured side. Ichigo lay on his left; his orange head laid on Grimmjow's left shoulder. Grimmjow looped his left arm over Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him close.

"You must have been scared," Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo nodded, his breathing becoming ragged again. "It's okay. He didn't touch you did he?" Ichigo shook his head. "Then you're fine right?"

"I can't stand being in the same room as him!" Ichigo choked out. "It's like…nngh." Grimmjow rubbed Ichigo's arm and shushed him.

"Didn't I promise he would never harm you again?" Ichigo nodded slightly. "Good. That's probably why Starrk and Harribel were there. Well, that and they had to make the threat of taking care of the problem themselves right?"

"Yeah…Yammi tried to make the argument that Koori left a dead body in his district…I explain the little bastard shot at Nel and me. I think we sold Aizen on stopping it all."

"Cool. Now sleep Ichi. You're too stressed for me to relax and I'm not allowed out of bed." Ichigo moaned tiredly and closed his eyes and he let sleep claim him.

"Might as well follow Starrk and Harribel's leads," Ichigo sighed, his words beginning to slur.

"You do that Ichi." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's face became peaceful as sleep claimed the young man. "You do that."

As Ichigo let sleep claim him he was already planning on how he could make sure Renji understood how things were.

* * *

Ichigo had everything planned. He was going to sneak out on way or another and he was going to go to Karakura to leave a message. Of course he was going to have to be stealthy about it. He didn't enjoy being stealthy but when he had to be stealthy, he could do it. He'd done it before and he could do it again. He was ready to go on with it and no one was stopping him. He wanted nothing to stop him from doing what he felt he had to do. Ichigo was going to tell Renji to leave him alone and he was going to do it within the week. He felt he had to do it otherwise; Renji would get his ass killed.

He was sitting in the bar area, Grimmjow in the capable hands of Ilforte and D-Roy, waiting for Shiro to show up. He was getting antsy as he waited. He had sent the bartender off saying if he needed a drink he'd get it himself. He also booked the bar so it would be off limits until he was done with it. No one would question that. Shiro tumbled in somewhat blunderingly. HE slid into the booth with Ichigo and sighed.

"What's up with you?" Ichigo asked. Shiro smirked.

"Koori," Shiro said his tone playful. Ichigo's eyes bugged to twice their usual size.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much. She used my lap as pillow the other day and then yesterday…" He held up his hands and smiled wider. Ichigo groaned. Shiro was getting lucky while he was stuck unable to do anything but tease Grimmjow from a distance. He had always stopped when Grimmjow threatened to get out of bed and drag him to said bed. The risk of Grimmjow reopening his wound was a bit much for Ichigo at the moment.

"Fucking lucky bastard," he mumbled.

"Not really. I woke up and she'd gone off on patrols…Ya sure ya want ta do this?"

"Yes. Renji doesn't seem to understand that I stayed behind of a reason. I want him to stop sneaking in here. Next time, I may not be able to save his ass."

"I notice that Ichi but seriously! What if that Aizen prick finds out?"

"Hence why we have to be sneaky Shiro. If I'm caught I won't drag you in just so you know."

"King," Shiro whined. Ichigo held up a hand.

"I'm doing this and I'm doing it tomorrow. Just do what you have to keep the gang busy."

Shiro sighed but nodded. There was no way he could refuse. He understood why Ichigo was going to do this stupid thing and even if he didn't like it he had already admitted to himself that he'd do the same. He had dug up some of the details from the rest of the gang members and could understand why Ichigo had chosen to stay. He had yet to ask Ichigo about it though.

"Why'd ya stay here King?" He watched Ichigo stiffen.

"You know what Aizen did to me?" Shiro nodded.

"He cut you. Your tattoo covers the scar."

"That's not all he did," Ichigo choked out. One of Shiro's eyebrows quirked.

"What'd he do king?"

Ichigo sucked in a shaky breath. "He raped me."

Shiro's eyes bugged. _Raped? King raped?_ Shiro stood, his hands clenched in tight fists. He shook with anger and shock. _King…was raped. I wasn't with him. I couldn't protect him. King got raped because I wasn't there!_

"Shiro," Ichigo breathed. "Don't you dare think you're responsible." Shiro turned to his cousin.

"How can I not feel responsible King? Ya were raped! I wasn't there ta protect ya and ya got raped!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I was raped because Aizen decided he wanted to rape me. I was a toy to him."

"Stop!" Shiro cried, his hands flying to his ears. "I ain't hearin' this! I ain't hearin' this!" He backed away from his cousin and Ichigo chased after him Ichigo grabbed Shiro's forearms and yanked them away from Shiro's head. "King," Shiro whimpered. "Ya were raped?"

"Yes. Aizen had planned on taking only Rukia and Byakuya to get a ransom. Since they were always around friends, Aizen had a harder time. It seems I caught Aizen's eye as well and he wanted me as his own little sex toy." Shiro's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. Ichigo followed him slowly. "Grimmjow and I accidentally befriended each other and he and I made a deal; he helped me keep the rapes secret from the rest of the group and I'd let Aizen do what he wanted with me. I wasn't willing to do everything Aizen wanted of me and I got my ass beaten every so often. Grimmjow made sure he was a rock I could hold onto. He always picked me up and almost always drove me there."

"And ya _trust_ 'im?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes I do. I love Grimmjow. He was the only one I would let touch me after everything that happened. The only reason Renji and the others could touch me was because they were my friends but I really couldn't stand being touched by anyone other than Grimmjow. I've obviously gotten better."

"No shit! King seriously…"

"What? Are you unhappy that I was raped while off your watch? You were lying low Shiro! It wasn't your fault. What happened was out of your hands. Grimmjow ended up getting me when Aizen said he'd let everyone go if I either stayed or Renji stayed. He promised that if I stayed nothing would change unless he changed it. If I left, Renji took my place."

Shiro sighed. Of course Ichigo had chosen to stay. "How'd you get stuck here?"

"Aizen gave me to Grimmjow and Grimmjow's district. I technically can't leave this district thanks to that ultimatum. Not that I'm completely unhappy about that. I even chose to be in the gang." He smiled. "Will you what I need you to do?"

Shiro sighed and nodded. He wiped his tears away from his face and stood up. "Yeah. I can do it King."

"Good…I'm going to get ready."

"Uh huh. Go ahead…I think I need a drink." Ichigo nodded and waved as he left. Shiro waved back before he forced himself to walk behind the bar. Alcohol may not be a wise choice but at that moment Shiro really could care less. Koori could kick his ass later.

"Shit King," he whispered as he stared at the shot of Grand Mariner he'd poured for himself. "You really are better than me. I wouldn't have put up with all that and let another guy touch me that same way."

He sighed. There was nothing he could do. Ichigo had made up his mind. Ichigo loved a guy – Shiro could deal with that – and he could only thank the gods that Ichigo hadn't fallen for the fucker who raped him. That would have edged a bit too closely to a Spanish soap opera. Girl gets raped, shit happens, s=girl falls in love with the fucker who raped her…Yeah. No thanks. He couldn't help but think of Ichigo as the little cry baby he was when they were little.

_"She beat ya up again?" Shiro asked astonished that he had such a wimp for a cousin. _

_He had officially moved in with the Kurosaki family the week before thanks to his parents deciding to divorce and neither wanting him. Isshin had been kind enough to take him in – he knew very damned well it had been Masaki who'd talked the old goat face into letting him live with their family. He and Ichigo – his favorite of the three kids in the Kurosaki house hold because of how alike the orange head was to him – were sitting on the couch in the living room. Ichigo had a new bandage on his cheek thanks to Tatsuki, who had punched him so hard he'd bled. Shiro really had no idea why Ichigo kept going to Karate classes. The kid sucked._

_"Uh-huh," Ichigo whimpered. He was whipping tears from his cheeks, one hand for each cheek, and looked absolutely adorable._

_"Just 'cause Tatsuki's girl doesn't mean ya shouldn't at least try ta kick 'er ass!" Shiro muttered exasperatedly. He really could not believe this kid was related to him._

_"Language Shiro," Masaki Kurosaki chided as she walked past, her arms loaded down with laundry. Shiro winced and then watched in amazement as Ichigo's tears dried up and the little orange head smiled as wide as Joker does. Ichigo leapt off the couch and bounced over to his mother._

_"Can I help?" he asked. Masaki smiled at her son and nodded._

_"You can get the clothes pins and towels for me," she replied. Shiro watched as Ichigo nodded enthusiastically and ran off to perform the task as if it were an important mission. A save the world type of mission. It was like the world would end if he didn't do that task perfectly. He shook his head and scoffed. Masaki threw him a questioning glance._

_"Ya can't baby 'im fer ever ya know tha' right?"_

_"At least I'm a better influence on him," she said coolly. Shiro shivered. As she walked away he rubbed his upper arms to get heat back into his body._

_"Why does she always leave that tone fer me and only me?" he mumbled. Ichigo zoomed past him at blinding speeds as he mumbled to himself. He watched as Ichigo helped his mother with the clean laundry. He never thought hanging damp clothes and towels on a clothes line could be fun but the way Ichigo was laughing and smiling, he was beginning to think again._

_Shiro watched with jealousy as Ichigo had fun with someone who wasn't him. He didn't really mind Ichigo having fun with his mother but he really didn't enjoy that group of kids who had recently moved in and had the gall to make friends with the small group Ichigo had around him. Damned rich kids that's what they were. Shiro really didn't care for them. They all had money he knew very damned well Ichigo's family and friends didn't have and yet they were trying to fit in like they were normal. No, Shiro didn't like them. He felt they were spoiled and quite annoying._

_Ichigo wandered back after they finished the laundry. Shiro patted the seat cushions next to him in invitation. Ichigo crawled onto the couch next to his cousin and snickered. When Shiro gave him a questioning glance he shook his head. Of course Ichigo wasn't going to talk about how much fun he'd had with his mother. That wasn't Shiro's business. Never was. Never would be._

_"So why can't ya beat her King?"_

_"She's better at it than I am." Shiro groaned._

_"Tha's why ya gotta get better King! She'll just keep kickin' yer-,"_

_"LANGUAGE!" Masaki roared from upstairs._

_She's freakin' psychic? I'm going to die in this house__, Shiro thought. "She's gonna keep kickin' yer butt if ya don't do somethin'!" He raised the level of his voice to make sure Masaki heard him not say the evil word that she was so against. "Com'on King! Ya gotta do somethin' about this losin' streak a yers."_

_"Get over it," Ichigo snapped his tone soft. "Tatsuki is better at the sport than I am and personally, I don't care if she is or isn't better than me. She's been doing it longer than I have and of course she's better than I am. It makes sense."_

_Shiro gawked at his cousin. It was amazing how easily Ichigo was shrugging it all off. He sighed knowing he'd be the one keeping Ichigo safe anyway so there really was no point for Ichigo to even bother learning how to fight. Yet there may be a fateful day Shiro wouldn't be able to help without his own bit of back up. Hence why he wanted Ichigo to learn how to fight. Ichigo had to be able to at least defend himself. That was he'd do anyway._

_"Seriously King?"_

_"Seriously Shiro. Bugger off."_

_"Ichigo," Masaki chided from behind them both. The boys froze their eyes wide. Masaki flicked Shiro's ear causing him to yelp in pain. She then hugged her son. "You know the rules Ichigo."_

_"No foul language in the house," Ichigo mumbled. Masaki nodded and patted his head._

_"That goes especially for you Shiro," she said, that special tone returning. Shiro glanced at the harpy who'd taken him in and nodded resolutely. "Good boys. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Please go and get the girls from their play date."_

_"Yes Mom!" Ichigo said beaming that smile. He hopped off the couch and grabbed Shiro's wrist before he raced to the door to get his shoes. Shiro glanced back to see Masaki returning to the kitchen._

_"Yer ma's evil," he muttered._

_"No. She's a mom. Come on! We gotta get Karin and Yuzu!" Ichigo's fingers latched onto Shiro's wrist again and he dragged the albino out of the house. They tramped to the park where the girls were playing with a few friends. Toshiro and three other boys from the girls' school were kicking Karin's soccer ball around, laughing like there was no tomorrow._

_"Karin! Yuzu!" Shiro yelled obnoxiously. "Dinner!"_

_The girls paused and stared at them sadly. They obviously wanted to continue the game but Toshiro said that he too could not afford to be late for dinner. The other three moaned remorsefully that the game was ending so soon but there was no going back. The kids separated and Karin and Yuzu latched themselves to their brother's arms._

_"Dinner!" they giggled. "Let's go Ichi-nii!"_

_"Hai," he smiled. Shiro rolled his eyes and marched back toward the house. He stopped short when he recognized a boy who always teased Ichigo at school. Ichigo and the girls stopped short too and looked to find they were getting surrounded._

_"What do ya all want?" Shiro asked his eyes narrowing as he tried to think of how to get out of this. No way could he take all these guys alone and if he fought, Ichigo and the girls would be alone and have to fend for themselves. Damn! How the hell am I supposed to get outta this?_

_"Just a little payback," the taller boy growled. "You beat up my friends and me. You're gonna pay for that Freak Boy."_

_"Freak Boy? Tha' the best ya got?" Shiro sneered. The boy scowled and launched himself at Shiro. Guess I'm fightin' my way out, Shiro thought as he sighed and dodged. The boy missed but his friend didn't. Shiro took a hit to the side and cried out in pain as he felt ribs fracture. He lashed out with fierce punches and kicks only to be over whelmed by the sheer amount of punks that were there. He couldn't keep up and he was taking more damage than giving it. He cursed inwardly at how weak he was against a group and was suddenly shocked when one boy went flying._

_"What the-?" the lead boy shouted before his jaw was caught by a foot. As he went flying, a blur of red, blue, and orange spun around and slammed a fist into another boy's gut. Someone grabbed the blur under the arms and held them still. Not like that stopped them. The person kicked off the ground so their legs were in the air and said legs connected with the two boys who were daring to get too close. The person had added enough force to make his captor lose his balance and fall backward. The figure got free in light speed and went on to attack the next guy._

_When all was said and done, the punks were on the ground moaning and clutching their injuries, the girls had come to Shiro's side, and Shiro was staring dazedly at his cousin who stood in the middle of the mess. His face was covered in dirt, his lip was split, one of his eyes was going to be black by the next morning, and his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Yet, he was smiling and chuckling._

_"K-King?" Shiro asked in astonishment. No way had Ichigo just done that! There was no fucking way! Ichigo looked back at him, his smile fading for a second at Shiro's tone. As soon as he saw Shiro was alright, he smiled again and laughed as he scratched the back of his head nervously._

_"I guess I should have held back a little more huh?" Ichigo laughed. Shiro's jaw hit the concrete as the girls cheered their big brother. Should have held back…**a little more**? No fucking way!_

"Yeah…Still can't believe it ta this day," Shiro chuckled to himself. He still hadn't drunk the shot so he gulped it down savoring the burn of the liquor. "Probably nev'r will…Guess I should get to work."

* * *

The street was dark. It was dark and excruciatingly quiet. The quiet was not the cliché quiet that made people say: "It's quiet...too quiet." It was just the thick quiet that follows he sun's setting. It was thick with anticipation, waiting for the next day when people would bustle through the streets and alleyways. It was the kind of quiet that people fear but find thrilling. Ichigo found it thrilling himself but then again, he was breaking a rule at the moment.

Fog tumbled over the sidewalks as if on cue just before he reached the crest of a hill. He wore dark navy, boot-cut jeans, black steel toed boots, and a form fitting black tee that hid under an ebony hoodie. The hood was up, hiding his features completely unless he walked under a street lamp. Needless to say, he kept his head down to not let anyone know who he was.

He paused for a moment before spinning to the right. He moved quickly down the street, knowing exactly where he was going. His hands dove further into the front pockets of his hoodie and gripped the wallet and firecrackers that he had hidden there. In the front jean pocket he had hidden a phone that was on vibrate. It buzzed at him, irritated for being ignored for the millionth time that night.

Ichigo knew who was calling him. He pulled the phone out and grimaced when he found himself to be correct. He let it go to voicemail before he turned the device off completely. He had to concentrate. He was going to do this. He had snuck away to do this. He was not going to let anyone find him until he was fucking ready.

He felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt the slight pinprick feeling that felt like someone was following him. He knew he had been followed but he also knew who had followed him. She would only follow him for a while until she went to a place he could visit alone. She would already know where he was going and would go there. She would let him do what he felt he had to.

He reached a clinic that was owned by a small family. A father and his two daughters bustled around inside. The girl with brown hair was preparing dinner while the father and the dark haired girl seemed to be playfully sparing. He knew his family. They had lost the mother years ago. The older brother was gone now as well. Ichigo felt his gut clench when he realized they really had gone on without him. He spun on his heel and went back up the hill.

He barely reached the cemetery he had planned to visit – tomorrow was an anniversary. He had to acknowledge it somehow – when he tripped on his own feet as memories plagued him only stopping when he fell to his knees. He held back tears and sobs and went on. He stopped when he saw Koori sitting next to the grave he wished to visit.

She wore black chic trip pants with purple seams and chains. She wore brown steel toed boots on her feet that went well with the dark brown tank top she had on. Her long, highlighted blonde hair tumbled in waves down her back and shoulders. Her hazel green eyes glowed against the perfectly applied forest green, black, and pearl eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. Her lips were black or velvet, her white teeth shining magically when she smiled at him. In her hands was a bouquet of a dozen or more long stem roses that were red, white, and black.

"Hello," she said calmly as she stood to show off the flowers to him. "I thought it would be appropriate."

"Are you also trying to keep me away from where I'm planning on leaving the firecrackers?"

"Maybe. Actually, I want to place them with you."

He looked at her with slight concern. She smiled her own little cruel and sadistic smile. She was actually not as bad as her job description said she was. She just enjoyed being herself and wanted nothing but to be near the people she trusted. There weren't many people like that in her life.

"Fine," he murmured. Koori hugged him joyfully around the neck, giggling happily for the chance to help him and the chance to be destructive. Ichigo smiled a bit and hugged her back. He placed the roses down on the grave of Masaki Kurosaki and led her to his last destination.

It was a private apartment that was empty due to the owner – Renji – being gone for an undercover thing with his job. The owner was a cop and an old friend of the man who now planned to get him into trouble. He gave the young woman half the firecrackers and a book of matches.

"Set them off through the windows." I_ want him to come home to an eviction notice if not a few complaints_, Ichigo thought. _It'd serve him right._

She nodded and did as he asked. He moved for a desk and wrote a quick note before going to join his friend. He lit off his firecrackers and threw them off toward the other rooftops. His friend did the same. They left quickly then and she lead him back to the train tracks that divided Seireitei and Hueco Mundo into separate cities. She leapt into the driver's side of a Jeep Commander with tan paint while he hopped into the passenger side. She revved the engine to life and went on to Hueco Mundo's Sixth District.

"You know Grimm is freaking out right?" she asked casually.

"I know."

"You know why right?"

"Yes."

"Then you also know that if you do this again, I will be forced to hurt you to get you back, right?"

"Yes Koori. I know. I won't come back here again."

"You'd better not..." Silence enveloped them for a moment when a thought occurred to Koori. "Grimmjow's got a meeting with the head honcho of Hueco Mundo tomorrow. I'll be staying with you while you take care of the district."

"Alright."

"Grimmjow is going to fuck you so rough tonight!" she laughed. He grimaced. She was right. Grimmjow, his boss, his savior of sorts, and his lover would fuck him senseless when she got him back.

"My ass already hurts." He couldn't hide the slight joy of the idea though. He loved it when Grimmjow screwed him senseless. Tonight, he would probably not be prepared and chided firmly for leaving Hueco Mundo let alone Sixth District.

"Good," Koori said, pulling into a blind alley. "Grimmjow really does care about you. You know that right?"

"Yes Koori. I do."

"Fine then. Don't do this again. If you want to set off fireworks though, tell me. I'll help!"

"Thanks Koori. Have a good night." He popped the door open and hopped out. He closed the door and entered the building next to them, his keys jangling loudly in the night quiet. Koori pulled her phone out of the glove box and dialed her first speed dial contact.

"He's inside and heading up," she said. "Sorry it took so long Grimm but he's a good student and you're a good teacher...Night. Be nice to him." She hung up and threw her phone to the dash and slammed her fist against her wheel. She growled a curse knowing she would have to talk to Aizen, the head honcho, about this. She may have worked for Grimmjow Jaggerjaques but she was still an assassin who had been brought in by Aizen. She out ranked the District leaders and, at times, answered directly to Aizen. She backed out of the alley and drove to Aizen's compound. She'd lie. That's what she would do. She did on a regular basis now. It was easy and Aizen could do nothing against her.

"Good night...Ichigo," she whispered to the building's top floor as she thought of a plan. She'd first have to find out if Aizen knew about this little adventure before she could come up with any decent plan for action against him. "Good night."


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo as the orange haired man stood at the door of Grimmjow's room. Apparently he wasn't supposed to have found out about the little trip Ichigo had taken to his home town in Seireitei. Since he couldn't move from his bed he'd had Koori go and get Ichigo fearing the little idiot would be in far more trouble than he would want to be in if Aizen or Gin or Tousen found out about the trip to Karakura, Seireitei. As soon as Ichigo had walked into the room, Grimmjow had waved Shawlong out and the man had made the right decision in leaving.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Grimmjow hissed, wishing more than anything to get up so he could shake the younger man. Having only his left arm would have helped him shake the idiot thoroughly enough alone and despite how much Grimmjow wanted to get up, he feared Szayel's wrath if he did do something as stupid as ripping his stitches open.

"I was thinking of giving Renji a message," Ichigo said calmly. Grimmjow felt himself flinch at how calm Ichigo was about it all. He knew the risks of leaving Sixth District better than anyone else. He'd fucking agreed to them!

"What kind of message could you possibly have to tell him?"

"To stay out of Hueco Mundo if he values his life. You know…the usual shit."

Grimmjow scoffed and shook his head. No way was this happening. No way was Ichigo doing Koori's job for her. That's what it was beginning to sound like to him. Sending messages and usual shit. That was Koori's job, not Ichigo's.

"The fuck are you talking about? Look…Never mind! Did you forget the risks! What Aizen may do to you when he finds out?"

"I didn't forget shit! I made sure my ass was covered! If you hadn't sent Koori in-!"

"You'd probably be dead! If I hadn't sent her to go get you, you might be dead!"

"Bullshit! I'd be fine! You don't have to fucking coddle me! I'm a fucking grown man!"

"A grown man who was thrown into a world without any fucking background! As far as you're concerned, you're a fucking kid! You may have a high rank but it means jack shit when you're beginning to think you know shit!"

"I don't know shit? NO Grimmjow! You don't know shit about them!" Ichigo yelled. "They're loyal as all hell, like your men, but if one is obsessed, they will do anything to get what they fucking want! Renji – god fuck him to hell and all – he wouldn't have backed off unless I come home and since I can't I have got to fucking tell him why!"

"The same way you had to tell him why you couldn't love him?"

Ichigo scowled, his fists clenched. "Yes," he snarled.

Grimmjow then realized his mistake. Of course Ichigo had to tell Renji to back off. If he didn't Renji may do something stupid and Ichigo was still loyal to his friends. Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but Ichigo was out of the room already.

"Fuck," he growled. That was when his secondary phone went of. He roared a curse and grabbed the damned thing. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Holy hot damn what did you do Grimm?" Koori snarled. "Here I was in a fucking good mood too! Aizen didn't know shit! Gin didn't know shit! Tousen didn't know shit! I talked to Shiro and he spilled his fucking guts! His hair looks awesome orange! As far as those fuckers know, Ichi never fucking left and has been running patrols all fucking night!" She began cackling. He held the phone away from his ear, his blue eyes growing wide.

"What happened?" he asked warily.

"Ichi let me set fireworks off!"

"Son of a-," Grimmjow sighed. "He let you do what?"

"Ha!" Koori was in the middle of a fit. _Ichigo let her blow fireworks off…oh dear god…_

"Koori!" Grimmjow yelled. "What is your point?"

"Ichi's in the clear. No one knows he left but the gang and not even the entire gang knows."

Grimmjow groaned. How could he have doubted Ichigo? He'd seen Shiro himself and had thought he was seeing double that entire fucking party! _Shit! I'm so fucking stupid!_

"What'd you do?"

"I'm sure he'll bitch about it to his cousin."

"Ichi bitching? You fucked up Grimmjow. Better make up…He's at the door I bet." _Damn right she'd bet that! Of course he's not th-. _But Ichigo was at the door, his arms crossed over his chest and scowling. The scowl was softer than the one he'd had on earlier but it was still firm. "Bye Grimmjow!" She hung up and Grimmjow stared at the young man he cared for more than he dared voice. God forefend someone knew how much Grimmjow cared for Ichigo.

Ichigo uncrossed his arms and wandered over to the bed. Grimmjow flipped the phone shut and looked at the wall, ashamed of himself. Ichigo sighed and yanked the phone from Grimmjow's hand and placed it on the nightstand. Grimmjow still wouldn't look at him though. He walked to the foot of the bed and crawled onto it. _That_ caught Grimmjow's attention. Ichigo crawled, cat-like over Grimmjow's legs, his eyes determined about something.

***Sex scene begis***

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo smiled deviously. Grimmjow gulped. _Sexy_, he thought. _Really fucking sexy. God damn it!_

"I'm apologizing for my reaction," Ichigo said, his voice sultry and silky.

Grimmjow felt desire pool in his stomach and groin. He licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry as a fucking desert. Ichigo crawled further up Grimmjow's body until he was straddling the older man's waist. Grimmjow stared into Ichigo's hazel brown eyes still wondering what the fuck the orange head was doing. He was about to ask again when Ichigo's hands slipped Grimmjow's shirt open further. Since Grimmjow couldn't really move his arm all that much he'd been wearing button up shirts so he could just wrap the fabric over his shoulders so he would have at least some decency if someone just had to fucking visit him at home.

Ichigo smiled when he saw Grimmjow's chest heave up and down quickly. The teal haired man didn't make any sound as his breathing hitched but it was obvious how Ichigo had affected him. He slipped the shirt off completely leaving it pinned between the pillows and Grimmjow's body as he traced Grimmjow's collarbone with his tongue. Grimmjow's heaving chest made tracing the older man's pectorals, abdominals, and ribs a little more difficult than it needed to be but Ichigo didn't really mind. He was fucking apologizing at the moment and nothing was about to stop him.

Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo's hands slipped his sweatpants hand boxers off his legs. He hissed pleasurably when Ichigo's hands returned to fondle his balls. His head fell back and he stared at the ceiling as his breath came in ragged pants. Ichigo's other hand snaked its way to Grimmjow's nipples and began pinching and twirling the sensitive buds. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as Ichigo let his head snake down to Grimmjow's engorged cock. He licked the head experimentally.

"Ah! Ichi!" Grimmjow yelped. He hadn't been expecting that. "Fuck!"

Ichigo chuckled before he swallowed Grimmjow almost completely. Grimmjow groaned and Ichigo began bobbing up and down slowly. His teeth grazed lightly over the engorged bit of anatomy followed soothingly by a tongue. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he tried his damnedest to not groan in ecstasy. As Ichigo bobbed, his hands fondled and tickled the rest of Grimmjow's body. When they suddenly stopped, Grimmjow's head snapped back to find Ichigo still bobbing while slipping out of his pants. Ichigo stopped sucking Grimmjow off long enough to slip out of his sweater and shirt.

"Forgive me yet?" Ichigo asked breathily. Grimmjow smirked.

"Go all the way and maybe I will," he replied. Ichigo smiled devilishly. He'd expected nothing less from Grimmjow. A few too many days without a decent fuck Grimmjow would do almost anything to get one. Koori had warned Ichigo about that when he'd asked a few too many questions. He remembered how bright red he'd turned when she'd shrugged it off her shoulders like it was nothing.

Ichigo reached for the lube he knew was kept in the nightstand then reconsidered. Why not be a tease? He stuck his fingers in Grimmjow's face. A confused look crossed the teal haired man's sapphire eyes before understanding lit within them and Grimmjow sucked Ichigo's fingers into his mouth. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow sucked on his fingers as if there were no tomorrow and Grimmjow smirked at him. Ichigo couldn't help but compare it to how it'd felt when Grimmjow had sucked him off. This was nothing compared to that but considering how hot he felt, it might as well have been better.

When Grimmjow felt he was done, he opened his mouth and guided Ichigo's hand down to the younger man's entrance. Ichigo's breathing hitched and his eye glowed with uncertainty. Even Aizen hadn't made him play with himself. He glanced at Grimmjow, his brown eyes begging for help. Grimmjow leaned forward and caught Ichigo's lips in a bruising kiss. As he distracted Ichigo, he helped Ichigo's fingers slide into his prone entrance. Ichigo flinched slightly, his mouth opening as he gasped. Grimmjow's tongue slipped past Ichigo's teeth and continued to distract Ichigo thoroughly.

"Come on Ichi," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear when he pulled away from the kiss due to Ichigo needing air. "You're initiating it. You should go through with it."

"Mmf," Ichigo moaned, biting his lip. He had his head on Grimmjow's uninjured shoulder and his eyes were screwed shut. Grimmjow's hand was still holding Ichigo's fingers in his entrance and Ichigo didn't feel right with his own fingers there. He wanted Grimmjow's fingers to prepare him but Grimmjow had a point. Panting, Ichigo shoved his fingers deeper into himself and began pumping them in and out.

Grimmjow let his hand slid up Ichigo's back to the crook of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's warm breath was hitting his neck over and over as the younger man panted. Grimmjow placed his lips to Ichigo's ear and kissed it sweetly. Ichigo moaned again and began to scissor his fingers before adding a third. They must have brushed something because Ichigo stiffened and his back arched.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from his shoulder to find Ichigo with his mouth open in shock, his cheeks a brilliant pink and his eyes glazed over with ecstasy. Grimmjow smirked and captured Ichigo's mouth with an open kiss as Ichigo pulled his fingers out of his hole. He was about to make Ichigo shove them back in when Ichigo's hand grabbed his cock and held it still as he prepared to impale himself on it.

"Ichi," Grimmjow breathed. "Something tells me you never played with yourself before."

Ichigo shook his head. "Aizen didn't want anyone to play with his toy except himself. Not even if it was for entertainment." With that, Ichigo impaled himself on Grimmjow's cock.

"S-shit!" Grimmjow gaped. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned. Grimmjow panted heavily as Ichigo adjusted, his hands landing on the headboard. Ichigo gripped the headboard tightly and began to rock himself up and down slowly. Torturously slowly. Grimmjow's free hand gripped Ichigo's hip tightly as the young man rocked down and back up.

"How about now?" Ichigo asked, his voice slightly strained by the new experience.

"Getting there Ichigo. Getting there," he replied throatily.

Ichigo smirked and quickened his pace, much to his and Grimmjow's delight. At some point, Ichigo slammed down far enough Grimmjow's cock hit his pleasure point. His eyes widened and his back arched as he let out scream of pleasure. Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at the beautiful scene in front of him, licking his lips as his hand trailed to Ichigo's weeping cock. Ichigo's head fell forward and his hands gripped the headboard tighter.

"Nnng," he moaned. "G-Grimm."

"Shh, Ichi. You're doing well." Ichigo nodded shakily and Grimmjow placed a finger over Ichigo's slit. Ichigo moaned again and Grimmjow kissed his temple. "Move and so will my hand."

Nodding and panting, Ichigo began again, his pace fast and brutal. He made sure to hit his prostate over and over with each thrust. Grimmjow kept his word and stroked Ichigo's cock in time with Ichigo's movements. As the moments continued to pile up, Grimmjow found it harder to concentrate on anything other than his desire being fulfilled. He stroked Ichigo's length slowly to make the younger man moan. Ichigo didn't just moan though. He moaned as if it was the only sound he could ever make as he rocked down onto Grimmjow's length once again.

"You…fucking tease!" Ichigo gasped out. Grimmjow smirked.

"Yes Ichi I forgive you. Just…" He let go of Ichigo's length and grabbed the younger man's hair. Ichigo yelped when he felt his scalp being pulled at as Grimmjow dragged him down so their eyes would connect. "Don't you ever leave my side again. Got it?" Ichigo nodded, his brown eyes lidded with lust but understanding glowed within them none the less.

"Never again," Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow smiled and melded their lips together, his hand diving back to Ichigo's cock to stroke it roughly. Ichigo threw his head back, screaming pleasurably as he came hard. Grimmjow bucked his hips twice and released after a firm hit to Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo collapsed on top of Grimmjow with a moan, his chest heaving as he tried to find air again.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's temple as he helped Ichigo slide off his length. Ichigo cuddled up against Grimmjow's left side, his body becoming limp with sleep. Grimmjow hugged him close.

***Sex scene done***

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed. "Renji had to understand that I don't want him here. That I want him out of this city."

"You're still loyal as all hell to your friends," Grimmjow sighed. "Nothing I can do to change that obviously." He pulled Ichigo closer. "I don't want to loose you Ichigo."

"You won't. I promise that."

* * *

Koori sat dejectedly in a booth far in the back of the bar, sipping at a coke like it was a lifeline. She watched as the men and women she'd worked with for years filtered in and out of the room. Their laughter and conversation filled the otherwise empty air. She really could not understand why the hell Aizen hated this district so much. As far as she was concerned, this district was the best one you could live in even if it was the most dangerous. The place had a hidden charm that she had managed to find and it had managed to hold her to the district. As she thought about it, she had to admit to herself that the charm of the district had found her as it had found Ichigo two years ago. She really had to laugh at that. You didn't find the district's charm, it found you.

She sighed and let her thoughts wander to the night before when she had finally lost her mind and had let Shiro have her in bed. He had been better than she could have hoped. His hands had been slightly calloused and yet purely smooth as they had ghosted up her sides, arms, and legs. She smirked at herself. She was getting soft as the years went on. It wasn't the fact that this district had cleaned up in the past two years more than it had in the entire time she'd been by Grimmjow's side. No. It was Shiro's doing and she was completely sure of that. She could also blame Ichigo's presence and his influence. He was amazing at making her feel like she didn't have to rely solely on her training.

She couldn't help but wish that were true but she knew better than to believe that pathetic hope. She would always have to trust her training to save her and it was all she could do. Nothing would save her other than that. As an exile she could really only trust herself and she should not drag others into her life because one day, she would be given whatever punishment the Cero District decided to dish out to her. She could do nothing about it and she knew that.

She knew it but that didn't mean she liked it. she had kept an eye on Cero District and had learned that they had continued on in their way of life. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were the only outsiders who visited that place that was hidden partly in the center of the city in a group of beautiful skyscrapers and suburban-like homes. Yet, that was only the cover they used. It was the tip of the metaphoric iceberg. The fucking problem was the other 90% hidden, literally, under the surface. No one outside the Cero knew about the labyrinth of tunnels under the entire fucking city that were used as shortcuts to destinations for what they called "jobs".

Much to her annoyance, she had blocked every single entry to Sixth District that she could find and remember. To her knowledge there had been over twenty entrances. Those were only the ones she, herself, had gone through in the past and even she wasn't sure if she had closed all of those. The ones she didn't know of were probably open still and would never be closed unless she bombed the fucking tunnels and that could cause stability problems for the district. The tunnels were far less important than the safety of her new home.

When the noise became too much for her to deal with, she slipped out of the building, using shadows like she always did and out the back into the alleys. She couldn't scold herself for doing what had been drilled into her head since she was little. It was instinct for her to slide into the comforting shadows that hid her movements and hid her in their comforting embrace. Shadows made her feel confident and comfortable. She was always on edge out of them. She never showed it though. She was good at not showing it. Confidence was a key ingredient if you were to survive around Cero District.

She could really only think of Cero as Erasers. She enjoyed her job at one point and then she had had her eyes opened to the truth and she couldn't stand the idea of that job being her career any longer. After Ashido had been killed along with that one boy, she had never really been able to rid her mouth of the taste of disgust. Her father figure was dead and she had been placed under the wing of a son of a bitch who wanted her to fail more than anything. When she left, she'd felt freer than she ever could have under Ashido's tutelage. In freedom, she'd ended up selling her talents for hire. Aizen found her through rumors he'd heard and asked her to be his hidden weapon. She had nearly declined but meeting Grimmjow had made her consider the idea more. She like Grimmjow and his district and had made the deal that she would only work for Aizen if she could work mainly for Grimmjow.

The deal had been made and now, she was only used by Aizen for the shit that might end up involving him if he didn't have her to do it for him. However, there was no question as who she really worked for. She worked for Grimmjow and his gang. She was the real reason as to why Aizen tried to keep himself at arms length when it came to Sixth District. She was the one who knew that putting Ichigo in the district was so he could have a real excuse to get closer to the district. He had to keep his toys safe if he wanted to use them again right?

Reaching her apartment, she found a note from Shiro explaining that he was with Ichigo and they would be busy all night. Sighing, she pulled the note off the fridge and tossed it. she then fixed herself a glass of rock gut bourbon. Killing people seemed to have had a somewhat positive affect on her taste buds when it came to alcohol. She could drink anything and last an entire night on the shit she drank. She had drunk sake for near a week once, almost nonstop and all she could say was that it had been a productive week. The alcohol had not affected her in anyway and all she could remember was Ashido explaining how when he'd been trying to pop the question to his wife, he had drunk himself silly – if the adrenaline hadn't combated the booze.

She walked onto the balcony and over looked the district once again, her eyes absently drifting to the skyscraper that she had once worked in. she downed the drink in one gulp and retreated back into the apartment. She didn't feel like looking at that detestable building.

_"You fucked up? What makes you think you fucked up?"_

_"It took me too long to kill him didn't it?"_

_"Not necessarily. How'd you end up killing him?"_

_"I had to make it look like a suicide. I hung him but he didn't die quickly."_

_"Of course not. Next time have them write a note and make them jump off a cliff. Simple."_

She shook her head and sighed once more. She was sighing more often than she used to. Her ears perked to the sound of someone pulling themselves up onto her balcony. Her eyes narrowed as they snuck over to her and she casually refilled the glass. They got closer and they were silent as the grave. However, she had been one of the best. This idiot couldn't even slip the knife out of his belt as quietly as he walked and to tell the truth, that was the more important thing.

The knife wasn't even completely out of their belt when she caught it. she had turned to face the young man and she smirked evilly. His eyes, the only feature visible thanks to the hood, were wide. She chuckled happily and yanked the knife the rest of the way out and held it against his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sweetly.

"Cero says hello," he said back. He was trying to sound confident but his voice was shaking. The hood was his saving grace. It made him sound more confident than he was.

"Tell them I say hello back," she snarled as she slammed the knife into his shoulder. The boy screamed bloody murder. Her smile came back. She didn't care if there was blood to clean up. "You'll live long enough to get to them and say my message. Now get going."

She shoved the boy away and watched him stumble away. He would make it back if he could manage to do something correctly. Of course, she didn't give a damn about what he did. What she cared about was what Cero would do next. If they dared to hurt those here, she would be happy to infiltrate and kill everyone in that organization.

* * *

Shiro rubbed his now orange hair somewhat dejectedly. Ichigo was smirking at him and was managing to hold back his laughter. Shiro glared at him and was met with a sneer. He scowled at his cousin and rubbed his hair harder as if it would make the color fade faster. Ichigo began to chuckle silently.

"It ain't my fault King!" Shiro sputtered. Ichigo covered his mouth with one hand and his shoulders began to shake as he laughed quietly. Shiro glared at his colorful cousin as the orange head bent over at the waist in favor of being killed by a look. "King!"

"I'm sorry Shiro," Ichigo laughed. "It's just…You look even more like me with your hair dyed that color." Ichigo's brown eyes were glowing with amusement and pain. Shiro could only guess his ribs hurt thanks to all of his laughing.

"Did Grimm kill ya fer sneakin' out?" Shiro mumbled wishing to change the subject.

"He nearly did. He opted for fucking me senseless though." When Shiro cast him a questioning look, Ichigo merely smiled. "He doesn't necessarily have to pin me to a bed to be the top."

"TMI! TMI!" Shiro yelped as he waved his hands back and forth. "Too Much Info King! Too much information damn it!" Ichigo began laughing harder. Shiro covered his ear feeling like an idiot for reacting the way he was. Why the hell he was freaking out was lost on him as he simply tried to forget what he'd heard from his cousin's mouth.

"Jesus King, ya would think ya wouldn' talk tha' way after ev'rythin'!"

"If I were talking about Aizen I wouldn't talk about it. Grimmjow's different."

"No shit King…" Shiro glanced at the cell phone Ichigo had placed on the table fearing it would ring with news of some sort. Bad or good, he had no idea but he was ready to act if Ichigo so much as asked. Ichigo's caramel eyes followed his albino cousin's gaze and smiled slightly. He reached across the table to pat Shiro on the shoulder when the phone buzzed.

"Right on fucking cue," he sighed before snatching the phone up and yelling for silence in the bar. He flipped the phone open and muttered a questioning hello. Shiro didn't listen. He didn't really want to considering how it wasn't really his place. He glanced around the bar and noticed everyone else doing the same as him; glancing around the bar with questioning looks and uneasy movements. Grimmjow always took calls in the noise only telling them to be quieter rather than completely quite. Ichigo however took calls in relative silence so when he took calls in loud environments, he usually told everyone to shut up if he didn't leave completely. According to Koori, Ichigo had taken a few calls in the bar when it was loud but he didn't like to do it.

"Yeah D-Roy," Ichigo sighed. "I'll be right there." He hung up and sighed, waving at everyone to continue whatever they had been doing before the call. The transition was somewhat slow but it took after a few seconds. Ichigo stood up and waved Shiro to follow.

When Shiro stared to pay attention again, he realized they were at the docks where Grimmjow had been injured. D-Roy stood at the door of the warehouse that had been used by the shooters, his face marred with unease. Next to him were Byakuya, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Matsumoto, all looking quite annoyed. I thought they all left, Shiro thought as he began to scowl slightly. Why are they all back?

"Ichigo," Byakuya said monotonously. Ichigo nodded a greeting before giving Byakuya a straight glare. The elder man seemed to flinch at the look in Ichigo's eyes and Shiro couldn't blame him. Shiro glanced at the others to see they too were edging away from Ichigo's glance.

"Byakuya," Ichigo drawled calmly. "Why are you all back?"

"Yare, yare Ichigo!" Urahara sighed as he waved his fan in front of his face. "That's not nice. Is that how you greet old friends when they return to see what called you away from them when they visited?"

"Yes."

If he had been in an anime, Shiro would have landed on his face with only one foot showing as it twitched and he groaned. He did however do the closest thing to a sweat drop he could manage; a sheepish smile in a pained expression, his gold-black eyes closed as he chuckled awkwardly. Ichigo's friends stared at him with wide eyes. Ichigo smirked and kicked the ground.

"What? You expect me to give a damn that you're all back in a dangerous area?"

"Actually, we do," Yoruichi muttered. "We're cops after all!" She waved her hand dismissively to the right and shrugged, her head tossed to the side so some of her purple hair fell over a gold eye. Shiro glanced at Ichigo to see him scowling his famous scowl once more before the orange head glanced back at his old friends.

"What do you want?"

"We wanted to check the place out," Matsumoto said. "We thought it would be good for the district if cops helped out."

"This isn't your place of work," Ichigo muttered. "You have no jurisdiction here. I do. They've been taken care of and everything has been straightened out. You all can go home now." Ichigo then spun on his heel and marched off, leaving everyone present agape. Shiro gaped at him before turning back to the others. He chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Shiro chuckled. "It's been a long week."

"What happened to your hair?" Byakuya asked. Shiro scowled.

"I placed a bet with Ichigo and lost. An amazing epic fail if I might add and I don't want to talk about it!" Shiro glared at them the entire time he was speaking. The others quirked brows but nodded none the less because it made all too much sense to them.

"Then there's a reason as to why the Department is trying to keep Renji from being evicted from his apartment thanks to the fact that someone shot fireworks off his apartment balcony while he was busy starting an undercover assignment?" Byakuya asked calmly.

Shiro's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed. He held up a hand to tell them to wait there before he charged after Ichigo. Ichigo was halfway back to the car when Shiro tackled him. He sighed and didn't even fucking bother to thrash against Shiro's hold. That nearly pissed Shiro off further but he was far more worried about what the fuck Ichigo had done while he was gone. Shiro yanked his cousin up into a sitting position and shook him hard.

"What did ya _do_ King!" Shiro yelped. "What did ya do?"

"I fired a few fireworks off Renji's balcony with Koori after she caught me at my mother's grave. She brought roses. I brought the fireworks." Ichigo smiled. "Then, Grimmjow got to screw me without having to move from his bed."

"Son of a-!" Shiro whined. "Yer getting' him evicted! He's lucky he was on an assignment! It's the only thin' savin' 'im from the eviction!"

"Lucky fucker," Ichigo sighed. "I was hoping he'd be evicted period…They ask about a note?"

"No…" Shiro mumbled confused. Ichigo shrugged indifferently then. "I didn't hear them question that. What're ya talkin' 'bout King?"

"Then they're not doing their jobs as well as they think they are," Ichigo growled. He stood then, shoving Shiro off of him as he went. "They're not doing as well as they think." He stormed off to the car and ignored the looks Shiro was giving him. Shiro stood and brushed himself off and walked over to the others, a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Urahara asked sweetly.

"He asked if you guys found a note."

"Note?" Matsumoto asked. Shiro nodded. "Does he mean the one with his handwriting on it?"

D-Roy shot Shiro a questioning look and Shiro waved him off. He left but Shiro noted he moved towards Ichigo, his pace fast. Shiro shook his head.

"I'm gonna guess ya were gonna ask me about it when I told ya ta wait."

"Yes Shiro. Something's telling us you didn't lose a bet," Yoruichi stated. "Were you covering?"

"Can I see the note?" Shiro asked. Byakuya sighed and pulled out an evidence bag from his pocket. He handed it over to Shiro who read it carefully before snickering. The cops glanced at him confused. "King's right. Ya guys aren't as good as ya think ya are." He tossed the bag back and sauntered away to the car where Ichigo sat comfortably in the driver's seat.

"They were going to ask?" Ichigo stated serenely. Shiro nodded.

"'_Stay away from my District'_? That the best ya got King?"

"They confused?" Shiro nodded. "Then it worked." With a smirk Ichigo gestured for his cousin to get in. D-Roy was lounging in the back as Shiro flopped into the passenger seat. Ichigo rolled the window down and yelled at his friends to head home before peeling away from the docks. Shiro chuckled as Ichigo ordered D-Roy to get them an escort.

"Ya really are a bit too loyal aren't ya King?"

"To a fault Shiro."

* * *

**I'm almost caught up!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

* * *

The place hadn't fucking changed, Koori noted quickly as she strode through the revolving glass doors of the office building that held the big wigs of Cero. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all had offices in the higher levels but that was just to ease their egos. The real heads had their offices on middle to lower levels so that they were closer to the underground. If your office was harder to find however, you were more important than anyone who was positioned in this building. Koori sneered at the polished varnishes and busts of previous leaders. She especially sneered at the bust of her teacher Ashido.

_Hypocrites_, she thought. _You kill him and yet you memorialize him as if he died a hero to your organization. Fucking hypocrites. _She strutted onward to the waiting area, not bothering to go to the desk. At some point, someone who recognized her would show up and walk up to her. She slowly began wondering why the organization had moved most of its operations to Hueco Mundo again. The mountain hideouts had always been far more secure and harder to reach let alone find. Why move here of all places? It wasn't like the other places where they could train in the open air the way they were supposed to. No. Here they had to hide everything even more hence why training rooms were on higher levels or under the city.

She sank casually into a leather seat and smirked at how materialistic the place seemed to have become. She was beginning to miss the days when the trainees had been forced to give up all worldly possessions if they wished to keep skin on their backs, arms, legs, chest, and stomach. She glanced about the sickeningly white building. Everything was white save for the glass which was tinted to keep the sun from being overwhelming. Not like that did a shit lot of good. The white marble and white paint made the small amount of light bounce off every fucking angle of the building and made the place blinding.

_Whoever designed this place was an idiot_, she thought bitterly. _It's too bright and too open_. She shivered at the thought of how 'open' the place was. There were no drapes to cover the windows and too much light was being welcomed in. She didn't hate the light, it was just she preferred to stick to what she'd been trained to stick to; shadows. Shadows were friendly. Shadows protected you. Shadows were the only thing you could trust with your life or what might be left of it. Everyone here knew that if they were trained by real practitioners like her or her teachers.

After another hour, she spotted a man she knew well. A man who knew her as well. Hanatarou, the little wimp of the medical team. He had known her thanks to all her visits. He spotted her and looked like his eyes would never be able to close for a month. She smirked and beckoned him over.

"W-what are you doing here Koori?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm here to see Hameln," she growled. "Go get him for me will you?" When he didn't move, she stood up and cracked her knuckles. "Now."

Hanatarou ran his cute, wimpy ass away so damned fast she found herself laughing gladly. She found herself missing the days that she had held so much power in this organization that she could have had one of those underground offices if she could have stood to sit still for as long as some of the old fuckers did. She sat back down and smirked at her sudden rush of power and glee. She wanted one thing at the moment and it was not the rush of power that was making her beyond high at the moment. She wanted Hameln to leave Sixth District alone.

Who Hameln you ask? He was one of the few old fuckers around the place that didn't mind her presence. In fact, the last time she checked, he had tried to stop them from throwing her off a cliff. He had placed her with Ashido and had tried to get her as his student when Ashido was killed. He was one of the few people who had actually insisted that she be taught what she had been. She was glad to the man's… "kindness" for making her what she was but she was not glad to him about _how_ she'd been taught. She sighed as she remembered a comic book character whose father shot her repeatedly until she learned how to stay still and not flinch from the shots.

"Oh wonderful," she murmured to herself. "Now I'm thinking of Batman." Rolling her eyes, she let them refocus on the elevators. She wanted to get the fuck out of this place badly. The faster she got this over with, the faster she would be able to leave. She was quite hopeful about getting the fuck out of this place. She sighed once more, her lips drawing into a thin line.

Hameln came rushing out of the elevators about half an hour later. The man was in his own way handsome. His raven hair was short on top and long at the very back in a classy looking tail. The crew cut looked oddly nice with the long tail that fell to his hips. The man stood at an inch less than six feet with sharp features. His blue eyes weren't as intense as Grimmjow's but there was different intensity there. There was also something close to Ichigo's eyes that glowed in those blue depths. She had always been confused by those eyes. They could be friendly and murderous at the same time. However, when he glanced at her, they seemed to only be full of love.

"Hello Koori," Hameln said, his breath coming out shakily. His eyes were wide with some feeling she wasn't going to bother looking for because it didn't interest her at all. She didn't care for this shithole and as far as she was concerned, he had no heart. Ulquiorra, the pale little fucker who thought everyone was trash other than the girl he was fucking senseless, had more of a heart than Hameln did.

"Hameln," she sighed, completely bored.

"You should not be here Child," Hameln said. He grabbed her upper arm firmly – not roughly or forcefully but firmly and…scared – and leaned down to look her in the eyes. "Come with me."

"Why Hameln?" she cooed as sweetly as she fucking dared. "Because I'm a cast off? Because I'm an exile? Because people will kill me if they see me here?" She threw his hand off of herself as if it burned her or bit her. "Fuck off. It's not like I expect to live very long anyway."

Hameln blinked at her confused. "What do you mean Child?"

"You silly dumbass," she laughed. "Did you think they wouldn't react?" She watched as understanding flooded his handsome features and realized there was a scar on the right of his jaw line. She had seen it before but only in certain lighting and so she had been unsure it had even existed…Until now that is. She wondered what the fuck it'd come from.

"They sent someone to kill you?" he asked. She nodded, her face marred with a _No-shit-dumbass_-look. Her lips were smiling a fake smile, her eyes were wide, and her brows rose into her bangs, and her green orbs screamed what she thought of him and the organization. He clenched his teeth and fists before he let a low growl emanate from his chest. She gave him a confused look but hid it quickly. The elevator doors had opened again and the man who walked out was not someone she wanted to see.

Her second teacher.

Hameln happened to look back as he tried to not punch the shit out of something that came too close, twisting his torso around to try to clean his head out when he saw the man as well. His face hardened into the trained façade that he had always held around people he loathed or people who could never know what he was/is. The man walked over to them, a smirk on his face.

"My, my Koori," he said calmly. "You do remember you are exiled right?"

"I invited her," Hameln. "I am allowed to invite those I wish to."

"Of…course Hameln. You're allowed."

"Then fuck off." The man glared at Hameln – he had never been able to hide how he felt about people and that was why he was in a penthouse office – before leaving. Koori saw him make a call and could only guess what he was saying and to whom. Hameln turned back and smiled to her.

"Interesting. Didn't know you could invite exiles back for coffee," she snapped.

"You can't. Come with me." He caught her hand and pulled her along with him. She allowed him to pull her into the elevator – her mind wandering to a certain albino loving – and then to his office. He sat her down in a chair almost sweetly and then began to sort papers.

"Amazing," she scoffed. "You give two shits to tell a fucking asshole to fuck off and then you sort papers. I'm really fucking impressed Hameln."

"Paperwork; the unsung bitch of this organization." He smiled at her. "Let me guess, you need me to do something and considering how much power I have at the moment, I might be able to help."

"I need a bit of help with closing Sixth District off," she stated calmly. "I closed a few holes but I doubt that's all there are around there."

He nodded. "You're probably right. Even I don't know everything about those tunnels. I'll talk to Yoru about it. She won't like me for it but I think I can do something about it."

"So you're still fucking her?" Koori scoffed. Hameln's hands stilled and his jaw clenched uncomforted. She held back a smirk and shook her head.

"Yes. Yoru and I are still seeing each other." He gave her a worried glance. "It seems Sixth has had a negative impact on you." He went back to sorting his papers as she clenched her fists.

"If Sixth has had any impact on me it would be a positive one. In case you fucking forgot; Yoru is the reason I don't have a single piece of skin that doesn't have a scar on it."

Hameln sighed and glanced back at her. He closed his hands into soft fists and he leaned on his knuckles once they were firmly on the desk. She sent him a cold glare. One more sigh fell from his lips and Koori scoffed at him. Not like he gave much of damn. He couldn't possibly care about her. She knew very damned well that he really only wanted to hone her skills to make the perfect little weapon. Time had always been fast back then, she had few memories that were more than blurs with sound. Now, things were slower and clearer and she thanked god for it. She hated fast and unclear blurs for memories. She liked the ones she had now.

"Yoru was also the one who named you," Hameln said calmly. Koori's glare became impossibly colder. Hameln – a man who never let anyone make him feel like a wimp or a lower life form – felt his blood freeze thanks to that look.

"She named me Ice Dragon. News flash; I'm not a fucking mythical creature!"

Hameln glared at her. "Yoru cared for you since you were little. Ashido and I did as well. We all loved you like a daughter."

"You teach your children to kill and torture others? Wonderful parents," she sneered. She decided to become quiet when Hameln did something amazing.

_He slapped her._

She blinked as she stared at the wall. Her cheek burned in the shape of a hand. Tears stung in her eyes as memories began to attack her again. Whips slashing her back and torso apart as Yoru "trained" her to hold her tears back and to not cry out. Yoru teaching her how to block out pain as the elder woman slammed her fists into Koori's sides and stomach; as her legs hit Koori everywhere they could touch. Ashido's throwing knives burying themselves in her arms, legs, back, skimming over her torso as he taught her to dodge the projectiles. Ashido bandaging her up as he fussed like a mother hen. Hameln.… She weaved her hands into her hair and clenched her head to stop the memories. She had been trained to survive attacks with knives, guns, and other weapons. She had been trained how to torture correctly by being tortured herself.

"You…You should be glad I only smacked you Child," Hameln hissed. He tracked back to his desk. "I wish for you to stay here and say hello to Yoru. I'll be calling her now." He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the woman he had been fucking for years. Koori glared at him.

"You always liked hitting people," she hissed.

"Mind your tongue Child," he said.

"I'm not a fucking child!" She flinched then when he glared at her.

"Yoru," he said, his glare staying firm and burning. "Our favorite little assassin in training is back…Yes, that one…Yes. I shall make sure she stays long enough for you to say hello." He hung up and then smiled at her. "Have you been doing well Koori?"

"Fuck you."

"You sure you want me to do that?" he hissed. More memories and her hands clenched tighter.

She lost track of time as she waited; her body wanting so badly to tremble, her training making it stop. When Yoru appeared in all her sex goddess glory. Her green eyes glowed against her tan skin and brown hair. Her clothes were form fitting as usual and black as night. Her shoes were black, knee-high combat boots and just so very much like the uniform of the assassins around here. The woman stood at five feet seven; an inch or two taller than Koori. As soon as Yoru's green eyes fell on Koori they widened and she was hugging Koori in seconds.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!" Yoru gushed. "I thought they had killed you! When Hameln told me you were thrown off the side of a mountain-! Oh my god! Thank god you're alright!"

Koori found herself being looked over by a fussing mother hen that she had never known to exist. _God please stop_, she thought. _You never cared before so why are you caring now? Stop. Stop touching me. Stop. Stop! STOP!_ Yoru's hands patted her hair flat and also hugged her over and over again, stopping only to look Koori over again. Yoru seemed so fucking worried. Koori couldn't bring herself to deny how genuine it seemed. It was like the woman really had cared about her. As she thought that, she even remembered Yoru bandaging her up as well.

"She's fine," Hameln said his voice calm despite the tinge of annoyance. "Yoru, you're letting your feelings show."

"You show your feelings to her as well!" Yoru screeched. Her eyes blazed with anger and annoyance at the man. When she turned them back to Koori they were worried. "What have you been doing lately my kleines Mädchen?"

"N-nothing," Koori stammered, unsure of how to feel when the soothing words "little girl" were said once more in the rumbling German. The words had always been comforting for some reason. Yoru had always called Koori her little girl in German. Yoru was not a native; she had been born German. Her slight accent that was almost unnoticeable thanks to her growing up mainly in Hueco Mundo and Seireitei. She only spoke the German words when she felt strongly about something.

"She has been working for that Grimmjow person," Hameln growled.

"Grimmjow of Sixth District kleines Mädchen?" Yoru's eyes continued to stare at Koori, the green of her eyes beginning to remind Koori of her own eyes. Koori nodded feeling like she could never say no to the woman before her. The woman who had been the closest thing to a mother for her. Yoru smiled. "Good choice kleines. Good choice."

"'Good choice little one?' What the hell Yoru?" Yoru glanced at Hameln and quirked a brow. "How can you say such a thing Yoru? She's growing soft!"

"Soft seems to be a better place for her," Yoru stated calmly, her arms holding Koori's face to her breast bone, fingers weaving through Koori's hair comfortingly. "Better than this place ever was. You should understand better than anyone that she never belonged here."

Hameln scoffed. "She is dying as slow death. She should return to her rightful place."

"I feel she has found her place." Yoru's reply was simple and cutting. Koori felt her back stiffen at the words she found herself oddly wishing to hear since who knew how long. She had no idea why she wanted to hear those words from Yoru – named that since her first night as an assassin – her pretend mother who tortured her over and over again so she could do a better job or survive her own torture session or more than one.

"Yoru," he hissed.

"She is happy! For fuck's sake let her be happy!"

"She should be here!"

"No! She is exiled! She can never come back as one of us. To which, I am thankful."

"Wha-?" Koori asked. Yoru patted her head again.

"Hush kleines. Hush." Yoru then glanced back at Hameln. "Can you tell me one thing Hameln?" Yoru's hands then covered Koori's ears. "Did you enjoy fucking her so she could use… _that_ as a way to gather information?" From Hameln's expression Koori could only guess what Yoru had said.

"Yoru-."

"Shut up." Yoru stood then, yanking Koori up as she did. Her fingers brushed over the younger girl's reddening cheek gently and her glare became even more heated. "Why are you here kleines Mädchen?"

"I need Sixth District closed off."

"Consider it done!" Yoru clapped her hands together gladly as she bounced up and down for a few seconds. "Now, we should get you home."

"Home," Koori said breathily.


	22. Chapter 21

**Alright...I'm feeling a bit better about the whole thing. I am sorry for being an idiot about it all but personally, I guess I wanted to know who actually liked the story enough to react if I did that. Now that I have come to terms with it all, I'll repost the story. Sorry everyone but I take certain things very seriously. If someone says my stuff is bad, I take it personally even if they are giving constructive critiques. I have to work on it but I promise I will put the story up again.**

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Summary: Ichigo's a normal kid until he and a few friends are kidnapped and he becomes the sex toy of the leader of the neighboring city. A few months pass and Ichigo is given to the only person who showed him decency.**

**Warnings: there will be rape in this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-one

* * *

_Shirosaki is an interesting creature_, Yoru thought when she met the one who was dating her precious little Koori. She was glad that the pale, eerie eyed man held Koori as if the world had very nearly ended since she had been absent. Yoru could only guess how close the two of them were. Yoru glanced to the side to see a mirror image of Shirosaki with vivid orange hair and nut brown eyes. The gears in her head had been trying to figure him out for a few minutes and it was finally clicking.

_Name: Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Age: 20. _

_Occupation: Second in Command of Sixth District. Presently in charge of the entire District due to the Head chair being injured by Tenth District guns._

_Status: Healthy._

_Relationship(s): A father and two younger sisters back home. Multiple friends back home. Believed to be dating someone in the Sixth District crew. That person is unknown at this time._

Yoru glanced back to Shirosaki and listened as the gears tried to click into place but were gummed up due to lack of information.

_Name: Hichigo Shirosaki. "Shiro."_

_Age: 21?_

_Occupation: Unclear at this time._

_Status: Appears healthy despite complection._

_Relationship(s): Unknown at this time. Appears to be close to Koori Ryuu._

Yoru schooled her features to show no annoyance at the lack of date on the young man before her. It was only to be expected. Shirosaki had become the only one Cero did not know of. He had also managed to remain unheard of in Cero for who knew how long. Recently, there had been bits of rumors racing around the offices that said there was a new face in Sixth. Yoru had never thought she would run into that new face because she was bringing Koori back to the only place the young woman had ever liked. To tell the truth, Yoru only cared for one district and that was solely because of Koori's decision to live in said district.

Yoru had always liked the idea of Koori leaving Cero after all that happened. In all understanding, Yoru actually hated how things were run. The entire way back, she and Koori had spoken about how they wanted things to change. Yoru, being Yoru, came up with a plan that needed at least four people to carry out. Oddly enough, Koori felt she had two who would be perfect. Now that Yoru had met them in person, she could not help but agree. However, Koori had broken down into tears as soon as Shiro freaked out about her bruised face, asking what happened. Koori just could not lie to him for some unknown reason. She told him that she had gone to see someone who did not like her as much as she had once thought.

"So," a smooth voice called casually. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

Yoru glanced over to the boy Kurosaki and tilted her head in interest. No one other than Koori had ever challenged her so casually before. Only superiors and there weren't that many superiors anymore. Incompetence was a horrible thing to have and a majority of those men had been found guilty of it. She had been at the decimations herself. Hell, she participated in them. This boy however was not challenging her the way Koori used to. It was, in fact, a casual question that was worthy given the situation. The two boys had no idea who Yoru was and Koori's state was not helping their assumptions of her in any way, shape, or form. Yoru was not only a stranger; she was a stranger who had brought back a tearful Koori and that was something these two would not allow. Yoru however could hear the slight challenge that sounded in the rolls of silk Kurosaki had spoken with. If he did not approve of her, there would be no further discussion. Who knew? Maybe Shirosaki was muscle and not the idiot, hulking type like Yammy in Tenth. Maybe the pale man was like Ulquiorra in Fourth who hid his strength with his height.

She smiled at the boy.

"I am Yoru Duggan," she stated calmly. "I am...one of Koori's former trainers."

She watched as Kurosaki's eyes narrowed into slits and she found herself shivering. There was something behind those seemingly innocent brown eyes. She remembered the pictures of those who had been brought in by Aizen. Kurosaki had multiple pictures and she had always been interested by the young man's looks of pure innocence. Seeing him now she had not been ready for the look of pure malice that flooded from those eyes.

"Oh really?" he asked, his voice dipping low into his chest. That made her twitch again.

"Yes," Yoru replied calmly. Koori was suddenly free from Shirosaki's grasp and in Kurosaki's. The girl buried her face in the orange head's chest, her breathing deep and slow. Yoru watched with interest at the display. Yes, Koori had always shown her emotions more than any of the other trainees but she usually showed them to a greater extent around Yoru and Hameln. Yoru had always found those bursts of emotion intriguing and could never put them behind herself. She ended up copying Koori to an extent because she wanted to know what it was like. It had ended up becoming quite addicting for Yoru; feelings were forbidden after all so feeling them again was new for her.

"Hush Koori," Kurosaki cooed sweetly to the girl. He glanced at Yoru again, that malice returning. "If you are a trainer of Koori's you need to leave now."

Shirosaki joined them then. He placed a pale hand on Koori's back and rubbed it gently up and down. Your tilted her head to the side. She could not fathom why Kurosaki wanted her to leave because of that. She stepped forward only to hear and watch as Ichigo Kurosaki cracked his knuckles. Yoru paused her step and pulled herself to a stop. Ichigo glared at her until he turned his gaze to Shirosaki.

"Take Koori home will you Shiro?" Ichigo asked. Shirosaki nodded and gently pulled Koori aside and out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Ichigo turned his attention back to Yoru. She had to marvel at the amount of feeling that flowed from those eyes. "What do you want?"

"There is nothing more important to me than Koori. You would understand if you were me. I am the closest thing to a mother Koori has. You understand why I care for her don't you?"

Ichigo breathed in through his nose slowly and nodded, his eyes closed. He slipped off the chair he was perched on and sauntered over to her. When he made eye contact again, Yoru found herself shivering. This time, her shivers were out for the world to see. She saw Ichigo smirk and found herself backing up. Even the Elders had never been able to pull off that type of look around her. She made them shiver with fear. How was this boy making her scared? It was insane! How could Koori be so at ease around this man? Yoru briefly wondered what would happen if Ichigo knew about Hameln's training sessions and found herself shivering anew. No. That was something she wished to not see. Not ever.

"Nice to see you have some sense," Ichigo hissed. "I could have sworn it would have been beaten out of every single one of you people...Going off the scars and all."

Yoru gulped, her throat and mouth dryer than the Sahara. Her eyes flicked around to find a way out but as Ichigo strode forward, he was effectively pinning her against a wall. She did not like this situation. Not in the least. Her eyes were brought back to Ichigo's form when one of his arms shot out, his fist connecting with the wall next to her head. Why was she having a sense of Déjà vu? Dead serious, Yoru Duggan was having a moment of pure Déjà vu and for some reason it only made this entire exchange more terrifying. Her eyes followed the arm of the young man as he leaned in close, a smile on his pretty features. She found herself panting, eyes wide as she followed his movements. Why were they almost eerily familiar to her?

"I-it was s-so she would b-be-," Yoru began.

"Be able to withstand interrogation?" Ichigo asked, his head cocking to the side. "I know. Koori told me about how you people train each other. I personally didn't approve of it. From the way you look at her, you don't care for it when it happened to Koori." The fist morphed into a calm, flat hand on the wall before the boy began to lean on his forearm. As his face came closer to Yoru's, Yoru wished for the wall to eat her.

"Given I enjoy the fact you care but, why do you care?"

"I'm surprised you don't realize how loyal I am when it comes to friends. Hell, I don't want them to see what I've become so I don't say anything to them. I don't invite them here because it's dangerous. I keep the ones I have here close because I don't want them hurt." His smile was heart-breaking charming. Yoru felt herself melt. "Since you're one of the people who trained her, you are one of the people who scarred her. I can't allow you to be here."

"I was planning on leaving as soon as I closed the district off completely," she stated slowly. Her voice did not waver, for which she was glad. However, her eyes still widened when she realized what she had just said. No wonder the movements seemed so familiar. Ichigo Kurosaki was using her own god damned playbook against her but he was doing it better than she could have ever dreamed.

"Why would you need to seal the District off?" he asked, his tone sounding purely interested. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the motives behind sealing a district off. Yes, their leader had been shot by another district's men but even that was not enough of a real reason around Hueco Mundo. Yoru nearly leapt for joy as she learned he had no idea about Cero. Koori may have taught him a few things but Cero had not been one of them. Well, she was acting like a traitor considering she was sealing the district off.

"This city isn't run by Aizen Souske," Yoru stated, her confidence returning now that her heart was set. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look that was framed with annoyance and rage at the name she had spoken. She could only guess the reasons behind it. "It's run by the place that trained me and Koori. Cero."

"So, what does Cero do exactly?"

"It runs things using it's fighters as information gatherers and deals out punishment with an iron fist. Koori was exiled after all her time spent with them. All because she saw someone in a different light than the rest of them."

"So, Cero is where she was raised?" Yoru nodded. Ichigo edged closer. "If you're lying to me, I promise, Cero will be the least of your worries."

"I promise you that I don't care about Cero."

"Glad we have an agreement then." He backed away and sauntered to a table. He sat down slowly and with what seemed to be practiced ease. "Tell me Yoru Duggan, everything you know about Cero. I would love to know Koori's history from her 'mother.'"

Yoru cocked her head to the side. "Why should I?"

"You're already in contempt I believe since you say you don't care what they say or do to you. Besides, something tells me Koori doesn't talk to many people let alone show emotion around them. I've seen her hold back greatly in certain situations because someone she didn't know let alone like was in the room. Yet, she was sobbing into my chest and her boyfriend's chest while you were present." He glanced to her. "Shiro may never trust you but I'm willing to listen to you about history."

Yoru strode forward and sat in a chair across from the man, her eyes burning with determination. "I will tell you everything if you promise something."

He lifted a brow. "What pray tell?"

"Help me reform the inner workings of this city." She could have sworn she saw horns growing out of his hair.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in his apartment living room, his face pulled in a dangerous scowl as he stared at the pictures in his hands. Ulquiorra, Starrk, Nnoitra, Harribel, and Szayel were all present. As were Barragan and Aaroniero. Grimmjow could not understand why the hell they were present even though he was reading the reports and seeing the pictures. Yammy and Zommari were dead and sent floating in the bays. He couldn't believe it even though the evidence was before him.

"I thought you guys hated me," Grimmjow ground out to the two new faces in his meetings. The other two gave him equally annoyed looks. He did however see the worry behind the anger. He sighed as he threw the pictures to the tabletop.

"We don't hate you. We are just used to being at odds with everyone," Aaroniero said. Aaroniero ran Ninth District. He was quiet and usually a shut in. His pale skin and vacant eyes told a story Grimmjow wished to not follow let alone hear. He had never heard it and was not planning to. Something had always been off about the anemic leader and Grimmjow was not planning on learning what it was.

"Great to know," Grimmjow scowled. "What the hell is this?" He jabbed the pictures with his fingers as he fixed the men with a hard glare.

"That, is what has happened since Aizen handed down an order," Barragan growled out. "We don't know who he handed it to but we know they're good."

"Their gangs have been wiped out as well," Aaroniero said softly. "Their districts are being emptied. Those who resist are slaughtered in a similar manner to this."

Grimmjow scowl deepened at the idea. "What are you all doing in response?"

"We've made our civilians evacuate just because," Ulquiorra said. When Grimmjow shot him a confused look he answered in turn. "My sources caught wind of this early on. Yammy hasn't been seen since you were shot. That was when the bodies were found."

"All of you?" Grimmjow asked suprised. "Only Yammy and Zommari were attacked! Why are you moving people out?"

"It's a safety thing," Starrk mumbled. "It's not like we can't expect an attack when lower leveled leaders are attacked. What if they move faster than they have been? They may make it to First in days instead of weeks. They had to go through Eighth to get to Zommari's district Grimmjow. The bay is the only thing that separates Tenth from Sixth. Fourth, Third, Second, and First are all connected through subway and electric trains. Not to mention the fact that Koori could always get in and out of all of our districts with ease weather or not she went through a front gate!"

Grimmjow swallowed hard. Koori had always been sneaky but she had always been allowed within his allied districts. All she had to do was call ahead and show the hell up. She never had to sneak in or out and had never acted like she had only been doing that. How the hell was she getting in if she wasn't going through a gate anyway? He knew how tightly scheduled the patrols were around the upper districts alone. There was usually only a ten minuet gap between patrols and even then, if you weren't careful about the timing, you'd still get caught. The upper districts were still somewhat surrounded by farmland or free space because they could afford to have it. Compared to the lower districts however, the upper districts were lacking in patrols. Then again, the lower districts were more dangerous and therefore needed the patrols to occur more often. Even Grimmjow had to admit that he used to have patrols that were only five minutes a part at the most. God forbid they were further a part. When Koori joined, they lengthened out to ten minutes. When Ichigo came, they went every half hour. Recently, Grimmjow had been contemplating going back to his old schedules because o what all had been happening. There was nothing he wanted more than to keep people who were to stay outside Sixth, out.

"She doesn't use the front gate?"

Starr, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Nnoitra, and Szayel all shook their heads. Grimmjow held back a groan of annoyance. How else would she get into the districts if she wasn't using the figurative front door? What back door, if there was one, was she using? Grimmjow rubbed a hand down his face and sighed.

"Fine then," he ground out. "Forget it for now. We have to worry about what we should do in reaction to this other than running civilians out."

"We have nothing else to do other than get ready for an unforeseen threat," Harribel stated calmly from her perch at the counter bar stool. Grimmjow had to agree with her which was, naturally, wise most of the time. Women's intuition and all that. Odd how it always came in handy in shit like this.

"Considering they're unforeseen, how the hell are we supposed to protect ourselves? Our districts?" Szayel asked.

Every single leader glanced warily at each other. There really was no way to answer those questions. An unforeseen threat was one they always tried to prepare for but obviously, they were no where near prepared. If they had been, two leaders would still be alive. If they had been prepared, there would still be two gangs. Hell, for all they knew, two districts would still have people in them if they had been prepared.

"Thought so," Szayel said bitterly, sinking back into the couch.

Grimmjow sighed, his eyes darting to the floor until he heard the door click open. He glanced up in time to see Ichigo stride in with ease, a small smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. Ichigo's eyes gazed over the room silently, his lips curling at the two guests he had not met yet.

"Shiro, Koori, and I are all going to do something together tonight," Ichigo stated as he walked on toward his room. Grimmjow nodded an affirmative and Ichigo smiled. He disappeared into his room and the leaders continued to stare each other down. There had to be an answer. Ichigo exited again, a backpack in his hand, and left with a simple wave.

"Your second seems quite capable," Barragan stated. Grimmjow nearly kicked him. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were thankfully closer and both smacked the old man's shoulders roughly.

"Fer an old man, you sure don't show any tact," Nnoitra growled. "Of course Ichigo's competent. He lives in Sixth. Koori freakin' trained him."

"You have no reason to doubt him," Ulquiorra said.

"Koori is a mystery that we must also solve," Aaroniero spoke softly. "She may know where the enemy is entering."

"That's a bold statement," Grimmjow replied.

"I note that. Yet, it is true."

"I've trusted Koori for years. So have all of you."

"Yeah, to not kill us!" Barragan snarled as he rubbed his shoulders one at a time.

"She's as competent as any of us."

"We all know this as well."

"Guys! Enough!" Grimmjow yelled. "Koori is Koori. There is no way we will ever know about her. Drop it."

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he followed both Yoru and Koori through the tunnels. Shiro skipped along next to him. All four were wearing black from head to toe. Yoru and Koori had managed to find hats for all of them. Ichigo was still sticking obscure bits of hair under the hat. Not that he cared. He was going to have so much fun with this. Yoru had explained the plan to him and Koori had explained it to Shiro. The idea was the two cousins were going to make sure that Gin was still working with Yoru in the plan. Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's second, and Aizen's reason to fall. Gin hated the man more than Ichigo probably ever could. Ichigo had never been able to pin down why Gin had looked so damned similar until Yoru mentioned the name Rangiku. Naturally, things clicked into place as soon as Ichigo heard Matsumoto's last name.

"This is going to be easy with you two on board," Yoru stated. "I can't believe you two know Gin's friend."

"Ran's great," Shiro said. "Are ya sure this'll work out?"

"As long as we all stick together and don't fuck up, it will," Koori said. "Hameln's mine Yoru."

"I would not leave him to anyone other than you Klines Madchen."

* * *

**Oh hoorah! I've finnished the wonderful reposting thing! Alright...I get to start up again...**


	23. Chapter 22

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-two

* * *

Gin Ichimaru sat deep in the comfortable leathere chair in his study as he listened to the most recent posting from Cero. He could barely bring himself to believe that Cero was killing off the leaders who had moved in way they always did. The gangs had always moved against each other as Cero watched and ignored it all. Yet, he made himself believe there was a reason to all of this for he had seen the reasons. Aizen really thought he was hot shit. Gin hated that man with a burning passion but he had been wise to hide it under his chesire grin. Aizen, he hoped, had never seen through it in the twenty years he had worked with the egotistical man. Gin was still disgusted that Aizen had changed the plans of a simple ransom all because he saw someone "pretty" and wanted them.

"You look displeased Gin," a voice called from the doors. Gin's eye brows rose and he spun the chair around to find Ichigo Kurosaki and a pale double of the young teen. Gin stood slowly, eyeing the guns on their hips wih interest.

"May I ask how you got in?" Gin asked calmly.

The pale double smiled. "Koori is full of useful information. So's Yoru."

Gin would have blinked if he hadn't kept his eyes shut at all times. He did however, smile with glee. Yoru and Koori? He began to wonder where the hell those two were. Ichigo and the double lanced back and forth to each other. They both wore wry smiles and looked like little imps, tails and horns barely visable behind them and in their hair.

"Interesting little guys aren't you?" Gin asked, his smile growing as theirs did.

Ichigo pulled his gun from its holster and smirked. "I called dibs on Aizen. You can have Tousen if you want."

"So, Yoru dragged you into this huh Kurosaki?" Gin walked over to a shelf where a metal box was surrounded by books. He keyed in the code and the box popped open to reveal a .45 hand gun. As he loaded it, he heard the double sit on the floor and joke about something he would probably never understand. He glanced back to see both youths still smiling like they'd won something huge.

"In a way yeah. I came along willingly enough. So did Shiro here." He waved his unarmed hand at the double. "We really want things around here to change. The only way is to rework the system."

Gin snapped the magazine into place and glanced at the desk. "Have you heard the news of the leaders?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yoru caught us up on our way here." Gin swore the kid's trigger finger twitched. The look of sheer annoyance and anger that glowed in the boy's brown eyes made Gin wish he could cringe but that wouldn't help any. He could only guess why Yoru would let the two youths come to him for anything other than maybe having a level head to make sure they didn't go over board. He could only see that this youth as somewhat desperate to start over. He didn't see the fire that was being held back within the youth's eyes.

"Alright then," Gin sighed as he walked to the two youths, slipping his gun into the holster on his hip. "I wasn't expecting the plan to come so quickly to tell the truth. Oh well, it doesn't matter though."

"Let's get this over wit'," the pale double stated with annoyance. "There's no reason to wait fer an openin' when this is the only one we got right now."

Gin smirked. Yoru chose well for herself as to be expected. He could only imagine that Yoru and Koori were already making their moves or planning for anything that may happen within the course of this opperation. He didn't mind though. In fact, he couldn't and wouldn't have chosen someone else for the job than the two youths before him. Ichigo Kurosaki was formidable alone with the training Koori had given him and he had more than enough reasons to hate Aizen. The double was probably the one Gin had been hearing rumors about lately; Shiro, a new member of Sixth District Gang and one who was quite close to Koori's tattoo parlor in possibly more than one way for all Gin knew. He nodded and beckoneed the two to follow him.

"This," he said as he tossed open the double doors of a new room next to his study, "is my 'war room.' I only use it when I have to. Thankfully, Aizen doesn't care what I do in here." Both youths smirked at Gin's words. Ichigo knew very well Aizen only cared about being overthrown but obviously, Gin had put himself in a well protected station. Even if Gin was seen as a traitor, it would take Cero to make him disappear completely and even then, people remembered others.

"Fun," Shiro laughed. "This should make our lives easier."

"Considering I've planned everything out? I would hope!" Gin chuckled as he pulled down blueprints. As soon as he spread them out, Ichigo knew what house they detailed. Sousuke Aizen's personal home. A place of painful memories for Ichigo and he had thought he'd never step foot in that place again. Since this mission was so important though, he'd put up with it. Shiro nudged him playfully and reassuringly with a cheshire grin. Ichigo smiled back.

"What's the plan then?" Ichigo asked.

"We enter here..."

* * *

Grimmjow's POV - Three hours later

Something's not right. I hated those stories when I was a kid but damn it, it fits right now. Ichigo's not back yet. I don't really care if he said he was staying out the entire night. He wouldn't do that to me even if he did warn me and I'm sure he warned me as he left. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Starrk, and Harribel are still in my living room. The others have gone to Eighth to rest and feel a tad bit safer. I hate to admit it but I'm nervous and thanks to that, I've been checking my e-mail.

"Still on edge?" Nnoitra asked blandly. I scoffed. He didn't need to ask. "I'm sure he's fine. He's with Shiro and Koori right? He's fine."

"You aren't helping Nnoitra," Harribel stated easily. She was right. He sounded as nervous as I did and it really wasn't helping. I sighed and continued to look at my e-mail inbox. To my annoyance, I had a message from Aizen and as much as I wanted to ignore it, I couldn't. Opening it however had been as bad an idea as leaving it alone. I wish I'd left it.

"Shit," I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face.

"What?" Starrk asked, his muscles tensed and ready for an attack. I spun the computer around for them to see. They groaned simultaneously.

"That damned idiot," Nnoitra growled. I glanced at the screen again to look over the picture of the red headed pineapple. I shook my head at the apparent bruises on his skin but as much as I disliked him, I felt I had to get him out of there.

"You going?" Ulquiorra asked. I nodded. Yet another unneeded question but fine. I didn't really care. I was walking around better after all even if I wasn't telling Ichigo that. It was far too easy to get favors from him injured than uninjured. I'm an ass I know.

"I have to," I sighed. "He's Ichigo's friend."

"We're coming," Harribel stated. No argument needed. It would waste time. Time I didn't have.

"Fine."

* * *

Renji's POV - An hour or so later

Damn it, my ribs are killing me. Damn bastard tyng me by my wrists and hauling me up to my toes. Hitting me like I was a punching bag was so low. The least he could try was actually torturing me but I guess he wanted this all to last. I really hoped that wasn't the case. I really hoped that he just didn't know how to do it. I couldn't believe I had hope left in me since Ichigo was no longer there to kindle it but here it was and I wasn't about to waste it since I had it back. Damn it, this really hurts. Shuuhei came back with far worse though. I still can't believe him when he says Ichigo did the worst damage. Even the looks Ichigo sent him are still being disputed over in my head. I can't and won't believe Ichigo did such a thing.

Aizen's in front of me again. His smile hasn't wavered once and I've been here god knows how long. I'm suprised though. I got near the center of Hueco Mundo and am possibly in said center. He's already taken pictures and sent them off to his heads in the districts. At least, that's what he told me. All I know is that he left for a while after taking pictures then returned to continue the beating. I really can't track time right now, not that I'd really want to. That'd just make this worse. He's talking but I don't hear him, the ringing in my ears too loud to concentrate on anything at all.

I don't know how long I can last like this...See you never Hope.

* * *

Ichigo's POV - In Aizen's study alone

My fingertips glided over the enamel of the desk that I recognized all too well. My back and chest ached again from healed bruises and scrapes. I bit my lip as I tried to not think about it. Shiro and Gin reported their progress through the earwigs Gin had given us. Shiro was grumbling about how I had all the fucking luck in getting the easiest path in. Gin was telling him to get over it saying I would most likely find something far worse than what they were. I didn't want to agree with him but I was beginning to. Everything had a memory and every memory made my skin crawl. Sighing, I sat in the chair to go through the computer. It might be helpful to find out what exactly the bastard would be leaving behind. What if we really did need him around? As much as that would suck, it may be quite necessary. I had to make sure since this was so damned dangerous.

The password was easy enough to crack thanks to my other visits. Thankfully, I hadn't been watched all the time and Aizen had been somewhat idiotic enough to say somethings to me. Then again, I wasn't supposed to leave to begin with right? What was the harm in telling me things? I'm sure he though I was stupid and would forget everything. How wrong he was. Files, files, files, finances, finances, Cero, and...

"What the hell?" I said aloud.

"Ichigo?" Shiro asked, Gin echoing him.

"Fucker," I snarled, my hands becoming shaking fists.

"Ichigo," Gin called softly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm killing him," I heard myself declare.

"Oi King!" Shiro yelpped. "What're ya talkin' about?"

"Aizen," I growled as I left the study, my gun in my hands. I was spinning the silencer into place. "Aizen is going to die tonight no matter what else happens. I'm doing it myself god damn it all!"

"What's wrong?" Gin asked.

"Renji," I muttered. "He's got Renji."

"Fuck..." Shiro muttered.

The two began speaking to each other in hushed tones. As Gin began to understand what Shiro was saying I heard him moaning. This was something none of us could have expected. Even I couldn't. Renji was supposed to have left finally but here he was. Christ.

The room was easy to find. It wasn't like I couldn't have recognized it. I had seen all of the rooms in this house, much to my disgust. I paused before it, sucking in air from my hastened walk. I slipped the gun behind me and leaned against the door to listen. I knew that gloating voice. I breathed in through my nose slowly. Training? Switch on now.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV - Aizen's home near the main staircase

Harribel entered first with Starrk and I following close behind. I gripped my gun tightly as we walked in. I drooped slightly when I didn't see the room we needed right then and there but my ears perked at footfalls at the head of the stairs. To my disappointment, Gin showed his smirking face. This time, he was sobered and sighed in realization.

"Damn that asshole," he sighed. "Pictures I bet." His hand was sudden;y at his ear. "I've got heads here!"

"Heads that are about to gut you," I growled.

BAM!

Gin flinched at the sound in time with the others. His eyes were wide. "SHIRO!" he bellowed as he raced up the steps again.

"Shiro?" Ulquiorra murmured. I was already running after the silver fox. The others followed me quickly. Gin screeched to a halt when Shiro nearly ran into him coming down a set of steps, his eerie eyes wide.

"Wasn't my gun," Shiro said shakily.

"Wasn't mine," Gin replied.

A door slammed open to reveal Ichigo, blood dripping from his cheeks nd his brown eyes cold.

"Ichigo?" Gin asked.

"King?"

"Mission accomplished," Ichigo muttered. "Get Renji out of here will you Shiro? I think he's in shock."

Was he ever! When I walked in, I found Renji with rope around his wrists still but obviously no longer tied up. His eyes were wide as he looked around the room while he cowered in the corner. Near him lay the body of Aizen, his head blasted to bits.

"Get Ichigo," Gin demanded to me. He didn't have to say it twice.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the quality. I don't really like how this came but...I can hear people banging at my door.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Those of you who still like me after that crappy last chapter here you all are. I truely hope it's up to standards...Really gotta hate that I set high standards for myself and can't keep up with them anymore. Darned school. Our school's rendtion of Taming of the Shrew was awesome though and very much worth the wait.**

Review Replies:

2weird2Btakenserious: So glad you enjoyed it. WOHOO!

XxDamned ForeverXx : I'm suddenly remebering Johnny Test...Damn me.

TTfanTT : Glad you liked it

BettyeK : My favorite reviewer! There needs to be more like you out there somewhere! I note I've explained to you personally that Ichigo walked in with the gun behind his back and started talking to Aizen to distract. Aizen probably said something rude or stupid (Remember people! Aizen didn't want to give up his toy!) causing Ichigo to take the silencer off and shoot him...Dumb move Aizen. X)

DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC : I made you shake? Eep!

xTKx : You seem confused? Sorry it was so rushed...

lemonlimediddies : I have to ask; HOW?

miszxbrii : Another of my favorite people. Sorry for confusing you (nice loophole move by the way!) but the repost caused some of this to get jumbled. In other words, some chapters are tied together...I realize I didn't put lines up on some either! *Gasp!* I may have to edit that...hehe.

akkiofthefunk : I note it wasn't great but at least one part spoke to you...When I was making it, I was thinking of those scenes in movies when you see two or three things going on simultaneously. The characters all have short lines but the lines speak volumes. I guess I gotta work on that...

**Alright...to the OOCness and slight fluff.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

Grimmjow was still slightly awestruck by the scene he had just left. Aizen was dead and there was no questioning it either what with half his head open for the all the world to see. Grimmjow couldn't believe that Ichigo had shot the man but all the evidence pointed to it considering how Ichigo was the only other erson who could ahve done it, Renji had been tied up, and Aizen wouldn't have killed himself. Grimmjow had to admit that Ichigo was capable of killing even if he just didn't do it. Ichigo had been so close to killing when Grimmjow had been injured but he had held back due to his duties and his resonsibilities. Grimmjow still wished he could pride himself for having a second who had never killed for any reason but it obviously wasn't meant to be.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called around corners as he passed them. Nothing. He wasn't able to find Ichigo anywhere and his injury was beginning to sting at him like that of a wasp's. "Damn it. Where arae you?"

"Right here," Ichigo's voice called softly to Grimmjow's right. Grimmjow looked to find Ichigo leaning against the doorjam tiredly, not looking Grimmjow in the eye, an earwig lying limply on his shoulder. Ichigo gave him a weak glance before slipping back into the room. Grimmjow followed after and barely managed to bite down the gasp of horror and outrage. Why had Ichigo come to this room of all rooms? The room in which he had been branded so badly and also violated multiple times. Why come here?

"Ichigo," Grimmjow bit out, "why'd you come here?"

"It was the closest room."

It wasn't. This room was a floor up and down three halls. Grimmjow had been chasing a shadow when he ran after Ichigo. In all truth, he was going off instictual knowledge of what Ichigo would do if he had just killed a man. He never expected to be led here. Not to this room.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow pleaded softly. "Let's get out of here. The guards are probably already on their way and I don't want anything to happen to you." He reached for Ichigo's hand, noting quickly that the gun was still being held desperately by the young man. His fingers brushed Ichigo's wrist and were smacked away when Ichigo lashed out with the butt of the gun.

"Don't you get it?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow stared at him slightly dumbfounded. "I just killed a man! I killed a man in front of a damned cop!"

"A man who had it coming to him Ichigo," Grimmjow bit out, his jaw setting into a hard line. He glared at the bedroom as if it were the reason for his problems. In some ways it was. Aizen had tramatized his Ichigo here, branded Ichigo as one of the Sextas, and now Ichigo had returned as if by divine intervention after killing the son of a bitch. He wanted to get the hell out of that room so badly, his chest hurt but he wasn't going to leave Ichigo alone. Not when the idiot youth had just killed his tormentor in a somewhat justified sense of reasoning. The man _had _raped him after all _and_ was beating the shit out of one of his friends too. Aizen deserved to die in more than one sense and personally, Grimmjow felt Ichigo had been _merciful_ shooting the fucker in the head.

"That doesn't matter! I did it in front of Renji! A cop Grimm! A cop and my best friend!"

"Best friends don't sneak in and out of a place they don't belong to profess undying love to someone who is obviously not interested!" Grimmjow roared. "What do you want to bet that Renji snuck in again to try to 'get you back' when if he had succeded, it would have meant I would have had to come and get you if I didn't want Aizen taking it personally?" Grimmjow watched as Ichigo flinched and wished he could have stopped this all before it had happened.

"Renji looked so...scared of me," Ichigo murmured.

"As well he should be Ichigo! You're not the kid he remembers! I certainly hope you're not at least! I'd have never made you my second if that were the case!"

Ichigo glared at him then, his amber eyes glistened with tears. Grimmjow held his ground though. He wasn't giving up on his point. Renji had finally crossed enough lines to make Grimmjow annoyed at him rather than pitying toward him. Ichigo had grown up while in Hueco Mundo where as Renji had never allowed himself to move on. Even after being told bluntly, Renji still came back. Look where it got him!

"He's my friend Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered. "Aizen was hurting my friend don't you get it?"

"Why the hell do you think my allies and I are here? Aizen fucking e-mailed me the pictures he took! I was coming to get that idiot!"

"Then you should have moved faster. I found the files on Aizen's computer."

"I would have had to move faster if you hadn't snuck in here with Shiro and Ichimaru!"

"I wouldn't have come here if Yoru and Koori weren't so addament about changing things around here rather than sitting around like you were!"

"Yoru? Who the fuck is Yoru?"

"Koori's trainer!"

_Koori's trainer? Holy shit. What the hell did I just walk into?_

"Fuck seriously?"

"Yes!"

Grimmjow shook his head. "What the hell are you and Shiro doing here?"

"Yoru had a plan to change things around here and I liked it. Shiro did too."

"More like Shiro was following you and Koori like the lap dog he is!"

"Don't call my cousin a lap dog! He's better than you in more ways than one!"

_What was that?_ "Oh is that so? How pray tell?"

"For one thing he came with me on this! Secondly, he didn't bargain to just keep it all secret!"

"He wasn't here during that! Of course he didn't!"

"But _you WERE_!" Ichigo shouted, tears falling freely from his eyes. Grimmjow swallowed thickly as he tried to refrain from doing something like comforting Ichigo when he had provoked the outburst. "You were here You didn't do anything though! You just sat back and watched!"

"There wasn't anything I could have done!"

"That's what you always said!" Ichigo slammed the butt of the gun against the post of the bed. "You always said there was nothing you could have done!" Ichigo was sobbing now. "You didn't do anything! Koori was the one who had to say something to get me close to free! You just watched as we all suffered under him!"

"In case you failed to notice, I've suffered under that bastard too! Think about how I felt having to work under him all because he out powered us all and kept us somewhat united! Think about how I felt having to take orders from him. Orders that got you kidnapped and into his hands! How do you think I feel about playing a part in your suffering?"

"Then you should have tried something!"

"What was I supposed to do? Get myself killed while trying to get to you to get you out? Where would you be now if I'd done that huh? Still under him! We all did what we could for all of you! There was nothing we could do Ichigo!"

"If you wanted me out so badly then why'd you let me stay as part of the Sextas?"

Grimmjow didn't falter. He knew what he had to say and that if he didn't get it out he'd be stuck in square one for weeks if not months. "Why did you go after Aizen alone when you found out about Renji?"

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Grimmjow had summed up everything he didn't want to hear and needed to hear all at the same time. He'd always secretly wondered why Grimmjow had put up with his protecting his friends when it would have been easier on both of them if he had just left. Yet, Ichigo could never have left Renji to take his place as Aizen's plaything. Ichigo didn't realize why Grimmjow had come for Renji until the blue haired man had simply explained what his reasoning for everything had been: Ichigo's happiness and well being. No matter what it would take, Grimmjow would do anything to make Ichigo's life a little bit easier. The man would save Renji even though the redhead hated him with a firey passion and the man would - did - take bullets for Ichigo all to keep Ichigo safe. Ichigo realized then what Grimmjow wanted more than anything was simply his well being but what Grimmjow probably didn't realize was that Ichigo wanted the exact same thing for Grimmjow. In all reality, Ichigo had really only come on this insane mission to take a thorn out of grimmjow's side and since he had done that, it was done and good. However, doing the act in front of Renji had made the entire thing hit him wrong.

"Ichigo! Put that thing down!" Grimmjow yelled, his voice bringing Ichigo back to reality. He hadn't even noticed he was ponting the gun at himself. The metal felt good against the hot skin under his chin. Just thinking about Renji's face when he pulled the trigger on Aizen scared him. But Grimmjow's horrified and begging look scared him more.

"Renji was really scared of me Grimm," he whimpered. Grimmjow wrapped his hand over the barrel and pushed it down to his side.

"I'm scared of this mood you're in," Grimmjow said calmly, his voice shaking only slightly. "He had a right to be scared. So do you."

"I...I didn't mean to."

"I know," Grimmjow cooed. He pressed the gun down and wrapped his hand around it more soundly. "Please let go Ichi. Please."

Ichigo's hand released the gun slowly and shakily. Grimmjow pressed his free hand to Ichigo's cheek gently and he smiled softly. He pulled the orange haired youth to him in a one armed hug, Ichigo's arms flying around his waist desperately.

"I...I never thought...I'd see that look on Renji's face."

"Hush Ichi. It's okay. You did the right thing," Grimmjow said. "Let's get out of this place alright? Come on." He gently pulled Ichigo along with him as he backed out of the room. "Who knows what you saved Renji from right? Let's not even think about that okay? Let's go home."

"B-but-," Ichigo began.

"I'm taking you home and I'm taking you home now got it?" Grimmjow growled firmly. "Besides, you need some sleep."

Ichigo consented then and Grimmjow pulled him along to the others. Shiro had Ichigo in his arms in a matter of seconds. Ichigo wasn't crying anymore but Shiro was still worried as he should have been. Gin glanced back and forth from Ichigo to Grimmjow. Grimmjow simply sent him a soft glare before saying he was going home and the others were free to join him. Gin declined saying he had something to finnish. Fine. Grimmjow didn't care about whatever the hell it was that Ichigo had been willingly led into at that moment. He'd ask about it tomorrow. Ulquiorra offered to take Renji - who was apparently still in shock anyway - home much to Grimmjow's relief. Shiro left with Gin as they all dispersed to their respective districts.

At the apartment, Ichigo and Grimmjow were splayed out on the couch, Ichigo lying on Grimmjow and between the taller man's legs. He was sound asleep despite everything. Grimmjow however was wide awake. He had heard back from everyone that everything was fine and Renji was in safe care. He'd even heard from Shiro saying Gin had done what he promised to do and that they two of them were going home. The one he hadn't heard from was the one he was worried about.

_Koori...Where the hell are you?_

* * *

Cero Headquarters

Koori leaned heavily against the wall that was pocketted with bullet impacts. She slowed her breathing as she gripped her gun with both hands. The semi-automatic assault rifle was one that was rarely if ever used but present none the less since Cero could never have enough weapons in its stores. She sighed with annoyance. Hameln was such a pain to kill. She had no idea what Yoru did to get everyone so flustered but considering everyone was either shooting themselves in the foot or accidentally confusing one another for the unseen enemy, she really could care less. Then again, she had to be extra careful what with everyone confused and shooting wildly. There really was no need for her to get shot just because she let her guard down now was there?

Hameln however was calm as a predetor waiting for its prey to come blundering along. It was like he'd been expecting this entire thing. Hell, Koori wasn't about to put it past him. He'd always been smart and he was also slick and sly. For all she knew, he'd been spying on Yoru and Gin since before they began planning things out. Her phone had buzzed once with a bessage from Shiro saying that Tousen and Aizen had been taken care of. As glad as it made her to no longer have to deal with either man, she had to wonder who got Aizen. Tousen had always been Gin's; Yoru would have it no other way. It seemed that Tousn had wronged Gin a few too many times causing the silver haired man to get on Aizen's bad side when in reality, he was completely innocent.

Hameln slinked past her hidding spot like smoke then. She pulled the trigger, following his quick movements expertly. When she heard a grunt, she stopped and waited. She'd winged him. He wouldn't bleed out from tht though. He was too resourceful to die like that. No way in hell woul dhe let himself go like that. Koori suddenly found herself wishing she'd brough a knife so she could castrate the pompous asshole of a man who raised her. Ashido had been more of a father than Hameln ever was. That probably explained so much of Hameln's problems with her. Christ, even Yoru was nicer in her own sadistic ways. Koori watched, still as the wall she leaned against, the shadows enveloping her in their calming holds, as Hameln rose and limpped onward smoothly. She bit back a hiss of anger as he moved quickly despite the injury to his leg. He wasn't even going to look back to see who shot at him. The ghall of the man! How Koori hated him!

As soon as he was clear of sight, she rose and looked around to find only a few left standing. They were panting, weapons of any kind in their hands brandished and ready for whatever may come their way. They took one look at her and she raised her gun. They shrugged at her and shook their heads as if ammused. She recognised two of them; Kukakku and Ganju Shiba. They were forerunners for almost anything concerning weapons. Kukakku smiled at her, gave her a two fingered salute, and barked at the others to clear out. She blinked. Exactly how long had Yoru been planning this rebellion? Shaking her head, she raced after Hameln, adament to end this once and for all. Yoru was taking care of the tops heads of Cero as she ran and there was nothing else she had to do but this one thing. Hameln was the only one with enough power to take over if any of the tops died and the ones that were following Kukakku and Ganju were obviously told to leave him to her. She wasn't about to fail in this. There was no way she would allow herself to fail in this. She had to end it all obviously and therefore, she would god damn it all.

"Hameln!" she barked as soon as she'd caught up. It had been oddly easy considering the injury. It hadn't slowed him down back there. Why the hell had she caought up so easily then? Her gun was raised and ready. No way was she going to trust this fucker. He turned and smirked at her before slipping through a door she had been unaware of. Glancing around she saw the tunnels were new to her. Gulping, she charged after Hameln.

Floresent lights glared in her eyes as soon as she popped out of the door. She blinked rapidly to assimilate as fast as she could. She looked around wildly before her eyes set in on Hameln's limping form. The town however caught her eyes soon after. Karakura. Ichigo's home. The fucker was going to hide behind their law? Not if she had anything to say about it. She slid down the hill and raced over the tracks, leaping up to the train platform with grace and ease. As much as she felt like a "superpoweredmarysue" then, she didn't care. She had to finnish this and she had to do so quickly. Hameln moved out of a hiding spot in front of her, limping severly. She charged after him, leaving the gun behind. He'd have knives on him and she was sure she could get one from him. All it would take was letting her body move naturally. For once, her moods were going to be helpful.

"Hameln!"

He turned in time to see Koori leap and twist with a smooth kick to his shoulders and clavical. He roared out in pain as he fell back, Koori landing easily near him. Before he could catch his balance she sent a volley of attacks at him quickly and easily. Punches, elbow jabs, knee attacks, and even a few jabs with her fingers that hit with perfect precision. He stared in amazement as the girl he had raised and trained attacked him mercilessly. He blocked as well as he could, horrified that she had come so far and yet had not lost anything apparently during her time in Sixth District. She roared in time with her attacks, her anger, pain, and grief lacing themselves into her smooth movements. Horror gripped him as he realised that the mix of emotions weren't unbalancing her but in fact bettering her movements. How could that be? Cero had trained them all to b cool-blooded and unfeeling, feelings being claimed to make one weak.

He was about to thank his lucky stars when he saw headlights from a patrol car pass over their heads but even the sight of that didn't scare Koori off. She took one look and returned to her attacks. He could have sworne that her attacks became more vehement as the car stopped and doors slammed open and closed. Her steel toed boots hit their marks more often as his defenses began to fall and fail him ultimately. Her fists seemed to become harder as she went on, the knuckles already shreaded to nothingness and bleeding. With every hit, she gained further ground and he lost more than his defense.

"Fall damn you!" she screamed as her attacks came once again, this time with more vigor than before. "Fall damn it!"

Fall he did. However when he fell, voices yelled at her to back away. She called that she was defending herself, her hands up in suplication. He could have sworn he recognized the voices but he really could have cared less at that moment. Koori, his prodigy, had not only beaten him but she had done it fighting for something he saw as useless. He slipped the gun fro his waistband and aimed, his own anger flooding into his movements.

"GUN!" one of the officers, Kenpachi Koori remembered, yelled. Koori glanced down, her eyes wide as she saw Hameln smirk at her. She didn't hear the gun go off and didn't feel the bullet enter her torso. She did however feel it as it ripped past her intestines and to her ribs. She didn't hear herself scream and so she assumed she didn't. Kepachi was first to react to Hameln's attack. his gun was out in a flash as Koori fell and Hameln's back was hit twice. Koori felt her skin leave her body as it was skined by the concrete beneath her, her head hitting the ground with a thick thud. The other officer, Byakuya she remembered, raced to her, his eyes wide with worry. He placed his hand on her injury as he called for a bus. The pressure felt odd to her but she ignored it. She wasn't going to make it through this one. She was sure of it this time. This wasn't like her escape from Cero.

"Shiro," she moaned. "Shiro...needs to know..."

"Don't talk girlie," Kenpachi growled, Hameln's gun in his hand. "You called it in?"

"Yes."

"Shiro."

"Stop talking," Byakuya commanded as her vision blured and darkened. "Concetrate on surviving this!"

"Shi...ro," she whispered as the world turned black.

* * *

**O.O **

**. **

**O.O**

**Did I seriously just do that? Oh crap!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Warinings are that there are rape scenes and blood and violence. I will put up the warnings where the "evil" scenes begin and end so everyone will feel comfortable. I did rate the story M for a reason and that was it. I knew the story would get dangerous and therefore was trying to keep those who wouldn't like it away. Obviously, it didn't work.**

**Those of you who still like me after that crappy last chapter here you all are. I truely hope it's up to standards...Really gotta hate that I set high standards for myself and can't keep up with them anymore. Darned school. Our school's rendtion of Taming of the Shrew was awesome though and very much worth the wait.**

**Alright...to the OOCness and whatever else comes from my fingers.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

* * *

~One Year Later~

Grimmjow grinned like a phycotic maniac as he watched Ichigo dance with his little sisters in the parlor of their bar. Yuzu and Karin weren't bad dancers considering their ages and how very little free time they had for dance lessons. Ichigo however had more rhythm in his feet than both girls put together and Karin had resorted to turning footwork for soccer into dance moves. Either way, Ichigo continued to dance circles around them. Isshin and Yoru sat on another side of the room chatting away their cares as if it was second nature and Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk. If things went on like that, Ichigo and the girls would have a step sister. At least she'd be a kick ass step sister...If this party didn't suddenly turn somber.

Grimmjow quickly glanced over to his left to watch Ichigo's friends yammer on about days past with specific Sextas. It was like all of them were in the gang as more than friends of the Second in Command. As much as Grimmjow liked that idea, he knew better than to expect their numbers to admit it to themselves. Grimmjow turned on his stool to order a refill from Shawlong. As soon as he was granted the drink, Ulquiorra and Starrk joined him, their faces somber. Grimmjow tried to ignore their looks knowing that they hadn't visited the hospital in a few weeks but then again, they could have just come from there. Speaking of the hospital, he had yet to see Shiro hanging about. Where the hell was that damned dopleganger?

"What is it boys?" Grimmjow asked simply as he sipped from his glass. Starrk sighed and ordered himself Grimmjow found to be a bit strong. Ulquiorra ordered a rum and coke and then went to watching Orihime join in with Ichigo and the rest on the newly polished "dance floor." Grimmjow heard her giggle and laugh as she was probably twirled dizzily by one of the fellow boys from her group of frineds. Probably that Uryuu boy if not Ichigo himself. Starrk cleared his throat and Ulquiorra glanced back to his two friends. Yes, he had begun to call them friends since that night. He didn't understand the change himself but as far as he was concerned, it was a welcome one. He was beginning to find himself hoping that a certain someone would get to see the change soon.

"Nothing's wrong," Starrk stated. "Lily's still too young to be left alone and I have to apologize to Nel for making her watch the girl."

"I still say you could have brought the girl," Ulquiorra growled. Grimmjow smirked.

"No," he replied, taking Starrk's hidden side of the argumnt. "I'm low on her favorite treat anyway so she'd be bored silly."

"I doubt it," Ulquiorra sighed. "Aren't Karin and Yuzu about her age?"

"Yeah but..." Starrk shook his head. "I wasn't about to bring her."

"I thank you Starrk," Grimmjow said calmly.

Lilynette had recently gotten into making herself a pain in the ass for every single Sexta she came across. It was all in good fun to her but her antics were becoming slightly worrisome and Grimmjow wasn't about to let Ichigo have a go at diciplining her even if Starrk did allow it - and the man had allowed it happily. Ichigo was in no mood for anything at the moment and Grimmjow had been suprised he'd managed to drag the Strawberry to the party. He hadn't planned for there to be a party to celebrate the revolution of Hueco Mundo but Yoru had insisted. Despite the fact she had lost feeling in one of her arms during her part of the revolution, she had become the leading force in Hueco Mundo. She hadn't meant to take over the way she had but the surviving leaders had decided it was kharma at its finest. Grimmjow was still twitching from her demands about how they, as leaders who knew the city better than anyone else, were to act as her goverors and regents as it were. Grimmjow didn't really mind considering the move had basically made the gangs something more reputable. They weren't simply thugs with power that was well handled. No, they were almost equal to military in Hueco Mundo. He noted quickly how much like martial law that sounded like but considering what they were and acted as, it was really the only way to look at it. Yes, they were Democratic and all now but the locals continued to say they wanted no one else as of yet.

He was waiting for an opportunity to fuck up royally so he could "leave office" for good. Lily wasn't helping though.

"I note that Shiro's not here," Ulquiorra stated calmly. Grimmjow sighed. Exactly the words he hoped Ichigo wouldn't hear. No guns had been allowed in but Ichigo had this amazing tendency to find weapons when there weren't supposed to be any. Grimmjow had learned that for a fact when they had been clearing out Aizen's place and Ichigo kept finding gun cabinets and the like around almost every corner. Grimmjow and Ichigo were still reeling from how close to pulling the trigger Ichigo had been that night and Grimmjow wasn't taking chances. He glanced back at his orange haired lover to find the younger man dancing with Rukia, his face alight with joy and calm. As much as it pleased Grimmjow to see that expression, he didn't believe it for a second even if Ichigo's friends did as soon as they saw it.

"Nor is Abarai," Grimmjow countered. He saw Ulquiorra stiffen at his words. "What?"

"He's in rehab it seems," Ulquiorra stated softly.

"What?"

"It seems he was sent undercover in a drug smuggling thing. He had to shoot to get creibility and he..." Starrk began. Grimmjow blached at him.

"He was stupid enough to get addictied?" Grimmjow starred at the brunette leader next to him. Starrk simply nodded and Grimmjow winced. "Don't let Ichi hear that. I don't want to have to hide my knives in under twenty seconds again." He sipped at his drink again, his nose wrinkled in annoyance. Yes, Ichigo's little stunts of suicide contemplation were wearing his patience thin and news like this was exactly what he tried to avoid. However, at the moment, he was far more annoyed with Abarai than Ichigo's moods. How dare that little bastard get himself in such a situation? Didn't he know how that type of news would affect Ichigo? Did that bastard really give two shits about how Ichigo may react to his actions? As much as Grimmjow was loathe to admit it, he knew very well that Ichigo still cared for the idiot pineapple even if he couldn't return the feelings the way said pineapple wanted. Grimmjow knew only because most of the time when Ichigo was in a mood, it had always come after he'd asked about Renji and gotten bad news or no news at all.

"How can you be sur?" Grimmjow asked.

"Orihime had pamphlets and had me help her go through them," Ulquiorra replied. "Starrk ended up having to tell me straight."

"It was real fun learning why exactly I hadn't been seeing the little fucker around," Starrk growled low in his chest. Grimmjow glanced at him to see his grey-blue eyes glowing with anger and annoyance. Grimmjow managed to not shiver.

"So what'd you two do?"

"We sugested a place for Abarai to go," Ulquiorra stated smoothly.

"You invited Gin?" Nnoitra asked suddenly on Starrk's left. Grimmjow glanced to the door to find Gin stepping in cautiously, his closed eyes obviously scanning the room warily. The music continued on but Grimmjow quickly noticed the tension in the atmosphere rise. It all rose from his men too. He couldn't blame them though. Gin and Yoru had apparently been in on the whole revolution thing for a while and as soon as it was over, it became _very_ obvious. Gin and Yoru were now co-leaders of Hueco Mundo despite the fact that every gang member felt that Starrk or Harribel or Ulquiorra deserved the title. There were even some who felt Nnoitra, Szayel, or even Grimmjow deserved it. Grimmjow had made it his personal business to find anyone who thought he should have that title and shut them up on it. He didn't have to kill them, he simply scared them into thinking if he did get the title, they'd have twice as much shit to deal with from him.

"No," Grimmjow said. "Ichigo did."

The three gave him wary glances but as soon as Ichigo saw the silver haired man, he waved and Gin waved back before retreating to Yoru's side. He shook Isshin's hand and sat down with them. As they began talking, the atmosphere suddenly became lighter and more balanced. Grimmjow breathed out through his nose and sipped at his drink again. He wondered why the hell he was nursing the liqour but quickly remembered why he had begun to do that.

"Tough year for all of you as well I see," Szayel sighed on Ulquiorra's right. Grimmjow and the others nodded. "How's Ichigo doing Grimm?"

"Same as always,' Grimmjow muttered. "I can't have weapons around him and he still manages to find them."

"At least tell me he's sleeping."

Grimmjow shrugged. Ichigo wasn't really sleeping much either. He would really only sleep if he were purely exhausted and that was the only thing Grimmjow liked about this whole situation; he got to fuck his berry into the mattress pretty much every night now just to help the kid sleep. Given, Ichigo was getting better in the past month or two. He didn't stay awake for hours at a time, pretend to sleep, then pace the appartment. The thoughts of suicide were getting fewer in number too and Grimmjow was beginning to think that Ichigo was almost over whatever then hell it was that was bothering him. Szayel however glanced worriedly at Ichigo who was now dancing with Orihime, twirling her gracefully despite the fact she had two left feet. The five leaders watched them carefully and smirked as Orihime blushed profusely when Ichigo had her fall into a deep dip. Even Ulquiorra chuckled softly at the girl's reaction. They weren't blind that the girl had feelings for Ichigo and Ulquiorra seemed to not give two shits about the fact he hadn't quite conqured all of them. Grimmjow had a feeling that, like himself, Ulquiorra didn't care because he knew very damned well how much of her heart he had conqured. Niether one of them really minded the small pieces that still cared for their lovers' first crushes. Grimmjow however had the whole problem of how terrified Ichigo had been of the look Renji had given him after shooting Aizen. That grated on Grimmjow's nerves the same way velvet felt when smoothed the wrong way.

"He's sleeping more than he was Szayel," Grimmjow said calmly. "I'd call that progress wouldn't you?

Szayel nodded, his face relaxing slightly. It was progress considering everything Ichigo had been through. Harribel skipped in then and waltzed over to Grimmjow to peck him on the cheek, thanking him for the invitation and a quick apology for Nel being unable to come. She then left quickly to say hello to Ichigo. The orange haired man gave her a bright smile, one of which Grimmjow could tell was genuine, and the two hugged quickly before Harribel left to sit with Yoruichi and Urahara. Ichigo smoothly returned to dancing with Orihime. Grimmjow glanced at the others to see their reactions and was secretly pleased. Yes, Ichigo was getting a bit better even if he still didn't feel like leaving the apartment for any reason other than Grimmjow's urging and ordering. Grimmjow didn't mind the idea of having Ichigo more to himself but he knew very damned well how unhealthy it was for Ichigo to become a shut-in. To tell the truth, Grimmjow always saw that overseer's room with the brought in mattress and a barely dressed Ichigo everytime he thought about shut-ins. He no longer saw senile old men or insane cat ladies when the words shut-in came to mind. It was always Ichigo when Aizen had been using the boy. Needless to say, Grimmjow had made it a mission to keep Ichigo out and about no matter how much Ichigo was against the idea of going outside on certain days.

"Well, I guess we're all becoming fast friends huh?" Starrk murmured as he watched Harribel and Yoruichi trade tales. Grimmjow watched the others nod but continued to watch Ichigo's movements. He hoped half to god Shiro showed up soon. Another wonderful thing about the events last year was Shiro and Ichigo had become inseperable in so many ways. They both talked through texting, e-mail, IMs, phone calls, and in person. Grimmjow again didn't mind it in the least. It was a connection to the outside that Ichigo needed badly. Shiro however rarely left the hospital in Karakura other than to eat, bathe, and see Ichigo. There were updates from the Sextas to be gathered as well but Shiro got those mainly from Ichigo or Grimmjow himself. Shiro wsn't quite a shut-in yet but he was getting close.

"Yes we all are despite the fact that we're completely different types of societies," Nnoitra stated wryly.

Grimmjow shrugged and chuckled. "Somehow we can all work together right?"

"Yeah," Szayel said with a chuckle.

Grimmjow went back to watching his lover as the orange haired man began to dance with Yoru as well. The music had become slow and Grimmjow had to admit that Yoru was a good ballroom dancer. A fox trot was easy to do but she made it look hard and Ichigo was leading her like he had been blessed by the muses of dancing. Ichigo and Yoru weren't bad together either as dancing partners. They looked like champions evon in their casual jeans and graphic t-shirts. Yoru smirked as Ichigo whispered to her, their conversation soft and secretive. Grimmjow didn't mind it. Yoru was one of the few people besides Shiro and himself who could get Ichigo outside. She had become a wonderful ally in the past year despite everything. Grimmjow really hadn't minded everything about Yoru's coming to power the way everyone else seemed to. Even Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Nnoitra didn't really care becasue they hadn't really been affected that much. Yes, their becoming equal to military was partially thanks to her. Yes, the changes around here with Ichigo were partially thanks to her. Yet, Grimmjow really coud care less. Ichigo was plagued by the look on Renji's face and Yoru was plauged by something else. The same thing that plagued Shiro, plagued Yoru and with good reason.

"How about a round Shawlong?" Szayel asked. Shawlong smiled and went about preparing more drinks for them all. Grimmjow let his eyes fall back to Ichigo in time to be pounced by the younger man. Ichigo's arms were around his neck and their lips smashed together violently and smoothly. He didn't bother registering the smirks and chuckles and soft catcalls around them. He placed his drink onto the counter somewhat shakily but it didn't matter. This was the first time Ichigo had come onto him first in months. He liked it.

"What te hell brought this on?" he asked bemused when Ichigo finally let him breathe again. Ichigo was beaming a smile that was genuine and Grimmjow felt his heart speed up. What a beautiful vision Ichigo was like that. Ichigo held up his cell, his smile never ceasing.

"I can promise I won't do anything stupid for at least two weeks," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow quirked a brow and glanced at the screen of the phone. He smiled.

"A round on me then!" he bellowed. Starrk and the others smiled and nodded. Shawlong smirked. They knew what a round on Grimmjow meant; things were looking up.

* * *

White walls attacked her vision as her eyes flitted open for the secon time that night. This time however, the images were clearer than when she'd first awoken. When she'd first woken up, her throat had felt full with something, her chest felt tight and slightly...off, and her eyes only caught blured images of people. Her ears had only caught echoes of what was being said to her as well, as if they'd been plugged with something. She'd heard what had been said to her though and had responded the only way she knew how; nodding and moaning, her eyes wide and pleading. Whatever had been in her throat had been pulled out, saliva following it almost painfully and she'd choughed violently. A mask was on her face now and she was breathing slowly and almost calmly now. The blurred images had left her alone, yet she'd seen them speaking to anothoer outside the room. She had let her eyes roll back and slept for god only knew how long but now, as her eyes fell open again, she began to see a bit better.

"Koori?" a plaintive voice called to her.

"Shiro?" she asked, her voice cracking from lack of use. "Wh-where am I?"

"Karakura General." She glanced at him, her eyes smiling as she saw him clearly. His eyes were red from crying and rubbing at them and she wondered why.

"What happened?"

"You were rushed to surgery." His hand weaved into her hair and twriled it lovingly.

"How long...was I out?"

"A..." he heasitated.

"Please. Tell me."

"A year," he winced. She blinked. So that's what it felt like to be unconsious.

"How's everyone else?"

"Fine. Yoru's in charge." He smiled softly.

"Hmm. Sounds like her."

"You still sound tired. Sleep."

"Alright...Wake me up again will you Shro?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Koori's fine people!**


End file.
